O julgamento das sete mortes
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: YAOI: O que parecia um inocente pedido de ajuda transforma a vida de Yohji numa corrida contra o tempo. De um lado está o juiz, pronto a procalmar sua sentença... de outro estão os jurados, dispostos a tudo para vencer aquele jogo... longfic
1. Um pedido de ajuda

_**Título**_: O julgamento das sete mortes_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Beta:**_ Akemi Hidaka_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, sobrenatural_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen_**  
Resumo:**_ O que parecia um inocente pedido de ajuda transforma a vida de Yohji numa corrida contra o tempo.

* * *

**Records of 2004 a.C.**

**O julgamento das sete mortes  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capitulo 01  
Um pedido de ajuda**

Yohji olhou intrigado para o jovem rapaz. Era o terceiro dia que aquele garoto aparecia na Koneko no Sumu Ie, e ficava encostado num canto, apenas observando. Isso começava a lhe parecer muito suspeito...

Os outros Weiss não se importavam com aquilo, mas... não sabia por que, aquele jovenzinho era muito... estranho.

(Yohji) Hum...

Aproveitou que estava sozinho na floricultura, era horário de almoço e resolveu puxar conversa com o garoto. Omi não voltara ainda do colégio, Ken estava na casa, terminando o almoço, e Aya provavelmente fora ao hospital.

(Yohji) Ei você!

O garoto fitou Yohji com os olhos azuis, estreitos e frios, analisando-o mais profundamente do que fizera durante esses três dias.

(Yohji) Qual é o seu nome?

(Shouji) Shouji... Yasutaka Shouji.

O playboy aproximou-se do garoto, mostrando seu melhor sorriso. Shouji parecia ter uns quinze anos. Usava longos cabelos negros, presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. A pele era meio pálida, não tanto quanto a do líder da Weiss, mas quase...

(Yohji) Bem, Shouji... você está com algum problema? Não deveria estar no colégio essas horas?

(Shouji)...

(Yohji) Não me diga que vem matar aula aqui... se seus pais descobrem, você vai ficar enrascado...

(Ken) Ei, Yohji! O almoço ta pronto... você quer...

Parou de falar, ao ver Yohji conversando com aquele garoto desconhecido. Sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes, pois tinha que admitir que o rapazinho era bonito.

(Yohji) Ken, esse é Shouji, e ele está matando aula esses dias todos aqui...

(Ken surpreso) Matando aulas?

(Shouji) Não estou matando aula. Estou apenas procurando uma coisa...

(Yohji desconfiado) E como pode procurar algo, se não sai daqui o dia todo?

(Shouji) Desculpa se eu incomodo...

De repente os olhos azuis ficaram tristes, meio... decepcionados.

(Ken) Ah, você não está incomodando! O Yohji que não sabe o que fala!! Não de idéias pra ele.

(Yohji) Ei!

(Ken sorrindo) Se você procura algo em uma floricultura... só pode ser uma flor, não é?

(Shouji sorrindo) Mais ou menos...

(Ken) Temos várias qualidades aqui, qual você procura?

O garoto olhou para Yohji, e deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

(Shouji) Quero uma orquídea! Mas acho que você não vai querer me vender, não é?

(Ken)...

(Yohji rindo) Isso foi uma cantada?!

(Ken irritado) Yohji, vai almoçar. Eu fico aqui na Koneko no seu lugar.

(Yohji sorrindo) Ok, Ken Ken.

Ganhara o dia com o comentário direto, mas meio inocente por parte de Shouji. Apesar de ver que o moreninho não gostara nem um pouco de ouvir aquilo.

(Shouji) Não se preocupe! Eu estarei aqui quando você voltar!!

(Ken) Ei!! Depois de almoçar, Yohji vai lavar e secar as vasilhas, vai arrumar a casa e lavar a roupa!

(Yohji surpreso) Vou?! Desde quando?

(Ken irritado) Desde agora! Eu cubro seu turno na Koneko... não se preocupe.

O playboy percebeu que Ken não queria que ele ficasse com Shouji na floricultura, abrindo mão do dia de folga! No começo, o moreninho ficara indiferente ao garoto de olhos azuis, mas agora não o ignoraria mais!

Que ousadia, dar em cima do seu namorado!!

Shouji fitou Ken, demonstrando uma certa confusão nos olhos. Será que tinha feito alguma coisa errada?

Ken afastou-se em silêncio, e foi pra trás do balcão, concentrando-se em folhear alguns catálogos, e anotando em um bloco de notas, o que deveria ser encomendado.

Shouji olhou para o moreninho, de modo distraído. Ainda se espantava com a beleza não apenas de Ken Hidaka, mas dos quatro rapazes que trabalhavam na Koneko. Por isso se atrapalhara esses três dias. Precisava pedir ajuda a um deles, mas não sabia qual!!

Se fosse se deixar levar pela beleza dos rapazes, sua busca demoraria demais, já que não saberia dizer qual o mais belo. Ta certo que seu gosto se inclinava mais para o ruivo, que descobrira chamar Aya... nunca vira alguém tão bonito... e tão fechado... desistiu de recorrer ao Aya...

Passara dois dias inteiros analisando os outros Weiss e descobrira qual dos três era mais acessível, agora vinha a delicada tarefa de fazê-lo aceitar seu pedido de socorro...

Ken, por sua vez, ia escrevendo as informações no bloco de notas, mas de vez em quando olhava para Shouji, percebendo o olhar pensativo e distante. Também reparara nas roupas, num estilo muito antigo, daquelas que saíram de moda há pelo menos dez anos atrás...

Que figurinha estranha. Seria esse Shouji alguma criança abandonada?

(Ken pensando) Acho que fui muito rude com ele... melhor pedir desculpas...

Ao levantar a cabeça mais uma vez, o moreninho ficou surpreso, percebendo que Shouji não estava mais lá. Havia saído, e Ken nem se dera conta.

(Ken) Que pena... espero que ele volte.

Quando perdia a cabeça, dizia coisas que se arrependia, já que não sabia se controlar. Isso não significava que gostasse de magoar os outros. Apesar de Shouji ter soltado aquela cantada (horrível e simplória) pra cima do Yohji, não queria dizer que fosse o começo de um romance. Mesmo porque tinha certeza de que o amante loiro não sairia com um garotinho de quinze anos.

oOo

(Yohji) Porque não vem comigo?

(Ken suspirando) Ah, hoje não, Yohji. Quem sabe amanhã...

(Yohji sorrindo) Eu vou naquela boate, que você gosta tanto!!

(Ken) Sei. Mas amanhã eu marquei um treino logo cedo com a garotada. Preciso descansar.

O playboy deu de ombros. Terminou de pentear os cabelos, e colocou uma jaqueta de couro preta, combinando com a calça preta muito justa. Completando o quadro, usava uma camisa esporte na cor branca, por baixo da jaqueta de couro.

(Yohji) Tem certeza? Então vou sair a caça...

(Ken) Não se atreva! Volte cheirando a perfume barato e você vai ver só!!

(Yohji sorrindo) Calma! É brincadeira!

Deu uma piscada marota para o namorado, depois abriu os dois botões de cima, da camisa branca revelando um pouco do tórax alvo.

(Ken) Yohji... não se empolgue...

(Yohji) Nhé! Só dois botõezinhos! Você não quer que eu vire um padre, não é?

(Ken sorrindo) Sabe que não é má idéia?

(Yohji) Ora seu!! Mas eu já vou! Qualquer coisa, me liga no celular.

(Ken) Claro. Divirta-se!

O playboy aproximou-se e depositou um selinho muito carinhoso sobre os lábios do amante, depois deu as costas e saiu.

Ken não podia negar que sentia um pouco de receio dessas saídas do playboy, mas... ele não gostava muito de boates, e se ia de vez em quando, era apenas para satisfazer a vontade do namorado.

Apesar de tudo, Ken percebera que Yohji merecia confiança, e depois de deslizar umas duas vezes, acabara entrando nos eixos, sendo levado por rédeas curtas pelo moreninho meio ciumento.

Já fazia bastante tempo que o loiro não saia da linha, e Ken finalmente relaxou, intuindo agora que podia confiar.

oOo

O playboy estacionou o carro com certa facilidade. Apesar de ser sábado a noite, e os clubes noturnos encherem, o ex-detetive havia encontrado um local que não era freqüentado por multidões, e que servia uma ótima bebida.

Depois que se acertara com Ken, sua vida dera uma boa mudança... até pensara que poderia continuar sendo o mesmo garanhão de antes, mas... nas duas vezes que 'traíra' o jogador, acabara se arrependendo muito: o sexo não tinha mais o mesmo sabor delicioso, e Yohji sempre terminava insatisfeito, desejando apenas voltar pra casa e finalizar a noite nos braços do amante.

Insistira por duas vezes, mas acabara aceitando que nada seria mais como antes. Enfim, que assim fosse.

Entrou na boate sem problema algum. Não havia filas nem multidões.

(Yohji) Ah, que beleza.

O clube estava mais cheio que o normal, e o loiro cumprimentou algumas pessoas que já sabia serem freqüentadores assíduos dali, assim como ele.

Escolheu uma mesa mais afastada, meio oculta ao fundo do salão. Mal se acomodou e um garçom aproximou-se, trazendo um copo com seu pedido habitual.

(Garçom) Um 'marciano' como sempre, senhor Kudou?

(Yohji sorrindo) Isso mesmo! Obrigado!!

Suspirando, Yohji sorveu um pouco da bebida, e olhou ao redor. Qual foi sua surpresa ao perceber que Shouji caminhava até sua mesa, e sem esperar permissão, sentava-se nela.

(Yohji) Ei! Você tem idade pra freqüentar esse local?

O garoto fez que 'não' com a cabeça.

(Shouji) Tenho treze anos.

(Yohji) Ai... vão pensar que eu sou um pedófilo!! Você está sozinho?

Dessa vez fez que 'sim'. O loiro passou a mão pelo cabelo, sem saber o que fazer. Então o garçom se aproximou, e meio sem graça, fez um sinal para Yohji, indicando o garoto de olhos azuis.

(Garçom) Sinto muito, senhor Kudou. Mas seu irmão não pode ficar aqui.

Irmão? Yohji sentiu vontade de gargalhar. Não podiam ser mais diferentes.

(Yohji) É... sinto muito... ele me seguiu sem que eu percebesse... vamos embora, Shouji. Precisamos ter uma conversa muito séria...

Pagou a bebida sem nem mesmo terminar de bebê-la. E foi embora da boate, sendo acompanhado por Shouji.

Ambos se dirigiram em silêncio para o carro do playboy, e depois de entrar, o loiro perguntou em tom sério:

(Yohji) Onde você mora? Seus pais devem estar preocupados...

(Shouji) Não... espera...

(Yohji)...

(Shouji) Eu... preciso de sua ajuda, Yohji!

(Yohji) O que foi? Está perdido?

Não acreditava muito nisso. Seria coincidência demais, Shouji estar perdido e chegar àquela boate tão afastada da cidade.

(Shouji) Sei o que você faz com Aya, Ken e Omi, nas sombras da noite...

A frase soou meio melodramática, mas toda a situação parecia irreal.

(Yohji surpreso) Como...

(Shouji) Vocês me foram indicados por uma pessoa, que no passado esbarrou sem querer com os recursos oferecidos pela Kritiker...

(Yohji desconfiado) Quem é você?

(Shouji) Não posso pagar... mas... por favor, me ajude!!

Fitou Yohji com os olhos azuis, e dessa vez eles não transmitiam frieza... apenas angústia, e uma desesperança tão grande, que o loiro acabou se comovendo. Queria saber o que poderia precisar aquele garoto... Queria ele que Yohji matasse alguém? Já estaria esse jovem com o coração tão cheio de rancor a esse ponto?

Ficar pensando não o levaria a nada, então o ex-detetive resolveu perguntar o que poderia ser aquele pedido de ajuda.

(Yohji) Do que se trata?

(Shouji) Eu... queria que você me ajudasse a encontrar meus pais...

(Yohji)...

Definitivamente isso estava longe de ser o campo de atuação da Weiss... mas lembrava muito seu antigo trabalho...

(Shouji) Fui separado de meus pais a muitos anos... depois nunca mais os vi... queria tanto encontrá-los, mas eu preciso de ajuda...

(Yohji) Parece simples...

(Shouji sorrindo) Você vai me ajudar?

(Yohji) Ok. Não garanto nada. Onde você está passando a noite? Eu te levo embora, e amanhã você vai a Koneko me contar os detalhes.

O garoto saltou do carro, e sorriu para o playboy.

(Shouji) Não se preocupe. Eu estou dormindo perto daqui. Amanhã a gente conversa melhor.

(Yohji indeciso) Tem certeza? É perigoso um garoto andar por aí essas horas da noite...

(Shouji) Eu sei me cuidar. Até amanhã!! E... obrigado!!

Deu as costas ao playboy e foi se afastando.

(Yohji)...

Ligou o carro, saindo em disparada. Com certeza não voltaria para a boate, nem tinha vontade de se divertir mais. Era melhor voltar pra casa e contar tudo a Ken. Cada coisa estranha...

Shouji ouviu o barulho do carro que se afastava e suspirou. Era como se um peso saísse de seus ombros. Quase achara que não teria a ajuda do playboy, e no caso teria de agir de forma mais drástica... ainda bem que ele aceitara.

Dando um salto ágil, Shouji subiu na luminária de um poste, e ficou observando o carro de Yohji que se perdia na distância.

(Shouji sorrindo) Encontrei a pessoa que vai passar pelo julgamento das sete mortes. Espero que dessa vez tudo tenha um final feliz...

- Vai ter, Shouji... pra ele... ou pra nós...

Shouji virou o rosto e observou seis pessoas que flutuavam atrás de si: três a sua direita e três a sua esquerda.

(Shouji) Ah, vocês estavam aí?

- Devia saber que nós nunca o abandonamos, né, Shouji?...

(Shouji)... quem de vocês quer ser o primeiro?

- Eu!!

(Shouji) Você, Karen?

Karen era uma garota meio alta, magra, aparentava ter uns dezoito anos. Os olhos eram verdes e profundos. Os cabelos ruivos e encaracolados. O rostinho meio infantil salpicado de sardas.

(Karen) Sim! Deixa, Shouji.

(Shouji sorrindo) Interessante. Pode ir. Você acaba de receber o direito de começar o julgamento. Espere pelo amanhecer do terceiro dia. Será época de lua cheia, e o tempo começara a correr pela ampulheta.

(Karen) Oba!!

Desapareceu, seguida pelas outras cinco pessoas.

(Shouji) Que pena... começar logo com a Karen... meus companheiros estão perdendo a fé...

Uma lágrima deslizou pela face pálida.

(Shouji) As peças foram embaralhadas. Será que Yohji vai montar o quebra cabeças antes do fim do julgamento?

Era uma resposta que não tinha...

Continua...

* * *

Profile: Zero One

**KAREN THOMPSON**  
Nasc.: 15/09 Idade: 17 anos  
Local: Boston, EUA

Desaparecida desde: Maio/98


	2. Jogo de vida e morte

_**Título**_: O julgamento das sete mortes_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Beta:**_ Akemi Hidaka_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, sobrenatural_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen_**  
Resumo:**_ O que parecia um inocente pedido de ajuda transforma a vida de Yohji numa corrida contra o tempo.

* * *

**Records of 2004 a.C.**

**O julgamento das sete mortes  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capitulo 02  
Jogo de vida e morte**

Aya abriu a porta e surpreendeu-se por ver aquele garoto estranho parado a sua frente. Lembrava-se de que ele estava rodeando a Koneko a alguns dias, mas não dera importância.

(Aya) Não abrimos hoje.

(Shouji) Eu sei. Vim falar com Yohji.

(Aya)...

(Shouji) Ele está?

(Aya irritado) Hoje é domingo... são sete e meia da manhã... você acha mesmo que ele acorda antes do meio dia?!

(Shouji) !!

(Ken) O que foi, Aya?

(Aya) Venha resolver.

Saiu da sala, deixando Ken e Shouji sozinhos.

(Ken sorrindo) Ah, você é o garoto que seguiu o Yohji, não é?

(Shouji) Sim...

(Ken) Ele me contou tudo. Não liga pro Aya... entra e senta ali. Eu vou chamar o Yohji.

(Shouji) Não precisa. Eu volto mais tarde.

(Ken indeciso) Tem certeza?

(Shouji sorrindo) Sim. Não se preocupe.

Deu meia volta e afastou-se a passos largos.

(Ken) Então ta...

Foi para a cozinha, ajudar Aya a preparar o café da manhã, mas Omi já estava auxiliando o ruivo. O jogador ficou apenas observando, depois de tudo pronto, alimentou-se bem, e partiu, havia marcado um treino com a garotada para a parte da manhã.

Omi terminou de lavar as vasilhas e foi para o quarto, trancando-se lá, e entretendo-se a navegar pela Internet.

O ruivo trocou de roupa e saiu apressado. O médico de Aya chan entraria de férias a partir de segunda feira, ou seja, no dia seguinte, e Aya queria aproveitar o último dia pra conversar com o doutor, juntamente com o profissional que ficaria no lugar dele.

A casa caiu em um profundo silêncio. Apenas algumas horas depois (e Aya errou dessa vez: antes do meio dia...) Yohji acordou, e reunindo toda a coragem que tinha levantou-se. Tomou um banho demorado, depois trocou de roupa e foi pra cozinha.

Encontrou tudo arrumado, apesar de lhe dar broncas de vez em quando, Omi sabia que ele não se endireitaria, e acabava por facilitar algumas coisas. Pois se não deixasse o café da manhã de jeito, provavelmente o playboy não se alimentaria bem...

Terminando de tomar o café, e ajeitar as louças, o playboy pegou as chaves do carro, disposto a sair. Foi nesse instante que bateram a porta.

(Yohji) Ah!...

Deu de cara com Shouji. Havia se esquecido de que marcara com o garoto.

(Shouji) Cheguei cedo de novo?

(Yohji) Não... não! Vem comigo, eu ia comprar umas pizzas. O Ken saiu, e o Omi parece que está enfiado no quarto.

Ouvira o som de digitação ao passar pelo quarto do chibi. Não sabia onde o ruivo estava, por isso o almoço estava por sua conta...

(Shouji) Oh... eu volto depois...

(Yohji sorrindo) Que nada. A gente vai adiantando a conversa no carro.

(Shouji) Se você acha melhor...

Os dois saíram em direção ao carro do playboy, e logo ganhavam a estrada.

(Yohji) Tem uma padaria aqui perto, mas a melhor pizza está do outro lado da cidade.

(Shouji)...

O loiro achou melhor puxar o assunto iniciado na noite anterior.

(Yohji) Fale mais sobre... o seu caso.

(Shouji) Bem, eu não lembro dos meus pais... era muito pequeno quando fui levado...

Pra descontrair, o playboy colocou um cd para que fossem ouvindo. Mas recebeu um olhar surpreso por parte de Shouji.

(Shouji) "Day after tomorrow"? Você curte mesmo esse lixo?!

(Yohji sorrindo) Nhé! Eu gosto sim, porque?

(Shouji suspirando) Seu gosto pra musica é meio duvidoso! O que vem depois? "SES"?

(Yohji)...

Não disse nada, por que o garoto acertara em cheio!

(Shouji) Você está brincando comigo? Acho que não...

(Yohji) Ora, Shouji, você não sabe o que é bom! Mas... deixando meu gosto musical de lado... você se lembra onde morava? O nome de seus pais?

O garoto de longos cabelos negros pensou durante um segundo, depois fechou os olhos e recostou-se no acento do carro.

(Shouji) Eu morava em Shibuya. Minha mãe se chamava Nyoko Yasutaka e meu pai, Takeshi Yasutaka.

(Yohji) E pra onde você foi levado?

(Shouji) Kimitsu. Um vilarejo que fica ao norte de...

Mas o playboy cortou a frase, fitando o garoto com olhos desconfiados.

(Yohji) Sei onde fica. Tem uma instalação do governo lá... ouvi boatos sobre esse vilarejo... Shouji, do que você está fugindo?

(Shouji)...

Olhou para rua, concentrando-se nos transeuntes. Não contava que o loiro estivesse tão informado. Cometera um erro, e deviria se policiar mais no futuro.

(Yohji) Se você começar a manter segredos de mim, eu não vou poder ajudar.

(Shouji) Têm coisas que não posso falar... ainda...

O garoto teve impressão de ver Karen parada em uma esquina, mas o carro passara tão veloz, que não poderia ter certeza de ser a ruiva americana. Olhou para trás, mas ela não estava mais lá.

(Yohji) O que quer dizer com "ainda"?

(Shouji pensativo) Não tenho todas as peças do quebra-cabeças, mas... tenho isso...

Colocou a mão no bolso e tirou um pedaço de papel velho e meio amarelado. Entregou para o playboy, que o segurou com a mão esquerda, enquanto mantinha o volante firme na mão direita.

(Yohji) É um endereço... de Shibuya...

(Shouji) Sim. Talvez seja meu endereço, talvez não.

(Yohji) É um começo. Vamos lá depois do almoço.

Os olhos azuis de Shouji brilharam por um segundo. Talvez as coisas estivessem indo rápidas demais... seria bom?

Ficou quieto, mesmo quando Yohji desceu do carro, e dirigiu-se a uma padaria, voltando de lá algum tempo depois com quatro caixas de pizza nas mãos.

(Yohji sorrindo) Você gosta de pizza?

(Shouji) Não.

(Yohji surpreso) Não?! E existe alguém na face da Terra que não gosta de pizza?!

(Shouji sorrindo) E existe alguém que além de "Day after tomorrow" e "SES" ainda curte "Grip"?!

Referia-se as músicas que haviam tocado durante o percurso.

(Yohji) Ah, não seja eclético, garoto. Não me diga que não curte um bom pop?

(Shouji) Hum... garotinhas com cara de colegiais vestindo roupas cafonas não faz muito o meu estilo!!

(Yohji) Não gosta de pop e não come pizza... você vai morrer cedo, garoto!

O jovem rapaz suspirou, e desviou os olhos para a estrada outra vez.

(Shouji) Morrer jovem não me parece tão ruim, não é?

(Yohji) !!

Não entendia o porque de súbita melancolia. Shouji era jovem demais para perder as esperanças.

(Shouji) Definitivamente... existem coisas piores que a morte...

(Yohji) Força, Shouji... nós vamos encontrar seus pais.

(Shouji) Obrigado.

Yohji acelerou o carro, consciente de que o tom de voz do moreno ainda estava muito carregada de tristeza. Por um segundo sentiu um incomodo... como se Shouji soubesse de alguma... tragédia, mas logo deu de ombros, e aumentou o volume do som. Estava tocando sua música preferida.

(Shouji sorrindo) Você não existe, Yohji!

O playboy não conseguiu definir se aquilo era um elogio ou não.

oOo

Guiado pelo delicioso aroma de pizza, Omi saiu do quarto, pensando em como as horas corriam rápidas quando se estava distraído.

Chegou na cozinha, e avistou Yohji retirando uma pizza do microondas.

(Omi) Bom dia, Yohji!

(Yohji sorrindo) Na verdade já é boa tarde, chibi.

(Omi) Boa tarde então!!

Pegou uma toalha e arrumou a mesa.

(Yohji) O Ken não chegou ainda. É outro que perde a noção do tempo, quando faz algo que gosta.

(Omi)...

Percebeu a indireta, mas não rebateu. O loiro mais velho gostava de perturbá-lo de vez em quando, mas era difícil fazer o chibi perder a paciência.

(Omi) Encomendou pizza dessa vez...

(Yohji) Vi que ia sobrar pra mim fazer o almoço, né?

(Omi rindo) Pelo menos comprou pizza... da última você encomendou comida turca!!

(Yohji) Ahhh, mas não foi tão ruim...

(Omi) NÃO?!

(Yohji) Ta bom... garoto chato! Foi horrível, mas melhor do que se EU tivesse cozinhado...

(Omi sorrindo) Tenho que concordar com isso...

Omi foi até a geladeira, retirou um suco de frutas pra si, e arremessou uma latinha de cerveja pra Yohji.

(Yohji sorrindo) Valeu!!

Fizeram a refeição em silêncio, e estavam quase terminando de comer, quando Aya chegou, e depois de olhar para a pizza, torceu o nariz.

(Omi sorrindo) Boa tarde, Aya! Não faça essa cara... é melhor que comida turca...

(Yohji)...

Os olhos frios do líder da Weiss se voltaram para a latinha de cerveja que estava depositada na mesa, a frente do playboy... Yohji captou o brilho reprovador que cintilou na íris violeta, mas não deu tempo de Aya começar as implicâncias.

(Yohji) Nem vem... me deixa em paz...

(Aya irritado) Tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer do que tomar conta de um desleixado.

(Yohji) Desleixado?!

(Omi) Não vai comer, Aya?

(Aya) Não.

Virou as costas e saiu do local, sem dar maiores explicações. Yohji voltou os olhos verdes para o loirinho e suspirou.

(Yohji) Omi, como você agüenta isso?

(Omi sorrindo) É só casca. Ele se preocupa com você, Yohji, e com o Ken também. Aya não gosta de demonstrar.

(Yohji incrédulo) Sei...

(Omi) Depois eu levo um pedaço de pizza pra ele.

(Yohji sorrindo) E eu levo uma cerva bem gelada!

(Omi) Yohji!!

(Yohji) É brincadeira!!

O playboy foi até o microondas e retirou a segunda pizza.

(Omi) Esse cheiro...

(Yohji) É isso aí... três temperos mexicana... a preferida do ruivo... com muita pimenta!! Eca...

(Omi sorrindo) Yohji, você não existe!!

O loirinho partiu um pedaço da pizza e levou para o quarto de Aya, junto com um copo de suco gelado.

(Yohji) Hum... que casal estranho...

(Ken) O que?!

O moreninho acabara de chegar do treino. Aparentava muita disposição, apesar de ter passado a manhã inteira correndo de um lado para o outro, com a garotada.

(Yohji pensativo) Estava falando de Aya e Omi... é um casal bem estranho...

(Ken surpreso) Porque diz isso?

(Yohji) Deixa pra lá! Vem comer...

(Ken sorrindo) Oba! Pizza! É melhor que comida turca...

(Yohji) Ah, vocês não perdoam, não é?

Sem responder, o jogador aproximou-se do amante e depositou um selinho sobre os lábios dele.

(Ken) Pegar no seu pé é a melhor diversão do mundo.

(Yohji) Eu não acho!!

(Ken) Aliás, seu amigo está parado lá fora...

(Yohji confuso) O que? Quem?

(Ken) Shouji...

(Yohji) Ele já chegou?!

(Ken) Ele esteve aqui mais cedo, e eu pedi que voltasse depois...

(Yohji) Shouji esteve aqui, e nós já conversamos. Ele não quis entrar?

(Ken) Não. Diz que espera lá fora mesmo. O que houve?

(Yohji) Nós vamos até Shibuya fazer umas investigações. Você quer ir junto?

(Ken) Eu quero! Tem uma loja de peças pra moto maravilhosa lá! Que oportunidade!

(Yohji) Hoje é domingo, Ken Ken... a loja deve estar fechada.

(Ken) Ah, é verdade!! Droga... eu esqueci!

(Yohji) Então você não vai?

(Ken) Claro que vou!! É uma aventura, não é? E eu quero ver Yohji em ação... quem sabe eu não ajudo em alguma coisa...

(Yohji sorrindo) Ok, então você será meu ajudante.

(Ken) Deixa só eu tomar um banho rápido!

(Yohji) Come alguma coisa!

(Ken) Hn!

Saiu correndo, enquanto Yohji levantava-se da cadeira e terminava de beber a cerveja, arremessando a latinha no cesto de lixo. Olhou ao redor, mas não havia muita louça suja. Aya que limpasse tudo depois.

Foi até o banheiro de baixo, já que imaginou que Ken estava tomando banho no de cima (a água esquentava mais...), escovou os dentes, deu uma ajeitada no cabelo, prendendo os fios loiros em um rabo de cavalo baixo.

(Yohji) Certo. Vamos as investigações.

Foi pra fora da casa e encontrou Shouji encostado na parede, com as mãos nos bolsos, e os olhos fechados.

(Yohji) Olá.

O garoto abriu os olhos e sorriu.

(Shouji) Olá! Está pronto?

(Yohji) Sim, mas espera só um pouco... Ken vai com a gente. Ele está terminando de se arrumar.

O garoto de olhos azuis ficou indiferente. A revelação não interferia em nada com seus planos. Não podia saber se interferia ou não nos planos de Karen, mas o garoto tinha quase certeza de que não interferiria. Karen era a garota das estratégias... sempre tinha um plano alternativo. E a verdade é que dera um prazo de lambuja de três dias... antes disso a ruiva não poderia agir...

(Yohji) Tem certeza de que não quer pizza?

(Shouji) Obrigado. Não quero mesmo.

O playboy deu de ombros. Não entendia aquele garoto, mas estava se interessando pelo caso... parecia um quebra cabeças bem divertido. Havia duas peças em suas mãos: um papel velho, com um endereço, e uma região afastada, Kimitsu, onde havia um laboratório do governo... isso se o garoto fora mesmo levado até lá.

Eram duas peças que ainda não se encaixavam... resumindo: o playboy precisava de mais fatos, antes de mais nada.

(Yohji) Vou ver se Ken já terminou. Ele ia comer alguma coisa...

(Shouji) Claro. Não se preocupe, eu não tenho pressa.

(Yohji) Ok. Se você diz...

Entrou na casa, sob estrita vigilância do garoto de cabelos negros.

oOo

(Ken) Ah, Yohji! Você ainda ouve essas coisas!!

(Yohji) Não começa, Ken!!

(Ken) Se eu soubesse que ia escutar essas músicas durante todo o percurso, tinha vindo de moto!!

Yohji e Ken estavam sentados na frente, enquanto Shouji ia no banco de trás.

(Shouji) A gente ouviu esse cd de manhã...

(Ken) O Omi vai ver só! Ele que fez essa seleção pra você, não foi, Yohji?

(Yohji) Foi. O chibi baixou as músicas da Internet pra mim.

(Ken) Ah, Omi...

(Yohji) Ora, Ken, não seja chato. Eu gosto e pronto.

(Ken) Você gosta das músicas ou das menininhas com cara de colegial?

(Yohji)... eu não gosto de garotinhas... gosto das músicas...

(Ken) Pior que é verdade! Ele gosta mesmo das músicas.

(Yohji) Estamos chegando. Shouji, você não se lembra do caminho não é?

O garoto balançou a cabeça e fez que 'não'.

(Shouji) Eu era muito jovem. Sinto muito.

(Ken) Vamos perguntar para alguém, onde fica essa rua.

O playboy concordou, e logo avistaram um transeunte, pra quem o jogador pediu informações.

(Transeunte) Ah, essa rua, é quase no fim do distrito. Sigam reto por três quarteirões, depois virem a direita no cruzamento. É a primeira rua sentido Ionsan. Não tem erro.

(Ken) Obrigado!

Seguiram as instruções do homem, e logo avistaram a montanha, chamada Ionsan.

(Yohji) Pelas coordenadas só pode ser aqui.

Viraram a direita. A rua em questão era uma lembrança da parte histórica de Shibuya. Todas tinham arquitetura antiga, do começo do século passado. Sentiram-se como se fizessem uma viagem à era feudal.

(Ken) O tempo parece que parou aqui...

(Yohji) Shouji, isso te lembra alguma coisa?

(Shouji) Um cão.

(Ken) !!

(Yohji)...

(Shouji pensativo) Tínhamos um cão... um pequeno labrador... o nome dele era Aryu Aryu...

(Yohji) Pelo número no papel, a casa é essa.

Estacionou o carro na frente de uma casa de bom tamanho. Tinha dois andares e estrutura quase da era feudal, como todas as demais.

Os três visitantes observaram a construção por um segundo. Shouji estreitou os olhos, teve a impressão de ver um vulto ruivo, vigiando-os de uma das janelas do segundo andar.

(Shouji pensando) O que Karen estará planejando?

(Yohji) A casa parece abandonada...

E era verdade. Diferente das outras, a grama ia alta no jardim da frente. Algumas janelas do andar debaixo tinham os vidros quebrados, e estavam lacradas com pedaços de madeira.

A pintura descascava em diversos pontos, tornando a vista meio melancólica.

(Yohji) Está a venda...

Referia-se a placa em ponto estratégico que deixava clara a condição da residência. Informava ainda o número telefônico de uma imobiliária localizada no próprio distrito.

(Ken) Não deve morar alguém aí a muitos anos!

Os dois olharam para Shouji. Era um duro golpe. Pelo jeito, não seria tão fácil quanto haviam previsto.

(Yohji) Ken, fica vigiando... Shouji e eu vamos entrar na casa, pra ver se descobrimos algo.

(Ken) Entendi. Mas tenham cuidado.

(Yohji) Ok.

O playboy se afastou, sendo seguido pelo rapaz de olhos azuis. Deram a volta na casa, procurando um meio de entrar. Logo chegaram a porta dos fundos. O loiro aproximou-se da madeira envelhecida e forçou um pouco com o ombro, fazendo a madeira ceder sobre seu peso.

Primeiro ele observou a cozinha. Parecia mesmo abandonada, e havia penumbra, causada pelas janelas lacradas.

(Yohji) Pode vir...

Shouji entrou também, olhando tudo ao seu redor. Não se recordou daquele local.

(Shouji) Isso não me lembra nada...

(Yohji) É normal, você era muito jovem, não é? Quantos anos tinha?

(Shouji) Quatro.

(Yohji) Bem jovem...

Seguiram por uma porta, que os levou a uma sala bem ampla, sem móveis, mas muito empoeirada. Era óbvio que não limpavam aquilo a muito tempo.

(Shouji) Eu...

(Karen) Bem vindos!! Vocês demoraram...

Tanto Yohji quanto Shouji olharam surpresos na direção da escada. Havia uma garota ruiva sentada no alto da mesma. Possuía cabelos encaracolados, e olhos verdes.

O playboy se pôs em guarda, totalmente surpreso.

(Shouji)...

Não estava entendendo aquilo. Karen estava agindo de modo estranho, e aparentemente diferente do que seria de se esperar.

(Karen sorrindo) Shouji, não se espante, essa é a minha estratégia.

(Yohji surpreso) Você conhece essa garota, Shouji?

(Shouji pensativo) Conheço... o nome dela é Karen Thompson...

(Karen) Yohji, estou aqui pra lhe fazer um favor. Vou ser honesta com você, e colocar as cartas na mesa.

(Yohji)...

Olhou confuso para aquela garota, e depois para Shouji, que estava muito pálido. Não entendeu patavinas do que estava acontecendo, e esperava que não se tratasse de uma brincadeira de mau gosto...

(Karen) Começa hoje, o julgamento das sete mortes. Os jurados estão à postos, e o juiz te observa atentamente...

(Yohji) O que?

(Karen) Estou aqui pra lhe dizer oficialmente as regras do jogo, Yohji. E espero que esteja pronto pra ser julgado. Eu vou lhe aplicar o primeiro desafio, e você vai morrer...

(Yohji)...

(Shouji) KAREN!!

O que a ruiva estava fazendo? Ela ia estragar tudo!!

(Karen) Então, está pronto pra saber de toda a verdade? Você se acha à altura do que preparamos pra você? Trata-se evidentemente de um caminho sem volta. Mas não tenho certeza de que você é forte o bastante...

(Yohji) Acho que essa garota bebeu chá de cogumelo...

(Karen sorrindo) Você tem três dias, antes do primeiro jurado se pronunciar. Mas pode fugir antes disso.

(Shouji) Karen, explique-se...

(Karen) Yohji, e então? O que decide? Vai continuar no jogo, ou vai sair fora?

(Yohji irritado) To vendo que cai em alguma pegadinha. Muito bem, Shouji. Você me pegou direitinho.

Suspirou irritado, achando que tudo se tratava de uma peça arquitetada pelos dois. Como se ele tivesse tempo pra perder com tudo isso.

(Shouji) Espera, não...

Mas Yohji deu as costas e começou a se afastar.

(Karen) Ótimo. Se você se recusar a participar, teremos que recorrer ao próximo da lista... e quem será mesmo? Ah, é: Ken Hidaka...

Ao ouvir isso, o playboy virou-se muito irritado, e apontou o dedo para Karen de forma ameaçadora.

(Yohji) Fique longe do Ken.

(Karen sorrindo) Então, o que vai ser?

(Yohji) Vai ser o que?!

Karen levantou-se e mostrou um livro que estivera depositado aos seus pés o tempo todo. Nenhum dos dois rapazes havia notado. Shouji arregalou os olhos ao perceber de que livro se tratava.

(Shouji) Karen...

(Karen) Suas opções: você pode participar do jogo, e correr o risco de perder... você estará apostando sua vida, Yohji... ou pode se recusar... então eu farei com que Ken participe no seu lugar. O que prefere: quer correr o risco ou deixar que Ken fique em seu lugar?

O playboy estreitou os olhos de modo desconfiado. De repente lhe pareceu que aquela tal de Karen não estava com cara de quem estava brincando. Talvez valesse a pena ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer, mesmo que fosse apenas para se prevenir, e proteger Ken.

(Yohji) Seja rápida.

Voltou a se posicionar próximo a Shouji, e cruzou os braços de modo insolente, mas mantendo-se sempre alerta a qualquer movimento suspeito por parte de Karen.

(Karen) Começa hoje, Yohji, um jogo de vida e morte, onde são feitas apostas altas... você aposta a sua vida e nós... apostamos nossas almas...

(Yohji)...

(Karen) Vamos as regras do jogo...

Continua...


	3. As regras do jogo

_**Título**_: O julgamento das sete mortes_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Beta:**_ Akemi Hidaka_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, sobrenatural_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen_**  
Resumo:**_ O que parecia um inocente pedido de ajuda transforma a vida de Yohji numa corrida contra o tempo.

* * *

**Records of 2004 a.C.**

**O julgamento das sete mortes  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capitulo 03  
As regras do jogo**

(Karen) O objetivo do jogo é muito simples.

Observou atentamente Yohji, que havia se aproximado do patamar da escada, e à Shouji, que permanecia parado no meio da sala empoeirada, encarando a ruiva, como se tentasse adivinhar-lhe os pensamentos.

(Yohji) Continue.

(Karen) Você terá que encontrar os pais de Shouji. E você terá apenas um mês pra isso.

(Yohji sorrindo) Há. Isso será fácil.

(Karen sorrindo) Se fosse tão fácil, nós seis não teríamos falhado...

(Yohji) Vocês seis, quem?

(Karen) Você vai conhecer. Enquanto você faz as investigações, os seis jurados vão tentar impedi-lo, Yohji. É uma aposta de alto risco. O juiz escolheu você, mas nós não acreditamos que você complete essa missão. Então fizemos uma aposta: se você não for bom o suficiente, não passará pela provação e vai morrer. Se você conseguir... nós perdemos nossas almas...

(Yohji) Não compreendo o que quer dizer com isso.

(Karen) Se chegar ao fim do jogo, você vai entender. Mas eu sei que você é fraco... não vai conseguir passar nem pela primeira morte!

(Yohji)...

(Karen) Eu vou ser a primeira jurada. Meu veredicto é "culpado" até que se prove o contrário...

(Yohji suspirando) Não seria 'inocente até que se prove o contrário'?

(Karen) Por aqui as regras são diferentes... e então? Você aceita? Ou vou ter que pedir pro Ken?

(Yohji irritado) Que intimidade toda é essa?

(Karen) Não mude de assunto. Está tentando me enrolar? Cada segundo pode ser crucial, pra VOCÊ. Eu não estou brincando, e o preço será alto, se não acreditar em mim...

(Yohji) Certo. Eu tinha concordado em encontrar os pais de Shouji, mesmo sem toda essa palhaçada. Não sei por que tanta graça. Pra que essa história de 'jogo', 'morte' e 'alma'...

(Karen sorrindo) Fico muito feliz! Quero que assine aqui.

(Shouji sério) Karen... está passando dos limites...

(Karen) Não interfira, Shouji. Não tem poderes pra isso quando a decisão é unânime.

(Shouji) Vocês andaram tramando as minhas costas... não vou esquecer disso...

(Karen) Não tenho medo. Estamos cansados de sua enrolação, e não vamos correr riscos dessa vez.

Desceu a escada e parou próxima a Yohji, abrindo o livro em uma página em branco.

(Yohji) Você quer que eu assine um papel em branco?

(Karen) Sim. De-me sua mão...

Meio desconfiado, o playboy obedeceu, surpreso ao ver que a ruiva pegava um punhal de prata do bolso do casaco.

(Yohji) Ei!

(Karen) Vou fazer um corte pequeno, é apenas um pacto de sangue!

(Shouji)...

(Yohji) Espero que esse punhal esteja desinfetado... não quero pegar nenhuma infecção...

(Karen)...

Suspirou, como se estivesse tratando com uma criança impertinente. Depois segurou na mão esquerda do detetive. Yohji sentiu um arrepio, ao ver como a mão da ruiva era gelada.

(Yohji) Fria...

(Karen rindo) "Mão fria, coração quente", não é o que dizem?

(Yohji desconfiado) Você não é uma vampira, é?

A garota arregalou os olhos.

(Karen) Defina vampira.

(Yohji) Ora, você sabe... seres das trevas... se alimentam de sangue e têm medo de cruz... essas coisas...

(Karen) E não saem à luz do sol... seria isso?

(Yohji)...

Sentiu-se um completo idiota. Devia ter ficado de boca fechada...

A garota riu mais um pouco e apertou a mão do playboy entre seus dedos frios. Depois fez um pequeno corte no polegar do detetive, pressionando o punhal de leve. Uma gota de sangue pingou sobre a página incrivelmente branca.

Ao tocar no papel, o sangue se moveu, e tomou a forma de uma impressão digital. Surpreso, Yohji imaginou que deveria ser a sua digital, marcada em sangue naquele livro.

(Yohji) Como... como fez isso?

Mas Karen não respondeu, continuou observando o livro, onde pequenas letras vermelhas começaram a surgir. O playboy tentou ler o que estava escrito, mas ele não reconheceu a linguagem.

(Karen) Obrigada! O jogo começa agora! Que vença o melhor!! Ah, não se esqueça que eu lhe dei três dias de lambuja. Ao por do sol da próxima lua cheia o primeiro jurado vai se pronunciar. Espero que esteja preparado...

(Yohji) Garota estranha...

(Karen) Estranha? Vou me lembrar disso, na hora de testá-lo.

Ela afastou-se do loiro, e aproximou-se de Shouji. Depositou a mão sobre o ombro do rapaz, e deu um apertão.

(Shouji)...

(Karen) Ele é fraco, mas é bonito! Pelo menos você favoreceu as garotas dessa vez! No entanto não pense que eu vou pegar leve com ele por causa disso, Shouji.

(Yohji) !!

(Shouji) Karen, vocês vão me pagar por essa insolência.

A garota observou os olhos frios de Shouji por um instante, depois deu de ombros. Sabia que estava brincando com fogo.

(Karen) Desculpa, mas você sabe de quem partiu a idéia, não é?

(Shouji) Sei... aquele desgraçado se diverte com isso tudo.

(Karen baixinho) Shouji, você não escolheu bem dessa vez! Mas agora é tarde pra mudar sua opinião. Esse garoto aí não vai conseguir, e você sabe disso, não é?

(Shouji baixinho) Ele vai conseguir sim.

(Karen baixinho) Yohji precisa sobreviver pelo menos quatro vezes, pra ser aceito, e nesse caso... não creio que ele consiga...

O loiro tentava escutar o que eles diziam, mas os dois estavam sussurrando muito baixo.

(Shouji) Deixa que EU me preocupo com isso.

(Karen) Sei... mas nossas almas também estão em jogo, Shouji.

Não esperou a resposta, e afastou-se, saindo para a cozinha. Yohji voltou os olhos verdes para o garoto, demonstrando sua raiva por tudo aquilo.

(Yohji) Vai se explicar agora?

(Shouji) Acho que Karen já explicou tudo, não é?

(Yohji) NÃO. Que papo foi esse?

(Shouji) Vença o jogo e vai descobrir. Você está irritado. Não deixe que seus sentimentos atrapalhem seu raciocínio. Vamos embora.

Afastou-se, ganhando o caminho em direção a cozinha. Yohji suspirou, e olhou para o polegar esquerdo, que ainda sangrava de leve. Levou o dedo aos lábios, sugando devagar. Uma dorzinha chata percorreu seu dedo, mas nada insuportável. Já tivera ferimentos piores.

(Yohji) Essas crianças... agora me vêm com um pacto de sangue... eu não preciso de mais nada mesmo...

Acabou indo embora.

oOo

(Ken) Yohji!! Você parece estranho... não encontraram nada dentro da casa mesmo?

(Yohji) Hn...

Não se sentia disposto a revelações. De vez em quando o loiro olhava para Shouji através do espelho retrovisor, mas o garoto de olhos azuis estava entretido observando a paisagem da rodovia deserta.

(Ken) E porque demoraram tanto?

(Shouji) Revistamos cada cômodo da casa...

(Ken) Ah...

Olhou surpreso para o rapaz. Quase se esquecera de que ele estava ali atrás, tal era o silêncio em que Shouji mergulhara.

(Yohji) Desconfio que estava perdendo nosso tempo...

Os olhos verdes novamente buscaram Shouji pelo retrovisor, e então o playboy descobriu que era fitado intensamente pelos olhos azuis. Parecia que o garoto o estava repreendendo... Yohji estreitou os olhos de maneira desafiadora. Estava começando a se encher daquela história.

(Ken) E o que vamos fazer agora?

(Yohji pensativo) Vou entrar em contato com a imobiliária, talvez eles tenham alguma informação sobre os pais de Shouji.

O loiro lembrou-se da segunda peça do quebra-cabeças: um vilarejo chamado Kimitsu... mas era cedo demais para procurar se envolver com isso... tinha que esgotar as opções antes de ir atrás de uma pista tão conturbada.

(Ken) É... parece uma boa idéia. Eu posso ligar amanhã se você quiser...

(Shouji) Não faça isso.

(Ken)...

(Shouji) Yohji tem um compromisso comigo. Não é, Yohji?

(Yohji)...

(Ken) Mas... só quero ajudar.

(Shouji) Você pode ser envolvido em acontecimentos que não pode controlar... acho que Yohji não vai querer isso...

Lembrava-se do fator decisivo que fizera o playboy aceitar receber o julgamento das sete mortes...

(Ken) Se Yohji vai se envolver em algo perigoso, quero estar junto dele!! Não vou deixar que faça nada arriscado...

(Shouji) Tolo...

(Yohji irritado) EI!! Não discutam como se eu não estivesse presente!!

(Ken)...

(Shouji)...

(Yohji) Ken, eu não vou fazer nada perigoso, não se preocupe! Shouji, eu já aceitei ajudá-lo, estou seguindo as suas regras, então não seja audacioso... e não pense que pode me dizer o que fazer.

(Shouji ofendido) Estou tentando ajudar...

(Yohji) Certo, mas pra me ajudar você não precisa falar desse jeito com o Ken, não é?

(Ken) Yohji...

(Shouji) Dois tolos. Por favor, vou descer aqui...

(Yohji) Ainda estamos em Shibuya...

(Ken) Não precisa ficar nervoso.

(Shouji) Eu tenho que falar com algumas pessoas... depois a gente se vê.

Yohji não discutiu mais. Estacionou o carro e observou enquanto o garoto saltava, indo embora sem se despedir. Depois saiu cantando os pneus, meio indignado com tudo o que se passara.

Até entendia que fosse importante para Shouji se encontrar com os pais depois de tanto tempo.

Aquilo tinha um certo ar tragicômico. Talvez Shouji e aquela garota ruiva, Karen, achassem que sendo pressionado, ele trabalhava melhor... dar o prazo de um mês... essa era ótima.

(Yohji pensando) E se eu não resolver tudo em um mês? Eles vão me matar?

Olhou para Ken, que estava ao seu lado. Querer envolver o moreno nisso era muita pretensão. Usá-lo como objeto de chantagem. Mas porque o playboy aceitara aquela brincadeira toda?

Porque no fundo, sabia que algo estava errado. Não sabia o que poderia ser... mas... os olhos de Karen eram muito... reveladores... não havia o brilho divertido como seria de se esperar no caso de uma brincadeira...

Apesar daquele 'pacto de sangue' ser muito infantil, tinha um que de assustador... ainda se impressionava ao lembrar do sangue assumindo a forma da sua digital esquerda... e aquelas letras que surgiam no papel branco... muito estranho mesmo!! Se fosse um truque... era por demais bem feito, tinha que admitir...

Bem que ele gostaria de ter entendido o que estava escrito... parecia latim, mas o playboy não poderia ter certeza, já que não tivera tempo suficiente para ler com calma...

E Karen mencionara 'outros'... mais crianças sinistras participando da peça a ser pregada?

Talvez devesse apertar Shouji um pouco mais, tentar arrancar a verdade disso. Acabou por suspirar exasperado. Tinha certeza que mesmo se torturasse o moleque não lhe arrancaria nada. Isso lhe dizia sua apurada intuição...

(Ken) Yohji... ta tudo bem?

(Yohji)...

Percebeu que se distraíra, e ignorara o amante sentado ao seu lado.

(Ken) Achei que você voltou da casa meio pálido...

(Yohji) Er... você não viu ninguém enquanto vigiava a casa?

O moreno pensou por alguns segundos.

(Ken) Hum... tive a impressão de ver uma garota ruiva escapando pelos fundos, mas... quando dei a volta, não tinha nada. Acho que foi imaginação...

(Yohji) Ah...

Não fora imaginação. E não diria nada sobre aquele encontro ao amante ainda. Queria reunir mais fatos, antes de sair por aí revelando desconfianças ridículas. E no fundo, talvez não fosse mais que uma brincadeirinha de crianças.

Uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto, diga-se de passagem.

Com alívio, ambos perceberam os contornos da vizinhança onde se localizava a Koneko. A floricultura parecia como um abrigo, do qual sentiram falta.

(Yohji pensando) Um abrigo? Não preciso de abrigo. Nem estamos em uma tempestade...

Então um pressentimento lhe fez imaginar que talvez o mau tempo se aproximasse...

oOo

A segunda feira passou tão depressa e foi tão atribulada, que Yohji e Ken não tiveram tempo de se dedicar às investigações. Aya estava no hospital desde cedo, acompanhando os métodos do novo médico... Omi saíra em uma excursão com a turma da escola para estudos práticos, e ficaria o dia todo fora.

Yohji e Ken estavam fazendo dupla jornada cada um, o ruim era que estavam passando por uma fase atribulada. A novela exibida atualmente era um extremo do romantismo, e marcava as pessoas pela importância das flores na trama. Logo 'flores' se tornara uma das novas manias nipônicas. Era moda nacional mandar e receber buquês de flores...

Isso era bom e ao mesmo tempo não era...

(Yohji suspirando) Poderíamos ficar ricos com isso...

(Ken) Sei... se não morrermos de exaustão antes...

(Yohji) Graças a Kami sama terminamos por hoje...

(Ken) Amanhã Aya e Omi vão cobrir nossos turnos, pra compensar, não é?

(Yohji) É.

(Ken) Poderíamos sair um pouco e...

(Yohji) Não. Amanhã eu preciso investigar a imobiliária. Eles não quiseram me dar nenhuma informação por telefone.

(Ken) Ah... tinha me esquecido disso.

(Yohji) Pois eu não.

E como poderia?

(Ken) Se quiser eu te levo de moto.

(Yohji) E estragar meu penteado ou correr o risco de cair da moto... do jeito que você corre?... Não, obrigado.

(Ken irritado) Não enche, Yohji!!

(Yohji sorrindo) Eu vou de carro.

(Ken) Ok. Eu também vou, mas quero dar uma olhada nas peças de reposição daquela loja.

O playboy riu, e puxou o moreno para um abraço apertado.

(Yohji) Vai torrar seu salário com a moto de novo?

(Ken sorrindo) Sim!

(Yohji) Bobo...

(Ken) Olha quem fala! Mas... é melhor fechar a Koneko antes que chegue mais alguém...

O loiro concordou e logo se entretinham em fechar a floricultura, e mais tarde, se divertiram ao preparar o jantar.

oOo

(Karen suspirando) Você vê, Shouji. Ele não está nos levando a sério.

(Shouji)...

O garoto de longos cabelos negros não perdoara seus companheiros. Eles haviam desconfiado de sua escolha, agido às escondidas e preparado tudo aquilo. Claro que não era contra as regras revelar o jogo ao escolhido, mas...

(Karen) "Não se diz ao rato que ele está no labirinto", não é?

(Shouji) Isso pode atrapalhá-lo.

(Karen) Você tem um coração generoso demais. Vai ser sua perdição.

(Shouji) Não deveria dizer isso. Afinal, fui eu quem escolheu e derrotou cada um de vocês seis.

(Karen) E nós somos mais fortes que Yohji, não é? Por isso todos se preocuparam. São as nossas almas que estão em jogo, Shouji.

(Shouji) Nossas almas... em troca de mais uma vida?

(Karen) Já devia ter se acostumado. Nós somos seus inimigos, Shouji. Mas... não entendemos porque você escolheu alguém tão fraco.

(Shouji) Se engana. Yohji não é fraco. Ele vai vencer o desafio. Eu sei que vai.

(Karen) Você está sendo arrogante. Fez uma má escolha, admita.

(Shouji) Entendo. Vocês vão arriscar tudo, apenas pra provar que eu me enganei, não é? Só querem rir as minhas custas!!

Ambos estavam parados em frente a Koneko, percebendo que a mesma estava sendo fechada ao fim do expediente. Sabiam que Yohji e Ken estavam lá dentro, mas os dois se mantinham na penumbra, para não serem reconhecidos.

(Karen) Talvez.

Estendeu a mão para tocar em Shouji, mas o garoto afastou a mão dela com um tapa irritado.

(Shouji) Não me agrade. Nem você nem esses traidores malditos. Vocês querem rir de mim, não é? Mas eu que vou rir por último.

Saltou, desaparecendo por meio das trevas.

(Karen) Pobre Shouji. Não sabe perder...

Falava agora com os outros personagens da história. Não podia vê-los, mas sabia que estavam ali. Eles nunca se afastavam muito.

(Karen sorrindo) O prazo acabou. Amanhã eu vou entrar em ação... e não vou facilitar as coisas.

Esfregou as mãos de modo ansioso. Não se agüentava de expectativa... queria provar pra Shouji, que o integrante daquela tal de "Weiss" não passava de um pobre fracote.

(Karen) Ele é um fraco, e vai morrer... eu juro!

Continua...


	4. Morte

_**Título**_: O julgamento das sete mortes_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Beta:**_ Akemi Hidaka_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, sobrenatural_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen_**  
Resumo:**_ O que parecia um inocente pedido de ajuda transforma a vida de Yohji numa corrida contra o tempo.

* * *

**Records of 2004 a.C.**

**O julgamento das sete mortes  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capitulo 04  
Morte**

Muito irritado Yohji estendeu o braço de desligou o despertador. Já estava na hora de levantar, mas a cama estava tão quentinha! Tão gostosa... ainda mais com o moreno em seus braços...

O loiro olhou pra baixo, focalizando o amante adormecido. Geralmente os dois passavam a noite no quarto do assassino mais velho, e dessa vez não fora diferente.

Com muito cuidado Yohji desvencilhou-se dos braços do jogador e conseguiu levantar-se da cama sem despertar o namorado. Depois pegou umas peças de roupa e foi para o banheiro. Queria tomar um longo banho, mas teve que esperar um pouco, parado na porta do mesmo, já que alguém estava usando. Os quatro preferiam o banheiro de cima, cujo chuveiro esquentava mais.

Alguns minutos depois Aya saiu lá de dentro, usando uma toalha para secar os cabelos ruivos. Era óbvio que tinha se banhado também.

(Aya)...

Ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver o playboy parado ali, feito uma estátua. Ainda mais sendo tão cedo, num dia que recebera folga.

(Yohji sorrindo) Bom dia! E sua irmã?

Aya passou pelo companheiro sem se preocupar em responder o cumprimento ou a pergunta. Não estava com ânimo.

O playboy arrepiou-se todo e pensou em dar uma ferroada atravessada naquele ruivo grosseiro, mas Omi saiu do quarto naquele momento, e o loirinho parecia ter ouvido o monologo involuntário do ex-detetive, pois tratou de alertá-lo.

(Omi) Bom dia, Yohji! A irmã de Aya não está nada bem... deixe-o em paz, por favor.

(Yohji) Ah...

Olhou na direção seguida pelo líder da Weiss, que não estava mais a vista.

Fungou e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. O ruivo que se ajeitasse com seus problemas.

oOo

(Yohji suspirando) Então vocês não podem me ajudar?

(Atendente) Sinto muito, senhor Kudou.

(Yohji contrariado) Tsc. Não se preocupe.

(Atendente) Bem, se trata de informação muito antiga. Nessa época, nossa imobiliária pertencia a outro dono. O senhor Kojiki faliu, e teve que passar a empresa para o conglomerado Tasuke & Tasuke. Nós apenas demos continuidade aos negócios antigos.

(Yohji) É...

(Atendente) Pra piorar, os dados de 1990 a 1996 foram perdidos durante o grande terremoto que ocorreu em 96.

(Yohji) Vocês foram atingidos durante os tremores?

(Atendente) Quase toda Tókio foi.

(Yohji) Então não consta nada em seu computador?

(Atendente) Eu nem trabalhava aqui na época.

Queria mostrar com isso que era jovem. Afinal estava conversando com um loiro dos mais atraentes... era óbvio que gostaria de ter a atenção dele pra si.

(Yohji pensativo) Certo...

Levantou-se e deu uma piscada para a mocinha que corou toda envergonhada.

(Atendente) Ah...

(Yohji) Você foi muito gentil. Obrigado.

Deu as costas e afastou-se. Ainda pode ouvir um profundo suspiro emitido pela jovem atendente. Em outros tempos teria dado meia volta e convidado a garota para almoçar. Mas agora não faria isso.

Claro que usara seu charme pra tentar arrancar as informações da garota, e inventara uma longa e triste história sobre parentes que não via a muito tempo e que não conseguia restabelecer contato...

(Yohji) He, he...

Não era culpa sua, ter esse ar galanteador... e não podia desperdiçar os dotes que Deus lhe dera.

(Yohji) E agora?

Ajeitou os óculos escuros na ponta do nariz e olhou para cima, observando o céu cinzento de Tókio.

Sobrava apenas a pista de Kimitsu. Talvez encontrasse algo por lá. Não tinha muitas escolhas, visto que suas informações esfriaram. O problema era se as coisas em Kimitsu dessem erradas. Se não encontrasse nada por lá...

(Yohji) Mas é a única pista que eu tenho.

O loiro respirou fundo. Pensou em seus antigos contatos. Não era mais detetive, mas não havia rompido com os parceiros daquela época. E pra falar a verdade eles poderiam lhe ajudar com o caso. Deviam saber de algo.

(Yohji) Hum... Emiko ainda está no quinto distrito... ele deve ter trabalhado nessa época...

Referia-se ao investigador chefe de um dos distritos policiais de Tókio. O cara era veterano no departamento. Seria uma boa chance de saber algo sobre o caso.

Readquirindo a confiança, o loiro chegou ao local onde estacionara o carro, e logo deu a partida, rumando para o sul da capital, indo de encontro ao quinto distrito policial.

O local era uma correria danada, como a maioria das instalações policiais.

Yohji era muito conhecido na delegacia, e não teve problemas em ser recebido pelo amigo.

(Emiko sorrindo) Yohji! Há quanto tempo!! O que o traz a mim? Algum caso, sem dúvida... você só vem aqui quando precisa de ajuda...

O playboy sorriu para o outro.Emiko tinha quarenta e oito anos, olhos negros e cabelos castanhos. Era muito alto e forte, de músculos potentes. A primeira impressão podia se achar que Emiko era muito pesado e lento... mas era uma aparência enganadora. Emiko se tornara mestre em Kung Fu, e além de agilidade, tinha reflexos invejáveis. Yohji estava frente a frente com um dos melhores policiais de Tókio, se não do Japão.

(Yohji) Er... olá, Emiko.

(Emiko) Não fique acanhado. Sei que você não é! Esse tipo pode convencer as garotas, mas eu sou imune ao seu charme.

(Yohji)...

(Emiko) Você não mudou nada. Apenas emagreceu um pouco... tem se cuidado, garoto?

(Yohji sorrindo?) Claro! Não comece a agir como se fosse meu pai!

(Emiko) Não posso evitar! Se eu tivesse filhos sei que os trataria assim.

(Yohji)...

(Emiko) E saber que você não tem um mínimo de juízo ou noção não diminui minha preocupação em nada...

(Yohji) Obrigado pelo 'sem noção'...

(Emiko sorrindo) Vamos almoçar. Assim podemos conversar melhor.

O loiro concordou com o investigador. Seria bom conversar com ele.

Dirigiram-se a um restaurante que ficava nas proximidades. Depois de fazer os pedidos, iniciaram uma conversa mais séria.

(Emiko) Então... no que se envolveu dessa vez?

(Yohji) Um caso de rapto. Ocorreu a onze anos atrás.

(Emiko pensativo) Hum... faz tempo.

(Yohji) Família Yasutaka. O filho único foi raptado. Tinha quatro anos e se chamava Shouji Yasutaka.

(Emiko) Ah... me lembro desse caso.

(Yohji surpreso) Como pode se lembrar? Já são onze anos...

(Emiko) Mas é difícil esquecer um caso desses.

(Yohji) Como assim 'um caso desses'?

Fez um sinal a garçonete, pedindo uma segunda latinha de cerveja.

(Emiko sério) Yohji, ainda continua um alcoólatra?

(Yohji)...

(Emiko suspirando) E aposto que fuma mais que uma chaminé!

(Yohji) Ora, Emiko, não começa!! Fale-me sobre os Yasutaka. Como você pode se lembrar de um caso que ocorreu a mais de dez anos? Sei que sua memória é excelente, mas...

(Emiko pensativo) O caso não foi bonito, sabe? O garoto sumiu, e parecia mais um fato corriqueiro. Mas os pais não nos davam sossego. Exigiam uma solução imediata. Depois começaram a ir aos jornais, TV, esse tipo de coisa.

(Yohji) Repercussão negativa...

(Emiko) Muita. Opinião pública afetada... mas ficou pior. Os pais saíram com uma história de que o governo havia raptado seu filho... acusavam a realização de experiências terríveis... foi um prato cheio pra mídia.

(Yohji) Governo... vocês investigaram?

(Emiko) Claro. Não havia base para uma investigação profunda, lembro que os detetives encarregados tentaram descobrir se havia verdade nas acusações do casal, mas não havia...

(Yohji) Vocês investigaram as instalações em Kimitsu?

(Emiko surpreso) Kimitsu? Não... investigamos as instalações em Endo.

O loiro piscou surpreso. Essa informação não condizia com o que ele sabia.

(Yohji) Existe uma instalação do governo em Endo?

(Emiko) Sim, naquela época existia. Bom, depois o assunto foi esfriando na mídia. Você sabe como são essas coisas. Logo perdeu o poder sobre o público e os Yasutaka tiveram que aceitar a investigação no ritmo da nossa polícia.

(Yohji) Então se mudaram...

(Emiko) O garoto nunca foi encontrado. Não que eu saiba.

(Yohji) Obrigado, Emiko. Você me ajudou muito. Acho que vou dar um pulo em Endo...

(Emiko) Vai perder seu tempo... o laboratório de lá encerrou suas atividades acho que em 1993 ou 1994...

(Yohji) O laboratório fechou?

(Emiko) Sim.

(Yohji) Droga.

Era uma complicação a mais. Claro que isso não o impediria de ir até Endo.

O playboy ergueu-se e agradeceu as informações com uma reverência.

(Emiko) Vê se aparece mais vezes, viu, Yohji?

(Yohji sorrindo) Claro! Preciso ir agora.

Ia se afastando, mas a voz debochada de Emiko o fez parar.

(Emiko) Moleque, você está perdendo o jeito, hein!

(Yohji confuso) Ora... vai pegar no meu pé?

(Emiko sorrindo) Você diz que o caso aconteceu a onze anos, mas a verdade é que foi em 1989, ou seja a quinze anos atrás.

(Yohji surpreso) Quinze... não pode ser...

Empalideceu muito ao ouvir isso. À quinze anos atrás Shouji nem tinha nascido!! Se a informação de Emiko estivesse certa, ele teria no mínimo dezenove anos!

(Emiko) Tenho certeza que ocorreu em 89. Eu fui promovido nesse ano. Investiga as coisas direito, garoto.

(Yohji)...

Perdeu o rumo por um segundo. Precisava sentar e fazer as contas com muita calma.

oOo

(Karen sorrindo) Posso agir?

Shouji desviou os olhos e observou a frente da Koneko, apesar de saber que o loiro não estava lá.

(Shouji) Dou-lhe permissão para agir.

(Karen) Você ainda tem confiança nele, não é, Shouji? Não se esqueça que eu NUNCA julguei alguém inocente...

(Shouji) Existe uma primeira vez, Karen.

(Karen) Então você acha que Yohji vai me fazer mudar a sentença? Você acha que pela primeira vez eu vou pronunciar "inocente" num veredicto?

(Shouji) Sim.

(Karen) Como você é crédulo. Vou pegar um pouco mais pesado dessa vez.

(Shouji) Karen...

(Karen) Mas não se preocupe. A mente humana pode ser destruída em um segundo, e a recuperação pode ser frágil e demorada... por outro lado, se você tem tanta fé em Yohji, não devia temer, não é? Pensa nisso.

A ruiva sorriu e afastou-se. Era hora da ação.

oOo

Yohji saiu do restaurante e foi caminhando, sem destino certo. Estava concentrado pensando em suas informações. Talvez Emiko tivesse se enganado, afinal, eram muitos casos parecidos. Mas ele parecia ter muita certeza do que estava falando...

(Yohji) Shouji disse que tem treze anos... aparenta quinze, mas é até aceitável, já que essa juventude de hoje é muito precoce... mas daí a ter dezenove anos... é impossível!!

Realizou todas as contas novamente. Shouji lhe dissera que não via os pais a mais de dez anos, e que fora seqüestrado aos quatro... logo, se estavam em 2004... ele deveria ter sido raptado em 1993 e nascido em 1989.

(Yohji) Ah, entendi. Emiko deve ter se confundido aí: 1989 foi o ano do nascimento de Shouji, não de seu rapto. É muito tempo pra que ele decore todas as datas.

Avistou uma pequena lanchonete e resolveu tomar algo pra se refrescar. Pediu uma cerveja gelada, e foi bebendo devagar, enquanto fumava um pouco. Aquelas investigações não estavam ajudando muito. Estavam sim lhe dando um nó no cérebro.

(Yohji) Bem que eu gostaria de falar com Shouji agora.

Onde poderia encontrar o garoto? Não tinha idéia. No fundo não estava mais zangado pela história do pacto de sangue e da tal aposta. Com certeza o garoto de olhos azuis estava desesperado pra encontrar os pais, e não sabia mais o que fazer.

Era um grande mistério o fato de Shouji saber sobre a Weiss... se as informações começassem a vazar... não poderia ser bom, ainda mais se queimasse o filme dos quatro assassinos. Daqui a pouco a cidade toda estaria sabendo sobre eles!

Yohji decidiu que depois de encontrar os pais de Shouji, exigiria que ele lhe dissesse como havia descoberto sobre a Weiss. E queria saber de nomes, isso sim era importante.

(Yohji suspirando) Mas uma coisa de cada vez. Nem consigo encontrar um casal que...

Seu celular tocou, cortando-lhe os pensamentos.

(Yohji) Alo.

(Emiko) _Yohji? Você trocou de celular de novo! E não me deu o número, não é? Quanta consideração tem por mim, seu tratante!_

(Yohji)...

(Emiko) _Eu já devia ter me acostumado!_

(Yohji) Como conseguiu esse número?

(Emiko) _Liguei pra Koneko e um tal de Aya me passou_.

(Yohji suspirando) Ah, o Aya... o que aconteceu?

(Emiko) _Você me deixou curioso com essa história, e eu resolvi dar uma conferida nos arquivos... mas adivinha só: todas as informações foram perdidas_.

(Yohji) Perdidas? Durante o terremoto de 1996?

(Emiko) _Não. Tivemos uma infiltração no ano retrasado. A maioria dos arquivos embolorou e se perdeu. Alguma coisa tinha sido digitalizada, mas os arquivos mais antigos ainda não_.

(Yohji)...

(Emiko) _Você está sem sorte. Adeus._

Yohji olhou para o pequeno aparelho em suas mãos. Depois guardou no bolso da calça apertada com alguma dificuldade.

(Yohji) Acho... que estou mesmo sem sorte.

Saiu da lanchonete e voltou a caminhar.

Tinha agora duas pistas: Endo e Kimitsu... ambas relacionadas a laboratórios do governo. Só que não tinha de se envolver nesses assuntos. Seu objetivo era apenas encontrar os pais de Shouji. E porque todos os caminhos cruzavam com esse obstáculo?

Considerou a questão um pouco. Resolveu que visitaria a cidade de Endo primeiro. Se a instalação de lá não estava mais em operação, significava menos dor de cabeça. Não entendia a ligação entre Endo e Kimitsu. E porque os pais de Shouji mencionaram Endo... sendo que o garoto afirmava que havia sido levado para a pequena vila.

(Yohji) Mas não havia como os Yasutaka saberem disso... talvez eles tenham se mudado para Endo... atrás de uma pista falsa!

Animou-se um pouco. Não queria criar esperanças em cima dessa possibilidade, mas não negava que era um bom palpite. Seu instinto lhe dizia que havia alguma coisa ali...

Estava dando a volta, com intenção de ir buscar seu carro, deixado em um estacionamento, quando percebeu que Karen estava parada poucos metros à sua frente.

(Karen) Boa tarde!!

(Yohji)...

(Karen) Tem feito progressos? Acho que não...

(Yohji) Não me enche.

Ia passando pela garota, quando ela esticou a mão e segurou em seu braço. Ambos estavam em uma pequena praça, que surpreendentemente se encontrava vazia.

(Karen) Acabou o tempo de vantagem. Eu vim dar meu veredicto.

(Yohji irritado) Insiste nisso?! Se você vai me fazer perder tempo, eu não vou concluir a tarefa.

(Karen) Esse é objetivo do jogo, Yohji. Você está começando a entender... durante esses dias, eu o observei atentamente. Queria saber se você era mesmo a pessoa que imaginei que era...

(Yohji) !!

(Karen sorrindo) Não fique surpreso. Tirei minhas conclusões...

(Yohji)...

Havia algo no tom de voz daquela garota que causou arrepios no playboy. Apesar disso não conseguia desviar os olhos, ou soltar o braço.

(Karen) Conclui que sua existência é completamente inútil, Yohji.

(Yohji surpreso) O que?

(Karen) Você não passa de um fraco, cuja vida não poderia ser mais desperdiçada. Assumir essa postura indiferente e despretensiosa é apenas colocar uma máscara sobre seu coração. Qual o propósito disso? Você não quer me dizer?

(Yohji irritado) Se é tão metida a espertinha, porque não me diz você?

(Karen sorrindo) Perder uma parceira... e uma garota desconhecida que estava sobre sua proteção... você julga isso como dor? Você enfrenta essas atribulações como se algo importante lhe fosse arrancado, e tenta se isolar de tudo por tão pouco... por isso eu disse que era um fraco. Pessoas fracas são um fardo para a humanidade.

O playboy estava estático. Como ela poderia saber de tanta coisa?

(Karen) Comparado com Aya, Omi e mesmo Ken, você não teve problema nenhum. Não tem motivo pra chorar, e muito menos para colocar essa máscara de forma descuidada.

(Yohji)...

(Karen) Quem é você na verdade? É mesmo isso que tenta demonstrar? Claro que não. Tem apenas medo de ser como é... porque você sabe que é um fraco, e cometeu erros por ser tão desprezível.

(Yohji irritado) Cale a boca. Não tenho que escutar isso!

(Karen) E quando for repetir os erros?

(Yohji irritado) Não vou repetir meus erros! Jamais vou repeti-los.

(Karen) Isso é impossível: é como um vício. Você é um fracasso. E seu ponto fraco é não poder proteger as pessoas que são importantes em sua vida. já aconteceu duas vezes, e vai acontecer de novo. Porque está em você, Yohji. É mais forte do que tudo. Sua máscara vai quebrar-se e seu coração vai estar exposto outra vez. As pessoas morrem por que não é bom o suficiente. Você não é forte o bastante, entende?

(Yohji)...

Aquilo soava bem convincente. Parecia mesmo um quadro de sua vida. Tivera que amargar a perda de Asuka e Makie. Duas pessoas que estavam sobre sua proteção... elas morreram por que não fora forte o suficiente, e o loiro sentira sempre que tinha falhado com elas.

(Karen) Todo mundo comete erros, mas... suas falhas resultam na morte de outro ser humano, Yohji. Já refletiu sobre isso? Toda vez que você erra, alguém inocente e que deveria ser protegido, morre.

(Yohji) Não é verdade...

(Karen) Sua parceira confiava sua vida a você, e o que ganhou em troca?

(Yohji)...

(Karen sorrindo) Porque não responde? Porque foge da realidade? Você nunca será bom o bastante... nunca foi!! E essa... "máscara" que você usa não vai proteger seu coração, quando você falhar de novo... por que você vai falhar, Yohji.

(Yohji) Cale a boca!!

O loiro soltou o braço e levou as mãos aos ouvidos, tentando impedir a voz de Karen de chegar a sua mente. Aquilo que ela estava dizendo machucava demais! E ele não queria acreditar em nenhuma palavra...mas...

Era impossível resistir. A voz da ruiva soava hipnótica, convincente... e tocava em pontos que o ex-detetive tentava esquecer desesperadamente. Não podia permitir que Karen continuasse com aquele discurso tão cruel, mas cada palavra ecoava em sua mente como uma chicotada.

Cada sílaba destruía um pedacinho de suas defesas... e se continuasse assim, teria que encarar a verdade da qual fugia a tanto tempo: falhara com a pessoas que amava...

(Karen) Está entendendo finalmente... você precisa estar preparado: mais cedo ou mais tarde sua fraqueza vai fazer com que sacrifique Ken Hidaka. Ele acredita em você, e confia em você, Yohji, como Asuka e Makie já confiaram... e elas estão mortas agora... como Ken estará um dia...

(Yohji) Porque você está fazendo isso? Porque não me deixa em paz?!

Tinha que tentar pará-la! Mas...

Não conseguia simplesmente seguir em frente. Apenas ficava ali, escutando aquelas ofensas. Era como se uma força desconhecida o pregasse no chão, impedindo-o de sair correndo... ou melhor, fugindo dali o mais rápido possível. E talvez não existisse nenhuma força, apenas o sub consciente de Yohji, obrigando-o a encarar a dura realidade. O playboy começava a acreditar que teria de enfrentar aquilo que tanto temia... infelizmente não estava pronto... não devia ser ESSE o momento... ninguém está preparado na hora de prestar contas...

(Karen) Porque eu sou uma das juradas. Sou aquela que julga a mente, e a sua, está contaminada. Você está corrompido, Yohji. E não tem salvação. Já pensou que sua morte seria um beneficio para todos os que vivem com você?

(Yohji) NÃO!!

(Karen) Não? Acredita nisso? Seus olhos estão brilhando... é por descrença e dúvida. Você está vacilando...

(Yohji)... não...

(Karen) Você só dá trabalho! Só dá trabalho ao Omi, que precisa cuidar de coisas mais importantes que você... perturba o Aya, que já tem muitos problemas... e agora... está condenando Ken a morte certa... fazendo-o crer que vai protegê-lo... quando não pode garantir isso. Não pode garantir a segurança do garoto. Você está mentindo pra ele e pra si mesmo.

(Yohji)...

(Karen) Não se cansou de ser um fardo que todos têm que carregar? Estou aqui para julgá-lo, mas também para abrir seus olhos. Vou ser justa, Yohji. Prove-me... mostre que você não é um fraco. Diga-me que estou errada e me convença que você não vai cometer o mesmo erro do passado...

O playboy sentiu uma tontura, e caiu de joelhos no chão. Ainda tampava os ouvidos com as mãos, mas a voz de Karen parecia ir direto a sua mente. Não estava pensando direito. Não queria ser um fardo na vida dos três companheiros, mas... mas...

As palavras surgiam nos lábios da garota, como se ela soubesse, adivinhasse, quais frases feriam mais, o que dizer para tornar a dor quase insuportável. Dor que não era física, mas destruía tanto quanto. Na verdade destruía mais, porque pegara sua vítima totalmente de surpresa. Não dera avisos antes, e os que dera, não poderia prepará-lo jamais para o que viria...

(Karen) Vamos... diga que não é um fraco. Mostre que sua mente não está corrompida por todo esse tempo que mentiu pra si mesmo, usando uma máscara tão frágil que chega a ser ridícula...

Karen sabia perfeitamente que estava destruindo a mente do detetive loiro, mas não ia parar. Não estava ali pra brincadeiras, e muita coisa dependia daquele jogo. Se pra vencê-lo ela precisasse se rebaixar ao nível de um verme, então ela o faria. Mas ia até o fim.

Nenhuma mente agüentaria um jogo desses. Ter todos os medos e inseguranças apontados ao mesmo tempo, e enfrentar as próprias falhas... era demais para qualquer pessoa.

(Karen pensando) É o momento de terminar com ele de uma vez.

(Karen) Não pode rebater meus argumentos não é, Yohji? Você é um fracassado, sempre vai ser. Se as pessoas que te amam morrem, é por sua culpa. Porque elas confiam que você será capaz de protegê-las, mas acabam pagando com a vida por essa confiança injustificada. Não seja um fardo no caminho de quem te ama. Por que você não morre?

Os olhos verdes da garota viram que Yohji se encolhia, atingido em cheio pelas palavras duras. Aquela partida já estava ganha.

Karen ajoelhou-se no chão, e colocou a mão na face do detetive. Yohji mantinha os olhos desviados, sem coragem de fitá-la. Desconfiava que se machucaria mais, se o fizesse.

Mas a garota foi impiedosa. Obrigou Yohji a encará-la.

(Karen) Fraco. Você é um fraco... agora tem consciência disso, não é?

A ruiva sentiu que o corpo do playboy estremecia, permanecendo trêmulo. Chegara o momento do golpe final.

(Karen sorrindo) Você perdeu.

Tomou os lábios do playboy entre os seus, beijando-o sem nenhuma emoção. O loiro arregalou os olhos, tanto de surpresa quanto de incredulidade. Seus olhos perderam o brilho, e ele tombou pesadamente para frente.

Karen passou a língua sobre os lábios. Podia sentir o gosto salgado das lágrimas de Yohji... ela não se dera conta de que ele estava chorando. Olhou para o corpo caído no chão.

(Shouji) Nunca é bonito, não é? Você destruiu a mente dele...

A ruiva olhou para cima. Shouji estava em pé, em uma das árvores da praça. Havia observado toda a cena, desde o primeiro instante. Karen sabia disso, porque fora o garoto de olhos azuis que mantivera as pessoas afastadas daquela pequena praça.

(Karen) Eu...

Apertou as mãos contra o peito. As lágrimas de Yohji pareciam estar queimando seus lábios, fazendo-a sentir toda a dor que o playboy havia sentido, ao enfrentar aquele impiedoso ataque verbal.

Quando ela começava um julgamento, perdia a noção da realidade, e podia ser cruel ao extremo. Quando voltava ao normal, sempre se arrependia de suas palavras, mas aí... era tarde demais. Desde que se juntara ao corpo de jurados, Karen nunca pronunciara uma sentença positiva. Todas as vezes havia destruído os réus.

(Shouji) Qual é o veredicto?

(Karen chorando) Culpado... Yohji está morto.

Continua...


	5. A Weiss se une

_**Título**_: O julgamento das sete mortes_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Beta:**_ Akemi Hidaka_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, sobrenatural_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen_**  
Resumo:**_ O que parecia um inocente pedido de ajuda transforma a vida de Yohji numa corrida contra o tempo.

* * *

**Records of 2004 a.C.**

**O julgamento das sete mortes  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capitulo 05  
A Weiss se une**

Karen estava sentada no fundo do quarto. Olhava para o leito do hospital, sentindo a consciência pesada. Era sempre igual... ao fim da sentença, Shouji discava para um hospital, e geralmente o socorro vinha rápido.

Nesse caso o procedimento fora o mesmo. A ambulância chegara e levara Yohji, claro que Shouji e Karen seguiram juntos, para dar mais informações.

Por muito pouco não perderam o loiro, mas os médicos eficientes recorreram a ressucitação, e agora tudo ficaria bem.

A ruiva estava sozinha no quarto com Yohji. O ex-detetive permanecia muito quieto, olhando pelo vidro da janela, observando a noite lá fora. Karen não sabia o que dizer. Esses momentos eram sempre desagradáveis.

Shouji havia ido a recepção, ligar para a Koneko e avisar o que tinha acontecido.

Depois de alguns minutos o garoto surgiu no quarto. Olhou para Yohji, depois para Karen.

(Shouji baixinho) Como ele está?

(Karen baixinho) Acho que fisicamente está bem.

(Shouji)...

(Karen baixinho) Conseguiu falar com alguém na Koneko?

(Shouji baixinho) ... com o Aya...

(Karen baixinho) Isso não é bom...

O garoto de longos cabelos negros olhou mais uma vez para o playboy. Pelo pouco que conhecia do Weiss ruivo, sentia que não fora o mais acertado, mas... não conseguira localizar Ken em lugar nenhum... e o jovem Omi não parecia ter idade para tomar esses tipos de decisões. Shouji sabia que o loirinho não fazia as coisas apropriadas para a sua idade, mas talvez o médico não aceitasse a presença apenas dele... então não tivera escolha, a não ser recorrer ao Aya...

(Shouji baixinho) Tudo o que ele menos precisa agora é recriminações... e o que você vai fazer?

(Karen baixinho) Vou dizer a verdade a Aya.

(Shouji baixinho) E se ele não acreditar?

A garota deu de ombros e suspirou. Não estava agüentando mais a sensação de culpa. Não tinha um coração cruel, mas acabava quase perdendo a consciência das coisas quando se dedicava a vencer esse jogo.

(Karen baixinho) Vou dizer mesmo assim.

(Shouji baixinho) Consciência pesada é terrível, não é?

(Karen baixinho) Se é...

(Shouji baixinho) A culpa é sua... não tem noção de quando deve parar... não pense que vou aliviar sua barra com palavras de consolo. Essa culpa você vai carregar por toda a eternidade.

(Karen) !!

(Shouji baixinho) Você sabe que tem de indicar o próximo jurado. Quem você escolhe para continuar com o julgamento?

A garota piscou preocupada. Sabia que era parte do jogo, indicar uma pessoa para continuar, mas não estava com ânimo pra isso. O Weiss loiro não havia nem mesmo saído do hospital, e parecia fragilizado... sua consciência a atormentaria mais ainda se indicasse alguém impiedoso como ela...

(Karen baixinho) Eu tenho mesmo que...

(Shouji baixinho) Claro.

(Karen) Mas... ele...

(Shouji baixinho) As regras não vão mudar só porque você quase o destruiu de uma vez. Escolha.

A garota pensou um pouco. Nenhum dos outro cinco era tão cruel quanto ela, no uso de palavras... mas eles podiam ser cruéis a sua maneira.

(Karen baixinho) Eu escolho... os gêmeos...

Shouji fechou os olhos e suspirou. Finalmente uma boa notícia. De todos os jurados, os gêmeos eram os mais gentis. Eles testariam o playboy em uma área que com certeza o loiro venceria... e isso poderia restabelecer a confiança de Yohji.

(Shouji baixinho) Obrigado...

(Karen baixinho) Eu devo isso à ele...

Desviou os olhos verdes na direção do leito, mas Yohji nem mesmo se mexera.

(Shouji baixinho) Primeiro veredicto: culpado. Que o julgamento continue. Vou comunicar os gêmeos de sua decisão. Adeus.

(Karen baixinho) Adeus.

Observou o garoto de longos cabelos negros sair. Depois suspirou. Esperaria por Aya, e tentaria expiar seus pecados. Não estava nem aí, pro fato dele acreditar ou não.

Aya chegou no hospital pisando duro, e sustentando seu olhar mais irritado possível. Primeiro porque ele não gostava de hospitais. Depois porque tinha certeza de que o playboy tinha aprontado alguma.

Aquele tal de Shouji fora muito reticente ao relatar a Aya o que tinha acontecido. Não entrara em detalhes, e o ruivo não queria pensar no que Shouji estava fazendo ali...

(Aya) Espero que Yohji não esteja saindo com crianças agora!

Alcançou a recepção e se dirigiu ao balcão de informações.

(Recepcionista) Boa noite, pois não?

(Aya) Quero informações sobre Yohji Kudou.

A garota piscou, um pouco ofendida pela falta de educação daquele ruivo, mas ele era bonito, então a irritação foi substituída por uma grande vontade de agradar e ser útil.

(Recepcionista) Um momentinho só, por favor.

Digitou algo no computador e esperou que o aparelho lhe mostrasse o que queria saber.

(Recepcionista) Ah, claro...

Pegou o interfone e solicitou a presença de um tal doutor Masaru.

(Recepcionista) Aguarde um momento por favor. O doutor logo estará aqui. A noite está calma hoje, e ele não se demorara.

Aya abriu espaço e encostou-se na parede.

Não teve que esperar muito. Logo um jovem que deveria ter se formado de pouco, se aproximou e viu a hora que a recepcionista lhe indicou Aya com a cabeça.

(Masaru) Ah, você que veio atrás do senhor Kudou.

(Aya) Sim.

(Masaru) Vocês são parentes?

(Aya) Não.

(Masaru)...

Achou melhor se conformar com isso. Não julgava muito ético se aprofundar em detalhes que visivelmente irritavam aquele cara já meio irritado.

(Aya suspirando) O responsável por ele não pode atender. Eu vim no lugar. Meu nome é Aya Fujimiya.

(Masaru) Ok. Venha comigo.

Foram até um dos elevadores. Assim que a porta se fechou, Masaru correu os olhos pela prancheta que carregava em suas mãos.

(Masaru) Um caso muito curioso, sem dúvidas... veja bem. O senhor Kudou deu entrada em nosso hospital no meio da tarde... o quadro indicava parada cardíaca... eu digo indicava... mas... depois dos exames preliminares, comprovamos que ele não apresentava os sintomas típicos de uma simples parada cardíaca. Não é espantoso?

(Aya suspirando) O que isso quer dizer?

(Masaru) Veja bem... o coração dele parou de bater. Só isso... sem causa aparente...

(Aya)...

(Masaru) Encontramos um maço de cigarros entre os pertences do senhor Kudou, mas não parece ser a causa do problema. Veja bem, não estou dizendo que o fumo não é prejudicial, estou dizendo apenas que NESSE caso não foi por causa do cigarro.

(Aya) Então...

(Masaru) Fizemos todos os exames de rotina, e inclusive alguns a mais... eu pedi um EEG, mas não encontramos nada de errado. Pedi mais alguns exames de sangue apenas de precaução... pra ter certeza, mas só vão ficar prontos amanhã.

(Aya) Ele está bem?

(Masaru) Sim. Apesar do coração ter parado de bater por alguns minutos. Nosso socorro foi rápido, por isso não precisamos temer nada grave... e como não vejo motivos para prendê-lo mais, vou assinar a alta para amanhã de manhã... por acaso o coração do senhor Kudou já parou antes?

(Aya) Não.

(Masaru) Veja bem... que curioso... aparentemente inexplicável. Vou ser sincero... nem desconfio do que motivou essa "parada cardíaca". Não é fácil admitir isso... em todo caso, vou recomendar muito repouso, e suspender o uso do cigarro... algumas vitaminas... mas o senhor Kudou parece forte como um touro... não fosse por isso...

Aya percebeu claramente que o jovem médico estava tentando enrolá-lo. O doutor não tinha respostas, e não era fácil pra alguém que acabou de sair da faculdade admitir que não sabia do que se tratava.

(Aya) Você não sabe o que aconteceu.

O médico olhou para Aya, admirado pela calma que o ruivo aparentava. Mas soube que não enrolaria aquele garoto.

(Masaru) Não.

(Aya) Tem certeza de que pode deixá-lo ir amanhã?

(Masaru) Sim. Não há garantias de que o coração dele não vá parar de novo, mas também não há a certeza de que isso vá ocorrer, já que não encontramos sintomas que confirmem alguma patologia, entende?

(Aya) Sim.

(Masaru) Não temos motivos para mantê-lo internado.

O elevador parou no quarto andar. Masaru esperou a porta se abrir e saiu, seguido por Aya.

(Masaru) De qualquer jeito, gostaria de ver o senhor Kudou, e acompanhá-lo durante algum tempo. Pode não ser nada, mas pode ser tudo.

(Aya) Entendo.

Não era nada mais nada menos que o fascínio do ser humano diante do inexplicável.

Quando pararam em frente ao quarto 617, ouviram o nome do doutor Masaru ser requisitado pelo interfone. O jovem fez uma careta. Queria muito presenciar aquele encontro, afinal era um caso curioso, só que não podia ignorar o chamado.

(Masaru) Ele está aí. Eu volto assim que for possível.

(Aya)...

Observou o médico dar meia volta e entrar no elevador. Depois suspirou irritado, e abriu a porta do quarto. Pelo jeito Yohji não havia aprontado nada (Aya esperava algo do tipo 'bateu o carro porque estava embriagado'), mas ainda assim o ruivo já preparava uma frase do tipo "Você só dá trabalho mesmo", quando entrou no quarto, e observou o leito branco.

As palavras morreram em sua boca antes mesmo de iniciar a frase descuidada.

Yohji estava deitado na cama, coberto com um lençol branco. As mãos depositadas sobre o tórax de modo relaxado. Havia um tubo de soro preso ao pulso direito. Os olhos do playboy estavam voltados para a janela escura, que exibia a noite profunda, era época de lua cheia, mas o quarto ficava num ângulo contrario, por isso não era possível ver o satélite natural.

O líder da Weiss franziu as sobrancelhas, demonstrando preocupação pela primeira vez desde que saíra de casa mais cedo. Tinha algo muito errado ali! Aquele era mesmo Yohji? Ele se assemelhava mais a um fantasma... estava pálido e... parecia que alguma coisa dentro dele tinha se apagado.

Definitivamente não era momento de recriminações.

(Aya) O que aconteceu?

O playboy não deu mostras de ter registrado a pergunta. Nem mesmo pareceu notar a presença do frio líder da Weiss.

(Karen) Eu explico.

Só então Aya percebeu a garota ruiva sentada ao fundo do quarto. O espadachim estava tão impressionado pelo aspecto do companheiro que nem se preocupara em olhar o restante do local.

(Aya) Quem é você?

Fixou os olhos violetas naquela desconhecida.

Karen ficou impressionada pela frieza que aqueles belos olhos ostentavam. Aquele garoto ruivo sim, era forte... ele seria perfeito para enfrentar o julgamento... mas Karen entendeu que aquela força o protegia. Havia um muro quase intransponível ao redor de Aya... e provavelmente fora por isso que Shouji não o escolhera.

Mesmo assim, aquilo a impressionou, e ela não se conteve em fazer um comentário descuidado.

(Karen) Oh... você sim é forte!

(Aya)...

(Karen) Como eu queria poder desafiar você! Provavelmente eu não o venceria e você seria declarado inocente... mas eu ficaria feliz, se pudesse enfrentar uma pessoa realmente forte e não... meu Deus!

Olhou em direção a cama, disposta a fazer uma comparação entre Aya e Yohji, e só então se deu conta de que o loiro havia escutado cada palavra sua.

(Yohji) Um fardo...

A primeira palavra pronunciada em muitas horas veio acompanhada de grossas lágrimas.

(Aya) !!

Não estava entendendo nada.

(Karen) Perdão Yohji! Eu não queria falar isso!! Eu... eu...

Levou uma das mãos até o rosto, cobrindo os lábios, como se com isso pudesse remediar o mal causado ao playboy. Karen se preocupara tanto com o que Aya pudesse dizer, e no fim fora ela mesma que estragara tudo.

(Aya) O que está acontecendo aqui? Quem é você? Kudou, porque está chorando? Está com dor?

O líder da Weiss era regido pela lógica, e um censo prático muito forte. E não sabia como cuidar de duas pessoas que estavam chorando copiosamente!

Karen também começara a chorar. Agora não estava mais julgando Yohji, e não queria ser cruel com ele... não tinha esse direito. Cometera uma gafe imperdoável ao comparar Yohji com Aya... ainda mais depois de todas as coisas maldosas que dissera...

(Karen) É minha culpa! Foi tudo minha culpa!! Perdão!

(Aya) Sua culpa?

(Karen fungando) Vamos lá pra fora. Não poderemos conversar a vontade na frente dele!

A garota sabia que durante sua confissão teria que repetir todo o discurso que fizera a tarde, e não tinha certeza de que o playboy agüentaria ouvir duas vezes aquelas 'verdades'.

(Aya) Mas... ele não parece bem.

(Karen) E não está. Mas não é o que você pensa. Venha comigo e você vai entender tudo.

O ruivo lançou mais um olhar na direção da cama, onde o loiro continuava chorando. Não tinha certeza de que seria certo abandoná-lo naquele estado... mas por outro lado, queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

(Aya) Certo, mas seja rápida!

Saíram do quarto, tendo o cuidado de encostar a porta. Karen sentou-se em um banco de madeira, localizado em frente ao quarto, enquanto Aya permaneceu em pé, encostado na parede, com os braços cruzados e os olhos violetas fixos na garota desconhecida.

E durante um bom tempo Karen falou, contando tudo, sinceramente, desde o momento em que ela e seus companheiros chegaram a Tókio, se concentrando nos arredores da Koneko, iniciando a escolha de quem passaria pelo julgamento das sete mortes, até o ocorrido durante a tarde, onde ela testara o Weiss loiro, e o derrotara sem piedade.

Aya não fez nenhum comentário durante a longa explanação. Não havia nada em sua expressão fria, que indicava se o ruivo acreditara nas palavras de Karen ou não...

(Karen) E foi isso.

Aya meditou por um segundo. A primeira vista parecia ser difícil acreditar nas palavras da garota americana, mas atuando como um Weiss ele já havia visto e vivenciado tanta coisa bizarra e extraordinária, que no fim, aquilo que Karen dizia não era tão impossível de se engolir.

(Aya) Então você tem algum tipo de poder?

Precisava saber mais sobre sua inimiga. Sim, aquela garota havia atacado e provocado morte temporária em um de seus companheiros, logo, deveria ser uma inimiga.

(Karen) Não exatamente. Eu consigo ver o mais profundo de um coração, inclusive o seu, Ran...

(Aya surpreso) Ora, sua...

(Karen) Calma. Não vou passar disso, você não está sendo julgado. Respondendo a pergunta: eu não tinha esse dom antes de fazer parte do jogo. Eu estava perdida e confusa, quando Shouji me encontrou e me desafiou. Mas ele é invencível. Nem mesmo eu pude com ele. Depois da derrota, eu não tive escolha a não ser participar do jogo como jurada.

(Aya) E que jogo é esse?

(Karen) É um jogo de vida e morte onde nós apostamos nossas...

(Aya irritado) Isso você já disse. Quero saber que jogo é esse... Quem o criou, com que propósito?!

(Karen) Não posso dizer. Para saber, Yohji precisa vencer. Ele vai enfrentar mais seis jurados... se tiver quatro veredictos 'culpado' a morte vai ser definitiva, e ele será obrigado a fazer parte do júri... então será escolhida outra pessoa para ser julgada, ou seja, Ken. Mas Ken também é fraco, e vai perder... o próximo seria...

Desviou os olhos, achando que falara demais. Mas Aya entendeu perfeitamente. Lembrava-se de que ela dissera o quanto ele era forte, então pela lógica, atacariam primeiro a Omi... e ele jamais permitiria isso.

Sem contar que eliminando Yohji, Ken e Omi, aqueles garotos estariam eliminando seus companheiros, a própria Weiss.

(Aya) Pelo que eu entendi, o julgamento continua, não é?

(Karen) Sim. Eu tive que indicar os próximos jurados, e escolhi os gêmeos.

(Aya) Os gêmeos?

(Karen) Não se preocupe com eles. Será um ataque duplo, mas eles são gentis e dificilmente pegam pesado.

(Aya) Mas será um ataque, não é?

(Karen)...

(Aya) Quanto tempo temos?

(Karen) Não sei. Pelas regras do jogo eles podem agir agora mesmo. E se fosse qualquer um dos outros, tenho certeza que agiriam... mas os gêmeos talvez dêem algum tempo... algumas horas...

(Aya) E pra ajudar, temos que descobrir os pais desse Shouji?

(Karen)... temos não... Yohji tem. A tarefa é dele, não da Weiss.

(Aya) Existe alguma regra que proíba qualquer tipo de ajuda?

A ruiva pensou um pouco. Depois deu de ombros.

(Karen) Não. Não existe nenhuma restrição. Mas não pense que pode tomar o lugar dele. Vocês podem até ajudar a reunir as peças, mas o julgamento apenas Yohji pode enfrentar... e isso é imutável.

(Aya) Tsc.

Apesar disso, Aya sabia que acabaria ajudando, não apenas para preservar Omi, de futuras enrascadas. Só quis tirar mais uma dúvida.

(Aya) A pessoa não é obrigada a aceitar esse julgamento, não é?

(Karen sorrindo) Não, de jeito nenhum. Nós fazemos um convite, e como no caso do Yohji, a pessoa pode recusar... mas... quando Shouji escolhe alguém, ele usa de todas as táticas para convencê-lo. O argumento mais forte é ameaçar alguém querido. Quando eu sugeri que Ken poderia ser o próximo, Yohji aceitou no mesmo instante... e você também aceitaria, Aya... se eu ameaçasse sua irmã...

O ruivo arregalou os olhos e deu um passo a frente, desencostando-se da parede.

(Aya) Como você...

(Karen) Calma. Estamos falando de um futuro que pode ou não acontecer. Tudo depende de como Yohji vai se sair nessa história, não é?

(Aya)...

Agora tinha mais que interesse em que o loiro vencesse esse desafio.

Não estava questionando o porque de tudo aquilo, mas no fim ia espremer aqueles moleques, e descobrir tudo sobre esse tal julgamento das sete mortes.

(Karen confusa) Temi que você fosse dizer algo terrível ao chegar aqui... mas... você não disse, e pra minha surpresa demonstrou muita preocupação no olhar...

(Aya)...

(Karen) Você se preocupa com seus amigos, não é? Não apenas com o Omi, mas com o Ken e o Yohji também... você é muito bonzinho, Aya...

(Aya) Não é nada disso. Vou ajudar pelo bem da equipe.

(Karen) Como eu gostaria de julgá-lo! Você usa uma máscara interessante! E protegeu seus próprios sentimentos de um jeito tão cuidadoso, que me é muito difícil visualizar seu coração. O que eu precisaria dizer para quebrar sua proteção?

(Aya) !!

(Karen) Acho que no fundo eu diria coisas como as que eu disse pro Yohji. Vejo um peso em seus ombros... e você se culpa pelo que ocorreu com sua irmã mais nova...

(Aya) Pare com isso...

(Karen sorrindo) Oh, desculpa! É a força do hábito!! Quando vejo pessoas como você e Yohji... e mesmo Ken e Omi... não resisto a uma 'análise' de seus corações... as pessoas acreditam que apenas trancar o sofrimento dentro de si vai fazê-las mais fortes! Como estão erradas... fugir da dor vai apenas aumentar as conseqüências, e mais cedo ou mais tarde será preciso enfrentar todo o mal... o resultado disso? A mente se quebra em mil pedaços... como o que aconteceu hoje a tarde...

(Aya) Você é um demônio!

(Karen) Mas... eu nem precisei fazer muito esforço... meu erro foi não parar na hora certa... nunca mais vou repetir essa gafe... tão cruel... ainda tenho consciência, sabe? Oh... É melhor você ir se preparando...

(Aya) Pra que?!

(Karen) Ora, eu te disse: Yohji é um fraco, e não vai vencer... mais cedo ou mais tarde, você vai ser o réu...

(Aya) Não sonhe tão alto. Vocês estavam enfrentando apenas ao Kudou. Agora vai ser uma luta contra toda a Weiss.

(Karen sorrindo) Eu sabia! Você é mesmo muito bonzinho, Aya... mas se a Weiss se unir, talvez vocês tenham uma chance... quero ver no que vai dar...

Nesse momento Shouji surgiu no fim do corredor e lançou um olhar nefasto para Karen. Ele ainda não havia perdoado o ataque cruel realizado pela companheira.

(Shouji) Não terminou ainda?

(Karen) Ah, já sim! Estava esperando você. Aya, adeus. Meu tempo aqui acabou, e vou voltar para junto dos outros. Você é muito gentil, mas mesmo que queira, não pode fazer as coisas no lugar de seus companheiros, você vai vê-los morrer um por um...

A ruiva levantou-se e afastou-se, diante do olhar mortificado de Aya. Ao chegar ao lado de Shouji, a ruiva voltou-se e acenou um adeus, virando a direita no fim do corredor.

Shouji ainda olhou para Aya por um segundo, e suspirando disse:

(Shouji) Yohji não é fraco, Aya. Eu tenho fé nele.

Deu as costas e ia afastando-se, mas a voz de Aya o deteve.

(Aya) Porque? Porque escolheu a Weiss?

(Shouji) Agora vocês quatro vão tentar vencer o jogo não é? Talvez eu lhe conte tudo... ou talvez não. Faça as perguntas corretas e as respostas virão à você, Aya...

Foi embora sem olhar pra trás.

Aya suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo ruivo. As vezes se questionava se tinha algo errado com ele. Talvez fosse um problema seu, ou talvez fosse a própria Weiss... mas os quatro assassinos pareciam atrair encrenca assim como mel atrai mosca!

(Aya) Que saída?

Voltou para o quarto. Notou que o playboy não estava mais chorando.

(Aya pensando) E essa agora...

Fazia uma pálida idéia do que tinha sido aquele 'confronto' entre o companheiro e a garota americana. Ele mesmo fora pego de surpresa, ao ouvir Karen mencionando sobre seu verdadeiro nome, e sua irmã... a surpresa lhe roubara a ação por alguns segundos e não teve resposta a altura pra dar. Não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria se ela desse prosseguimento em tal assunto...

Ele sabia que era culpado pelo que tinha acontecido a Aya chan... não havia sido bom o bastante... era seu dever proteger sua irmã caçula e ele falhara... falhara miseravelmente e...

(Aya pensando) Não! Chega... não pense nisso... não pense nisso!!

Era difícil não se condenar... proibir a mente de aumentar a culpa e acabar sofrendo cada vez mais. Ele era assim, sua natureza era essa e não mudaria, usando uma máscara ou não... mesmo que criasse um muro intransponível ao redor de seu coração... sabia que estava vulnerável, porque a culpa não vinha de fora... a sensação de culpa vinha de si mesmo, do mais profundo de seu ser... uma parte de "Ran" que podia ser assustadora e implacável, tanto para amar, quanto para odiar e... condenar. E no entanto 'condenar' era o que Aya fazia melhor. Condenar a si próprio é claro.

Então pra que se proteger do mundo lá fora, quando seu pior e mais terrível inimigo é a CULPA que carrega dentro de si? Queria acreditar que podia... mas pensar em Aya chan o fazia se sentir fraco e doente...

Era uma merda de conflito causado pelas palavras de Karen que ecoavam em sua mente, tanto as ruins quanto as boas.

_Você é forte..._

E Aya sabia que era o mais forte dos quatro. Sabia que apesar de passar por poucas e boas, e por enfrentar toda a mágoa, ainda assim ele tinha uma estrutura muito resistente... um pilar de sustentação criado com lágrimas... muitas lágrimas de desesperança...

Mas não podia dizer o mesmo de Ken, Omi e Yohji. Às vezes vislumbrava relances de tristeza na face dos três companheiros, que faziam um esforço titânico para apenas esquecer, para apagar tudo da consciência e seguir com a vida...

O ruivo deu uma olhada em direção a cama, onde Yohji estava deitado, muito quieto. Não estava chorando, mas isso não significava que tudo estava bem.

(Aya pensando) Não queria estar no lugar dele...

Porém sabia que estava na lista. Não fazia a menor idéia, sobre o motivo de tudo aquilo, mas se era pra entrar num jogo de vida ou morte, que fosse pra valer e que conseguisse ajudar seus companheiros.

Ele sabia que sairiam vitoriosos dessa, porque ele era Aya Fujimiya, e havia feito uma promessa: não morreria até que tivesse vingado sua irmã. Uma promessa precisa ser cumprida custe o que custar. E se o preço dessa vez era ajudar o playboy a enfrentar seus próprios medos... então paciência.

(Aya pensando) Estou enrolando...

"_Você é muito bonzinho"..._

(Aya) Ah!

Como queria apagar a voz daquela garota de sua mente! Aquela voz maliciosa e sedutora... ecoava por seu cérebro, atormentando ao jogar em sua cara coisas que existiam em si, e que ele fazia questão de esconder...

Porque era tão difícil admitir que se preocupava com os companheiros e queria ajudá-los apenas por amizade...?

Ficou com pena do Weiss loiro. Deveria ter sido um ataque e tanto. Se apenas algumas frases trocadas com aquele demônio de formas femininas mexera com ele assim... imagina o mingau que deveria ter sobrado da mente de Yohji.

Dando um suspiro profundo, Aya aproximou-se do leito, notando que Yohji fechava os olhos, evitando encará-lo. Por um segundo teve medo de que os danos causados pelas palavras de Karen fossem profundos demais. Ficou em dúvida sobre o que fazer... seria bom tocar no assunto?

A imagem do playboy estava tão... débil... Aya achou que era melhor não falar nada. Provavelmente Yohji não ia...

"_Yohji não é fraco, Aya. Eu tenho fé nele"._

Lembrou-se das palavras de Shouji. O garoto acreditava cegamente em Yohji... e Aya pensou que 'fraqueza' não combinava em nada com aquele playboy.

Ainda relutou um pouco, não querendo expor-se, e mostrar aquele lado 'bonzinho' que Karen ACHAVA que ele tinha... mas, se a Weiss ia mesmo entrar no 'julgamento', então que fosse de corpo e alma... e que os quatro estivessem bem. Aya não gostava de perder, e se precisasse se expor pra provar que nenhum dos quatro Weiss era fraco... merda... então que fosse!!

(Aya) Kudou...

Percebeu que o loiro se encolhia um pouco. Sua voz saíra mais áspera do que pretendera.

(Aya pensando) Droga!!

Respirou fundo, e tentou controlar um pouco a voz, evitando que a mesma saísse muito fria ou irritada. Isso sim era difícil, depois de tanto tempo se condicionado a ser rude... enfim...

(Aya) Yohji, escute bem o que eu vou falar, porque eu vou falar apenas uma vez...

O playboy abriu os olhos, e encarou Aya nos olhos. O ruivo percebeu que o companheiro o fitava como se esperasse golpe de misericórdia. Era como se já aceitasse que o líder da Weiss estava ali pra terminar o que Karen havia começado durante a tarde.

Aquele olhar cheio de desesperança e receio foi tão profundo, que Aya engoliu em seco.

(Aya pensando) Aquela garota é mesmo um demônio!!

(Aya) Você não é um fardo, Kudou.

(Yohji)...

Agora as íris cor de esmeralda refletiam perplexidade.

(Aya) Sei o que Karen te disse. Ela mesma me repetiu cada palavra, mas espero que você saiba que nada do que ela disse é verdade. Não existem fracos na Weiss. Se você fosse um fracassado, e nos atrapalhasse, eu mesmo já teria te eliminado a muito tempo.

(Yohji) Eu...

Estava surpreso, por saber que Aya poderia reunir mais de duas palavras, em uma frase de conforto.

O playboy piscou, imaginando logo que o ruivo teria mesmo eliminado-o, se fosse um fraco e atrapalhasse a equipe.

(Aya) Tive uma mostra do poder daquela menina. Ela me lançou umas poucas na cara, e foi o bastante pra me balançar.

(Yohji) Você também...

(Aya) Isso é um jogo psicológico poderoso. Não se culpe por coisas que não pode controlar. Ou você se julga tão importante que pode decidir o destino de pessoas que estão próximas?

(Yohji)...

(Aya) Não controlamos tudo o que acontece nessa vida.

O playboy teve impressão de que Aya tentava se convencer com esses argumentos.

(Yohji) Foi horrível...

A voz tremeu um pouco e ele quase começou a chorar de novo, mas não o fez. Se Aya estava lhe dizendo que não era um fardo, então deveria ter um pouco de verdade nisso.

(Aya) Não duvido. Agora espero que você não se entregue, e saia logo desse estado deplorável. O julgamento não acabou, como você deve saber.

(Yohji)...

(Aya) Segundo Karen, o próximo jurado já foi escolhido, e você tem que continuar com o jogo.

(Yohji) Como você...

(Aya) Karen me contou tudo.

O loiro desviou os olhos e suspirou. Só de pensar em enfrentar algo parecido com o 'confronto' daquela tarde, tinha arrepios por todo o corpo!

(Yohji) Não tenho escolha, não é?

(Aya) Não.

(Yohji)...

(Aya) Pelo jeito eles não vão dar o próximo passo tão já, mas você deve estar preparado. Já tivemos uma mostra de quão cruel eles podem ser, e não vão mais nos pegar desprevenidos...

Yohji fitou Aya, não entendendo porque ele usava as frases no plural.

(Yohji) Nós?

(Aya) Sim. A Weiss está nessa, junto com você.

O ex-detetive suspirou. Queria manter Ken longe de encrencas, mas pelo jeito não conseguira.

(Yohji) Mas...

(Aya) Não encontramos Ken. Omi disse que ele foi atrás de peças pra moto, e não tinha voltado. Logo que ele chegue, os dois virão pra cá. Não se preocupe. Karen foi bem clara, ao dizer que apenas você vai passar pelo julgamento. Nós vamos dar apoio, nada mais.

(Yohji)...

Menos mal. Não queria que Ken corresse nenhum perigo.

(Aya) Aproveite esse tempo pra pensar. Essa é a primeira e a última vez que digo essas coisas. Espero que seja inteligente o bastante para compreender. Não suporto fracos ao meu lado, e se aceitei conviver com Omi, Ken e você, não foi por acaso.

Yohji balançou a cabeça concordando. Conhecia Aya o bastante para saber que ele não gastava palavras com coisas desnecessárias. E depois desse 'discurso' vindo do iceberg ruivo, até mesmo um verme sentiria como se fosse dono de super poderes.

O loiro suspirou de leve. Quando Aya chegara em seu quarto mais cedo, Yohji logo imaginara que o ruivo ia acabar com sua raça... depois não fora nada disso... pelo contrário... o líder da Weiss estava até lhe dando apoio... e esse apoio se bem que um tanto rude, não tinha preço.

(Yohji) Obrigado, Aya...

(Aya) Tsc.

Deu as costas e foi sentar-se na cadeira onde antes Karen estava sentada. Logo Yohji caía em um sono tranqüilo, e Aya se permitiu repensar em toda aquela história.

Por muito pouco Karen não destruíra o Weiss loiro... e pelo jeito não iriam parar... aqueles garotos não estavam pra brincadeiras...

E se Yohji perdesse quatro vezes... seria a morte definitiva...

Mas...

Aya franziu a sobrancelha... algo estava lhe incomodando... tentou lembrar-se de uma coisa que Karen lhe dissera, e que o ruivo não havia dado a devida importância. Até agora...

(Aya pensando) O que foi mesmo que ela disse?

"_Yohji vai enfrentar mais seis jurados... se tiver quatro veredictos 'culpado' a morte vai ser definitiva, e ele será obrigado a fazer parte do júri... então será escolhida outra pessoa para ser julgada, ou seja, Ken._"

(Aya pensando) Mas... ela disse que também foi julgada.. e que enfrentou Shouji e perdeu...

"_...se tiver quatro veredictos 'culpado' a morte vai ser definitiva._"

(Aya pensando) Karen recebeu o julgamento e perdeu? Então ela teve a "morte definitiva"? Mas... então... como pode ser?

As coisas não estavam se encaixando...

(Aya pensando) O que isso quer dizer?

Shouji terminou de descer as escadas que levavam ao hospital e parou embaixo de um poste de iluminação cuja lâmpada estava quebrada.

Depois colocou as mãos no bolso e observou a grande lua cheia. Ainda não estava preocupado. Começara mal o jogo, mas era apenas questão de estratégia. Sua fé no playboy não diminuíra nem um pouco.

Mas agora, era sua obrigação dar continuidade ao julgamento.

(Shouji) Carlo... Enrico... agora é a vez de vocês... têm total liberdade de ação...

Dois rapazes apareceram ao lado de Shouji. Eram gêmeos idênticos. Ambos eram altos, magros, possuíam grandes olhos negros. Tinham os cabelos curtos e negros, de fios rebeldes, parecendo despenteados. A pele dos gêmeos era pálida, como se não tomassem sol com freqüência. Obviamente tinham descendência italiana.

A aparência era de juventude e fragilidade. Shouji sabia que tinham catorze anos, mas a palidez da tez delicada fazia crer que eram mais jovens do que isso.

(Enrico) Não vamos agir hoje...

(Carlo) Karen não tem jeito... quando ela passa dos limites, joga a batata quente nas nossas mãos...

(Enrico) Ela foi muito longe dessa vez... o que acha, irmão?

Enrico era apenas meio centímetro mais alto. Preocupado, abraçou e apertou o irmão com carinho.

(Carlo) Vamos dar dois dias... para que ele se recupere mais, e para que a Weiss possa fazer avanços.

Shouji sorriu, satisfeito com a bondade daqueles dois. Talvez as coisas melhorassem daqui pra frente.

Então ouviram uma imprecação, e uma voz raivosa de alguém que se afastava. Carlo estremeceu nos braços do irmão, que depositou a mão sobre os cabelos negros do gêmeo, num gesto de conforto.

(Carlo) Ele está nervoso...

(Enrico) Não posso entender... porque ele odeia tanto os réus...

(Shouji) Ele não odeia os réus...

(Enrico)...

(Shouji) Ele odeia a mim.

(Carlo) Shouji... ainda bem que Karen não o escolheu...

(Enrico) Mas deixar os piores pro final não ajuda muito, não é, irmão?

(Carlo) Apenas adia o inevitável.

(Shouji) Sejam... sejam... gentis com Yohji... por favor.

O gêmeo mais baixo passou a mão pelo rosto de Enrico, numa caricia extremamente delicada.

(Carlo) Nós somos sempre gentis, não é, irmão?

Enrico apenas sorriu em resposta.

Shouji observou a cena encantado. Havia muito amor entre aqueles dois. Amor que nem mesmo a morte seria capaz de separar... ou destruir. No entanto... recorrer a eles era como Carlo havia acabado de dizer. Era como 'adiar o inevitável'.

Mais cedo ou mais tarde seria a vez daquele cara... e então...

(Shouji pensando) Eu me preocuparei com ele no devido tempo. Por enquanto...

Olhou em direção ao hospital e suspirou.

(Shouji pensando) Seja forte, Yohji. Seja forte para a hora de enfrentar o pior...

Continua...

* * *

Profile: Zero Two

**ENRICO ALBARELLO**  
Nasc.: 21/04 Idade: 14 anos  
Local: San Marino, Itália

Desaparecido desde: Setembro/95

Profile: Zero Three

**CARLO ALBARELLO**  
Nasc.: 21/04 Idade: 14 anos  
Local: San Marino, Itália

Desaparecido desde: Setembro/95


	6. Um passo em falso

_**Título**_: O julgamento das sete mortes_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Beta:**_ Akemi Hidaka_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, sobrenatural_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen_**  
Resumo:**_ O que parecia um inocente pedido de ajuda transforma a vida de Yohji numa corrida contra o tempo.

* * *

**Records of 2004 a.C.**

**O julgamento das sete mortes  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capitulo 06  
Um passo em falso**

(Ken) Yohji... é melhor que você coma tudo!! Você acabou de chegar do hospital, e tem que se cuidar!

O loiro olhou para os alimentos que estavam a sua frente. Ken havia mesmo caprichado... mas ele não estava com apetite. Suspirou desanimado.

(Yohji) Obrigado mas...

Ken estreitou pos olhos, tentando parecer frio. Não se convencia de que o amante estava bem... afinal Yohji tivera uma parada cardíaca!! Cigarros, nunca mais.

(Ken sério) Yohji... não começa a bancar a criança teimosa.

(Yohji sorrindo) Entrar em "Aya mode" não vai me convencer...

(Ken)...

Tentou assumir uma carinha desolada, fazendo um biquinho adorável...

(Ken) Por favor... Yohji kun...

(Yohji sorrindo) Muito menos em "Omi mode"... he, he...

Então o moreno deu um tapa na mesa, fazendo o prato balançar.

(Ken) Yohji, é melhor você comer tudinho... ou eu vou encher você de cascudo!! Entendeu?

O playboy arregalou os olhos, e tratou de obedecer rapidinho... Ken em "Siberian mode" era assustador!

(Yohji)...

(Ken) Ótimo. Quero ver esse prato limpinho. Você precisa se recuperar. Não foi brincadeira, Yohji.

(Yohji) Mas... não é nenhum problema com a minha saúde...

(Ken) Sei. É culpa dos malditos cigarros...

Antes que Yohji respondesse, Omi entrou na cozinha, onde os dois estavam, e observou bem o loiro mais velho. Depois voltou os grandes olhos azuis na direção do jogador e sorriu.

(Omi) Ken, o Aya quer falar com a gente.

(Ken) Ok. Yohji, não enrola. Quando eu voltar quero esse prato limpo, ouviu?

(Yohji rindo) Sim, capitão!

(Ken sorrindo) Você não tem jeito.

Acompanhou Omi, saindo da cozinha e deixando o ex-detetive sozinho. Yohji suspirou, logo imaginando que Aya ia contar tudo o que havia acontecido desde o dia anterior.

(Yohji) Quando será que aqueles garotos vão agir?

oOo

(Enrico) Quem está aí?

(Carlo) Por que se esconde?

Os dois estavam parados num beco próximo a Koneko. Como haviam prometido, estavam apenas observando, sem tomar qualquer tipo de iniciativa.

Sentiam a presença de um dos companheiros, mas ainda não descobriram quem poderia ser.

(Enrico) Cuidado Carlo. Se for aquele cara...

Carlo escondeu-se atrás do irmão, olhando para o fim do beco, onde algumas caixas velhas estavam empilhadas. A presença era mais forte naquela direção.

O gêmeo mais alto deu um passo a frente, enchendo-se de coragem.

(Carlo) Enrico... não o provoque...

(Enrico) Saia daí! É a nossa vez agora, e mesmo que queira, não poderá passar na nossa frente!!

A pessoa que estava escondida atrás das caixas saiu de seu esconderijo, revelando-se. Os dois garotos arregalaram os olhos, surpresos ao notar que era uma garotinha chinesa.

(Carlo) Oh... não é ele... pensei que fosse...

(Enrico desconfiado) O que faz aqui, Shou? Ainda não é sua vez...

(Shou) Nada... estou apenas olhando...

(Enrico)...

Fixou os olhos naquela garotinha. Shou tinha dez anos, cabelos negros extremamente lisos e brilhantes, cortados logo abaixo dos ombros. Os olhos negros eram tão apertadinhos, que os companheiros sempre lhe perguntavam se ela conseguia enxergar direito...

(Carlo) Alguém mandou você nos espionar?

(Shou) Não! Mas tem um garoto que está muito zangado com vocês... eu vim avisá-los... ouvi quando ele praguejava... vocês deviam trocar de lugar com ele... deixe-o fazer o julgamento ao invés dos gêmeos...

(Carlo) De jeito nenhum!

O italiano encolheu-se todo, ao receber um olhar frio da garotinha. Shou era a mais jovem do grupo, mas era bem assustadora... Carlo escondeu-se mais atrás das costas do gêmeo.

(Enrico) Não acho viável fazer o que aquele encrenqueiro pede...

A garotinha avançou, fazendo Carlo se encolher ainda mais. O garoto morria de medo de Shou. Mas ela apenas caminhou até ficar ao lado deles, de um ponto onde podia observar a Koneko no Sumu Ie.

(Shou) Eu gostei daquele tio loiro. Por isso queria que vocês trocassem com ele... porque se nosso companheiro ficar por último... vai ficar louco de raiva, e vai descontar no réu.

(Enrico) Você acha que se trocarmos com ele agora... tornará as coisas mais fáceis pra Yohji?

(Shou) Sim. Quanto mais a vez dele demorar pra chegar... mais furioso ele vai estar...

(Carlo baixinho) Não aceita, irmão...

(Enrico baixinho) Dá pra desconfiar, não é?

Shou acompanhava com muito interesse a troca de palavras sussurradas. Mas não se intrometeu.

(Carlo baixinho) Tudo que vem 'do lado de lá' cheira a trapaça...

O mais alto concordou com a cabeça.

(Enrico) Sinto muito, Shou. Nós fomos escolhidos, e vamos fazer o nosso julgamento.

A garotinha fez uma carinha tão desapontada, que os gêmeos quase voltaram atrás na decisão. Mas logo os olhos rasgados se encheram de fúria, direcionada ao dois irmãos.

(Carlo)...

(Shou) Idiotas. É a primeira e última vez que eu os ajudo.

Deu as costas e voltou para o fim do beco. Aproximou-se de muro e saltou com agilidade, caindo do outro lado, e saindo das vistas dos gêmeos.

(Carlo) Que medo!

(Enrico) Ela ficou danada da vida! Shou tem aquela carinha, mas adora ver o circo pegar fogo. Você viu os olhos dela?

(Carlo estremecendo) Se vi! Estavam faiscando de ódio!!

Enrico se virou e tomou o gêmeo entre os braços, fazendo seus narizes se tocarem muito gentilmente.

(Enrico) Ela não pode nos ferir. Não tenha medo.

(Carlo triste) Shou não pode nos fazer mal a nós, mas...

Olhou em direção a Koneko. Enrico compreendeu o que seu querido irmão queria dizer, mas tratou de tranqüilizá-lo.

(Enrico) Não tenha receio. Confie na decisão de Shouji.

(Carlo) Certo! Se você diz!

O garoto piscou, e suspirou, ao sentir seu irmão depositar um selinho sobre seus lábios.

(Enrico) Você sabe o quanto eu te amo, não é?

(Carlo) Claro! Quase tanto quanto eu o amo.

Enrico sorriu. Jamais poderia viver sem seu irmão. Nada poderia separá-los, nem mesmo a morte. Ficariam juntos para sempre.

E estar ao lado de Carlo lhe fazia tão bem, que ele não se importava com mais nada.Nem mesmo aquele julgamento bobo. Por isso satisfazia-se em seguir as regras. E tinha consciência de que Carlo se sentia do mesmo jeito.

Estavam sintonizados, agiam em harmonia. E o amor de ambos era tão grande, que fazia seus corações desejarem apenas o bem. Por isso Shouji gostava tanto dos dois.

(Enrico) Ao contrário de Karen, eu digo que Yohji é "inocente" até que se prove o contrário.

(Carlo sorrindo) Eu também irmão! Amanhã nós vamos julgá-lo, mas vamos ser bonzinhos, não é verdade?

(Enrico) Sim, seremos bonzinhos.

(Carlo) Não vejo a hora de chegar amanhã...

oOo

Shou seguiu pela rua, caminhando indiferente entre as pessoas. Quando se lembrava da negativa de Enrico, seus olhos faiscavam de raiva, e ela se esforçava para controlar-se. Mantinha a cabeça abaixada, evitando chamar atenção sobre si.

Falhara em sua missão. Havia um companheiro que estava louco pra atacar Shouji, e a melhor maneira disso ocorrer era acabar com os escolhidos do garoto japonês.

(Shou) Se tivesse um jeito... Miguel deveria...

(Miguel) E há...

A chinesinha olhou espantada para frente. Um garoto de pele morena, alto, dono de magníficos olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos ondulados estava parado no meio da calçada, fazendo as pessoas se desviarem dele, para não trombar.

(Shou) Miguel!!

Deu um passo para trás. Aquele garoto era a própria imagem da maldade. Os olhos estreitos de malícia, a boca de lábios generosos sorrindo de modo debochado e irreverente.

(Miguel) Acalme-se, tica. Não tenho nada contra você... apesar de ter falhado no que te pedi...

(Shou) Eu tentei. Mas nem Enrico nem Carlo aceitaram trocar de...

(Miguel irritado) Eu sei. Não repita essas coisas. Não tenho tempo a perder. Você é uma inútil mesmo.

(Shou) Miguel...

(Miguel) Hum, nem tudo está perdido. Você ainda pode me ajudar... você quer, pequena Shou?

Fixou os olhos verdes sobre a garotinha, fazendo-a se arrepiar de medo. O mexicano irradiava perigo em toda a bela face.

(Shou) Cla... claro... o que eu tenho que fazer?

(Miguel sorrindo) Uma coisinha de nada...

Shou observou que quando sorria, Miguel ficava mais bonito ainda... porém... se tornava mais assustador.

oOo

Yohji estava brincando com a comida, mexendo-a com o hashi, sem nenhuma vontade de comer.

Arrepiava-se todo, só de pensar em enfrentar aquele julgamento outra vez. Não tinha nem idéia do que o aguardava, e se fosse parecido com o combate contra Karen... ele estava ferrado!!

Desistindo de comer, o loiro levantou-se e foi para o quarto. Queria tomar um banho e quem sabe assim, seu apetite voltava. A conversa entre os três companheiros estava demorando a acabar...

Mal fechou a porta, e ouviu seu celular tocando.

(Yohji) Alo. Sim, sou eu. O que? Mas... agora não posso...

Ficou em silêncio, ouvindo a voz fazer uma rápida explicação.

(Yohji) Entendi. Já estou indo.

Fez meia volta e correu até a Koneko. Confirmando as palavras que lhe foram ditas ao telefone, encontrou uma adorável garotinha chinesa parada na porta dos fundos da floricultura.

(Shou) Oi!

(Yohji) Você... você foi enviada por Shouji?

(Shou) Sim! Eu vou julgá-lo, Yohji. Você aceita ser julgado por mim nesse momento?

O playboy empalideceu. Não esperava que tivesse que passar por tudo aquilo tão depressa! Mas o que poderia fazer? Não tinha escolha a não ser continuar seguindo o jogo.

(Yohji) Certo, vou apenas...

(Shou) Não tenho tempo pra esperar seus amigos. Não seja covarde e venha comigo. Será rápido.

(Yohji)...

A garotinha esticou o braço e tomou as mãos do playboy entre as suas.

(Shou) Vem.

(Yohji) Mas...

(Shou sorrindo) Vou julgar seus sonhos, Yohji. Você sabe que é 'culpado' até que se prove o contrario, não sabe?

(Yohji) Sim.

(Shou) Vamos para um lugar mais tranqüilo...

Começou a puxar o loiro, que suspirou. Pelo jeito aqueles garotos queriam mesmo ver o seu fim...

A garotinha sorriu, ao ver que dessa vez o plano de Miguel dera certo. A chinesa pensou em como Shouji fora estúpido, ao não explicar todas as regras ao réu.

(Shou pensando) Você deu um passou em falso, Shouji...

oOo

(Ken) Que confusão! Não sei se entendi direito!!

Bem que ele devia ter desconfiado de toda aquela história. E depois da investigação na casa do garoto de olhos azuis, Yohji ficara estranho e calado. Ken deveria saber que algo estava errado. Mas não adiantava ficar se recriminando agora.

(Omi) Você acreditou, Aya?

(Aya) Diante de tudo o que ocorreu, não vejo motivos para não acreditar.

(Ken) Oh, então isso pode acontecer de novo?

(Aya suspirando) Isso VAI acontecer de novo...

(Omi) E temos que encontrar os pais de Shouji? Isso parece ser fácil.

(Ken) Sim, nós começamos a investigar. Vou ver como o Yohji está. Não posso permitir que ele sofra isso outra vez.

O mais importante para o moreninho era conversar com o amante, pra ter certeza de que ele não se achava mais um fraco, ou um fardo. E para reafirmar que ele não tinha obrigação de responder pela vida de Ken. O jogador já era maior de idade, responsável, e fazia suas próprias escolhas. Se algum dia viesse a morrer em uma missão, não seria por culpa de Yohji ou de qualquer outra pessoa. Seria apenas a conseqüência do caminho que escolhera seguir. Nada mais que isso.

Ken surpreendera-se ao descobrir o quanto o namorado se preocupava com sua segurança. Seu querido Yohji... um tolinho, por se deixar levar pelo papo furado daquela ruiva impiedosa. Mas assim era o ser humano. Principalmente quando a questão envolvia sentimentos...

(Aya) Você não tem poder pra decidir.

A frase seca cortou os pensamentos de Ken.

(Ken)...

(Omi) Vou pedir para Yohji me passar todas as informações que ele coletou. Talvez eu encontre algo na Internet.

(Ken) Yoshi!- E eu não vou sair do lado de Yohji.

Não restava dúvidas de que os três estariam naquele jogo, se não passando pelo julgamento, pelo menos lado a lado com o Weiss loiro.

Sem mais nada a tratar, os três saíram em direção a cozinha. Qual foi a surpresa ao descobrir que a mesma estava vazia.

(Ken irritado) E ele não terminou de comer! Ah, se eu pego o Yohji!!

(Aya) Vá buscá-lo. Precisamos saber de tudo o que ele descobriu.

(Omi) Eu vou!!

O loirinho correu em direção ao quarto do loiro mais velho. Voltou alguns minutos depois, com um olhar intrigado no rosto.

O ruivo desconfiou logo de que algo estava errado.

(Aya) O que foi?

Ken parou de lavar as louças e fitou o chibi.

(Omi) Ele... não ta lá em cima...

(Ken) Como assim? O Yohji saiu?!

(Aya) Aquele idiota!!

(Omi) Vou ver na Koneko.

O moreninho fechou a torneira e saiu atrás de Omi. Aya também seguiu os dois, mas encontraram a loja vazia.

(Ken) Não entendo...

Abriu a porta da frente, e deu uma espiada na rua, olhando para os dois lados, mas não viu nem sinal de Yohji.

Começou a se desesperar.

oOo

(Carlo) Enrico... tem algo errado...

Os gêmeos perceberam a hora em que Ken saiu na rua, procurando algo ou alguém.

(Enrico) Estranho.

(Carlo) Vamos lá.

(Enrico) Mas...

(Carlo) Ora, a Karen também falou com ele antes do julgamento. Não podemos ficar apenas olhando. Sinto que tem alguma coisa errada.

O gêmeo concordou. Nunca contrariaria um pedido de seu adorado irmão. Os dois saíram do beco, e caminharam decididos até a Koneko, parando na frente de Ken.

(Ken) Não vamos abrir hoje, desculpe.

Imaginou que aqueles belos garotos eram apenas mais clientes atrás de algumas flores.

(Enrico) Se engana. Viemos atrás de Yohji.

O moreninho franziu as sobrancelhas, enquanto tentava adivinhar quem poderia ser aqueles dois. Então se lembrou de que Aya mencionara algo sobre gêmeos...

(Ken desconfiado) Vocês... são...

(Carlo) Sim, somos os dois jurados que vão julgar Yohji.

(Aya) Venham conversar aqui dentro.

O ruivo havia saído da loja, ao notar que Ken demorava a retornar. Omi viera com ele.

Os gêmeos olharam para os recém chegados e depois se entreolharam, balançando a cabeça.

Mais importante que entrar na Koneko, Enrico decidiu que era descobrir se estava tudo bem. Permanecendo fora da loja ele inquiriu:

(Enrico) Onde está Yohji?

(Aya) Íamos perguntar aos dois. Vocês são os próximos jurados, não é?

Antes que um dos dois respondesse, ouviram uma voz cheia de fria ironia chegando a eles.

(Miguel) As coisas mudaram um pouco...

(Aya) !!

(Ken) Quem é você?

(Omi) Mais um...

(Carlo) Oh... Miguel!!

Não perdeu tempo em se esconder atrás do irmão. Se Carlo tinha medo de Shou, de Miguel tinha verdadeiro pânico.

(Enrico irritado) O que faz aqui? Não é sua vez ainda.

(Miguel) Agora é a vez de Shou.

(Carlos) Não é! Nós não aceitamos trocar com ela... isso é trapaça!!

(Miguel sorrindo) Não é não... as regras são claras: se um jurado desafiar e o réu aceitar, a ordem pode mudar.

(Aya surpreso) Não acredito que aquele idiota aceitou um desafio...

(Ken preocupado) Yohji ficou louco?

(Miguel sorrindo) Ora... um desafio nem sempre se parece com um desafio... na verdade a culpa é de Shouji, que não explicou as regras direito: tudo que eu fiz foi instruir Shou, para que ela levasse Yohji a crer que não tinha saída.

_**Flashback**_

(Miguel) Shou, seja uma boa menina... vá floricultura, e fale com Yohji, sem que os gêmeos a vejam.

(Shou) E o que eu digo?

(Miguel) Ora, faça-o crer que você é a jurada escolhida, e não deixe que ele saiba que pode recusar ir com você.

(Shou) Entendi. Devo fazer um desafio, mas ele não pode saber que é um desafio, nem que não é obrigado a aceitar.

(Miguel sorrindo) Garotinha esperta!

(Shou) Confie em mim...

(Miguel) Não me decepcione.

E a chinesinha gelou diante daquelas palavras. Elas não podiam ser mais ameaçadoras...

_**Fim do flashback**_

(Enrico) Desgraçado!!

(Omi) Não é possível!

(Carlo) Infelizmente é possível sim. Claro que Yohji não precisava aceitar... mas pelo que eu entendi, Miguel manipulou tudo com esperteza.

(Miguel) Elogios não me afetam. Quando eu quero uma coisa, eu consigo. E não estou agindo contra as regras.

(Enrico) Maldito. Você jogou sujo! Aproveitou-se que Yohji não conhecia todas as regras...

(Aya) Nem nós sabíamos disso.

(Miguel) Azar o de vocês. Nesse exato momento ele está sendo julgado. He, he... e eu dei mais instruções a Shou... eu falei que se talvez... por um descuido quem sabe... ela se demorasse a chamar uma ambulância... não seria contra as regras... he, he, he...

(Enrico furioso) Maldito! Onde eles estão?!

Mas o mexicano deu as costas e foi se afastando deles.

(Carlo) MIGUEL!! Não pode fazer isso!!

(Miguel) Eu já fiz!!

Continuou se afastando, até sumir de vista.

(Ken desesperado) Temos que encontrá-los! Vocês dois... não sabem onde essa Shou pode ter levado o Yohji?!

(Carlo) Não!! Mas teremos uma chance, se encontrarmos Shouji!! Ele estava com Karen, na praça do centro. O que faremos, Enrico?

(Enrico) Vamos perder muito tempo se formos atrás dele!! Shou adora terrenos baldios. Existe algum por perto?

(Omi) Dois!

(Carlo) Vamos nos dividir e ir atrás deles! E rezar para que Shou tenha ido pra um desses dois.

Ken não gostou muito daquilo, mas não tinha muitas opções no momento. Iniciar uma discussão agora só os faria perder mais tempo.

(Aya) Os gêmeos vêm comigo! Omi e Ken vão juntos ao outro terreno.

(Ken) Certo!

(Omi) Entendido!!

Os Weiss sacaram logo que Aya queria ir com os gêmeos, para tentar espremê-los e descobrir algo mais.

Separaram-se, correndo desesperados em duas direções diferentes.

A certa altura, Enrico achou melhor mandar seu irmão atrás de Shouji. Com certeza precisariam dele.

(Enrico) Vá depressa! Assim que encontrar Shouji, você pede para que ele tente encontrar Shou, antes que seja tarde demais.

(Carlo) Entendi!

(Enrico) Tome cuidado, Carlo!

(Carlo sorrindo) Você também irmão.

Carlo saiu em disparada, afastando-se de Aya e Enrico, que também corriam muito. O líder da Weiss achou que era a oportunidade perfeita pra tirar sua maior dúvida. Esclarecer uma coisinha que o vinha intrigando desde ontem a noite.

(Aya) Seu nome é Enrico, não é?

(Enrico) Sim. E o meu irmão é Carlo, Aya.

(Aya) Você e seu irmão... e todos os outros garotos...

Enrico fitou Aya com seus grandes olhos negros, mas não disse nada. Intuía qual seria a pergunta do ruivo.

O líder da Weiss franziu as sobrancelhas. Havia uma pequena advertência naquele olhar. Aya entendeu que Enrico lhe dizia silenciosamente que aquele não era o momento para a pergunta que atormentava suas idéias.

(Aya) Certo... vou deixar passar dessa vez. Você sabe o que eu queria perguntar, não é?

(Enrico sorrindo) Sim.

(Aya) Então...

(Enrico sério) Tem coisas que não valem a pena... e sua pergunta é uma delas. Ainda é cedo demais para revelações.

O ruivo empalideceu um pouco, mas continuou correndo. Na verdade começou a correr mais.

(Aya) Você não vai negar meu pensamento?

(Enrico) Não.

(Aya) Você terá que se explicar melhor.

(Enrico) Claro. Responderei qualquer pergunta que me fizer. Desde que não seja contra as regras...

(Aya furioso) Essas malditas regras!!

Enrico sorriu, e suspirou de leve. Percebeu que Aya apertava ainda mais o passo, e logo entendeu por que: uma parte do grande terreno baldio já podia ser vislumbrada. E para azar dos dois, o local estava coberto pelo mato.

(Aya) Rápido!!

(Enrico) Espero que eles estejam aí!!

oOo

(Shou) Aqui está bom.

(Yohji) Você vai entrar no meio desse mato todo?

Pararam em frente a um terreno baldio.

(Shou sorrindo) Você vai... ouça com atenção: tudo o que você tem que fazer, é chegar do outro lado desse terreno.

(Yohji suspirando) Sei. Deve estar cheio de armadilhas aí.

(Shou horrorizada) Não! Eu nunca faria isso. Mas eu quero ver a sua determinação em correr atrás de um sonho.

(Yohji) Simples assim?

(Shou) Claro que não. De-me suas mãos. Você vai sentir agora, toda a energia que eu acumulei, de pessoas infelizes que não tiveram a coragem de realizar seus sonhos.

(Yohji)...

O playboy olhou para as mãos pequeninas que Shou lhe estendia. Sem que pudesse controlar, sentiu um arrepio gelado correndo por suas costas.

(Shou) Você é 'culpado' até que se prove o contrário. Que o julgamento comece, e Yohji receba o veredicto. Tente mudar minha decisão, se for determinado o bastante...

(Yohji) Se não tem jeito...

Esfregou as próprias mãos na roupa, e estendeu a mão. Já estava preparado para o pior.

Continua...

* * *

(1) Yoshi: certo


	7. Toda a desesperança do mundo Parte I

_**Título**_: O julgamento das sete mortes_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Beta:**_ Akemi Hidaka_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, sobrenatural_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen_**  
Resumo:**_ O que parecia um inocente pedido de ajuda transforma a vida de Yohji numa corrida contra o tempo.

* * *

**Records of 2004 a.C.**

**O julgamento das sete mortes  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capitulo 07  
Toda desesperança do mundo  
Parte I - SONHOS**

Yohji segurou nas mãos da chinesinha e fechou os olhos, esperando algum tipo de ataque, mas nada aconteceu.

(Yohji)...

(Shou) Esse terreno tem cerca de quarenta metros. Você terá todo o tempo do mundo para atravessá-lo, e eu estarei esperando do outro lado. Se não for capaz de conseguir, deve apenas desistir em voz alta, e o julgamento será suspenso. Entendeu?

(Yohji) Sim.

(Shou) Seu coração agora leva toda a desesperança que eu fui capaz de recolher. A tristeza de muitas pessoas que não tiveram a chance de realizar seus sonhos. E você terá que carregar isso com você, durante todo o percurso.

(Yohji) Como assim?

(Shou) Você verá.

(Yohji)...

(Shou) Boa sorte.

A garotinha deu as costas e seguiu pela calçada, com intenção de dar a volta no quarteirão e esperar do outro lado do terreno.

Yohji voltou os olhos para o mato que crescia alto. Devia ter muitos bichos por ali, mas fazer o que? Tinha que seguir em frente...

Tentou dar o primeiro passo, mas ficou surpreso ao perceber que não conseguia mover os pés.

(Yohji) O que?

Fez um esforço gigantesco, para dar um passo com o pé direito, e conseguir pisar no chão fofo do terreno baldio. Seu corpo todo parecia pesar uma tonelada...

Apenas aquele passou lhe custara quase todas as suas energias.

"_Toda a desesperança que fui capaz de recolher_..."

Então aquele era o peso dos sonhos não realizados?

Reuniu uma força imensa para dar um passo com o pé esquerdo, e finalmente se colocar no terreno baldio, em meio ao capim alto.

Yohji estava arfando muito, cansado pelo esforço. E dera apenas um passo!

(Yohji) Não vou conseguir...

Tentou mexer o pé direito pela segunda vez, mas não pode movê-lo do lugar. Valentemente segurou a perna com as duas mãos e tentou 'ajudar' a própria perna a caminhar.

(Yohji) Forçaaaaaaa...

Praticamente arrastando o pé, ele conseguiu dar mais um passo. Respirou fundo, e passou a costa da mão pela testa, que estava suando. Não seria fácil vencer aqueles quarenta metros. Se o corpo não pesasse tanto, ele não demoraria nem dois minutos, mas nas atuais condições...

(Yohji) Calma, Kudou. Um passo de cada vez.

Dando o máximo de si, venceu as dificuldades, completando o terceiro passo. Não podia acreditar: quase dez minutos e dera apenas três míseros passos!! Aquela seria uma prova de sacrifício...

(Yohji suspirando) Eu não sabia que a desesperança podia pesar tanto...

Desapareceu no meio do capim, ao dar o quarto passo.

oOo

(Shouji) ... um julgamento teve início! Mas... mas...

(Karen) Os gêmeos não prometeram começar apenas amanhã?

(Shouji) Essa energia é de Shou...

O japonês franziu o cenho. Tinha alguma coisa errada ali... então Karen deu um puxão na manga de sua camisa.

(Karen) Ei... não é Carlo quem vem ali?

(Shouji) É...

(Karen) E ele vem sozinho... sem Enrico? Deus, algo grave aconteceu...

Os dois se entreolharam, e esperaram que o italiano se aproximasse, cansado da longa corrida.

(Shouji) Carlo... o que aconteceu? Onde está Enrico?

(Carlo) Shou... desafiou Yohji... sumiram... foi ... idéia do Miguel... temos que ir...

O garoto não conseguia falar direito. Tinha as frases entrecortadas pela respiração descompassada.

(Karen) Calma. O que houve?

(Carlo desesperado) Shou desafiou o Yohji!! Arf... arf... ele está sendo julgado por ela!! Arf!!

(Karen) !!

(Shouji) Tsc!

O garoto de olhos azuis torceu os lábios de modo irritado, e saiu correndo em direção a energia desprendida pelo julgamento. Sabia que não chegaria a tempo de evitar o pior... maldito Miguel!!

(Karen) Eu também vou!! Espera, Shouji!!

(Carlo) Mas... você já fez sua parte... deveria ir para o local do julgamento final...

(Karen) É ruim, hein?! As coisas por aqui estão ficando interessantes... vamos pra lá, rápido!!

(Carlo)...

O italiano deu de ombros. Nunca entenderia as mulheres mesmo. Como poderia achar aquilo interessante? Não teria a resposta. Conformado, voltou a correr, seguindo Karen e Shouji de perto.

oOo

Aya e Enrico se aproximaram do terreno no momento exato em que Shou chegava daquele lado.

(Enrico) Shou!! Cadê o Yohji?!

A chinesinha sorriu, e apontou para o terreno baldio.

(Enrico) !!

(Aya) Maldição!!

Ia entrar no meio daquele mato, para resgatar o Weiss loiro, mas Enrico colocou o braço na frente de Aya, impedindo o avanço do espadachim.

(Enrico) Não. Você não deve invadir. Infelizmente Yohji está sendo julgado, e não podemos fazer nada, a não ser esperar.

(Shou) He, he...

(Aya)...

O ruivo relaxou. Já não dependia mais dele, pelo que tinha entendido.

(Enrico) Shou... que provação você impôs dessa vez?

(Shou sorrindo) Sonhos... toda a desesperança que pude reunir durante esse tempo.

(Aya) O que isso quer dizer exatamente?

(Enrico) Não sei. É a primeira vez que vejo Shou aplicar esse tipo de desafio.

(Shou) Eu passei cinco anos armazenando a energia negativa das pessoas frustradas por não realizarem seus sonhos... guardei dentro de mim, apenas para esse momento, Enrico.

(Enrico) Energia negativa?

(Shou) O teste é simples: pedi para Yohji atravessar esse terreno, levando em seu coração toda a desesperança dos sonhos perdidos.

(Aya) !!

(Shou sorrindo) Cada passo terá o peso de uma tonelada, e em algum momento ele vai ter que atravessar pelo poço da desilusão... será que Yohji terá forças pra chegar desse lado? Ou ele vai desistir?

(Enrico) Droga...

Olhou para os lados, mas não viu nem sinal do irmão ou de Shouji. Nas atuais condições, só lhes restava esperar.

oOo

Yohji respirou fundo. Suas pernas estavam começando a formigar. Sentiu quando uma gota de suor escorreu pelo rosto pálido, e percorreu a face direita, indo pingar no chão.

Olhou para trás, e pelos seus cálculos, não havia percorrido nem mesmo quinze metros.

(Yohji) Caralho!!

Pelo menos ainda tinha forças para praguejar.

O loiro estava cansado, e já ia meio arqueado. Mas sem desanimar. Contou até três e deu mais um passo.

Nunca ia imaginar que carregar um sonho perdido poderia ser tão difícil. Por isso muitas pessoas se entregavam, ao perceber que nunca poderiam realizar seus sonhos mais secretos.

Cada vez que alguém tinha um sonho, e por alguma razão tinha que desistir desse ideal, a consciência ficava tão pesada e magoada.

Dar um passo nessas condições era quase impossível, mas não para Yohji. Ele tinha o seu sonho, e lutaria por ele. Não seria como essas pessoas que desistem e depois ficam se culpando, se condenando. Ele conseguiria...

Sentiu que não podia mais andar. As pernas pesavam tanto... era como se tivesse dois blocos de concreto no lugar dos pés.

Yohji caiu de joelhos no meio do mato, mas não desanimou. Nem que tivesse que rastejar ele conseguiria atravessar aquele terreno todo!

(Yohji) Eu vou realizar meus sonhos... eu vou...

Mas... qual era seu sonho?

O loiro arregalou os olhos, tentando se lembrar de suas esperanças... qual era o sonho que o impulsionava pra frente?

Não soube responder...

oOo

(Shou sorrindo) Caiu.

(Enrico) Não!!

Aya) !!

(Shou) Oh, vamos lá, Yohji. Falta pouco para chegar ao poço que preparei para você... não gostaria de se afogar no meio do desespero?

Aya olhou surpreso para aquela garotinha chinesa, e quase deu um passo pra trás, ao ver como brilhavam maldosamente os olhos negros estreitos. Aquela criança não era normal. Shou simplesmente estava adorando tudo aquilo.

(Aya) Não devia ser assim...

De onde saíra àquela criança tão cruel? Porque ela era daquele modo, uma pessoa que se divertia com o sofrimento alheio?

Antes que fizesse mais alguma coisa, viram que Omi e Ken corriam rua abaixo, vindo da direção do outro terreno. Com certeza não encontraram nada lá, e vieram velozes, pra saber se o líder da Weiss obtivera mais sucesso na busca.

(Omi) Aya!!

(Ken) Onde ele está?!

Ambos fitaram aquela garotinha chinesa. Então uma criança tão jovem era a jurada?! O moreninho quase indagou se Shou podia enxergar direito já que ela tinha olhos tão enviesados, mas calou-se a tempo.

(Aya) Está lá.

Apontou na direção do terreno.

(Omi) Ele está bem?

(Enrico) Não podemos interferir, pois o julgamento já começou. Agora só resta torcer e esperar que Shouji chegue logo aqui.

(Ken) Mas... mas...

(Shou sorrindo) Quando alguém cai sob o peso de sonhos destruídos, dificilmente se levanta. Yohji vai ser envolvido pela lama do desespero... o que será que vai acontecer depois?

(Enrico) !!

(Ken furioso) De jeito nenhum! Não vou permitir!!

Disparou na frente, entrando no meio daquele mato.

(Omi) Ken!!

(Aya) Mas que estúpido!!

(Shou) Oh... ele não podia ter feito isso... se envolveu no julgamento de outra pessoa...

Enrico, Aya e Omi se entreolharam. Nenhum dos três tinha idéia do que fazer. Omi deu um passo a frente, pensando em seguir atrás de Ken, mas Aya segurou firme em seu braço e o impediu.

(Aya) Não seja idiota. Já basta aquele burro ter se precipitado.

(Omi) Mas...

(Enrico) Aya está certo. Isso nunca aconteceu antes... não tenho nem idéia das conseqüências que o ato precipitado de Ken pode acarretar...

(Shou sorrindo) Pessoas são estranhas... se jogar assim no perigo, por causa de...

Calou-se, meditando por um segundo. Era evidente que não queria completar a frase, e o italiano acabou fazendo isso por ela.

(Enrico) Amor? Shou isso é um sentimento que uma pessoa egoísta feito você nunca vai entender. Tão jovem e tão cheia de ódio...

(Shou) Você diz isso porque tem seu irmão. Mas eu não tenho ninguém. Não tenho ninguém que se preocupe comigo, que me proteja... Enrico, não queira que eu entenda um sentimento que eu nunca conheci.

(Enrico) Shou...

(Shou) Posso transmitir apenas desprezo e ódio. E espalhar a dor... por que foi apenas isso que senti em toda a minha vida.

(Enrico) Somos um reflexo daquilo que o mundo nos dá...

Lembrou-se de seu adorado irmão, e desejou ardentemente que ele chegasse logo, e viesse procurar abrigo em seus braços. Sentia falta de Carlo.

(Omi) !!

Fixou os grandes olhos azuis naquela garotinha. Por um instante encheu-se de pena por ela, mas isso logo passou, ao lembrar-se do que ela estava fazendo a um de seus companheiros.

(Aya pensativo) Se meu pensamento estiver certo...

(Omi) Aya... o que foi?

Mas o ruivo não respondeu. Olhou em direção a floresta, desejando saber como as coisas estavam indo para os dois Weiss. Infelizmente não poderia saber até que aquilo tivesse um fim.

oOo

Naquele exato momento, Yohji se dava conta de que não tinha um sonho para correr atrás. Não ansiava ardentemente por nada...

Permitia-se apenas seguir a vida, se iludindo de que trabalhar na Koneko era como ter uma vida normal... mas era uma justificativa estúpida para o que não tinha coragem de aceitar: vivia cada dia, apenas 'sobrevivendo', realizando as missões de modo a ter um dia a mais em sua vida. Mas não tinha grandes expectativas pelo futuro.

Não poderia se enganar para sempre. Um dia aquela ilusão teria um fim, e ele teria que encarar os fatos. O que fizera da sua vida, durante todo esse tempo? O que faria quando não pudesse mais ser um justiceiro?

Isso poderia acontecer daqui a dez anos, ou depois de amanhã... como seria, se recebesse um ferimento mais grave, que o impedisse de...

_Realizar um sonho_?

Mas que sonho?! Yohji não tinha sonhos!! Não tinha desejos... ia levando aquela vida dupla, mentindo para si mesmo... percebia agora que desistira a muito tempo dos sonhos que povoavam sua infância...

_Quero ser um grande detetive quando eu crescer..._

Seu sonho mais importante... e havia abandonado... sim, se lembrava agora: abandonara seu maior sonho, porque não conseguira ser forte o bastante para superar a morte de Asuka, sua parceira...

E Asuka havia morrido porque não fora bom o suficiente... porque falhara com ela...

_DE NOVO NÃO_!!

Não agüentaria lembrar de tudo aquilo outra vez!! Pra piorar, Yohji viu que não estava mais avançando. Permanecia de joelhos no chão, apenas se recriminando e desistindo.

(Yohji) Eu não sou forte... não consigo...

O chão macio, coberto de folhas, começou a se transformar. O loiro percebeu surpreso, que o solo abaixo de si estava ficando úmido e pegajoso, virando uma espécie de barro... não... de... areia movediça!!

(Yohji) Caralho!!

Tentou se mover, mas não apenas suas pernas, e sim todo o seu corpo aparentavam um peso anormal, tornando qualquer intenção de movimento nula.

Sem que pudesse fazer nada, o ex-detetive começou a afundar lentamente naquele lodo enegrecido.

(Yohji suspirando) Então é isso que acontece quando se desiste de um sonho? Vai tudo pro brejo?

De repente essa opção não parecia tão ruim assim... talvez fosse melhor para todos, se ele simplesmente afundasse ali, naquele momento...

(Ken) Yohji! Onde você está?!

O loiro arregalou os olhos, ao ouvir aquele chamado. Era a voz de Ken, mas... o que o moreninho estaria fazendo ali?! Podia ser perigoso pra ele!!

(Yohji) KEN!! Não venha aqui!!

Tarde demais. O jogador alcançara o local onde Yohji estava afundando, e parara surpreso, ao descobrir o amante desaparecendo lentamente, no meio daquela poça de areia movediça e lama.

(Ken) Yohji! Agüente firme!!

O moreninho ajoelhou-se na beirada daquela poça, e estendeu a mão para Yohji, tentando resgatá-lo. Mas Yohji não se moveu.

(Yohji)...

(Ken desesperado) O que foi?!

O loiro não respondeu. Apenas desviou os olhos, fixando em uma folha verde, caída no meio da lama. Sem saber por que, Ken sentiu que estava perdendo quem tanto amava...

oOo

(Enrico suspirando) Shouji!! Porque demorou tanto?!

O garoto de longos cabelos negros chegava correndo, juntamente com Carlo e Karen. Os três se aproximaram do grupo, que observava atentamente o terreno baldio.

Aya estava parado de braços cruzados. Enrico permanecia em pé, com as mãos no bolso, e Omi estava sentado no meio fio da calçada. Shou também estava em pé, os olhos fixos no terreno baldio.

(Carlo) Enrico!!

Praticamente voou até os braços do irmão, jogando-se naquele abrigo tão familiar. Enrico o apertou com força, havia sentido falta daquilo.

(Karen) Problemas, garotos?

(Aya) Se Shouji não nos escondesse algumas regras, não teríamos esses problemas...

Mas o japonês apenas sorriu. Depois falou com voz extremamente calma.

(Shouji) Aya, você devia confiar em mim. Se eu escondi uma regra, foi por questão de pura estratégia. Felizmente Yohji aceitou o desafio. Eu contava com isso.

Todos olhavam espantados para Shouji. Até mesmo Shou.

(Aya) Que quer dizer?

(Shouji) Simples: eu sabia que Yohji nunca venceria o desafio de Shou, mas... quando um jurado desafia o réu, e o desafio é aceito, o réu ganha o direito de anular um dos jurados.

A exclamação de espanto foi geral. Mesmo Shou refletiu a perplexidade em seus olhos negros.

(Shou) Quer dizer...

(Shouji) Você e Miguel tentaram ser espertos, mas não são mais do que eu. O desafio foi aceito, então daqui pra frente, Yohji pode escolher um dos jurados, e não será julgado. Claro que vou aconselhá-lo a anular o julgamento de Miguel...

(Shou) Você nos enganou!!

(Shouji) De jeito algum. Apenas segui as regras. Aya, Omi... vocês tem que confiar em mim. Eu escolhi Yohji porque tenho fé nele. Se escondi essa regra, foi pra deixar tudo mais convincente. Eu sabia que Miguel tentaria algo assim, e tudo o que fiz foi conseguir a vantagem para o réu.

(Aya)...

(Omi) Imagino que essa vantagem seja excelente.

(Enrico pensativo) E é... com isso... o julgamento está praticamente definido: pensem comigo: Yohji recebeu um 'culpado' de Karen... e provavelmente vai receber 'culpado' por parte de Shou.

(Carlo) Seria dois a zero...

(Shouji) Mas os gêmeos serão fáceis de se enfrentar... ficará dois a dois. Um empate. Com a vantagem que eu consegui, Yohji não precisa enfrentar Miguel, e automaticamente será julgado 'inocente'.

(Omi) Ohhh!

(Aya) Teremos três a dois... mas, e os outros dois jurados?

(Shouji) Estando três a dois, ele precisa apenas de mais uma vitória e ficara livre!! Mesmo que Yohji seja derrotado uma vez, a vantagem ainda estará em nossas mãos: com o empate.

(Omi) Shouji, você foi esperto!!

(Enrico) Fico aliviado com isso!

(Karen) Foi uma jogada de mestre, Shouji.

(Shou) Há, há, há, há...

Todos olharam para a chinesinha, não entendendo o porque do riso debochado.

(Karen) O que foi? Não sabe perder?

(Shou) Shouji teve tanto trabalho para conseguir essa vantagem, mas foi tudo em vão... as regras foram quebradas... meu julgamento foi invadido por aquele garoto de olhos castanhos...

Ao ouvir isso, Shouji empalideceu muito, buscando Enrico com os olhos. Mas o italiano confirmou com a cabeça, afirmando que Shou dizia a verdade.

(Shouji irritado) Maldição, Enrico!! Porque não o impediu?!

(Enrico) Não deu tempo! Foi muito rápido!!

(Omi) Quando nós percebemos, o Ken já estava entrando no terreno.

(Karen) Isso é mau.

(Carlo) Oh... perdemos a vantagem...

(Aya) !!

(Shouji desanimado) Não só perdemos a vantagem, mas a demos toda para Miguel. O jogo é muito rígido quanto a quebra das regras...

(Omi preocupado) E o que vai acontecer?

(Karen) Isso somente Shou pode dizer...

Todos olharam para a garota chinesa, mas a pequenina apenas sorriu, de modo perverso, causando um arrepio de medo nas pessoas que a observavam.

oOo

(Ken) O que houve, Yohji?!

(Yohji)...

(Ken) Por que você ta com essa cara? Não diga que ia desistir?!

(Yohji) Eu...

(Ken) Ouvi que Shou colocou em você, o peso dos sonhos abandonados, não é? Sei que não deve ser fácil pra você, mas não deve desistir! Se Yohji se entregar, vai ser mais uma pessoa amarga, que depositou as tristezas sobre aquela garotinha...

(Yohji) !!

(Ken) Não sei do que se trata esse jogo, mas sei que ele é muito cruel, e está fazendo mal a você, Yotan. E que tipo de jogo obriga uma criança a segurar tamanho sofrimento?

(Yohji) Mas... eu...

(Ken) Eu tenho um sonho! Na verdade, eu realizei o meu sonho, não é? Quer dizer... abandonei um sonho grandioso, de ser um astro do futebol, porque a vida quis assim... e quando eu achei que não teria mais nada, além de um futuro de rancor e vingança, encontrei você, Yohji.

(Yohji) Ken...

(Ken) Quando você entrou em minha vida, eu não esperava muito mais que um caminho de tristeza... queria vingança, e infelizmente tive que matar o amigo em quem eu mais confiava... fiquei tão deprimido, que... quase desisti de tudo!

O playboy fixou seus olhos verde esmeralda no rosto do moreninho. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Ken continuou com a enxurrada de palavras.

(Ken) Ninguém vive sem sonhos! Isso é impossível, mesmo que seu sonho seja pequenino e egoísta, mas é um sonho, se você desejar muito realizá-lo. Eu agora sei que a vida pode ser maravilhosa, independente de quantas vezes nós nos ferimos... sei que eu cai muitas vezes ao percorrer meu caminho, mas sempre me levantei, porque você estava ao meu lado, Yohji. Você não apenas esperava eu me erguer, mas estendia a mão, me dando o apoio que eu nunca teria, se estivesse sozinho.

(Yohji) Ken...

(Ken) Não sou bom em dizer palavras bonitas! Mas... quando meu sonho do futebol morreu, um outro sonho surgiu, me dando esperanças no futuro. E eu NUNCA vou desistir desse sonho... porque meu sonho é você, Yohji.

(Yohji)...

O loiro se sentiu tão emocionado, que não conseguiu falar nada, as lágrimas já desciam livres por seu rosto, caindo sobre a lama que ainda o tragava. Continuava afundando lentamente, mas isso não importava agora.

(Ken) Me de a mão, Yohji. Não vou desistir de você. Não vai conseguir se livrar de mim assim tão fácil! Se eu deixar que você se abata, e mergulhe nessa lama de desilusão, então eu estarei abandonando meu sonho também... e isso fará de mim o maior fracassado da face da Terra. Se você está fraquejando agora, eu serei forte por nós dois! Então é melhor que segure na minha mão, e saia logo daí!!

Yohji sorriu diante de um discurso tão inflamado, mas cada palavra lhe deu a força que precisava. E se ele não tinha mais um sonho, que se danasse!! Tinha Ken, e isso sim era importante!

O loiro ergueu o braço, e segurou a mão que o moreninho lhe estendia. No momento em que se tocaram, começaram a compartilhar os sentimentos negativos que estavam no corpo do loiro.

Ken foi atingido por uma dor tão forte, que quase perdeu os sentidos. Então era assim que se sentia aquela garotinha? Pobrezinha!!

Fazendo uma prece desesperada, Ken usou toda a sua força para puxar Yohji, ajudando-o a sair do meio daquela lama pegajosa, antes que a dor fosse demais e ele acabasse desmaiando.

O loiro percebeu nitidamente o que acontecia com Ken, já que a forte dor era visível pela bela face morena... pensou em soltar a mão, mas Ken não permitiu. Lançou-lhe um olhar decidido, e deu-lhe um apertão quase violento, deixando claro que não soltaria a mão do amante.

(Yohji) Ken...

(Ken) Vem!!

Puxou com mais força, finalmente tirando o loiro do meio da lama, e fazendo com que Yohji caísse sobre si, sujando-o com o lodo escuro. Ambos respiravam rápida e pesadamente.

(Yohji) Você ainda está com dor?

O moreninho fez 'sim' com a cabeça. Ken sentia uma dor tão forte... que era difícil explicar... e a cada segundo a sensação ia piorando, aumentando e ameaçando roubar-lhe os sentidos.

Algo parecido acontecia com o loiro, que ao invés de dor física, sentia seu corpo inacreditavelmente pesado. Se continuasse assim, estariam perdidos...

(Yohji) Ken...

O moreninho não pode responder. Havia desmaiado.

Yohji apertou os olhos ao simples pensamento daquele garoto sentindo alguma dor. Quem tanto amava estava passando por algo que não precisava... por sua culpa...

Lembrou-se das palavras sinceras do amante. Sabia que o que Ken dissera tinha fluído do coração, e Yohji seria eternamente grato ao moreninho por isso... se não fosse pela ajuda do jogador, não sabia nem onde teria ido parar... no mínimo ficaria totalmente submerso naquela lama.

Mas agora Yohji precisava tomar uma decisão. Não tinha forças pra levantar... quanto mais pra carregar o moreninho pra fora dali... e Shou dissera que tinham todo o tempo do mundo... no entanto Yohji não podia admitir que Ken sentisse dor nem por mais um segundo.

Sabia que tinha duas opções: deixar Ken ali, enquanto tentava vencer aquela prova, correndo trás de um sonho idiota, que ele nem tinha certeza de existir ou... ficar com Ken, e proteger a sua realidade, o momento de agora, mais importante que tudo mais.

(Yohji) Obrigado, Ken... eu... desisto.

oOo

(Shou sorrindo) Finalmente!!

(Shouji amargo) Yohji desistiu.

(Carlo) Oh...

(Karen) Que pena... que pena...

(Omi) Mas eles estão bem?

(Shou) Eu os libero de qualquer ligação com os meus sentimentos... não precisam mais sentir a dor, e o peso de carregar os sonhos perdidos...

(Omi) !!

(Aya) A dor e o peso...

Aquilo não soava bem...

Os espectadores ouviram um barulho no mato próximo a eles, e voltaram seus olhos na direção do terreno baldio.

Yohji surgiu do meio das folhagens, todo sujo de lama que começava a secar. Trazia Ken nos braços, e o moreninho parecia desmaiado.

(Omi) Yohji!! Está tudo bem?

O playboy balançou a cabeça. Agora sim estava bem: não sentia o corpo pesado, e pela expressão relaxada de Ken, supunha que ele não sentia mais dor.

(Yohji) Está, mas... não... deveriam tê-lo deixado ir...

(Aya) Ora, você conhece esse idiota.

O loiro sorriu de forma suave, mas não pode deixar de sentir um aperto no coração. Depois se aproximou de Aya, e entregou o moreninho aos cuidados do líder da Weiss. Sabia que havia perdido o julgamento. E o que viria a seguir não era nem um pouco bonito.

(Shou) Bem... você desistiu!

(Shouji) E o que você vai fazer, Shou?

(Shou) As regras foram quebradas, mas o resultado do teste me favorece. Esse garoto foi muito corajoso ao entrar no julgamento sem permissão... ele fez isso por amor...

(Yohji) Sim... Ken...

(Shouji) Amor pode ser uma arma poderosa.

(Shou) Mas... eu não compreendo 'amor' porque eu não sinto 'amor'. Dessa vez serei generosa. Não pedirei outro julgamento, mas evoco a Lei dos Dois Gumes.

(Carlo) Não...

(Enrico) Shou...

(Shouji) Entendo. A Lei de Dois Gumes diz que, qualquer jurado que Yohji anule lhe valera a alcunha de 'culpado' ao invés de 'inocente'. O julgamento está encerrado. Que seja feita a vontade do jurado. Shou, qual é o seu veredicto?

(Shou) Culpado.

(Shouji) Pela regra, o direito de julgamento volta a ser dos gêmeos. Vocês têm liberdade total de agir, a partir de agora. Shou, termine logo com isso.

Mas a garotinha levou as mãos a face e corou, toda envergonhada.

(Shou) Mas... eu sou jovem demais pra fazer essas coisas! Karen, você não faria no meu lugar?

(Karen) Não.

Já lhe bastava ter matado o playboy uma vez.

(Shouji) Eu faço.

Aya e Omi observavam tudo atentamente. Queriam saber o que viria a seguir. Foi com certa surpresa que viram Shouji se aproximar do loiro, e tomar o rosto dele entre as mãos, esticando-se na pontinha dos pés, para ficar a altura do playboy.

(Omi) Shouji...

(Aya)...

(Shouji) Yohji, pelas regras do jogo, você foi julgado culpado. Deve morrer agora.

Aproximou os lábios da face do loiro, e depositou um beijo frio e sem nenhum sentimento, igual ao de Karen.

Os olhos de Yohji se arregalaram, e ele caiu pesadamente para trás.

(Shouji) Yohji está morto.

Continua...

* * *

Profile: Zero Four

**SHOU LIEN FU**  
Nasc.: 01/03 Idade: 10 anos  
Local: Pequim, China

Desaparecida desde: Outubro/99


	8. As amarras que não se vê

_**Título**_: O julgamento das sete mortes_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Beta:**_ Akemi Hidaka_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, sobrenatural_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen_**  
Resumo:**_ O que parecia um inocente pedido de ajuda transforma a vida de Yohji numa corrida contra o tempo.

* * *

**Records of 2004 a.C.**

**O julgamento das sete mortes  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capitulo 08  
As amarras que não se vê.  
... amore.**

(Masaru) Impressionante... realmente impressionante! Duas paradas cardíacas aparentemente inexplicáveis em menos de vinte e quatro horas! Não sei nem o que dizer, senhor Fujimiya...

Estavam de volta ao hospital. Tanto Yohji quanto Ken haviam sido internados. O loiro, obviamente, por causa da parada cardíaca, resultada do julgamento. E Ken porque estava em estado de choque, e não despertara ainda desde o acontecido mais cedo.

Shouji garantira que ambos ficariam bem. Então restava a eles apenas esperar.

Por uma coincidência, haviam pegado o mesmo doutor que atendera Yohji da outra vez, e ele se mostrara realmente impressionado com a repetição da 'enfermidade' que o loiro sofria.

(Aya)...

(Masaru) Acho que me precipitei em dar alta tão cedo. Vou manter o senhor Kudou por pelo menos três dias dessa vez. Melhor não correr riscos, não concorda?

(Aya) Sim.

Essa era uma complicação a mais. No entanto, Aya não tinha argumentos para rebater a necessidade da internação. Mas três dias... era tempo demais!!

Olhou em direção as camas. Masaru conseguira providenciar que os amantes ficassem no mesmo quarto. Ambos dormiam tranqüilamente agora.

No quarto também estava Omi, sentado em uma das cadeiras, entre a cama dos companheiros desacordados.

(Masaru) Eles vão ficar bem. Dormirão algumas horas por causa dos remédios, mas acredito que durante minha segunda ronda eles já estarão despertos.

(Aya) Entendi.

(Omi) Obrigado.

O jovem doutor balançou a cabeça e saiu do quarto. Omi e Aya se entreolharam. Antes que dissessem alguma coisa a porta se abriu, e os gêmeos italianos entraram.

(Aya) São permitidas apenas duas visitas por vez.

(Enrico) Não se preocupe. Ninguém nos viu entrar.

(Carlo) Nós ouvimos tudo o que o médico disse. Ele vai segurar Yohji aqui por três dias, não é?

(Omi) É...

(Enrico) Dessa vez não cairemos nos truques de Miguel. Vocês podem dar continuidade às investigações, enquanto Carlo e eu ficaremos aqui, tomando conta dos dois.

Aya torceu os lábios de modo irritado. Esquecera completamente dessa investigação. Mais essa ainda.

(Omi) Precisamos esperar Yohji acordar, e nos dizer o que ele já sabe até agora.

(Aya) Não deve ser muita coisa.

(Enrico) Não vamos fazer nada, antes que ele melhore e saia daqui.

(Omi) Mas...

Será que dava pra confiar? Eles não tinham muitas escolhas.

(Carlo) Nós falhamos uma vez. Não vamos repetir nosso erro, é uma promessa.

(Aya) Certo. Nós entendemos, e só nos resta confiar, não é verdade?

(Enrico) Sim, a não ser que queiram perder esses três dias, e ficar aqui, sem fazer nada, apenas esperando.

(Omi) Isso não!

(Aya) Omi... é melhor você ir para a Koneko. Não é bom deixá-la tanto tempo fechada. Entre em contato com Manx, e descubra as novidades. Avise-a que precisamos de alguns dias, antes de receber uma nova missão.

(Omi) Aya, eu... gostaria de ficar aqui...

Não queria abandonar seus amigos sozinhos no hospital. Bem, ta certo que não ficariam abandonados, mas mesmo assim, o coração de Omi não ficava a vontade em ir embora dali.

(Aya) Omi, faça o que eu estou dizendo.

O loirinho suspirou de leve e concordou, balançando a cabeça. Depois se ergueu e aproximou-se de Aya, depositando um selinho carinho nos lábios do líder da Weiss.

(Omi) Se cuida, viu?

(Aya) Você também.

Assim que o loirinho saiu do quarto, Aya voltou os olhos frios para os gêmeos, analisando-os com calma. Dessa vez eles não iam escapar do interrogatório. E Aya queria respostas...

(Enrico) Ainda não é hora dessas revelações...

(Aya) Não estou perguntando se é hora ou não. Quero saber a verdade... vocês todos... esses garotos...

Era tão estranho perguntar uma coisa dessas... mas, Aya tinha que saber... tinha que matar suas dúvidas de qualquer maneira.

(Enrico suspirando) Ok, pergunte.

Apertou o gêmeo nos braços, sabendo que não poderia se esquivar às questões que atormentavam o líder da Weiss. Aquele ruivo era mesmo perspicaz.

(Aya) Vocês... estão todos mortos, não é?

oOo

Omi chegou a floricultura, encontrando-a rodeada por várias garotas. Elas aparentavam preocupação sem saber o porque da Koneko estar fechada.

Usando toda a sua lábia, o loirinho conseguiu despistar as fãs, e pô-las pra correr, informando que não abririam a loja naquele dia.

(Omi pensando) E talvez nem amanhã...

Depois o loirinho entrou em contato com Manx, mas felizmente não haviam missões a serem realizadas, e aparentemente não teria nada tão cedo assim, ou seja, poderiam se dedicar a caça aos pais de Shouji.

(Omi) Não creio que Yohji tenha deixado algo anotado...

Apesar de achar assim, o loirinho se dirigiu ao quarto do playboy, entrando no mesmo. Notou que o local estava arrumado, mas isso era graças a insistência do moreninho. Omi sabia perfeitamente que, antes de se acertarem, Yohji não tinha nenhuma preocupação em arrumar o quarto...

Aproximando-se da cômoda, Omi percebeu que Yohji deixara o celular em cima do móvel. Havia um número marcado no visor.

(Omi) Uma chamada não atendida...

O chibi decidiu discar para aquele número, e ver quem havia ligado.

(Emiko) _Alo... Yohji?!_

(Omi) Oh, não... eu sou Omi, é que Yohji não pode atender, mas eu vi que o senhor tinha ligado pra ele, e achei que podia ser algo importante.

(Emiko)...

Tentava saber se deveria falar ou não com o companheiro do ex-detetive... mas a verdade é que Yohji não havia pedido segredo, então achou que não havia mal nenhum em falar.

(Omi) Eu transmito o recado, pode ficar tranqüilo...

(Emiko) _Certo. Eu andei investigando alguns fatos relacionados com os Yasutaka. Yohji conseguiu me deixar com a pulga atrás da orelha. Então, avise-o que eu puxei pelo sistema uma ficha enorme do senhor Yasutaka. O homem foi acusado de perturbar a paz em Endo, e tentar invadir uma instalação do governo por duas vezes._

(Omi surpreso) Em Endo?

(Emiko) _Isso. Liguei para a policia de lá, mas os tiras do interior podem ser muito ignorantes... eles se recusaram a passar informações pelo telefone._

(Omi) Mas isso que o senhor disse é muito interessante.

Uma ótima pista na verdade...

(Emiko)_ Espero que ajude aquele moleque desmiolado..._

(Omi sorrindo) Acho que vai ajudar sim. E ajudará muito! Obrigado!

O loirinho desligou o telefone, e tratou de correr até seu quarto, ligando o novíssimo laptop. Sua maquina particular tinha muitos recursos mais que a usada para as missões. Conectou-se a Internet, vasculhando o mar digital atrás do sistema da policia de Endo.

(Omi) Consegui!

Não teve problema nenhum em driblar as defesas eletrônicas do departamento de polícia daquela cidadezinha do interior.

Teve alguma dificuldade em localizar os dados, devido a forma desorganizada com que estavam armazenados.

(Omi) Aqui está... a ficha de Takeshi Yasutaka... confere: preso em 21 de outubro de 1990 e em 17 de março de 1991. Foi solto depois de pagar fiança. Não há mais nenhuma informação... ah, o juiz exigiu acompanhamento de conselheiro policial por dois anos, para ter certeza de que ele não tentaria mais nada... o acompanhamento durou até março de 1994, quando o senhor Yasutaka se mudou de cidade...

A ficha criminal se encerrava ali. Mas eram boas informações. Graças a ligação de Emiko, Omi sabia que os pais de Shouji haviam se mudado para Endo, e depois para outra cidade. Mas, não sabia do destino do casal...

O loirinho suspirou. Lembrou-se então do porque Takeshi havia sido preso: tentara invadir um prédio do governo...

Então a tentação tomou conta do jovem Weiss... invadir o sistema de uma delegacia do interior era um trabalho fácil demais, agora... invadir os computadores de uma sede governamental... podia ser muito difícil...

(Omi sorrindo) Vamos ver se eles podem comigo...

Começou a digitar freneticamente, acionando um programa de defesa, desenvolvido por ele mesmo, enquanto buscava por mais informações sobre aquele laboratório.

Logo descobria informações relativamente descartáveis para o caso: o local era uma extensão do _Tokyo Bio Technology Center_, criado em 1971 para fins de pesquisa sobre a capacidade da mente humana.

(Omi) Trabalhava com a mente humana? Talvez fosse apenas fachada...

Navegando mais a fundo, Omi descobriu que tal laboratório fora alvo de protestos da população enfurecida em 1979 e 1985. Os revoltosos alegavam serem realizadas no local, experiências terríveis com pessoas. Mas nada ficara provado, e o centro continuara suas atividades até meados de 1993, quando aparentemente o laboratório fora fechado por causa de um acidente interno não divulgado.

(Omi) Interessante...

Tendo um pouco mais de trabalho, Omi conseguiu se infiltrar nos antigos arquivos do laboratório, buscando algo que o auxiliasse na busca. Não sabia porque, mas sua intuição lhe dizia que aquele laboratório tinha muita importância no caso de Shouji... ou pelo menos os pais do garoto acharam que tinha...

Conforme ia mergulhando no mar de informações digitais, Omi descobria que as defesas anti hackers ficavam melhores e mais difíceis de se quebrar.

(Omi) Tanta segurança...

Quase sem querer, o loirinho esbarrou em alguns arquivos armazenados em uma área de dados perdidos. Pouca coisa restara daquilo, talvez decorrente do tal acidente que fechara as atividades do laboratório.

(Omi) Vamos ver o que é isso...

Tentou invadir, mas nesse exato momento, seu programa de defesa enviou um sinal para a tela plana do laptop, ao mesmo tempo em que emitia um aviso sonoro: havia sido descoberto, e a pessoa que operava o sistema do outro lado da rede era boa! Em questão de segundos conseguiria limpar o micro de Omi do sistema do laboratório.

(Omi impressionado) Que sistema anti hacker maravilhoso... só mesmo o governo para criar algo assim...

Como última medida desesperada, acelerou o processo de download, destravando algumas configurações do próprio computador. Sabia que isso abriria uma brecha para o inimigo, mas pelo menos ficaria com aquelas pastas de dados danificados. Devia importante, para estar na parte mais protegida do sistema...

(Omi) Só mais um pouco...

O chibi piscou preocupado. Parecia que seria cortando antes de conseguir baixar todo o arquivo... faltavam segundos para que o pior acontecesse quando...

(Omi) Consegui!!

Um segundo depois de salvar os arquivos, sua conexão caiu, obviamente varrida da net pelo sistema de proteção da instalação governamental.

A primeira coisa que o loirinho fez foi limpar seu rastro da rede. Conectou-se novamente, mudando seu suporte, e apagando cuidadosamente seu rastro com experiência. Mais aliviado voltou sua atenção para os arquivos salvos na memória do laptop.

(Omi sorrindo) Vamos ver o que vocês guardam com tanto cuidado...

Assim que abriu o programa, sua emoção virou decepção. Todo o arquivo estava criptografado. Levaria horas, senão dias, pra descobrir o código certo e traduzir o texto.

(Omi) Que droga!

Pegou o laptop e transmitiu as informações para o palm moderníssimo, depois se dirigiu para a cozinha, onde começou a preparar um café. Se tinha que desvendar aquele código desconhecido, então começaria o mais rápido possível.

oOo

(Aya) Porque não me respondem?

(Carlo)...

Voltou o rosto pálido para a face do irmão, observando-o com cuidado. Depois olhou para o frio líder da Weiss. Aya queria respostas, e não se contentaria com evasivas.

(Enrico)...

O italianinho não parecia disposto a responder a questão tão delicada.

(Aya) Vocês dois estão mortos. Assim como Karen, Shou, Miguel e Shouji.

(Carlo) Se engana...

(Aya) Vai dizer que estou errado? Karen me disse que todos vocês foram julgados por Shouji e perderam, recebendo assim a morte definitiva... é o que vai acontecer com Yohji, não é?

(Carlo surpreso) Oh... você confundiu tudo!!

(Enrico) Sim, as coisas são um pouco diferente do que pensa, Aya.

(Carlo suspirando) Quando recebemos o julgamento de Shouji...

(Enrico)... nós já estávamos mortos...

(Aya) !!

Os gêmeos se entreolharam, e Carlo acabou fazendo que 'sim' com a cabeça, animando Enrico a continuar com as explicações.

(Enrico) Você disse que Carlo e eu estamos mortos, assim como Karen, Miguel e Shou. Nisso você está certo.

(Carlo) Mas não quanto a Shouji. Na verdade, nós não temos certeza se ele está vivo ou não.

(Aya) Como assim?

O ruivo acabou sentando-se em uma das cadeiras, intuindo que aquela conversa seria longa. Os gêmeos se aproximaram da janela, observando a paisagem do terceiro andar.

(Enrico) Nós tínhamos acabado de morrer, quando Shouji veio a nós, e nos desafiou ao julgamento das sete mortes. Éramos almas perdidas, e estávamos confusos, por isso aceitamos.

(Carlo) Miguel já fazia parte do júri. Nós entramos logo após.

(Aya) E porque tudo isso?

(Enrico) Quando se é julgando após a morte, é com intenção de formar o júri primário. Shouji reuniu os sete jurados, para julgar o verdadeiro réu.

(Carlo) Todos os jurados são pessoas que tiveram uma morte violenta, e cruel, que causou danos profundos em nossas almas, criando assim espíritos rebeldes.

(Shouji) Exceto vocês dois.

Os três se voltaram surpresos na direção da porta, onde Shouji estava parado, observando-os. O garoto japonês havia entrado no quarto sem que percebessem.

(Carlo) Oh, Shouji!

(Shouji) Vocês tiveram uma morte terrível, mas tinham um ao outro para compartilhar a dor. E o amor que sentiam era tão grande, que superou tudo o mais, impedindo suas almas de se machucar. Foi por causa desse amor tão surpreendente que eu escolhi vocês...

(Enrico) Sim, nosso amor não foi vencido nem mesmo pela morte.

(Carlo) Muito pelo contrário: ele se tornou mais forte.

(Shouji) Vocês estão presos por uma amarra invisível e indestrutível... o amor... foi esse sentimento que me fez desejar tê-los ao meu lado, e lhes dar uma nova chance.

(Aya) Como... como vocês morreram?

Enrico apertou Carlo em seus braços, e depositou um beijo sobre os cabelos negros e macios.

(Shouji) Não precisa contar, se não quiser... ou se doer demais.

(Carlo) Não... doeria se Enrico não estivesse comigo.

(Enrico) Carlo... você morreu por minha culpa...

(Carlo) Claro que não! Seu bobo! Quantas vezes vou precisar dizer isso?!

O gêmeo mais alto sorriu de modo gentil, depois olhou para Aya.

(Enrico) Nós nascemos em San Marino, na Itália. Nosso pai era um Don.

(Aya confuso) Um Don?

(Enrico) Don é a maneira como é tratado o chefe da Máfia. Nosso pai controlava toda a cidade de San Marino.

(Carlo) Um Don costuma ter muitos inimigos, e rivais... na luta pelo poder, quem é mais fraco cai primeiro. Nosso pai não era fraco.

(Enrico) Mas nós éramos... éramos o ponto fraco de Don Albarello.

**Flashback  
****San Marino – 1997**

A noite se aproximava devagar, escurecendo toda a cidade de San Marino. Apesar disso, havia grande agitação pelas ruas: era aniversário de Don Albarello, e como era costume, todos os anos o milionário oferecia uma festa para seus amigos mais chegados.

E é claro, oferecia uma festa ao povo da cidade, distribuindo comida e bebida a vontade pelas ruas.

Essa era a única data do ano em que ele abria as portas de sua magnífica mansão. Mas nem por ser festa, ele se descuidava. Por precaução triplicava a segurança, contratando homens de confiança, e bem preparados para qualquer eventualidade. Tinha muitos inimigos, era plenamente ciente desse fato.

Seu bem mais precioso era a família: tinha uma esposa linda, dez anos mais jovem que ele, e dois gêmeos maravilhosos, os tesouros de sua vida.

(Don) Enrico, Carlo!! Onde vocês estão, banbinos?!

(Enrico) Papa! Estávamos terminando de provar os doces!!

(Carlo rindo) Anna ficou danada com a gente!!

(Don sorrindo) Roubando doces outra vez?

(Carlo) Papa... só dessa vez!

(Don) Sua mama vai lhes passar um sermão... ainda não estão prontos?

(Enrico) Já vamos nos arrumar, papa.

(Carlo) Parabéns!! Pelos seus cinqüenta anos!!

(Don) Hum... apesar disso, me sinto como se tivesse apenas quarenta e nove...

(Enrico) Oh, papa...

(Don) Ma va, banbinos! Coloquem logo uma roupa apropriada, ou Lucilla vai me estourar os ouvidos de tanto reclamar de vocês dois...

Fez um cafuné nos adorados filhos, e sorriu ao vê-los correr como dois coelhos, escada a cima, em direção aos quartos. Aqueles garotos eram seu verdadeiro tesouro.

oOo

A festa ia animada, quando os gêmeos escaparam para o grande jardim. Estavam cansados de receber beliscões em suas bochechas e cafunés nos cabelos. A grande família era por demais carinhosa.

(Enrico sorrindo) Você viu tia Marianna? Parece que ela comeu todo o espaguete da Itália! Deve ter engordado uns duzentos quilos!!

O irmão fez um beicinho adorável, enquanto cruzava os braços.

(Carlo) Ela me deu um beliscão tão forte que minhas bochechas doem até agora!! Deve estar um vermelhão!!

Enrico aproximou o rosto e depositou um beijinho na marca avermelhada do beliscão.

(Enrico) Você está adorável...

(Carlo sorrindo) E você não está menos do que eu!!

A festa estava toda concentrada no interior da mansão, ou seja, o jardim se encontrava vazio.

Ambos iam caminhando sobre a grama verdinha, escurecida pela noite sem lua. Quando com certa surpresa, ouviram passos que se aproximavam.

(Enrico) Deve ser papa...

Notaram meio apavorados que dois homens usando roupas negras e com os rostos cobertos por máscaras se aproximavam, levando panos em suas mãos.

(Carlo) Enrico...

O pânico os congelou por alguns segundos, mas foi tempo suficiente para que os vilões conseguissem se aproximar o bastante para cobrir-lhes os narizes com os panos, embebidos em clorofórmio, fazendo com que desmaiassem.

A segurança reforçada cometera um erro.

oOo

O primeiro a acordar fora Enrico. O italianinho abriu os olhos, sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça, e uma leve tontura. Tentou levantar-se, mas viu que não podia: tinha os pés e as mãos amarradas.

(Enrico) !!

Reparando com mais calma, notou que estava dentro de uma espécie de caminhão. O local era escuro, mas estavam se movendo. Podia sentir os sacolejos do veículo e ouvir o som do motor.

(Enrico) Carlo!!

Forçou os olhos, tentando fazê-los se acostumar com a penumbra do caminhão baú. Seu desespero crescia ao pensar que algo de ruim poderia acontecer ao gêmeo.

Foi com alívio indescritível que reconheceu as formas familiares do irmão, deitado do outro lado do caminhão.

Com dificuldade, Enrico se arrastou até alcançar Carlo, observando-o cuidadosamente, e respirando fundo ao ver que ele parecia bem, apenas estava desacordado.

Só então o garoto se permitiu pensar em toda a situação. Haviam sido seqüestrados, e ele não tinha idéia de quanto tempo se passara, nem desconfiava de quem poderia ser o vilão por trás daquilo tudo. Sabia apenas que estavam encrencados.

Só algum tempo depois foi que Carlo despertou, mostrando-se tão confuso quanto Enrico, só que mais assustado ainda.

(Enrico) Você tem que ser forte, Carlo!

Mas o outro começara a chorar, sentindo tanto medo...

(Enrico) Carlo... eu preciso de você! Sei que a situação não é boa, mas não me deixe sem apoio!!

O gêmeo ergueu os olhos negros, marejados de lágrimas, e fitou Enrico, fungando de leve.

(Carlo) Você não está com medo?

(Enrico) Claro que estou!! Mas eu tenho você ao meu lado, então, vou tentar ser forte para protegê-lo, está bem?

(Carlo sorrindo) Eu também vou protegê-lo, Enrico!! Juro que vou!!

(Enrico) Papa vai nos salvar, você vai ver.

Mais confiante o italianinho balançou a cabeça concordando.

oOo

O caminhão só parou horas depois, para alívio dos gêmeos, que não agüentavam mais ficar naquelas posições.

Os seqüestradores abriram as portas do caminhão, e puxaram os garotos, levando-os para dentro de uma cabana escondida no meio de uma floresta.

Foram colocados em uma sala, e trancados lá, ainda amarrados.

(Carlo) Enrico... eu não quero ficar com medo... mas... mas...

(Enrico sorrindo) Carlo... eu não queria que você passasse por isso...

(Carlo) Mas você ficaria só...

(Enrico) E sofreria tudo sozinho, para não vê-lo chorando.

(Carlo) Oh, não vou chorar mais! Se você tivesse sido trazido sozinho, eu não agüentaria ficar só com papa e mama...

(Enrico)...

(Carlo) O que quer que aconteça, não pense mais assim. Aonde você for, eu irei também! Ouviu?

(Enrico sorrindo) Sim... irmão.

Mas a verdade é que Enrico estava tão temeroso quanto o gêmeo, apenas não se permitia demonstrar o medo, porque sabia que isso assustaria Carlo ainda mais.

oOo

Apenas horas depois foi que os seqüestradores voltaram. Entraram na cabana, indo até a sala, onde Enrico e Carlo estavam. Eram três bandidos dessa vez.

O mais alto, que parecia ser o líder, retirou a máscara e sentou-se em frente aos dois irmãos.

Era um tipo alto e forte, de tronco largo, e descendência aparentemente irlandesa.

(Vilão) O pai de vocês está desesperado. Ofereceu recompensas milionárias para quem os encontrasse...

(Enrico)...

(Carlo chorando) Papa...

(Vilão) Essa é uma luta dura, a liderança da facção está em jogo... não é nada pessoal, garotos.

(Carlo) !!

(Enrico) Você é rival de papa...

(Vilão) Isso é uma coisa que vocês não precisam mais saber.

Puxou um canivete, assustando os dois garotos. Mas o homem usou a arma para soltar as pernas e as mãos dos gêmeos. Depois se ergueu.

(Vilão) Seu pai deve muito para a minha família. E eu vim cobrar a divida.

Sacou um revolver, apontando-o para os gêmeos.

(Enrico) Não!

Entrou na frente de Carlo, protegendo-o com o próprio corpo.

(Carlo) Enrico...

(Vilão) Venham comigo.

(Enrico) !!

Abraçou o gêmeo, e ambos seguiram aquele cara estranho, saindo para o quintal. Começava a escurecer novamente... a escuridão criando sombras sinistras no mato que cercava a região.

Os seqüestradores caminharam até um poço, encoberto parcialmente por uma moita.

(Vilão) Agora eu vou terminar com isso.

Usou a arma para acertar um golpe de leve na nuca de Carlo, fazendo-o tontear.

(Enrico) Não!!

Mas o italiano foi firmemente preso por um dos comparsas que ainda usava máscara. Diante do horror de Enrico, o chefe do grupo pegou seu irmão nos braços e o colocou sobre a borda do poço, fazendo com que o gêmeo caísse lá dentro.

(Enrico) NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!

O garoto usou toda a sua força para livrar-se do aperto dos braços do cara mascarado, e sem pensar duas vezes correu até o poço, saltando atrás de Carlo. Os vilões acompanharam aquela cena mal acreditando em tamanha coragem.

(Vilão) !!

O cara aproximou-se da borda, e apontando o revolver disparou os seis tiros contra a escuridão reinante lá dentro.

Por um segundo apenas escutaram, mas o silêncio era total. Satisfeitos, os três deram as costas ao poço, e se afastaram dali.

O poço não era muito largo, mas era suficiente para acomodar dois garotos magrinhos.

Logo que Enrico mergulhou atrás do irmão, pode visualizar o corpo do mesmo flutuando sobre as águas turvas, cheias de folhas apodrecidas.

Carlo estava meio tonto devido a pancada recebida na nuca, e se afogaria. Mas felizmente Enrico o alcançou antes que o pior acontecesse. Logo tomava o gêmeo nos braços, apertando-o com carinho.

(Enrico) Carlo... você está bem?

Nesse instante ouviram a primeira detonação. Enrico percebeu que os seqüestradores estavam atirando neles! Sua preocupação foi cobrir o irmão, com seu próprio corpo, protegendo-o o das entonações.

Duas balas se perderam nas águas escuras, inofensivas para os dois irmãos. Mas as outras quatro não tiveram o mesmo destino: Enrico recebeu os quatro balaços nas costas, pego em cheio.

Estremeceu, sentindo uma dor forte, seguida de uma queimação terrível.

(Enrico) Carlo...

Apesar da dor, não soltou o corpo do irmão.

Carlo balançou a cabeça, recuperando os sentidos lentamente. Olhou para a face contraída de Enrico, notando o filete de sangue que escorria pelo queixo de quem tanto amava.

(Carlo) ENRICO!!

(Enrico) Eles me acertaram...

A voz saiu fraquinha, baixinha...

Carlo se desesperou, livrou-se do abraço apertado, e inverteu as posições, tomando Enrico entre seus braços.

(Carlo) Agüente firme!!

Enrico sorriu de leve, e moveu a mão, segurando fracamente no rosto do gêmeo. Carlo se viu preso pelo olhar profundo do gêmeo, e Enrico refletia tanto amor nas íris negras, que o gêmeo menor sentiu uma leve tontura.

(Enrico) Sobe...

E indicou as paredes do poço com a cabeça.

(Carlo) !!

(Enrico) Você consegue... vai...

A água estava gelada, e chegava quase ao meio do poço, obrigando os dois gêmeos a se esforçar para não afundar. Carlo estremeceu ao simples pensamento de abandonar o irmão naquele lugar horrível, escuro e frio.

(Carlo) Não... não!!

(Enrico) Vou... ficar muito... tris... te... se você... mor... rrer aqui...

O italianinho começou a chorar, incapaz de conter o tremor por todo o corpo, e o pânico que ameaçava dominá-lo.

(Carlo) Nunca! Prefiro ficar com você! Não me peça para abandoná-lo aqui, Enrico, eu nunca faria isso! Eu te amo!!

Ao ouvir isso, Enrico começou a chorar também. Não sentia mais dor, apenas uma fraqueza que ameaçava jogá-lo em um mar de escuridão, envolvendo-o no manto da morte, arrebatando-o dos braços quentes de Carlo.

Os gêmeos se fitaram por um segundo. O amor fluindo de seus corpos, de seus pensamentos, alcançando um nível que a simples compreensão humana não seria capaz de entender.

Amor, apenas amor.

(Enrico) Eu... também... t... te... a...mo... tan...

Não pode completar a frase. Estava morto.

Carlo apertou o corpo do irmão nos braços, sentindo o restinho do calor tão familiar, que se esvaia, roubado pela morte, e pelas águas turvas daquele poço. O choque foi tão grande, e a dor tão insuportável, que o italianinho simplesmente perdeu a voz e a razão.

Não podia continuar o caminho sem Enrico. Essa era uma possibilidade que ele jamais levaria em consideração.

Passou a mãozinha fria pelos cabelos molhados do irmão, na última caricia de amor. Não havia mais nada no mundo pra ele, agora que perdera a única pessoa que amava mais que própria vida.

Sentindo que o frio da água escura estava lhe congelando lentamente, Carlo sorriu, sentindo o gosto salgado das próprias lágrimas que escorriam pela bela face. Aquelas lágrimas eram as únicas coisas quentes dentro de si. Tudo o mais se perdera, no momento em que Enrico parara de respirar.

(Carlo) Eu te amo tanto...

Tudo o que seu coração desejou foi a morte! Pediu pela morte, em uma prece desesperada e ardorosa. Não havia mais esperança pra Carlo.

Então parou de se esforçar, relaxando o corpo, permitindo que as águas escuras o tragassem. Ambos afundaram no poço, juntos. E foi assim, juntos e abraçados, que alcançaram o fundo lodoso, onde seus corpos descansariam por toda a eternidade.

oOo

(Enrico) Eu queria que você se salvasse, irmão... mas por outro lado, queria que ficasse comigo.

(Carlo) Essa foi a escolha mais fácil da minha vida: abandonar você e sair do poço... ou... segui-lo, Enrico.

(Enrico) Eu nem imaginava que pudéssemos ficar juntos, mesmo depois da morte, mas para mim, isso é o que importa. Estar vivo... ou estar morto... não é a questão. Estar com Carlo é que me faz feliz.

(Aya) Essa história...

O ruivo estava emocionado, embora não demonstrasse. Aqueles gêmeos tinham um passado muito triste... se todos os outros garotos fossem assim...

(Shouji) Enrico e Carlo estão presos por uma amarra indestrutível. O amor foi tão forte, que um morreu pelo outro e um não sobreviveu sem o outro.

(Aya)...

(Enrico) Mesmo esse julgamento, só me importa porque Carlo está comigo.

(Carlo) Eu te amo tanto...

(Aya) E os outros?

(Shouji) Você tem que perguntar a eles. Apenas eles podem decidir se aceitam ou não revelar suas histórias.

(Aya) E você, Shouji? Também está morto?

(Shouji) Ainda não.

(Aya surpreso) Ainda?

(Shouji sorrindo) Minha vida está nas mãos de Yohji. Apenas ele pode me salvar ou... me condenar...

Olhou na direção da cama, onde o playboy ainda estava deitado, adormecido. Aya não havia entendido bem aquela frase de Shouji. O garoto japonês viu as dúvidas que brilhavam nas íris violetas e sorriu.

(Shouji) Aya, todos estão arriscando algo neste jogo, não apenas Yohji. E de todos, eu sou o que tem mais a perder.

(Aya sério) Quem é você, Shouji?

Shouji fixou os olhos em Aya, e sorriu de modo diabólico. Era a primeira vez que o ruivo via aquele tipo de sorriso na face sempre tão controlada do jovem japonês.

(Shouji) Eu sou o Domador, Aya. Sou aquele que recolhe as almas... e as salva...

Continua...


	9. O domador de almas

_**Título**_: O julgamento das sete mortes_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Beta:**_ Akemi Hidaka_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, sobrenatural_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen_**  
Resumo:**_ O que parecia um inocente pedido de ajuda transforma a vida de Yohji numa corrida contra o tempo.

* * *

**Records of 2004 a.C.**

**O julgamento das sete mortes  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capitulo 09  
O Domador de Almas**

(Aya) Isso não faz sentido nenhum.

(Shouji suspirando) Ninguém disse que você deveria acreditar ou assimilar o que falamos.

(Aya) Eu desconfiava que vocês haviam morrido, mas...

Apesar de tudo não era fácil aceitar que mortos andassem por aí! Parecia coisa daqueles filmes norte americanos classe C...

(Enrico) As regras são diferentes quando se morre. Todas as coisas que você supunha serem corretas caem por terra. Não posso dizer que a transição é simples, mas é uma questão de ser realista.

(Shouji) A culpa é da 'religião'. Os homens acreditam que isso lhes trará respostas e conforto, mas estão errados. Essa coisa criada pela humanidade serve apenas como um limitador, impedindo que o ser humano encontre a derradeira explicação para questões profundas como o porque de estarmos aqui, neste 'mundo'.

(Carlo) Nós precisamos sempre ter respostas que expliquem o que não pode e não deve ser explicado.

(Enrico) Devíamos aceitar os mistérios da vida, sem medo. E isso é o contrário do que fazemos agora: buscando as questões que nos assustam, mas que são maravilhosas apenas por serem formuladas.

(Aya) Então você vai me explicar o que é esse jogo.

(Shouji sorrindo) Você perguntou isso a Karen, ontem mesmo, não foi?

O ruivo arregalou os olhos. Fora apenas ontem que tivera aquela conversa com a garota americana? No dia anterior sua vida seguia normal, com os problemas de sempre... mas... em menos de vinte e quatro horas se vira envolvido com 'jogos de vida e morte', 'paradas cardíacas inexplicáveis', 'domadores', e até 'mortos que andavam entre os vivos'.

Seria cômico, se não estivesse acontecendo com ele, e seus companheiros.

(Aya suspirando) A Weiss só atrai confusão, não é?

Shouji sorriu, e aproximou-se da cama onde Yohji estava deitado. Observou atentamente a face pálida. Sentou-se na beirada do leito, e sem desviar os olhos foi dizendo em tom de confissão, não se dirigindo a ninguém em especial. Parecia mais que sussurrava de si para si mesmo.

(Shouji) É isso o que acontece quando se reuni pessoas tão interessantes.

(Aya) Tsc.

(Shouji) Aya, sabe quem me indicou vocês?

O ruivo sentiu um arrepio gelado, e suspeitou que não gostaria de ouvir a revelação do japonês, mas a verdade é que quanto mais soubesse daquela história, melhor.

(Aya sério) Não.

(Shouji) Foi Koji.

Carlo e Enrico observaram o ruivo atentamente, querendo sondar as reações do espadachim. Shouji não desviava os olhos da bela face do Weiss loiro, aparentemente embevecido pela visão.

Mas Aya piscou, e tentou puxar pela memória, esforçando-se para lembrar quem seria aquele Koji. Talvez uma vítima das missões? Não recordava nada sobre esse cara, mas tinha aquela sensação de memórias desbotadas, de algo que aconteceu a muito tempo, e por isso temos dificuldade em reviver o que se passou...

(Aya suspirando) Não sei quem é.

(Shouji) Claro que não.

(Aya) !!

(Shouji) Setsuko foi muito eficiente em apagar as memórias de Omi, Yohji e a sua...

A ficha caiu, e Aya lembrou-se quem era aquele Koji. Na realidade ele recordou-se do episódio estranho e mal explicado que envolvera a Weiss aquela ocasião... a cerca de sete meses atrás.

(Aya) Então havia mesmo um Koji?

(Shouji) Sim, havia.

(Aya) Você vai me contar o que se passou naquele dia? Realmente Yohji, Omi e eu perdemos alguns dias de nossas vidas, e não sabemos ainda o que houve.

(Shouji) Oh, não. Apenas quem pode fazer isso é Setsuko. Eu não tenho permissão pra me envolver nas questões de pessoas vivas.

O ruivo suspirou exasperado. Detestava rodeios inúteis. Shouji devia ir direto ao assunto.

(Aya) Então pra que isso?

O garoto japonês desviou os olhos do ex-detetive, e fixou-os em Aya.

(Shouji) Eu te disse que sou um Domador, Aya. Um Domador de Almas. E uma das almas que mais me atraiu foi a de Koji. Meu ser nunca havia sentido tanto ódio e rancor em um único espírito antes. Foi... intrigante.

(Enrico) Então nos aproximamos dele. E tentamos aliviar sua dor.

(Carlo) Foi difícil, e cansativo. Mas finalmente descobrimos o motivo de tanto ódio: Koji não queria se afastar de seus anjos.

(Aya) Maldição.

Aquilo soava familiar. Era frustrante não poder se lembrar dos detalhes.

(Shouji) Uma forte ligação o mantinha preso as ruínas de uma mansão a beira do mar... encontramos ali não somente o espírito de Koji, mas de outros catorze jovens, todos tinham as almas leves, mas o ódio de Koji os mantinha na Terra.

(Carlo) Oh, como alguém podia desejar tanto uma coisa? Ele realmente amava seus anjos!

O italianinho agarrou-se ao irmão, apertando-o com força.

(Enrico) Eu amo meu irmão, e é isso que nos une. Mas Koji estava obcecado pelos 'anjos' e em seu ódio pela Weiss.

(Shouji) O ódio era tanto, que o fez recusar nossa oferta de ajuda. E o espírito dele continua preso nas ruínas. Tivemos que desistir de resgatar-lhe a alma.

(Enrico) Koji direcionava sua raiva contra a Weiss e contra Setsuko, porque vocês causaram a morte dele. Shouji achou que valia a pena investigar mais a fundo, esse grupo de assassinos treinados.

Shouji voltou os olhos para Yohji, e depositou as mãos sobre os macios fios loiros, numa carícia quase reverente.

(Shouji) Confesso que fiquei indeciso no momento em que encontrei vocês quatro. Não sabia qual escolher... no entanto, a medida em que ia conhecendo-os melhor, foi fácil decidir.

(Aya) Gostaria de fazer mais uma pergunta: porque você recolhe essas almas?

(Shouji) Como é mesmo aquela frase? É... ah, sim: "existe muito mais entre o céu e a Terra do que julga a VOSSA vã filosofia"... quando uma pessoa morre, sua alma ganha a oportunidade de nascer outra vez, gerando um ciclo infinito de reencarnação, que já dura milhares de anos.

(Carlo) Mas uma alma machucada, não tem forças pra se libertar e renascer.

(Shouji) Eu apenas domo almas enfurecidas, e tento dar-lhes a redenção, através do julgamento. Se o réu é julgando culpado e recebe a morte definitiva, todos os jurados podem renascer, completando o ciclo mais uma vez.

(Aya) E se o réu é declarado inocente?

(Enrico) Então vamos atrás de outra pessoa. Até que tenhamos a chance de vencer, e recebamos finalmente o direito de nascer outra vez.

O ruivo passou a mão pelos cabelos. Imediatamente uma dúvida nasceu em sua mente, e ele não teve receio de indagar:

(Aya confuso) Então, porque não escolhem alguém fraco de verdade?

(Shouji sorrindo) Hum... tentar trapacear as regras? Você é terrível, Aya. Mas o jogo prevê golpes sujos assim. Por isso sou eu quem escolhe o réu. Se Yohji perder, eu também perco: perderei minha vida definitivamente, e terei que renascer, começando minha jornada do zero. Se Yohji vencer, finalmente eu estarei livre de ser um Domador, e poderei renascer como uma pessoa normal.

(Aya) Como uma pessoa normal?

(Shouji) Sim. Durante milhares de anos, eu venho nascendo e morrendo, como um Domador de Almas, aquele que pode caminhar livremente entre o mundo dos vivos e o mundo dos mortos. Mas, tudo o que eu quero é uma vida normal.

O líder da Weiss ficou em silêncio por um instante. Depois cravou os olhos violetas na face pálida do garoto japonês.

(Aya sério) Você vem fazendo esse julgamento durante milhares de anos? Quer dizer que Shouji nunca venceu nenhum jogo?

Shouji olhou para Aya, de maneira pensativa.

(Shouji) Correto. Eu nunca venci um desafio.

(Aya)...

Aquilo não era bom.

oOo

Omi olhou pela vidraça da porta, notando que um grupo de garotas havia se formado em frente a Koneko outra vez. Suspirando, ele abriu a porta e explicou que não abririam naquele dia.

O loirinho já estava cansado daquilo.

Tentava desvendar os códigos dos arquivos, mas ficava difícil com as garotas interrompendo a cada cinco segundos.

Num primeiro momento, ele tentara ficar na cozinha, mas as infelizes batiam na porta de tempos em tempos, só pra perguntar o porque da floricultura estar fechada.

Então Omi decidira ficar na Koneko, permitindo que as fãs o observassem, mas a multidão ia aumentando, aumentando... até que o loirinho saia lá fora e as espantava.

Mas sabia ser coisa de minutos, para que aquelas doidas voltassem a se aglomerar na frente da Loja.

Ao ouvir as palavras gentis do chibi, explicando que não haveria expediente, as meninas gemiam desanimadas, mas se espalhavam por aí, sempre se mantendo nas redondezas.

Na terceira vez que a cena se passou, todas as garotas sumiram, com exceção de uma delas. Omi e a garota se entreolharam por um segundo. Aquela menina era alta, magra, deveria ter uns treze anos. A pele parecia ser de porcelana delicada. Os olhos eram negros e frios, mas não hostis. Os cabelos extremamente loiros estavam presos em um coque, no alto da cabeça.

O que impressionou o loirinho foi a postura rígida, e as maneiras aparentemente educadíssimas. Sem dúvida aquela garota era britânica.

(Omi) Não vamos abrir hoje...

Meu nome é Margareth Young, eu... sinto que você está preocupado com algo.

(Omi)...

(Margareth) Será que... você teria tempo para uma xícara de chá?

O chibi ficou intrigado com aquela garota. Olhou fixamente para ela, e suspirou. Algo não estava certo, mas sua intuição dizia para aceitar o convite da garota.

(Omi) Você quer um chá?

(Margareth) Todos os problemas se dissolvem com uma boa xícara de chá... e é nesse momento que se encontra várias respostas para os problemas.

(Omi sorrindo) Sei.

A garota ficou séria, e observou o loirinho atentamente.

(Margareth) Eu não vou pedir de novo...

Mais uma vez sua intuição o avisou de que deveria aceitar aquele convite. Apesar de estranho e fora de lógica, tinha algo obscuro naquela garota. Omi sentia quase como se estivesse na frente de um dos jurados.

Abriu a porta, dando espaço pra que ela passasse.

(Omi) Venha comigo.

(Margareth sorrindo) Obrigada.

Seguiu atrás do chibi, que se lembrou de pegar o palm.

(Margareth) Eu adoro fazer chá. Por favor, não se incomode com nada.

(Omi) !!

O jovem Weiss sentou-se numa das cadeiras, e observou surpreso que aquela garota inglesa movia-se pela cozinha como se já conhecesse cada detalhe do local.

(Margareth) Também vou fazer bolo. Chá sem um bolo não é a mesma coisa.

(Omi indeciso) Acho... que não temos chá...

A garota balançou a cabeça, e abriu a bolsa que trazia a tira colo, retirando um pequeno vidro.

(Margareth) Minha mãe sempre diz: uma verdadeira dama tem que estar preparada para tudo. Se você vai sair pra comprar sementes de flores, garanta que algumas estejam na bolsa, pra mostrar ao vendedor e conseguir as qualidades certas. Se você for ao dentista, leve sempre uma revista na bolsa, pro caso do consultório estar muito cheio, e todas as revistas já estarem sendo lidas.

(Omi surpreso) Oh...

(Margareth) E se for tomar chá na casa de alguém... cuide para que realmente tomem chá, e não aquela coisa horrível que chamam de café...

(Omi) Eu gosto de café.

Mas a garota ignorou o comentário. Começou a reunir ingredientes para fazer o bolo, enquanto a água para o chá não fervia.

(Margareth) O segredo de um bom bolo inglês, é colocar três colheres de vinagre na massa. Não fica gosto, mas o resultado final é quase a consistência de pão-de-ló. Parece que derrete na boca.

(Omi) Sério?

(Margareth) Sim! O chá das três pede um bolo... a gente pega essas manhas. Ah, se colocar algumas raspas de limão, você vai ter um sabor muito mais definido.

Aquilo estava parecendo um sonho. Omi estava na cozinha, com uma total desconhecida, recebendo dicas de cozinha... o que deveria pensar de tudo isso?

Depois de colocar o bolo no forno, a inglesa derramou a água fervente em um bule, terminando de preparar o chá.

(Margareth) Enquanto o bolo assa, o chá esfria um pouco. Não é delicado servi-lo muito quente, para que ninguém queime os lábios. Enquanto isso, que tal uns sonhos?

Não esperou resposta. Pondo-se a misturar trigo, ovos, leite e todos os ingredientes do bolinho conhecido como 'sonho'.

(Omi) Por que você está fazendo isso?

(Margareth) Oh, há anos que não tenho chance de preparar um chá inglês. Completei treze anos, mas minha mãe sempre me ensinou muitas coisas na cozinha. Ela diz que uma esposa de verdade deve ser perfeita em tudo. E eu adoro cozinhar.

(Omi) Sei. Mas, porque aqui?

(Margareth pensativa) Boa pergunta. Acho que... nunca tomei chá com um garotinho tão bonito quanto você.

(Omi corando) Ah, deixa disso.

(Margareth) É verdade. Espero ter chance de repetir isso, mas com os outros garotos também. Oh, aquele Aya é tão lindo... acho que ele seria o esposo perfeito!

(Omi)...

Não gostou nem um pouco de ouvir aquilo.

Margareth terminou de fritar o último sonho, ao mesmo tempo em que o bolo ficava pronto.

Ela desligou o forno, e arrumou a mesa, colocando pedaços fatiados do bolo inglês, assim como os bolinhos fritos e o chá quase morno.

(Margareth) Ah, o mais importante...

Abriu a bolsa novamente, e tirou um saquinho que estava cheio de canela em pó.

(Omi) O que é isso?

(Margareth) Sonho sem canela e açúcar não é a mesma coisa.

Um cheirinho agradável preenchia a cozinha. Só então o chibi deu-se conta de que estava com fome, e que não podia viver apenas de café. Sua boca encheu-se de água, ao observar os belos pedaços de bolo, e os grandes sonhos dourados, feitos por Margareth.

A garota sentou-se, e encheu uma xícara de chá para Omi, depois colocou um pedaço de bolo e dois sonhos sobre um prato, e entregou para o chibi.

(Margareth) Experimente.

O loirinho não se fez de rogado. Mordiscou o bolo, notando que estava mesmo macio, com um sabor muito leve de limão.

(Omi) Delicioso!!

A garota sorriu ao ouvir o elogio sincero. E colocou mais um pedaço de bolo sobre o prato.

(Margareth) E o chá? Prove e veja se eu não adocei demais...

Omi obedeceu, bebericando da xícara, e verificando que o gosto estava muito agradável, não estava doce demais, nem quente demais. Estava perfeito.

(Omi) Muito bom! Você tem dom pra cozinhar.

Margareth sorriu amplamente, abandonando a postura rígida pela primeira vez desde que chegara na Koneko.

(Margareth) Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Então eu vou ser uma boa esposa um dia. Você acha?

Piscando, Omi olhou fixamente para a garota. Ela o fitava de forma ansiosa, como se essa resposta fosse muito importante.

(Omi sorrindo) Nenhum homem pode dizer que vai passar fome ao seu lado. Você é prevenida e entende mesmo de cozinha, apesar da pouca idade. Mas, não vai experimentar também?

A menina balançou a cabeça dizendo que 'não', depois se levantou, pegou a bolsa e fez uma pequena reverencia para Omi.

(Margareth) Muito obrigada por me deixar usar sua cozinha, e apreciar sua agradável companhia. Você tem um bom coração, Omi. Mas bons corações pertencem a pessoas tolas.

(Omi surpreso) Não concordo com isso.

(Margareth) Tem todo o direito. Mas, preciso ir agora.

(Omi) E é só isso? Qual a razão de... quem é você, Margareth? Você é um dos jurados, por acaso?

A menina ergueu as sobrancelhas, demonstrando surpresa. Sem responder, deu as costas para o chibi e foi se afastando. Omi levantou-se e correu até ela.

Ambos seguiram em silêncio até a porta da floricultura.

(Margareth suspirando) Como o tempo passa depressa, quando estamos nos divertindo. Eu adoro cozinhar e perco a noção, na frente de um fogão.

(Omi) O mesmo acontece comigo, mas na frente de um computador.

Sorrindo, a inglesinha segurou nas mãos do jovem Weiss, e deu um apertão gentil, cheio de confiança.

(Margareth) O vento sopra do leste. Isso é um bom sinal.

(Omi) Você é inglesa, não é?

(Margareth sorrindo) Sim, sou inglesa.

(Omi) Ingleses também são boas pessoas.

(Margareth) Ser boa pessoa, não significa ter bom coração.

(Omi)...

(Margareth sorrindo) Eu conheço um garoto, que também é muito bondoso, e incrivelmente tolo. Ele quer apenas ajudar os outros, mas não pensa em si mesmo... Omi, o jogo está sendo trapaceado... isso tem que acabar.

Soltou da mão do chibi e se foi, caminhando apressada rua abaixo.

(Omi) Espera!!

Então ela era mesmo uma das juradas. E ela dissera que o jogo estava sendo trapaceado?!

Isso era muito ruim.

oOo

(Aya) Mas... se Yohji vencer o desafio, e você ficar livre, Shouji, o que acontece com os jurados?

(Shouji) Eu escolherei um deles, para ficar em meu lugar. E eles continuam o jogo do zero.

(Aya) Quem criou esse jogo?

O garoto de olhos azuis deu de ombros.

(Shouji) Sei lá.

(Aya) !!

(Shouji) Talvez tenha sido Kami sama, talvez tenha sido Buda, ou Shiva... não me peça explicações que sua mente limitada não pode entender... você não aceitaria as verdades que só descobre depois da morte.

(Aya) Isso parece uma fuga. Você não vai mais responder minhas perguntas?

(Shouji) Aya, você já sabe demais. Sabe mais que qualquer pessoa nunca soube antes. Não está satisfeito?

(Aya) Não.

(Shouji suspirando) Céus. Vivos são mesmo inconvenientes. Mas... quero te pedir uma coisa.

(Aya) O que?

(Shouji) Não conte nada disso para Yohji.

(Aya surpreso) Porque?

(Enrico) Porque ele poderia entregar o jogo.

(Aya) !!

(Carlo) Assim como você, Aya. Se estivesse no lugar dele. Vocês podem se influenciar pelas tragédias que deram fim as nossas vidas. E querer nos dar uma nova chance.

(Aya irritado) Eu nunca entregaria o jogo.

Tinha certeza de que não aceitaria morrer, antes de levar a cabo sua sede de vingança.

(Carlo) Não tenho tanta certeza, Aya.

(Enrico) Você diz isso com muita firmeza. Porém, uma coisa é falar, outra bem diferente é por em prática.

(Aya) Se não vão revelar mais nada, é melhor ir embora.

O garoto de longos cabelos negros se pôs em pé, e afastou-se do leito.

(Shouji) Se é sua vontade... mas... você vai deixar seus amigos sozinhos?

Antes que Aya respondesse, seu celular tocou. Era Omi.

(Aya) Pronto. Sim, você diz que Emiko ligou? Em Endo? Entendo. Vamos pra lá o mais rápido possível.

Desligou o telefone, e olhou pra Shouji.

(Shouji) E então?

(Aya irritado) Estou indo agora. Espero que cumpra sua palavra.

(Carlo sorrindo) Oh, confie em nós. Não vamos sair desse quarto, não é, irmão?

(Enrico) Sim.

(Aya) É a única opção do momento.

(Shouji) Boa sorte, Aya.

(Aya) Não preciso de sorte.

Saiu do quarto de forma decidida.

Shouji sorriu diante de tanto mau humor. Aya era mesmo único. Mas apesar disso, o garoto japonês preferia muito mais a Yohji.

(Shouji) Será que o final acontecerá como planejei?

Os gêmeos olharam para o companheiro, depois se entreolharam. A eles não interessava qual seria o desfecho de tudo aquilo. Perdendo ou vencendo, tudo o que importava é que pudessem permanecer juntos.

oOo

Aya chegou na Koneko, e encontrou tudo pronto, para a relativamente longa viagem para Endo. Omi havia organizado algumas coisas no porche, e apenas esperava que o ruivo chegasse.

Partiram em direção ao oeste da ilha nipônica. Endo ficava um pouco além de Kyoto.

(Omi) Você está tão calado, Aya. Aconteceu algo?

O líder da Weiss piscou, sem saber se deveria contar tudo para Omi. Acabou revelando a conversa da tarde. Shouji pedira que guardasse segredo de Yohji, mas não de Omi ou de Ken.

(Aya) Foi surpreendente. Mas eu já esperava algo do tipo

(Omi sério) Você espera que eu acredite que eles estão todos mortos?

(Aya) Acha tão difícil assim, Omi?

(Omi)...

É, talvez não fosse tão difícil de acreditar. Já enfrentara cientistas que faziam experiências terríveis, criando verdadeiros monstros. Lutava contra a Schwarz, e seus membros dotados de poderes especiais... conhecera na pele toda a maldade que o ser humano era capaz de fazer...

Agora enfrentava mortos vivos. Não faltava mais nada.

(Aya) Lembra-se daquele dia, em que fomos parar naquela praia afastada, e encontramos Ken falando de coisas estranhas e pessoas fictícias com os nomes de 'Setsuko', 'Koji' e 'Seita'?

(Omi pensativo) Aquela vez em que perdemos a memória?

(Aya) Sim.

(Omi) O que é que tem?

(Aya sério) Shouji sabia disso. Ou melhor, ele sabe, e pelo jeito conhece cada detalhe do caso.

(Omi surpreso) Você acha que ele pode estar envolvido?

(Aya suspirando) Sinceramente não sei o que pensar disso.

(Omi) Também me aconteceu uma coisa estranha...

Enquanto Aya manobrava pela rodovia, livrando-se do intenso trafego de veículos, o chibi ia revelando tudo o que se passara durante a tarde, e a inusitada visita de Margareth.

(Aya) E você desconfia que ela é uma jurada?

(Omi) Sim, não há outra explicação. Aya...

(Aya) O que foi?

(Omi preocupado) Ela me disse que um garoto de bom coração está trapaceando no jogo...

(Aya) Não deve ser Miguel. Esse não tem bom coração.

(Omi) Você não acha estranho que Shouji nunca tenha vencido um julgamento? Se ele faz isso por séculos e séculos... seria de esperar que pelo menos uma vez ele escolhesse um réu que ganhasse, não é?

Aya estreitou os olhos. Pensando bem, era mesmo muito suspeito...

(Aya) Você acha que Shouji perdia de propósito? Não faz sentido... porque ele faria isso?

(Omi suspirando) Não sei. Tudo isso é estranho, esse jogo, ou julgamento, seja lá como chamam. É suspeito que Shouji nunca vença.

Silenciando, Aya começou a pensar, mas até que Omi tinha razão. Seria de se esperar que Shouji tivesse experiência em escolher réus, mas se fosse assim, ele já teria vencido, e ganhado o prêmio de uma vida normal, que ele tanto queria...

Porque ele trapacearia para perder?

(Aya pensativo) O que exatamente Margareth disse?

(Omi) Bem ela disse: "_Conheço um garoto, que também é muito bondoso, e incrivelmente tolo. Ele quer ajudar os outros, e não pensa em si mesmo... Omi, o jogo está sendo trapaceado... isso precisa acabar_" bom, foi mais ou menos isso que Margareth falou.

O frio líder da Weiss franziu a sobrancelha. Ajudar os outros? Mas... se Yohji perdesse, os únicos que se beneficiariam disso eram os jurados, que ganhariam uma nova chance de...

(Aya surpreso) Não pode ser!!

(Omi assustado) O que foi?

Shouji estava preocupado com os espíritos rebeldes... e queria que eles nascessem outra vez, com uma nova vida e novas esperanças, e por isso estava trapaceando no jogo, sempre escolhendo réus que não passariam no julgamento?! Repetia essa trapaça através dos séculos?

(Aya sério) Então... Yohji não vai passar no julgamento, e Shouji sabe disso.

Se as desconfianças dos dois Weiss se confirmassem... seria terrível!

Foi então que uma outra dúvida surgiu na mente de Aya. O ruivo descobrira muitas coisas, mas esquecera de perguntar algo de extrema importância: ele sabia que se Yohji perdesse, o Weiss loiro receberia a morte definitiva, mas então... o que aconteceria com a sua alma?

(Omi) Oh, Aya...

O loirinho desejou que eles nunca tivessem se envolvido com aquelas coisas sobrenaturais, mas agora... era tarde demais.

Continua...


	10. Pistas em Endo

_**Título**_: O julgamento das sete mortes_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Beta:**_ Akemi Hidaka_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, sobrenatural_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen_**  
Resumo:**_ O que parecia um inocente pedido de ajuda transforma a vida de Yohji numa corrida contra o tempo.

* * *

**Records of 2004 a.C.**

**O julgamento das sete mortes  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capitulo 10  
Pistas em Endo**

A cidade de Endo era relativamente grande. Apesar disso, o carro de Aya acabou chamando atenção, ainda mais por conter dois passageiros tão incomuns.

(Aya) Consta o endereço antigo dos Yasutaka na ficha da polícia?

(Omi) Claro.

(Aya) E onde é?

Omi estendeu um papel para Aya, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia uma carinha desanimada.

(Omi) Será que... não podemos parar pra comer alguma coisa? Eu to com fome... e... preciso ir ao banheiro...

Não haviam parado nem uma vez durante o percurso de Tokyo a Endo.

O Weiss mais velho sorriu, e concordou com a cabeça. Foi dirigindo pelo que parecia ser a rua principal, até visualizar uma lanchonete que tinha aparência bem razoável. Não tiveram dificuldades em estacionar, encontrando uma boa vaga, quase em frente à lanchonete.

Assim que entraram, o loirinho dirigiu-se ao banheiro, feliz por finalmente poder se aliviar, enquanto Aya se encaminhava ao balcão, pedir algo para comerem.

Logo Omi voltava, e eles escolheram para uma mesa vazia próxima a grande vidraça.

(Omi) Será que encontraremos alguma pista aqui?

(Aya) É nossa única opção.

Nesse instante um celular tocou, fazendo Aya erguer uma sobrancelha ao perceber que era o toque do cel do playboy, e não do chibi.

(Omi sorrindo) Achei melhor trazer o celular do Yohji, pro caso de Emiko ligar com mais alguma dica.

Atendeu o telefone.

(Omi) Não, aqui é Omi... mas eu dou recado, ah... sim, entendo. Pode ficar com ele mais um dia? Assim que for possível eu vou pegá-lo... ok.

(Aya) Quem era?

(Omi suspirando) De um estacionamento. Yohji deixou o carro lá, mas não foi buscar... já fazem dois dias...

(Aya)...

oOo

Karen caminhava pela rua, observando tudo com muita atenção. As vezes custava a crer que não estava mais viva... podia se enganar facilmente por aquela 'casca' que seu espírito usava... mas a verdade é que não conseguia sentir mais nada.

Não sentia nem mesmo aquele ventinho que fazia seus cachos ruivos balançarem... isso era de certo modo angustiante.

A garota seguiu até uma ponte, e debruçou-se sobre a pequena murada, pondo-se a observar as águas turbulentas do rio abaixo de si.

(Miguel) É uma vista deprimente, não é?

Karen não olhou para ele. Não era surpresa que Miguel estivesse por ali, nenhum deles nunca ficava sozinho de verdade.

(Karen) É...

O mexicano aproximou-se de Karen e também debruçou-se na muretinha. Só então Karen percebeu que Shou estava com ele.

(Shou) Cuidado pra vocês não caírem daí...

(Karen) Não faria muita diferença, não é?

(Miguel) Você está aborrecida com algo?

(Karen) Não.

(Shou sorrindo) Men-ti-ro-sa...

(Karen)...

(Miguel) Você sabe que Yohji não vai passar no julgamento, então pra que se preocupar?

(Karen suspirando) Você quer mesmo nascer outra vez?

(Shou) Oh...

(Miguel surpreso) Claro! Você não quer?

(Karen) Não sei... quem me garante que minha nova vida será melhor? Será que...

(Miguel irritado) Não acredito que você está com medo disso. Esses americanos são mesmo covardes.

(Karen) !!

(Miguel) Pois eu quero nascer de novo!! E dessa vez eu vou vencer! Serei um campeão, e não permitirei que ninguém me mate!! Mas se isso ocorrer de novo, então eu sei que vou renascer até acertar pelo menos uma vez.

(Karen surpresa) Não sei se tenho sua garra.

(Miguel) Tsc. Não tem mesmo. Mas você prefere isso... ficar nesse estado de... morto vivo, sem poder fazer nada?

A ruiva piscou, e olhou para Miguel. O belo mexicano parecia muito seguro de suas palavras. Ele estava mesmo decidido a ter uma nova chance.

(Margareth) Não permitam que as dúvidas tomem conta de suas mentes...

Os três garotos olharam para a jovem inglesa. Era uma surpresa que ela entrasse em contato com eles. Geralmente Margareth ficava próxima, mas sempre silenciosa, na dela.

(Karen desanimada) É que... Shouji está tentando nos favorecer... e eu nem sei se isso é o certo...

(Miguel) Não adiantou nada pegar pesado... ou tentar assustar aqueles Weiss...

(Margareth suspirando) Vocês são uns tolos! Agora que o julgamento teve início, nada pode mudá-lo. Yohji tem que seguir até o fim. Tudo o que podemos fazer é aceitar esse sacrifício que Shouji nos oferece. Tentaremos alertar os garotos, para que isso não se repita no futuro.

(Miguel suspirando) É. Essa a gente já ganhou.

(Shou) Será... que ele não tem nem uma chance de vencer?

(Margareth) Talvez... vi que Yohji não está sozinho, e isso pode fazer toda a diferença.

(Miguel) Shouji é um tolo. Apesar de ter séculos de experiência parece que não aprendeu nada, e continua muito inocente.

(Margareth) E é por isso que eu gosto tanto dele.

(Karen) Faltam cinco veredictos. Pelo que eu vi até agora, será um empate. O último jurado é que vai decidir isso.

(Margareth) Você sabe o que eu vou decidir?

(Karen) Talvez... você já começou a julgá-lo, não é?

A garota inglesa sorriu de modo misterioso, e desviou o assunto.

(Margareth) Vamos ao hospital.

Deu as costas aos outros, sabendo perfeitamente que seria seguida pelos companheiros.

oOo

Ken abriu os olhos e suspirou.

(Shouji) Acordou! Como se sente?

(Ken suspirando) Meio moído...

Ajeitou-se na cama, erguendo um pouco o corpo, e apoiando as costas na cabeceira do leito.

Depois vasculhou o quarto com os olhos cor de chocolate. Aliviou-se ao perceber que o amante estava próximo a ele. Aparentemente bem.

(Carlo) Yohji está se recuperando. O médico lhe passou alguns remédios, mas logo ele acordará. Não se preocupe.

(Ken) Não me preocupar? Como se isso fosse possível...

(Carlo) E você? Está bem?

(Enrico) Pelo menos não sente mais dor, não é?

(Ken) Verdade. Eu queria saber se aquela garotinha tem que se sentir assim sempre, ao carregar toda a desesperança que vai recolhendo.

(Shouji sério) Ken, Shou não é obrigada a passar por tal provação. Ela faz por que quer.

(Ken surpreso) Porque alguém iria querer passar por isso?

O garoto japonês deu de ombros.

(Shouji) É o que Shou deseja, e eu não posso fazer nada para mudar o jeito dela. Por mais sinistro que seja...

(Enrico) Aya e Omi estão empenhados na investigação.

(Carlo) Eles foram atrás de uma pista.

(Ken) Logo que eu sair daqui também vou me dedicar.

(Shouji sério) Ken, preste muita atenção no que eu lhe direi: não se meta mais no julgamento de Yohji. Eu tive muito trabalho em conseguir uma vantagem para ele: ao ser feito o desafio de Shou... mas você estragou tudo!

(Ken) Eu não vou abandoná-lo!

(Shouji) Não é questão de abandonar ninguém. É questão de deixá-lo enfrentar seus desafios sozinhos. Yohji não é de vidro, e não vai se quebrar por enfrentar alguns obstáculos.

(Ken) Eu sei disso muito bem. Talvez você não entenda, mas eu prometi a Yohji que estaria ao lado dele, passo a passo, e vou manter minha palavra. Ele não está sozinho nessa, e eu não me importo de quebrar as suas malditas regras, entendeu? Não aceitei nenhum trato com você e seus amigos, e nunca aceitarei ficar sentado, vendo quem eu amo passar por tanta coisa estranha, sem oferecer ao menos um apoio!!

(Shouji) !!

(Enrico) Acalmem-se!! Isso é um hospital! E Yohji precisa de descanso, esqueceram disso por um acaso?

(Ken)...

(Shouji) Sinto muito.

(Carlo preocupado) Não se exalte, Ken... precisa se recuperar mais.

(Enrico) Shouji... pare de criar atrito... você sabe que não é o momento para isso.

O garoto de longos cabelos negros aproximou-se de uma das janelas, e fixou a vista na paisagem. Sem surpresa alguma visualizou Karen e os outros parados na frente do hospital, apenas aguardando. Shouji decidiu ir falar com eles.

(Shouji) Carlo, Enrico, não saiam desse quarto, me entenderam?

(Enrico) Sim. O que vai fazer?

(Shouji) Saber como andam as coisas em Endo...

Saiu do quarto, deixando Ken e os gêmeos surpresos.

oOo

(Shou) Ei... Shouji vem lá...

Os garotos olharam na direção da saída do hospital, confirmando que realmente o garoto vinha até eles, caminhando em passos largos, mas sorrindo.

(Karen) Tudo bem com eles, Shouji?

(Shouji) Sim. Ken já acordou e está bem. Yohji ainda dorme, e vai ficar em observação por três dias.

(Miguel) Tsc. Os gêmeos vão esperar que o cara se recupere?

O garoto japonês nem se preocupou em dar resposta.

(Shou) Eu fiquei um pouco assustada, quando Ken entrou no meu julgamento. Não foi minha culpa, Shouji.

(Shouji) Sei disso. Agora tenho coisas mais importantes pra pensar. Aya e Omi estão em Endo. Quero que Karen e Shou vão até lá, descobrir como as coisas estão caminhando...

(Margareth) Você não acha que isso vai apenas atrapalhá-los?

(Shouji pensativo) Não creio nisso. Apenas façam companhia a eles. E as duas já fizeram seu julgamento, então não há mais nada que as prenda aqui, a não ser a curiosidade...

(Karen sorrindo) Claro! Quero ver no que vai dar isso...

(Shou) Nós vamos até lá, Shouji.

(Shouji sério) Ah, antes que eu me esqueça: Aya já sabe a verdade sobre vocês.

(Miguel) Como assim?

Os dois trocaram um olhar atravessado.

Por um segundo o garoto de olhos azuis pensou em ignorar aquele belo mexicano, mas acabou respondendo.

(Shouji) Ele sabe que vocês estão mortos.

(Margareth) Oh...

(Shouji) Aya já estava desconfiado, e não vi nenhum motivo pra negar. A verdade é que ele aceitou tudo melhor do que eu esperava. Com certeza a Weiss enfrenta desafios parecidos...

(Miguel) Disso eu duvido muito...

(Shouji) Hum...

(Margareth) E contou nossas histórias pra eles?

(Shouji) Não. Vocês podem fazer isso se quiserem, mas eu não vou obrigá-los a nada. Enrico e Carlo contaram a história deles.

(Karen decepcionada) Oh... eu queria ter ouvido isso!!

(Shou) Vamos embora logo, Karen. Quero ver se Aya e Omi já descobriram muita coisa.

(Karen sorrindo) Vamos lá, baixinha.

As duas desapareceram aos poucos.

(Margareth) Essas duas são muito joviais.

(Miguel) Ainda bem que você não contou sobre nossas histórias. Eu pretendo usar a minha, Shouji.

(Shouji)...

(Margareth) Miguel, você sempre usa o mesmo julgamento, não é? Todos sabem como pode ser cruel... não deveria fazer isso.

(Miguel) Minha prova não é mais difícil que a de Shou, nem mais cruel que a de Karen. Você que é muito mole, Magie.

(Margareth) Nós ingleses somos justos, apenas isso.

(Shouji) Não é hora de discutir métodos. Vocês têm o direito de agir como bem entenderem, visando alcançar a vitória. Vou voltar para o hospital.

(Miguel) Minha companhia é tão desagradável assim?

(Shouji) Não.

Afastou-se sem esperar resposta, pretendia rondar o quarto de Yohji, mas não entraria no mesmo, para não criar atrito com o jogador.

A jovem inglesa sorriu, e voltou os olhos negros na direção de Miguel.

(Margareth) Você gosta muito de Shouji, não é?

(Miguel)...

(Margareth) Pena que Shouji é um tolo, e ainda não percebeu que você o ama.

(Miguel) Não é nada disso!

(Margareth) Ah, pobre Miguel. Tenta disfarçar os sentimentos agindo de modo grosseiro, mas não consegue me enganar. Você tem esperança de renascer... só que gostaria de fazer isso ao lado de Shouji, não é?

O mexicano passou a mão pelo cabelo ondulado, e suspirou. Havia algo naquela garota inglesa que desarmava qualquer pessoa. Talvez fosse um dom, mas ela inspirava confiança por todos os poros da pele lisa de porcelana...

Miguel achou que podia mostrar seu lado menos grosseiro, principalmente por que estavam apenas os dois ali.

(Miguel) Diablo. Você é muito perspicaz, muchacha. Não sei se isso é bom, mas...

(Margareth) Eu também me preocupo muito com Shouji. Mas ele nasceu para ser um Domador, e gosta de ajudar almas como nós. Não sei se temos o direito de tirar isso dele. Eu sou justa, e sigo as regras. Admito que Shouji age de modo errado, só que... no fim...

(Miguel) Não é justo com o réu, nem com Shouji.

(Margareth) Ele está arriscando a vida de Yohji por nós.

(Miguel) Mas ele acredita tanto que aquele carinha vai vencer.

(Margareth) Shouji vem burlando as regras de modo inconsciente. Talvez seja mais forte do que ele. Sei lá. São tantos anos salvando almas.

(Miguel) Se eu tivesse a garantia...

(Margareth surpresa) Garantia?

(Miguel) De que um dia... talvez... Shouji e eu pudéssemos renascer ao lado, um do outro.

(Margareth triste) Oh, Miguel...

(Miguel) Eu o amo tanto... mas... é impossível, não é?

Ao invés de responder, a garota inglesa se aproximou do companheiro e o tomou nos braços, apertando-o num abraço preocupado, mas despido de calor.

O calor dos sentimentos era um privilégio apenas para os vivos...

oOo

(Omi) Que lugar desolado...

Ele e o amante estavam parados em frente a um terreno baldio, olhando os destroços do que um dia fora a residência dos Yasutaka.

O terreno ficava afastado das demais casas, numa localização bem isolada e distante do centro da cidade. Fora fácil chegar ali, depois de algumas indicações dos moradores locais.

Com surpresa, os dois Weiss descobriram que simplesmente não havia mais casa no local. A mesma havia ruído, restando apenas destroços: paredes quebradas e telhas se espalhavam pelo terreno.

(Aya) A casa desmoronou.

(Omi) Ou foi demolida, não é? Veja... tem uma placa de vende-se ali.

Aproximaram-se, anotando o telefone de contato da imobiliária responsável pela venda da destruída residência.

(Omi) Posso localizar o endereço através do telefone ou do nome da imobiliária, invadindo o sistema da prefeitura.

(Aya) Ótimo.

Enquanto o loirinho se concentrava em seu laptop, os olhos violetas do líder da Weiss percorreram todo o desolado local, comparando-o aos destroços de sua própria casa, depois da maldita explosão, que quase matara sua irmã e ele próprio.

Aquelas lembranças enchiam o coração de Aya de amargura. Mas não podia mudar o passado, nem o seu, nem dos Yasutaka.

(Aya pensativo) O que será que houve?

(Omi) Porque eles se mudariam daqui, depois de tentar invadir o laboratório duas vezes? Medo de represálias?

(Aya) Não. Os Yasutaka se mudaram a primeira vez, seguindo a pista do filho, e se atreveram a esse ato ousado de invasão. Não creio que eles temessem qualquer ameaça.

(Omi) Pra onde será que eles foram? Consegui!! Tenho o endereço da empresa responsável pela venda do terreno.

(Aya) Bom. E aqueles arquivos? Você ainda não conseguiu decifrá-los?

(Omi desanimado) Não. Eles usaram um programa semelhante ao YATRINA III, que convertia o código Morse dos nazistas, durante a guerra. É bem complicado.

(Aya) Você consegue.

O loirinho sorriu ao ouvir o elogio velado do Weiss mais velho. Era o melhor de todos os incentivos.

(Omi) De qualquer jeito, vamos investigar a imobiliária. Eles devem ter alguma informação.

(Aya) Você vai até lá. Eu vou ao laboratório, ver se descubro algo.

(Omi suspirando) Ok. Tome cuidado.

(Aya) Você também. Quer seguir no carro?

(Omi) Sim.

Aceitou surpreso pela confiança do líder da Weiss.

(Aya) Ok. Me deixa na entrada da cidade. Depois eu dou um jeito. Descubra tudo o que você puder na imobiliária. A gente se encontra em duas horas, naquela lanchonete.

(Omi) Entendi.

Logo voltavam para o carro, afastando-se dali. Era devagar e com dificuldades que conseguiam reunir as peças do quebra cabeças que lhes revelaria a verdade a respeito do passado de Shouji.

Depois de deixar o amante, Omi dirigiu-se a imobiliária, precisando parar apenas uma vez, para se informar melhor. Endo não era uma cidade muito pequena, mas também não era tão grande assim, sendo fácil de se localizar. Sem contar que todo o capital de giro do município parecia concentrado no centro da mesma.

(Omi) É aqui.

Olhou o prédio de dois andares, de aparência simples. Se eles se recusassem a dar qualquer informação, o loirinho seria obrigado a invadir o sistema da imobiliária. Mas Omi sabia que não havia motivo para que eles colocassem obstáculos em sua busca.

Estacionou o carro na frente do prédio, e depois de pegar o laptop, dirigiu-se ao saguão da imobiliária.

(Atendente) Bom dia, senhor. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

(Omi sorrindo) Eu queria informações sobre os donos de um dos terrenos que vocês estão vendendo.

(Atendente) Sobre quem seria?

(Omi) Um casal. Yasutaka era o sobrenome deles. Moravam neste endereço.

Estendeu o papel para a jovem, que pegou e leu rapidamente.

(Atendente) Vou ver em que posso ajudar.

Concentrou-se em digitar num micro computador muito antigo, que Omi achou mais digno de um museu, do que a recepção de uma empresa...

Sem ter o que fazer, o chibi sentou-se em uma das poltronas vagas, e ficou esperando, vigiando atentamente o programa que continuava rodando em seu micro, tentando desvendar os códigos do arquivo criptografado.

oOo

Aya desceu do táxi e pagou a corrida, dispensando o motorista. Se precisasse ele o chamava de novo pelo celular, ou chamava ao loirinho, não importava.

Observou a estrada de terra. A entrada que levava ao antigo laboratório do governo, estava abandonada a muito tempo. Deixada aos castigos do tempo.

O líder da Weiss pulou a cerca de arame semi destruída que rodeava a entrada, e foi avançando por entre o mato que tomava conta do local.

Depois de algum tempo, Aya saiu em um pátio amplo, cimentado, mas também em grande estado de abandono e desolada destruição.

No centro do mesmo, havia uma enorme construção de três andares, que tinha as portas lacradas com ripas de madeira. As poucas janelas visíveis daquele lado também estavam vedadas. O estado de destruição era tão avançado, que Aya não se atreveria a passar do primeiro andar, sabendo que se arriscava a causar um desmoronamento que poderia ser desastroso.

Primeiro ele rodeou a construção, notando que era um prédio bem grande, muito comprido. Não existiam portas laterais, nem mesmo janelas. Apenas paredes longas e lisas.

(Aya) Lugar horrível.

O estado de abandono era incrivelmente devastador. Sacando que não descobriria nada do lado de fora, Aya resolveu invadir, ver se encontrava algo lá dentro.

Deu a volta, retornando a frente do prédio, e aproximando-se da entrada. Estourou a porta com um forte pontapé, abrindo um vão mais que suficiente para a sua passagem.

Passou pelo buraco, sendo recebido por uma profunda escuridão. Apesar do local estar quase lacrado, o mato havia dado um jeito de entrar, se esparramando por todo o hall de recepção.

O mesmo tratava-se de uma ampla sala, junto com o amontoado do que devia ter sido o balcão de atendimento.

Um silêncio sinistro reinava por todos os cantos, enchendo o ruivo daquela sensação angustiante de suspense, quando se está assistindo um bom filme de terror.

A direita da entrada ficavam dois elevadores, e diretamente a frente da porta, quase atrás do balcão estava um lance de escadas, semi encoberto pelo mato.

(Aya) Isso é ruim.

Foi até os elevadores, mas ambos estavam destruídos, e não funcionavam mais. A corda de sustentação dos mesmos estava arrebentada, e a muito desaparecera no poço escuro.

Seus passos ecoavam alto naquele espaço vazio, marcando as passadas rítmicas e apressadas.

(Aya irritado) Maldição!!

Desistiu de sondar o elevador e dirigiu-se as escadas. Afastou um pouco do mato com as mãos, e fixou os olhos violetas nos degraus, torcendo os lábios diante do que viu.

(Aya) Tsc.

Aquela caricatura de escada com certeza não parecia forte o suficiente para sustentar o peso de seu corpo. Pelo que Omi explicara, aquele prédio havia sido construído no início da década de 70. E isso justificava as escadas de madeira, no que deveria ser um laboratório moderno do governo.

(Aya) Contenção de despesas?

Os elevadores com certeza deviam ter sido adicionados em alguma reforma posterior. Mas isso não interessava ao líder da Weiss. Ele precisava de pistas concretas que dissessem algo sobre os pais de Shouji e...

Mas o que poderia encontrar sobre os pais do garoto ali?

De acordo com Omi, haviam várias matérias na internet, relatando a insistência dos Yasutaka em acusar aquele laboratório de ser o responsável pelo rapto do filho, que na época era apenas uma criança.

(Aya) Mas onde as peças se encaixam? Pra onde diabos eles foram? E porque se mudaram daqui?

Tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta. O silêncio absoluto era a única voz que fazia eco os pensamentos da líder do Weiss. E ele não gostava disso.

Cada descoberta, ao invés de ajudar, apenas aumentava as dúvidas e as indagações... isso era tão frustrante...

Por um segundo, Aya teve a impressão de que não estava sozinho no local. Olhou ao redor ressabiado, mas não viu ninguém. Seus músculos se contraíram de tensão, e uma gota de suor frio escorreu pela face pálida.

O silêncio era total, e por isso mesmo inquietante. Parecia que seria atacado a qualquer instante por um inimigo invisível, camuflado num suspense irritante e incontrolável...

Durante um longo minuto, Aya apenas observou, sentindo mais do que vendo. Respirando devagar, de leve, com certo receio do som da própria respiração.

Mais aliviado, se convenceu de que nada aconteceria. Apenas dera asas a imaginação, se perdendo no silêncio envolvente. Quase soltou uma maldição... no entanto pensou que seria quase um sortilégio, quebrar a quietude incomum daquelas ruínas.

Decidido, o ruivo apoiou o pé direito, forçando um pouco, querendo testar se poderia se arriscar a subir pro segundo andar e quem sabe encontrar algo que auxiliasse a Weiss na busca.

(Karen) Eu não faria isso se fosse você.

A voz melodiosa causou um susto memorável no líder da Weiss. Aya se arrepiou todo, sentindo o coração disparar. Os olhos violeta se arregalando, denunciando seu verdadeiro estado.

Lutou para não levar a mão ao peito, em um reflexo inconsciente ao susto que levara.

(Aya) !!

Voltou a bela face, que estava mais pálida ainda, em direção a voz, reconhecendo Karen e Shou, paradas no rombo que o espadachim havia feito nas ripas que lacravam a porta.

(Shou) Que cara é essa?

(Karen sorrindo) Parece que viu um fantasma!

Recuperando-se imediatamente ao ouvir as piadas. Assumiu para si a postura rígida de olhos frios, disparando seu olhar mais mortal sobre as duas. No entanto sua face se mantinha extremamente pálida, mostrando que não se recuperara do susto.

Ficou em silêncio. Apenas fuzilando-as com o olhar, porque não sabia se a voz sairia firme o bastante.

(Shou preocupada) Acho que o susto foi tão grande que Aya engoliu a língua...

(Karen rindo) Será, pequena Shou?

(Aya irritado) O que vocês querem?

A voz saiu fria e controlada, para alívio imensurável do líder da Weiss.

(Karen) Viemos ver como vocês estão se saindo...

(Aya desconfiado) Como sabiam que eu estava aqui?

As duas se entreolharam, depois sorriram.

(Shou) Também passamos por esse julgamento, Aya. Analisamos as mesmas pistas... acho que Omi não está com você, não é? Será que ele foi a imobiliária?

(Karen) Deve ter ido. Ficamos em dúvida sobre vir ao laboratório, ou a imobiliária.

(Aya) O que querem aqui?

(Shou) Nada, apenas olhar. E cuidar de você... quase se mata!!

(Aya) Lá tem alguma pista, e as duas querem me impedir de chegar a ela, é isso?

(Karen séria) Não, Aya. Essa escada não agüentaria o seu peso. Não faça isso, a menos que queira fazer companhia a nós...

(Aya) Hn.

O ruivo olhou para os degraus podres e acabou se convencendo de que era verdade.

(Shou) Você veio atrás de uma pista que parecia importante, mas Omi vai descobrir a peça que verdadeiramente se encaixa.

(Aya) Porque estão me ajudando?

(Shou) Ora, e porque não? Não queremos o seu mal, Aya.

O ruivo se afastou da escada, e dirigiu-se a saída. Os três foram pra fora, e pararam no meio do pátio.

(Karen) Lugarzinho feio, né?

(Aya) Eu sei tudo sobre vocês.

(Karen) Shouji nos contou a conversa que tiveram.

Shou e Karen começaram a caminhar em frente, saltando a cerca, e Aya as seguiu. Logo os três estavam regressando a cidade, a pé mesmo.

(Shou) Pelo menos a gente não se cansa.

(Aya) Pretendo interrogar Shouji mais a fundo.

(Karen) Sobre?

(Aya) A trapaça que ele está fazendo, para ajudar vocês.

A frase saiu direta e fria. As garotas se entreolharam.

(Karen)...

(Shou) Do que está falando?

(Aya cínico) Vocês não perceberam?

(Karen) Percebemos... e foi por isso que pegamos tão pesado com Yohji. Queríamos que Shouji percebesse o erro que está cometendo. Mas não adiantou. Eu mostrei o Livro Vermelho do Julgamento, e revelei as regras ao Yohji, mas... minha intenção foi nula...

(Shou) Miguel tentou passar a perna no julgamento, mas também não adiantou. Quer dizer, adiantou em parte, não é?

(Aya irritado) Mas se vocês ajudam o Shouji, vão prejudicar o Yohji...

(Shou)...

(Karen) Alguém tem que perder nessa história...

Aya bufou e caminhou em silêncio por um tempo.

As meninas respeitaram a quietude do espadachim. Já era coisa demais para um simples homem saber. Principalmente quando envolvia fatos, que ele queria mas não podia controlar.

(Aya suspirando) De qualquer jeito as coisas estão ruins. Porque vocês não deixam Yohji vencer de propósito, e dão a Shouji a vida que ele tanto quer?

(Shou) Porque estaríamos burlando as regras. Assim quem sofreria as conseqüências seriam as nossas almas... que se perderiam, e deixariam de existir tanto no plano vivo quanto no plano espiritual.

(Karen) Eu não quero isso. Nem pra mim, nem para meus companheiros.

(Aya) Esse jogo pega pesado.

(Shou) Nossa opção agora é vencer. E pedir para que Shouji seja mais cuidadoso da próxima vez. Que ele não faça mais sacrifícios... não é justo com ele, nem com os réus.

Mais uma vez ficaram em silêncio, apenas observando a paisagem deserta. O laboratório ficava perdido no meios de vastos campos, cercado a sudoeste por uma pequena mas densa floresta.

Ninguém transitava por ali, e mesmo depois de caminhar por quase meia hora, os três não avistaram viva alma.

(Karen suspirando) Você sabe a história dos gêmeos, não é?

(Shou pensativa) Eu também queria saber...

(Aya)...

(Shou) Eles são tão unidos...

(Karen) É difícil acreditar que alguém faria mal a dois garotos tão meigos... como esse mundo é podre...

Aya olhou para as duas. Também era duro de acreditar que aquelas duas haviam sido assassinadas. Mesmo Shou, que se mostrava rancorosa... em momentos a garotinha se distraia, e assim uma personalidade oculta surgia, tingindo os olhinhos negros de uma doçura muito suave...

Pensando nisso, o líder da Weiss se viu preso em uma súbita curiosidade.

(Aya) Karen... qual é a sua história? E a sua, Shou?

As duas garotas se entreolharam. Depois olharam para Aya. Seus olhos diziam que queriam falar sobre aquilo, e que talvez fosse a hora de revelar o passado de ambas.

(Karen) Shou escolheu carregar todos os sonhos perdidos, abandonados por pessoas sem fibra o suficiente para realizá-los... eu sei como ela se sente... porque quando eu morri, estava cheia de raiva e angústia... e também tinha arrependimento em meu coração.

Aya e Shou olharam para a ruiva. Nenhum dos dois conhecia o passado da garota americana, mas ambos estavam curiosos para saber.

(Karen) Ok... eu vou lhe contar minha história...

Continua...


	11. Toda desesperança do mundo Parte II

_**Título**_: O julgamento das sete mortes_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Beta:**_ Akemi Hidaka_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, sobrenatural_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen_**  
Resumo:**_ O que parecia um inocente pedido de ajuda transforma a vida de Yohji numa corrida contra o tempo.

* * *

**Records of 2004 a.C.**

**O julgamento das sete mortes  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capitulo 11  
Toda desesperança do mundo  
Parte II - PERDAS**

Karen parou em frente a grande porta de madeira e respirou fundo, reunindo toda a coragem possível. Iria enfrentar o maior desafio de sua vida, e definitivamente não estava preparada!

Deu duas batidas na madeira e entrou.

Visualizou seu pai sentado atrás de uma sólida e evidentemente cara escrivaninha. O semblante era sério, carregado. Os dedos estavam entrelaçados sobre o tampo de madeira escura.

A garota ruiva notou que sobre a mesa havia um envelope aberto. Engoliu em seco.

Seu pai era um homem de constituição grande, nascido no Texas. Dono dos olhos verdes mais cruéis de que podia se lembrar, e dos cabelos mais ruivos que nunca vira antes em outra pessoa.

Parada em pé, ao lado da mesa, estava sua mãe. Uma mulher muito doce, mas insignificante se comparada ao pai. A jovem senhora tinha cabelos lisos e loiros demais. Os olhos eram muito azuis, e a pele quase transparente, resumindo: uma visão desbotada. Vencida pela autoridade marcante do marido.

(Karen) Papai... me chamou?

O homem bufou e bateu com o dedo indicador sobre a carta.

(Pai) Recebi isso hoje. É a confirmação da sua matrícula para a faculdade de Decoração!!

As últimas palavras saíram quase gritadas, praticamente cuspidas de ira e incredulidade.

Karen sentiu vontade de sair correndo, mas não o fez.

(Karen) Sim, decidi que vou fazer esse curso, papai.

(Pai) E desde quando você tem esse poder? Eu disse que você vai fazer o curso de Administração, e vai continuar os negócios da minha família!

(Karen) Mas...

(Pai) CALE-SE!!

(Karen) !!

(Pai) Isso foi o cúmulo! Um desafio as minhas ordens! Você é minha única herdeira, e tem que seguir meus passos.

(Karen irritada) E os meus sonhos não contam?

O ruivo abriu um sorriso debochado e recostou-se na cadeira.

(Pai) Sonhos? Como você é ridícula. Herdou isso de sua mãe, é claro.

(Karen) Mas não quero seguir seus passos, papai! Vou fazer o que eu desejo: ser decoradora!

(Pai) Seus... desejos? Você não tem o direito de desejar nada. Não controlamos nossas vidas, menina. Contente-se em seguir o que eu mando. E digo que vai pra Stanford, como todos de nossa família!

Karen sentiu vontade de chorar, mas segurou as lágrimas. Odiava aquele homem. Aquele 'monstro' que em dezessete anos jamais a chamara de filha.

A vida era tão difícil! Ter dinheiro e posição na sociedade não significavam nada pra Karen. Tudo que ela queria era um pouco de carinho paterno, e a proteção materna. Coisas que nunca tivera.

Aquela era a primeira vez que se rebelava contra seu pai, e pelo jeito a rebeldia duraria pouco... estava perdendo a batalha, sem nem mesmo lutar... como sempre fora... esse era o resumo de sua vida: uma batalha perdida antes mesmo do início...

(Karen) Eu não queria ter nascido!

(Pai) E eu não queria uma merda de filha como você.

(Karen) !!

(Mãe) Querido!!

(Pai) Cale-se, mulher. Você não foi capaz de gerar um filho... um garoto e era só o que eu queria. Te dei riqueza, luxo, tudo do bom e do melhor, e você não foi capaz de me retribuir. É uma inútil.

(Karen) Pa... pai...

O olhar do homem ruivo tornou-se ainda mais duro. Ele pegou a carta de matrícula e rasgou em duas metades, jogando-as no chão, em direção dos pés de Karen.

(Pai) Você vai fazer o que eu mando, entendeu? É o mínimo por todo o luxo que te forneci nesses anos.

As lágrimas já rolavam livres pelo rosto sardento. Karen era incapaz de conter o choro por mais tempo. Não pelas ordens do pai, não pela forma grosseira com ele tratava sua mãe... nem pela carta rasgada.

Chorava pela verdade dita em voz raivosa "_uma merda de filha..._". Era assim que seu pai a via? Karen era apenas uma...

Dando as costas, a jovem saiu da sala com passos duros, sentindo o coração se partir de dor e angústia.

Não parou nem mesmo ao ouvir as palavras de seu pai, ordenando que voltasse.

(Pai) Karen, volte aqui. Eu ainda não terminei! Karen!!

A porta de madeira foi fechada.

oOo

Depois disso, Karen pegou seu conversível e saiu a toda velocidade, cantando os pneus, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mal tomando ciência da direção que tomava.

Queria apenas sumir, fazer aquela dor desaparecer, ou pelo menos diminuir... mas parecia impossível.

Não percebeu quando um outro automóvel virou a curva, e antes que o motorista pudesse frear, chocou-se contra a lateral do conversível azul.

Karen bateu a cabeça com força contra o air bag, ficando tonta, semi consciente. Só teve noção de que a porta do carro se abria, e ela era puxada para fora. Logo em seguida tudo escureceu, e a ruiva perdeu os sentidos.

oOo

Quando Karen acordou, já havia se passado muito tempo. Com certa surpresa, ela olhou ao redor descobrindo-se em um lugar totalmente desconhecido. O local era uma casa velha, meio destruída. Tudo estava na penumbra, com uma lâmpada de baixa voltagem acesa, mal dando conta da parca iluminação.

(Karen) Mas que lugar é esse?

Sentiu uma pontada na têmpora esquerda, local onde havia batido com força, e lembrou-se de repente do acidente de carro.

(Karen) Deus!!

Tentou se erguer, mas foi impossível. Estava amarrada a cama.

(Karen) !!

Procurou se libertar, mas a corda de grosso cânhamo apenas feriu seu delicado pulso. Ao se dar conta da situação em que se encontrava, a ruiva começou a se desesperar. Mil coisas passaram por sua mente confusa, e o medo foi aumentando gradativamente.

Karen imaginou que tinha caído nas mãos de alguma gangue, ou algum tarado inescrupuloso... ou pior ainda: um serial killer!!

Aqueles pensamentos aumentaram-lhe a angústia, e a ruiva se pôs a chorar sem controle. Chorou durante muito tempo, sem poder evitar. Chorou até as lágrimas secarem e o desconforto crescer.

Sentia fome e sede, e o corpo todo dormente, por ser obrigada a ficar na mesma posição por um longo tempo.

Quando o dia estava quase amanhecendo, e Karen pôde ver os raios solares que se infiltravam pelos rachados da parede velha, assim como pelas janelas sem vidraça, um barulho de motor se fez ouvir.

(Karen)...

Arrepiou-se toda, diante da expectativa de finalmente encontrar seu raptor.

A porta se abriu, e um homem entrou. Era muito alto e forte, quase gordo. Possuía longa barba negra, e cabelos lisos meio sujos. O aspecto no geral era bem repulsivo.

(Raptor) Há, há, há... acordou, boneca.

(Karen) Quem é você? Onde estou? O que vai fazer comigo?

O homem tirou o gorrinho vermelho da cabeça, e sentou-se sobre uma das cadeiras velhas que havia ali.

(Raptor) He, faz tempo que estou vigiando sua família, procurando uma brecha, esperando uma oportunidade para meu plano perfeito de seqüestro. Vou pedir um resgate bilionário para devolvê-la.

Karen piscou, notando que estava diante de um novato no crime. Pelo menos parecia um iniciante em seqüestro... mas isso não a tranqüilizou, pelo contrário...

(Karen) Ahhh, não me machuque...

(Raptor) Oh, ho, ho... não tenho essa intenção. Preciso apenas do dinheiro. Depois que seu pai me pagar o resgate, eu a deixo ir.

(Karen)...

Teve que se controlar pra não chorar. Será que seu pai aceitaria cumprir tal exigência? Uma dúvida pairava sobre sua salvação...

"_Uma merda de filha como você..._"

O homem levantou-se e sacou um punhal do bolso da camisa xadrez. Karen encolheu-se de medo, ao ver que ele se aproximava apontando-lhe a lâmina afiada...

(Raptor) Tenho certeza que se eu mandar uma parte do seu corpo pra ele, vai ajudá-lo a se decidir mais rápido.

(Karen) Não!

Fechou os olhos, mas arregalou-os ao sentir que o homem pegava em seu cabelo, e cortava um dos belos cachos ruivos.

(Raptor) Vou mandar pelo correio.

(Karen)...

(Raptor) Voltarei em breve com notícias.

oOo

O tempo passava lento e tedioso. Karen não sentia mais seu corpo... as câimbras dolorosas a muito deixaram de atormentá-la e ela tentava se recordar se algum dia tivera um 'corpo' abaixo do pescoço.

Mas o que incomodava mesmo era a sede. Sua garganta estava ressecada, grossa. Isso era muito pior que a fome.

Finalmente depois de longa espera, seu raptor regressou, e ele parecia visivelmente satisfeito.

(Raptor) Veja isso.

Abriu um jornal, mostrando a primeira página aos olhos de Karen. Ali havia uma enorme foto, que tomava quase a folha toda. Mostrava seus pais abraçados, chorando. Ambos choravam.

(Karen) Deus...

Aquilo era chocante demais para a garota. Nunca imaginaria, nem em seus sonhos mais nefastos, que seu pai era capaz de chorar de preocupação.

(Raptor) A frase abaixo diz: "_Casal Thompson faz apelo desesperado: devolvam nossa filhinha_". Está abalando a mídia toda... eu devia ter exigido que a polícia ficasse de fora dessa...

(Karen)...

Mal ouviu o que o homem dizia. Seu cérebro parecia capaz de processar apenas aquela cena: seus pais juntos, chorando de preocupação.

(Raptor) Não tenha medo. Já acertei o valor do resgate: cinqüenta milhões de dólares. Expliquei a seus pais que você está escondida em lugar em que apenas eu sei chegar: afastado de tudo. Muito isolado. Vou pegar o dinheiro, e amanhã a soltarei.

(Karen) Eu...

(Raptor) O que foi? Não quer ir embora?

(Karen) Quero! Mas.. é que... tenho sede!

(Raptor) !!

Meio sem graça por seu descuido, o grande homem saiu do quarto por um segundo, e voltou alguns instantes depois. Trazia uma jarra e um copo nas mãos.

(Karen) Oh...

(Raptor) É da torneira.

(Karen) Obrigada!!

O homem não a desamarrou, apenas segurou-lhe a cabeça com cuidado enquanto levava o copo aos lábios ressecados de Karen.

Foi um prazer sentir aquele liquido aliviando sua sede.

(Karen) Obrigada!

(Raptor) Foi tudo muito fácil. Eu sabia que daria certo. Volto aqui amanhã, e você estará livre.

(Karen)...

Sua emoção era tão grande que não pode dizer nada.

oOo

(Aya) E o que houve? A polícia prendeu o homem?

(Karen) Não. Nada de polícia... na verdade... ele apenas não voltou.

(Shou) Oh... ele deixou você lá?

(Karen) Não sei o que deu errado nas negociações. Talvez ele tenha caído em alguma cilada e acabou levando um tiro... ou talvez tenha pego o dinheiro e fugido...

(Aya) Você morreu de...

A ruiva apertou os olhos e sorriu.

(Karen) De fome. Quer dizer... tecnicamente de sede... foi muito ruim... uma morte lenta... parecia que nunca acabaria... e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer.

(Aya) Cruel.

(Shou) Que triste... morrer de sede!

(Karen pensativa) Isso não foi tão ruim, logo passa. A transição da morte leva a angústia embora. Pelo menos não tenho lembranças de dor. Mas... eu não queria ter morrido. Não naquele momento! Descobri que meus pais me amavam, me amavam de verdade. Precisavam de mim, e apesar da máscara... e de todas as coisas terríveis que meu pai me disse... ele também se preocupava comigo.

(Aya) Não adianta se arrepender da palavra depois de proferida.

(Karen) Mas... eu não me importaria de poder abraçá-lo apenas uma vez...

(Aya) Porque não foi atrás deles?

(Karen) Eu nunca soube onde meu corpo estava. Aquela cabana não ficava em Boston. Creio até que era outro estado... a vontade de continuar viva era tão forte, que me prendia naquele local. E eu estava tão revoltada por morrer no exato momento em que descobrira o amor de meus pais, que meu espírito se consumia em ondas de ódio.

(Shou) Assim como o meu.

(Aya)...

(Karen) Eu conheço sua história, pequena Shou. Você vai contar pro Aya?

(Shou pensativa) Mas minha história não é tão incrível quanto a sua... é apenas... comum.

(Aya) Comum? Como um assassinato pode ser comum?

(Karen) Tem razão...

(Shou) Não é nenhum segredo da vida difícil que as mulheres levam na China. Mesmo nos tempos modernos, as coisas não mudaram muito. Minha família transgrediu o controle de natalidade... então tinham duas opções: me matar ou me abandonar...

(Aya horrorizado) Seus pais te mataram?!

(Karen) Claro que não, Aya. Ou Karen não teria a aparência de dez anos...

(Aya)...

Tinha lógica.

(Shou) Eu fui abandonada na periferia de Pequim. Como a grande maioria das menininhas indesejadas. Tive sorte de ser encontrada antes de morrer. Me levaram para um albergue de órfãs. Ali já havia um número incrível de garotas abandonadas, e mais uma não foi muito bem vista.

(Aya) Isso não vai mudar.

(Karen) A menos que mudem a política da China. O que é difícil. Garotas como Shou passam a vida toda vagando pelas ruas, e passando as noites em albergues, não é?

(Shou) É... depois dos oito anos é difícil conseguir um teto. A preferência é para as crianças recém nascidas. Então eu transitava o dia todo, tentando sobreviver. Mas uma garotinha não é bem vista em lugar nenhum. Eu não tinha idade pra me prostituir ainda, só que já era velha pra receber proteção.

(Karen) A única coisa que você tinha, era uma bela voz, não é?

(Shou animada) Sim!! Eu cantava em alguns restaurantes, e me apresentava para turistas a troco de comida. Sempre tive uma voz bonita, e as pessoas diziam que eu parecia um anjo cantando!!

Os olhos rasgadinhos se arregalaram, e brilharam por um segundo, transbordando de alegria.

(Karen) Seu sonho era o que lhe dava forças pra continuar.

(Shou) Eu sabia que seria uma cantora! Iria me apresentar nos palcos de todo o mundo... faria as moças elegantes chorar de emoção... e os belos rapazes tirar os chapeis em minha homenagem! E encontraria um noivo que cantaria tão bem quanto eu... juntos faríamos a peça "Alma Sublime", que narra o amor infinito entre uma camponesa e um samurai.

(Karen) Gostaria de poder assisti-la.

(Shou) Eu estava melhorando cada vez mais... me esforçando cada vez mais... sabem... comecei a achar que tinha mesmo chances de realizar meu sonho: apesar de ter nascido sem uma família e de não ser bem vinda em nenhum lugar...

(Karen) Pequena Shou...

(Shou suspirando) Mas sempre tem alguém que puxa o tapete da gente. Um dia marcaram uma audiência em um dos teatros de Pequim... era... uma chance para todas as crianças que moravam em albergues. Mas... eu já tinha dez anos, e não morava mais oficialmente em nenhum lugar, por isso não podia participar.

(Karen) Então você foi escondida.

(Shou) Sim! Dei um nome falso, e consegui me inscrever. Reuniram as meninas – tinha quase umas cem – no prédio velho, e começaram os shows de talentos. Eu fui uma das primeiras. Quando comecei a cantar, vi que as pessoas estavam gostando! E me empolguei, dando o melhor de mim... foi então que ouvimos uma gritaria e um tumulto se formou. A população revoltada, queria se livrar da gente, e alguns vândalos atearam fogo ao teatro.

(Aya) !!

(Karen) Que tristeza... a intolerância do ser humano chega a extremos: assassinar crianças que lutavam por seus sonhos. Não é mesmo?

(Shou) Muitas pessoas tentaram se salvar, mas o fogo ia incontrolável. Não saí do palco pois sabia que estava tudo perdido... pelo menos uma vez eu queria sentir que as portas se abririam pra mim...

(Karen triste) Você morreu antes de terminar a canção, não foi?

(Shou) Sim. Infelizmente o teto do teatro desabou sobre nós. Ninguém sobreviveu àquela armadilha... ninguém.

(Karen) E você ficou presa aos entulhos, junto com os espíritos de todos que perderam a vida naquele dia trágico.

(Shou) Mas meu ódio era o maior de todos. Eu não podia perdoar esse maldito destino, que roubou meus sonhos: eu sabia... tinha certeza de que conseguiria... de que seria uma grande cantora... mas agora não vou ser. Jamais realizarei meu sonho.

(Aya) Mas você não entrou nesse jogo pra ganhar uma nova chance? Se nascer de novo, poderá ser uma cantora.

(Shou) Se eu nascer de novo, serei uma outra pessoa, com uma outra consciência... terei novos sonhos e esperanças... dificilmente minha nova encarnação desejara se tornar uma cantora... ou terá o dom que eu tive.

Estavam finalmente se aproximando da cidade. O movimento de pessoas aumentava gradativamente, porém ninguém parecia prestar atenção em Aya e aquelas duas garotas.

(Karen) Mas Shouji diz que se você desejar bastante, vai nascer com os mesmo sonhos e desejos.

(Shou amarga) Isso é o que ele diz.

(Karen) Eu acredito no que ele diz. Os gêmeos não correriam o risco de se separar, não acha?

(Shou) Oh... tem razão...

Aproximaram-se da lanchonete. Aya percebeu que seu carro estava estacionado quase em frente a mesma. Isso significava que Omi havia chegado. Olhou no relógio. Estava apenas dez minutos atrasado, visto que combinara se encontrar com Omi ali após duas horas.

Os três entraram, e logo visualizaram o loirinho sentado em uma das mesas, no fundo do salão, com uma xícara de café a sua frente, olhando distraído para o laptop.

(Aya) Omi.

O arqueiro ergueu os grandes olhos e fitou o amante recém chegado. A alegria logo virou surpresa ao notar as duas garotas ao lado do ruivo.

(Omi) Karen? Shou? Aya?!

(Aya) Elas vieram ver como nós nos saímos aqui em Endo.

(Omi) E como foi na instalação?

(Aya) Nada a reportar. Não havia nada por lá que nos desse alguma pista.

O ruivo apenas descobrira a história de mais duas das juradas. Faltava apenas saber a história de Miguel, daquela tal de Margareth, que ele ainda nem conhecia... e do próprio Shouji. Mas isso era apenas para satisfazer a curiosidade pessoal do líder da Weiss. Depois ele compartilharia as informações com o loirinho. Agora não era o momento adequado.

Por sua vez, o chibi tirou um pedaço de papel do bolso, e balançou na frente de Aya.

(Omi) Sabe o que é isso?

(Aya)...

(Omi sorrindo) O suposto endereço dos pais de Shouji. Consegui na imobiliária. A mocinha foi muito simpática. Ela me disse que esse foi o endereço que eles deixaram para contato, quando se mudaram em 1994.

(Aya) E pra onde eles foram?

(Omi) O que acha de viajarmos até Kimitsu?

O ruivo pestanejou, enquanto as duas juradas sorriam abertamente.

(Aya) Kimitsu? Isso é no extremo sul de onde estamos agora!!

(Omi) Mas foi pra lá que os Yasutaka foram.

Suspirando, o ruivo passou as mãos pelos cabelos, de modo desanimado.

(Aya) De Tokyo a Kimitsu são cerca de oito horas de viagem. Bem cansativo...

(Omi) Podemos procurar outras saídas. Não existia um aeroporto nas proximidades? Em uma das cidades vizinhas de Kimitsu?

(Aya) Omi, investigue isso. E consiga passagens pra lá, o mais rápido possível.

(Omi indeciso) Pra nós quatro?

(Aya)...

Yohji só teria alta do hospital dali a três dias... por outro lado Omi ainda não havia desvendado o código correto dos arquivos secretos... e eles estavam bem adiantados nas investigações, descobrindo coisas sem ajuda do Weiss loiro... talvez pudessem tomar um ar, e esperar os companheiros saírem do hospital.

(Karen) Que cara pensativa, Aya...

(Aya) !!

(Omi) Como sabiam que estávamos aqui?

(Shou) Oh, é uma longa história, tenho certeza de que Aya lhe contará depois e com detalhes!!

(Omi)... se vocês dizem...

(Aya) Omi, marque as viagens para daqui a quatro dias. Vamos levar Kudou e Hidaka com a gente.

(Omi) Algo me diz que finalmente vamos resolver tudo com essa viagem. Você não sente isso também, Aya?

(Aya) Hn.

(Shou) De qualquer maneira...

(Karen) Kimitsu é o mais longe que qualquer de um de nós jamais chegou. Desejo a vocês muita sorte.

(Shou) Desejo a Yohji, isso sim. Logo chegara a vez de Miguel.

Aya e Omi se entreolharam sentindo um calafrio. Haviam se esquecido daquele julgamento maluco.

(Karen) Pra enfrentar Miguel, ele vai precisar muito mais do que sorte... será um desafio de dor e insanidade nunca imaginados...

O silêncio caiu entre os quatro. Não podiam fazer mais nada, além de aguardar os acontecimentos.

Continua...


	12. E o julgamento continua

_**Título**_: O julgamento das sete mortes_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Beta:**_ Akemi Hidaka_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, sobrenatural_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen_**  
Resumo:**_ O que parecia um inocente pedido de ajuda transforma a vida de Yohji numa corrida contra o tempo.

* * *

**Records of 2004 a.C.**

**O julgamento das sete mortes  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capitulo 12  
E o julgamento continua...**

Aya, Omi, Karen e Shou haviam retornado à Tokyo, com as informações recolhidas. Logo após a chegada do grupo, Karen e Shou sumiram, indo atrás de Shouji que não voltara ao quarto dos Weiss, devido a troca ríspida de palavras com o moreninho.

(Aya) Omi, fique aqui com eles. Eu vou até a Koneko, ver como andam as coisas, entendeu?

(Omi) Certo. Marcarei as viagens pela internet.

O líder da Weiss concordou com a cabeça e saiu do quarto. Omi voltou os grandes olhos em direção aos leitos brancos. Tanto Yohji quanto Ken estavam inquietos e impacientes, por ter de ficar de molho. Mesmo o jogador não dava mostras de seqüelas decorrentes da invasão no julgamento do Weiss loiro.

(Ken) Temos mesmo que ficar aqui?

(Omi) Você sabe que sim, Ken.

(Yohji) Que saco. Quero resolver logo essas coisas.

Mirou os gêmeos, que se encontravam parados próximos as janelas, observando a paisagem lá fora. Eles não pareciam ter pressa em continuar o julgamento, mas Yohji não gostava daquela enrolação.

(Omi) Não começa, Yohji.

(Yohji) Então vocês descobriram que os pais de Shouji foram pra Kimitsu?

(Omi) Sim.

(Yohji pensativo) Shouji me disse que ele tinha fugido de lá.

(Omi surpreso) Da instalação do governo?!

(Yohji) Não. Ele não foi tão óbvio assim, mas as pistas já não negam não é? O que quer que tenha motivado tudo isso tem raiz em Kimitsu.

(Ken) Mas porque tão longe...?

(Omi) Não somos nós quem escolhemos as regras.

(Yohji) Esquece essas malditas regras! Pelo menos por enquanto.

(Enrico) As regras foram feitas para proteção de todos os envolvidos no Julgamento das Sete Mortes, e elas funcionam, a menos que sejam quebradas.

(Ken)...

O moreninho abaixou os olhos. Sabia que havia complicado as coisas pro lado de seu amante, só que não fora proposital. Ele tentara apenas ajudar...

(Yohji) Ken...

Viu o arrependimento brilhando nas íris cor de chocolate, e não gostou nada daquilo.

(Ken) O que?

(Yohji sorrindo) Eu ainda não agradeci, não foi?

(Ken surpreso) Pelo que?!

(Yohji) Por ter ido me ajudar naquele momento.

(Ken) Mas... eu acabei atrapalhando...

(Yohji) Bobo... se não fosse você... se não fosse a sua coragem em ir me resgatar, eu acho que ainda estaria afundando naquela maldita lama...

(Ken sorrindo) Não creio que você desistisse de lutar, Yohji.

(Yohji) E você me dá mais crédito do que eu mereço...

Os dois ficaram se olhando, embevecidos apenas por estarem juntos.

Omi corou e suspirou, achando que sobrava ali.

(Enrico) Pelo jeito, nosso teste vai ser muito fácil.

(Carlo) Tenho certeza de que Yohji vai passar...

O loirinho olhou para os dois, piscando surpreso pelo tom doce das palavras proferidas.

oOo

Aya estava quase chegando a Koneko. Queria tomar um banho, e quem sabe descansar um pouco, coisa que não fizera desde que retornara de Endo.

Foi com certa surpresa que chegou na floricultura e encontrou uma garota parada à porta. Era alta, magra, de modos severos, apesar de aparentar apenas uns treze anos. Os cabelos loiros estavam presos em um coque, no alto da cabeça. Olhos negros redondos e frios, terminavam o quadro.

(Aya irritado) Não vamos abrir.

(Margareth) Eu sei. Meu nome é Margareth Young.

(Aya)...

O líder da Weiss olhou surpreso para a garota, recriminando-se por não ligá-la à descrição detalhada que Omi lhe fizera. Meio ressabiado, o ruivo olhou em volta. Percebera que aqueles garotos nunca agiam sozinhos. Apareciam sempre em duplas.

(Margareth sorrindo) Miguel está aqui comigo, mas ele não quer aparecer. Prefere ficar mais afastado. Espero que não se importe.

(Aya) O que você quer?

A inglesa abaixou os olhos, fixando-os na blusa preta que Aya vestia.

(Margareth) Oh! Sua roupa está rasgada...

Apontou para um pequeno rasgo logo abaixo do braço direito, num lugar não muito visível. Provavelmente o espadachim a estragara em endo, ao invadir o prédio velho do governo.

(Aya)... não é nada...

(Margareth) Claro que é... permita que eu concerte pra você?

(Aya) !!

(Margareth) Faz tanto tempo que não tenho a chance de coser... ontem mesmo seu amigo chamado Omi me deixou fazer chá.

(Aya) Eu sei.

(Margareth) E você não vai permitir que eu costure sua blusa?

O ruivo estreitou os olhos de maneira desconfiada. Qual seria a intenção daquela garota? Ela teria alguma intenção? Com certeza que sim... estaria ela atrás de algum ponto fraco da Weiss? Ou...

(Aya) Qual o seu objetivo?

(Margareth) Porque acha isso? Eu quero apenas costurar pra você... imagino que Aya seria um esposo perfeito... eu tento ser uma mulher exemplar, e quero mostrar a você que eu sei costurar...

(Aya)...

(Margareth) Mas se você não quer... tudo bem.

Entristecendo-se, a garota deu as costas a Aya, e ia se afastando. Nesse instante o ruivo sentiu que algo estava errado, e muito errado por assim dizer. Decidiu seguir seu instinto, e atender o pedido da jovem inglesa, do mesmo modo que Omi havia feito no dia anterior.

Ela era uma das juradas, e não podia causar mal a Aya, Omi ou Ken, apenas a Yohji. Pelas tais regras de Shouji, era a vez dos gêmeos, então Margareth não podia fazer nada quanto a isso. A menos que tentasse burlar o jogo... o que não seria fácil, visto que os Weiss estavam atentos. O próprio Yohji estava mais ligado nos fatos.

E tudo isso levava Aya a crer que a visita de Margareth tinha um sentido. E ele descobriria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

(Aya) Espere.

A garota se virou e fitou o líder da Weiss.

(Margareth) Diga.

(Aya) Entre. Quero ver se você sabe mesmo costurar.

A loirinha sorriu, e acompanhou o espadachim pra dentro da Koneko.

Aya observou a jurada, depois olhou pra fora, scanneando toda a rua, mas não foi capaz de ver Miguel.

(Aya) Hn...

Não sabia o que esperar daquilo.

O ruivo caminhou até a sala, sabendo que Margareth o seguiria. Sentaram-se no sofá, e Aya tirou a blusa negra, estendendo-a para a inglesinha.

(Margareth sorrindo) Obrigada.

(Aya) Como você pode ter tanta certeza de que o jogo está sendo trapaceado? Tem alguma prova?

A garota abriu a bolsa, e retirou um novelo de linha e uma agulha.

(Margareth) Oh, só tenho linha azul marinho. Não vai dar diferença, principalmente a noite... e se eu der pontos internos... Aya, você se importa se eu usar linha azul marinha?

(Aya)... não...

(Margareth) Ótimo!!

Virou a blusa do avesso, e depois de passar a linha pelo buraco da agulha, pôs-se a costurar com destreza nata.

(Aya)...

(Margareth) Eu não sei como Shouji faz pra trapacear. Por mais que eu o sonde, e tente entender seu pensamento... sei que ele está oferecendo um sacrifício para nossa redenção. E a única forma que vejo para isso acontecer... é com a derrota de Yohji.

(Aya) Era o que eu imaginava.

(Margareth) Não sei se Shouji faz isso conscientemente ou não, mas... tenho certeza que faz. Miguel foi quem enxergou primeiro. Logo ele sentiu que algo estava errado, Aya, e veio falar comigo.

(Aya) Vocês tem interesse na derrota de Yohji. Não precisa fingir preocupação.

A garota parou de coser, e fixou os profundos olhos negros em Aya.

(Margareth) Você pensa isso de mim? Acha que eu seria capaz de desejar o mal de alguém, apenas para meu proveito pessoal? Por que você acha isso? Só porque minha nova vida depende da vitória sobre Yohji?

(Aya) Sim.

(Margareth)...

(Aya) Você aceitou participar desse jogo, logo imagino que queira ardentemente renascer. E se o único empecilho é a morte de um de nós, porque você não a desejaria?

(Margareth) Porque não seria correto. Quando eu fui julgada por Shouji, não conhecia esse jogo, suas regras e suas conseqüências. Eu fui derrotada, logo não me sobraram alternativas, além de seguir em frente. Por isso sou extremamente justa em minhas sentenças.

(Aya) Agora não é mais possível parar com isso. O julgamento continua, independente do fato de vocês terem receios quanto os verdadeiros objetivos de Shouji, que parece disposto a tudo para ajudá-los.

(Margareth) Mesmo que você não acredite, a responsabilidade que pesa sobre nossos ombros é muito grande. Tenho muita preocupação com o que vai acontecer com Yohji. Não queria que ele tivesse de morrer, para que eu pudesse nascer outra vez.

(Aya) Desista do julgamento.

(Margareth) Não posso. Se desistirmos, nossas almas serão destruídas para sempre. Não existiremos mais... isso não é justo.

(Aya) E matar Yohji é, na sua opinião?

(Margareth) Se ele morrer agora, também terá chance de renascer como uma nova pessoa.

(Aya) então ele não seria mais yohji, não é? Seria outra pessoa, outra consciência e isso não nos interessa.

(Margareth)...

(Aya) Encare a realidade. Vocês são tão cruéis quanto Shouji.

Terminando de dar o último ponto na blusa, Margareth fez um pequeno e quase imperceptível nó na ponta da linha. Finalizou partindo o excesso da mesma com os dentes.

(Margareth) Prontinho. Aqui está. Diga o que achou.

O ruivo pegou a blusa e observou de ambos os lados. Assentiu satisfeito, tendo que concordar que o trabalho ficara perfeito.

(Aya) Bom.

Vestiu a peça de roupa.

(Margareth sorrindo) Uma das coisas que minha mãe sempre dizia é: uma mulher tem que saber pelo menos remendar e pregar botões... mamãe afirmava que é muita vergonha uma esposa pedir esses trabalhinhos à costureira.

(Aya)...

(Margareth) Você é uma pessoa interessante, Aya.

(Aya) Você também, Margareth.

(Margareth sorrindo) Você acha?

(Aya pensativo) Por mais que eu tente não consigo entender o propósito do que faz.

(Margareth)...

(Aya) Primeiro veio cozinhar pra Omi, depois costurar pra mim...

(Margareth) Agora vou atrás de Ken.

(Aya) Porque? O réu não é Yohji?

(Margareth sorrindo) É questão de estratégia. Não gosto de avançar no meu alvo, sem conhecer bem o território inimigo.

(Aya) !!

(Margareth) Acho que já chega. Preciso saber apenas uma coisa. Você acha que eu seria uma boa esposa?

(Aya)...

(Margareth) Eu sei cozinhar e costurar... mas isso não é suficiente para ser uma boa esposa. Você acha que sou capaz de manter uma conversa interessante?

(Aya) Isso é importante?

(Margareth) Claro.

(Aya) Você é jovem demais pra ser uma esposa.

(Margareth) !!

(Aya) Mas apesar da pouca idade, você é bem madura.

A garota abriu um grande sorriso, mais do que satisfeita com a resposta. Imaginou logo que Aya não se abriria em elogios, por isso aquela frase tinha um valor todo especial.

Mal ouviu isso, a garota levantou-se e ajeitou a saia longa com as mãos.

(Margareth) Obrigada por esse momento, Aya! Vejo que Karen tinha razão: você é muito bonzinho. E Omi é tão gentil... mas ambos tem garra. Sei que não podia ser diferente, não é?

(Aya) Você está fugindo de nossa conversa.

(Margareth sorrindo) Sim.

(Aya) Você acha que está ajudando, não é? Pode até confirmar algumas de nossas suspeitas, mas no fim nos confunde mais.

(Margareth) Eu estou agindo assim, porque quero ver a reação de você e seus amigos, diante de tudo o que está acontecendo, e do que vai acontecer ainda.

(Aya) E por que?

(Margareth) Essa não é a pergunta certa, Aya.

(Aya)...

(Margareth) O porque de tudo não é importante. Você se preocupa com as causas, mas não com as conseqüências... isso pode ser muito ruim...

O ruivo pensou durante um segundo. Aquela frase era por demais ambígua... podia soar tanto como ameaça ou como uma dica... no entanto...

Então o ruivo teve uma epifania e resolveu arriscar.

(Aya) Ao invés de porque, eu pergunto: pra que tudo isso?

A loirinha sorriu e fechou os olhos.

(Margareth) Excelente pergunta. Você quer saber pra que tudo isso? É para me ajudar na hora que farei o meu julgamento.

(Aya) Na hora do julgamento?

(Margareth sorrindo) Como eu disse antes: estou apenas sondando o terreno inimigo... minha intenção é somente a de recolher informações... quero as provas que vão dar absolvição à Yohji... ou as armas que vão condená-lo.

(Aya) !!

(Margareth) Já recolhi muita coisa de você e de Omi. Agora preciso apenas de Ken. Só assim estarei preparada para presidir o julgamento.

(Aya) E o que você concluiu de ontem e hoje?

(Margareth sorrindo) Pergunta errada.

(Aya)...

A inglesa deu as costas à Aya e começou a se afastar.

(Margareth séria) Nossa conversa já rendeu tudo que era possível. Agora preciso ir. Faça bom proveito das pistas que te dei.

O ruivo levantou-se de um salto e alcançou a garota antes que ela abrisse a porta.

(Aya) Espere.

(Margareth) O que foi?

(Aya) Qual é a sua história.

Por um segundo, Margareth observou atentamente a face de Aya, querendo saber o quão profundo era o interesse do líder da Weiss.

(Margareth) Ok. Eu vou te contar... mas não hoje.

(Aya) !!

(Margareth) Se quiser mesmo saber... eu voltarei aqui amanhã, às nove horas da manhã. Me surpreenda.

(Aya confuso) O que?!

Sem responder, Margareth abriu um grande sorriso e escapuliu pela porta antes que Aya pudesse impedi-la.

oOo

(Masaru) Ambos estão bem. O senhor Hidaka se recuperou mais rápido do que eu esperava. Vou assinar a alta para hoje mesmo. Mas o senhor Kudou vai ficar mais uma noite com a gente.

(Yohji)...

(Masaru) Precaução nunca é demais. Com a saúde não se brinca.

(Omi) Tem razão.

Era a segunda e última ronda diária do jovem doutor. No quarto estava apenas Omi. Os gêmeos haviam saído minutos antes da chegada do médico, como se pressentissem a aproximação do mesmo.

A recuperação do moreninho se dera de forma muito rápida. Talvez pela condição de atleta e saúde perfeita.

Ficaria faltando apenas Yohji. Mas o médico era firme, ao dizer que só o liberaria amanhã pela manhã.

(Masaru) Se você quiser fazer companhia a seus amigos, tudo bem, porém não será na condição de hospitalizado.

(Ken sorrindo) Que bom! Obrigado!

Mas não sairia do lado de Yohji. O Weiss loiro estava impaciente por ter de ficar ali, mofando deitado. Se Ken se fosse então... seria quase impossível mantê-lo sossegado.

(Masaru) Até a amanhã!

Com a partida do médico, os Weiss se entreolharam. Aya não voltara ainda do hospital, nem Shouji dera as caras... se bem que os gêmeos não haviam saído de perto de Yohji...

Essa era a lembrança constante de que o julgamento continuava.

Não podiam tirar da cabeça que a vida de Yohji ainda corria perigo, e levando em consideração a precipitação de Ken, a vida do jogador também podia estar ameaçada, se ele cometesse mais alguma imprudência...

Mal o doutor saiu, os gêmeos adentraram o quarto, olhando tudo ao redor. Depois sorriram, quase ao mesmo tempo.

(Enrico) Então Ken está liberado.

(Carlo) Que bom!

(Yohji irritado) É. Mas eu tenho que ficar.

(Ken sorrindo) Só por esta noite. Amanhã de manhã você já vai receber alta, Yohji.

(Omi sério) E o julgamento continua.

(Enrico) Sim, continua. Mas apenas amanhã.

(Yohji) Ken, você não quer ir pra casa, tomar um banho e descansar? É impossível fazer isso em um hospital, por mais tempo que se permaneça deitado.

(Ken) Não. Não vou sair de seu lado, Yohji!

(Yohji)...

(Omi suspirando) Vão começar com a melação?

(Ken) Omi, não diga essas coisas. Por nada desse mundo vou desgrudar de Yohji, enquanto esse maldito julgamento não acabar.

(Enrico) Você tem certeza?

(Ken irritado) Claro!

(Carlo sorrindo) Ótimo!!

(Ken) !!

(Yohji) Ótimo? Porque?

(Enrico) Você vai saber amanhã, Yohji. Já enrolamos demais. Precisamos ir agora, pois vamos preparar o nosso julgamento. Voltaremos a nos encontrar amanhã, as dez horas na Koneko. Combinado?

(Yohji)... sim...

Não tinha outra escolha.

(Enrico) Até lá não aceite mais nenhum desafio. Mesmo que Shouji ache que é bom pra você. Vamos seguir a ordem correta escolhida pelos jurados.

(Carlo) Não se preocupe. Sabemos que você vai passar no teste.

(Enrico) Até amanhã.

Saíram do quarto, sem esperar resposta.

Yohji suspirou e recostou-se melhor sobre os travesseiros. Tentou imaginar o que aqueles dois italianos poderiam estar tramando, mas nada vinha à sua mente.

(Yohji pensativo) Eles podiam me desafiar para uma partida de poker... ou ver quem agüentava beber mais cerveja...

(Ken) Acho que eles são jovens demais pra encher a cara, Yohji!! Que mal exemplo você daria!!

(Yohji)...

(Omi sorrindo) Nesse caso Yohji venceria qualquer um!!

(Yohji sorrindo) Isso mesmo, chibi!!

(Ken) E como andam os arquivos secretos aí no seu laptop, Omi?

(Omi) Já desvendei trinta e cinco porcento do código. Com certeza descubro o resto até amanhã.

(Yohji suspirando) Nem me fale... no fim essa merda toda continua.

(Ken irritado) Olha a boca, Yohji!!

(Yohji) !!

(Omi surpreso) O pobre falando do mendigo...

(Ken) Mas eu não falo palavrão no hospital...

Omi ia replicar quando seu telefone celular tocou. Reconheceu o número da floricultura. Atendeu com um belo sorriso nos lábios.

(Omi) Aya! O que foi?

(Aya) _Omi, como eu surpreendo uma garota?_

(Omi) !!

O loirinho empalideceu muito, depois ficou extremamente corado.

(Omi) Por... porque quer saber isso?

(Aya) _Margareth. Ela esteve aqui, e fez comigo mais ou menos a mesma coisa que fez com você. Não diga nada ao Kudou, mas acho que ela está nos sondando, pra ver a melhor maneira de atacá-lo..._

(Omi) Oh... isso é terrível!! Não podemos deixar isso acontecer!! Não somos armas à serem usadas...

(Aya) _Eu sei. Ela me deu umas dicas, mas se recusou a contar a história da morte dela, a menos que eu a surpreenda amanhã de manhã..._

(Omi) Entendo. Mas, Aya... porque você veio perguntar isso pra mim?!

(Aya) _Er... na verdade não tenho muita experiência com garotas..._

O loirinho sorriu ao ouvir a frase. Somente um julgamento sobrenatural pra fazer Aya dizer uma coisa dessas. Mas então Omi franziu as sobrancelhas.

(Omi) Aya, imagino que não tenho mais experiência que você, nesse assunto...

(Aya)...

(Omi) Acho que devo ter até menos...

Ken e Yohji se entreolharam e olharam o chibi. Não entendiam nada da conversa, pois escutavam apenas as frases pronunciadas pelo companheiro mais jovem.

(Aya) _Kudou está acordado?_

(Omi) Sim.

(Aya) _Então pergunte a ele o que eu faço..._

O chibi olhou para o loiro mais velho e deu um sorriso meio sem graça.

(Omi) Yohji, o Aya quer saber o que ele tem de fazer para surpreender uma garota.

(Yohji) !!

(Ken)...

Alguns minutos de silêncio depois Aya não resistiu e questionou o chibi.

(Aya) _O que ele disse?_

(Omi sorrindo) Na verdade não disse nada. Acho que ele e o Ken entraram em choque outra vez... se você visse as caras que eles estão fazendo...

(Aya irritado) _Que dois idiotas. Passe o telefone ao Kudou._

Omi obedeceu, e caminhou até a cama, entregando o celular para Yohji. O loiro ouviu a voz do líder da Weiss, e o tom extremamente irritado e impaciente da mesma quebrou o transe em que o playboy se encontrava.

(Yohji) Er... bem, depende muito da garota, e do cara... no seu caso acho que se você sorrisse já mataria a infeliz, tamanha seria a surpresa... calma, Aya!! É brincadeira... eu sei que a assunto é serio... desculpa!!

Omi e Ken não se agüentavam de vontade de rir, das caras que Yohji fazia.

(Yohji) No começo eu sempre dou flores... mas depois de um tempo elas não se surpreendem mais... um jantar a luz de velas também funciona... diz aí, Aya... quem será sua vítima? Ei, calma! Eu tava brincando de novo, não estressa!! Não precisa me ameaçar de morte! Eu já tenho sete ameaças sobre minha linda e loira cabeça...

Agora os outros companheiros já não se seguravam mais. Riam alto, apenas se controlando pra não exagerar e acabar chamando atenção de algum enfermeiro.

(Yohji) Aya, deixando as brincadeiras de lado. Se você quer surpreender uma garota, deve agir diferente do que sempre agiu. Por exemplo: aquelas garotas que rodeiam a Koneko... você nunca deu atenção a nenhuma elas. Não concorda que seria surpreendente se um dia as tratasse com extrema delicadeza?

Agora Omi e Ken observavam o playboy com certa incredulidade. Yohji estava aconselhando Aya sobre como agir com uma garota. Isso era bizarro, estranho e irreal... pra não dizer inimaginável...

(Yohji) Pense em algo que nunca pensou e pronto. Está feita a surpresa. Ok, entendo. Omi, Aya quer falar com você.

(Omi) Aya, sou eu. Certo, amanhã as dez horas está marcado o julgamento de Yohji. Margareth vai passar aí as nove? Eu vou dormir aqui no hospital. A gente se vê amanhã. Te amo!!

Desligou o telefone e corou muito, ao ver os olhares maliciosos que Ken e Yohji lhe lançavam.

(Omi)...

(Yohji) Aya quer conquistar uma garota e mesmo assim você o ama?!

(Omi) Não é nada disso, Yohji!! Mas Aya não estará presente amanhã no seu julgamento. Ele recomendou cuidado.

(Yohji)...

(Ken) Teremos muito cuidado. Yohji, eu já disse que não sairei de seu lado!!

Yohji suspirou, mas sorriu. A verdade é que ele não queria saber mais dessa história, mas não tinha escolha. O julgamento continuava...

oOo

Aya olhou no relógio pela milésima vez. Faltavam três minutos para as nove horas. Não podia negar que estava um pouco nervoso, mas muito ansioso.

Queria saber se poderia surpreender Margareth com seu plano. Apenas seguira as instruções de Yohji, e podia ter quase certeza de que a inglesa ficaria surpresa e com isso lhe contaria sua história.

Mais uma vez teriam que deixar a Koneko fechada, mas não era importante. Precisavam desvendar logo esse mistério e então tudo voltaria ao normal, mesmo que isso lhe custasse alguns sacrifícios.

Continuaria com esses pensamentos, quando escutou batidas na porta. Olhou no relógio: eram nove horas. Garota pontual.

Abriu a porta e deu de cara com Margareth. A garota sorria, no entanto o sorriso morreu nos lábios da inglesa tão pouco ela pos os olhos negros sob a figura de Aya.

Muito surpresa, ela abriu a boca, demonstrando que Aya conseguira seu intento. Margareth estava realmente espantada.

(Margareth) Aya... Aya... eu... não acredito!!

Continua...


	13. Uma oferenda de amor

_**Título**_: O julgamento das sete mortes_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Beta:**_ Akemi Hidaka_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, sobrenatural_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen_**  
Resumo:**_ O que parecia um inocente pedido de ajuda transforma a vida de Yohji numa corrida contra o tempo.

* * *

**Records of 2004 a.C.**

**O julgamento das sete mortes  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capitulo 13  
Uma oferenda de amor.**

Margareth piscou, ainda não querendo acreditar no que via.

(Margareth) Não era bem isso que eu estava pensando, Aya... mas... confesso que fiquei surpresa!!

Aya estava usando um belíssimo terno azul escuro, que realçava os olhos violetas. O casaco estava aberto, revelando uma camisa branca de seda, com corte impecável. Por último estavam a gravata borboleta e o par de sapatos sociais, ambos negros.

Na mão esquerda, o líder da Weiss segurava um botão de rosa, vermelho como sangue, de pétalas aveludadas e macias.

(Aya) Fiz reservas em um Akabeko. Podemos almoçar, enquanto você me conta sua história.

(Margareth) Ah...

O ruivo percebera que ela estava mesmo surpresa, ou seja, finalmente saberia toda a história da jovem inglesa.

Pra terminar, Aya estendeu a mão e prendeu a rosa entre os fios de cabelo loiro, logo acima da orelha esquerda de Margareth.

(Aya) Pronto.

A jovenzinha fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça. Ficou alguns segundos em silêncio.

O espadachim apenas observava, respeitando a reflexão de Margareth.

Quando a garota ergueu os olhos e fitou Aya, o ruivo percebeu que as íris negras estavam carregadas de tristeza e dor.

(Margareth) Eu... nunca ganhei uma flor antes... se eu pudesse, eu choraria agora... obrigada, Aya.

(Aya)...

(Margareth) Você venceu. Vamos ao tal Akabeko.

oOo

Ken desceu do carro e adiantou-se indo abrir a porta da Koneko. Finalmente estavam livres do hospital, e logo após a alta do Weiss loiro, os três companheiros se reuniram e partiram.

(Yohji suspirando) Como é bom voltar pra casa.

Olhou em volta, sentindo falta da rotina diária. Começava a se dar conta do que estava em jogo: sua vida. Claro que sempre se arriscava, ao participar das missões, mas nesse caso era muito diferente. Ele sentia como se estivesse com a corda no pescoço... e se deslizasse um milímetro sequer... viraria história.

(Omi) Faltam quinze minutos pras dez...

(Yohji) Daqui a pouco os gêmeos chegam... acho que da tempo de tomar um banho rápido...

(Ken) Vou com você.

(Omi corando) Isso não vai ser rápido...

(Ken) !!

(Yohji) Ken, depois que eu passar por isso, temos que tirar um tempo só pra gente...

(Ken sorrindo) Com certeza!!

(Omi) Er... enquanto vocês tomam banho, eu vou preparar um café. Acho que mais algumas horas e o código estará descoberto. Então saberemos o que eles escondem com tanto afinco.

(Yohji) Obrigado, chibi.

(Omi)...

(Ken) Anda logo, Yohji!!

Agarrou na mão do loiro e o puxou pra dentro de casa.

Omi sorriu e olhou para seu laptop. Decidiu que deveria transferir os dados para o seu micro. O computador portátil estava a muito tempo ligado. Melhor dar um descanso à máquina.

oOo

Aya e Margareth estavam sentados em uma das mesas ao fundo do Akabeko, bem afastados dos outros clientes. Apesar do restaurante de ótima qualidade, nenhum dos dois estava comendo nada. Margareth por motivos óbvios, é claro. E o ruivo bebericava um copo de suco de laranja.

O silêncio entre os dois era absoluto. De vez em quando a inglesinha levava a mão até a cabeça e tocava a rosa vermelha quase com reverência.

Aya começava a achar que Margareth não lhe contaria nada. Talvez ela estivesse envolvida demais em suas memórias do passado para começar uma conversa sobre o que acontecera.

Mas Margareth suspirou, e voltou os olhos negros para Aya.

(Margareth) Você quer mesmo saber minha história, não é? Não creio que ela seja pior do que as de meus companheiros... espero que não se decepcione...

(Aya) Não se preocupe.

Normalmente Aya não era curioso, mas aquela não era uma situação corriqueira. Por outro lado o espadachim queria saber que histórias de dor e lágrimas rodeavam aqueles garotos, crianças na verdade.

(Margareth) Acho que no fim, eu paguei o preço por correr atrás de meus sonhos, de ter coragem de dar o primeiro passo.

(Aya)...

Ouvia atentamente. Não vestira aquele terno nem fizera a reserva a toa.

(Margareth) Eu sempre sonhei em ser uma noiva... usar um vestido dos sonhos, e ter um belo rapaz me esperando no altar... bem, o noivo eu já tinha...

(Aya surpreso) Um noivo?!

Com apenas treze anos? Parecia incrível.

(Margareth) Oh, eu não o conhecia... na Inglaterra ainda é comum o casamento por conveniência.

(Aya) Aqui no Japão também existe isso, apesar dos tempos 'modernos'.

(Margareth sorrindo) Ah, você sabe do que estou falando. Fui prometida ao filho de um fazendeiro. Ele era um ano mais velho , e na verdade eu não o conhecia.

(Aya) Seus pais arranjaram o casamento.

(Margareth) Apesar disso eu estava satisfeita, e sonhava dia e noite com meu futuro marido... imaginando como ele seria... como seria nossa vida juntos...

A garota suspirou, e seus profundos olhos negros se perderam em lembranças distantes, deixadas na Inglaterra a muito tempo atrás. Sonhos de uma criança que nunca se tornariam realidade. Desejos de uma noivinha que jamais se tornaria mulher.

(Margareth) Minha mãe me ensinava a ser uma mulher perfeita, eu queria muito me casar logo, contava os dias, as horas!! Não conhecer meu marido não era empecilho. Afinal, foram meus pais que o escolheram, e eu sei que meus pais nunca desejariam o meu mal.

(Aya) Ele a matou?

A garota arregalou os olhos.

(Margareth) Não! Claro que não! Chegou o dia em que eu conheceria meu noivo, e parti em um navio, mas... nós nunca nos encontramos...

oOo

(Yohji sorrindo) Viu, chibi, eu disse que seria rápido!!

(Omi)...

Olhou pros dois companheiros que se aproximavam, e sustinham o ar mais satisfeito da face da Terra.

(Ken) A necessidade controla nosso tempo!

Antes que Omi respondesse, os Weiss ouviram batidas na porta, e deduziram que se tratava dos gêmeos. Acabaram se entreolhando. Mas não havia muito que fazer.

(Yohji) Eu vou abrir a porta...

Deu de cara com os jovens italianos.

(Enrico) Preparado?

(Yohji suspirando) Na verdade não muito...

(Carlo sorrindo) Não tenha receio. Vamos pedir apenas uma coisa de você...

Ken e Omi aproximaram-se também, parando a certa distância.

(Yohji) E vocês vão fazer o julgamento aqui, no meio da sala?

(Carlo) Sim. A menos que você tenha algo contra.

(Yohji) Não... só achei estranho...

Lembrou-se que os outros dois julgamentos haviam sido executados na rua... e em um terreno baldio. Pelo menos ali em casa ele se sentia mais seguro.

(Ken) E nós dois podemos ver?

Queria estar a postos, para o caso de Yohji precisar de apoio. Não tinha intenção de invadir o teste que os gêmeos executariam, pois estava tranqüilo quanto a isso: eles afirmavam que seria um teste fácil de se vencer... não existiam motivos para duvidar.

(Enrico) Claro. Podem observar tudo.

(Carlo sorrindo) Yohji, o seu julgamento começa agora. Você é inocente, até que se prove o contrário.

(Yohji)...

Os gêmeos se aproximaram do playboy, e esticaram os dedos indicadores da mão direita, tocando a testa de Yohji ao mesmo tempo.

(Enrico e Carlo) Seu coração está na balança.

No mesmo instante o Weiss loiro ficou imóvel, com os olhos fechados e as mãos fortemente cerradas.

(Ken preocupado) Yohji...?

(Carlo) Ele foi para os Campos da Sinceridade. Nós também vamos pra lá agora, mas antes de iniciarmos, precisamos de uma oferenda.

(Enrico) Uma oferenda de amor...

Os italianinhos olharam fixamente para Ken, que sentiu um arrepio.

(Ken)...

(Omi) O que querem dizer?

Como resposta, os irmãos se aproximaram do jogador, e tocaram-lhe na testa igual haviam feito com Yohji.

(Ken) Ahn...

O moreninho virou os olhos e caiu sem sentidos nos braços dos italianinhos.

(Omi surpreso) Ken!! O que vocês fizeram?!

Carlo passou a mão sobre o rosto de Ken e suspirou.

(Carlo) Nosso teste exige uma oferenda... um cordeiro que deve ser sacrificado em uma prova de amor sincero.

(Enrico) Percebemos que Yohji gosta muito de Ken, e o amor é correspondido... agora queremos ver se esse sentimento é forte o bastante para vencer a tudo.

(Carlo) Yohji terá coragem de matar Ken, para continuar inocente? Ou ele será julgando culpado, por não ter essa coragem?

O coração do loirinho disparou. Então AQUELE seria o teste dos irmãos tão gentis? Eles exigiriam Yohji escolhesse entre matar Ken ou receber a terceira morte?! Cruel... muito cruel!!

(Omi) Oh, não!!

Os gêmeos fecharam os olhos, ainda com Ken entre seus braços, e se paralisaram. O chibi observou a cena por um segundo: Yohji estava em pé, próximo ao sofá, com os olhos fechados e punhos cerrados. Mais ao meio da sala estavam os gêmeos, imóveis, com Ken em seus braços, desmaiado. Parecia cena de um quadro...

O jovem Weiss sentiu que observava quatro estátuas humanas.

(Omi suspirando) Deus... e agora?!

Sentou-se no sofá, e ficou apenas aguardando.

Flashback – Lembranças de Margareth

**Liver Pool – 1999**

Margareth andava apressada pelo porto, costurando entre as pessoas que iam e vinham de todas as direções. Sua mãe seguia logo atrás, às vezes tendo que correr, pra não perder a animada jovenzinha de vista.

(Margareth) Oh, mamãe! Não posso conter a ansiedade!! Será que meu noivo vai gostar de mim? Rezo para que sim!! Quem sabe ele não decide logo marcar a data do nosso casamento.

(Mãe) Acalme-se Margareth! Isso não é comportamento de uma dama.

(Margareth sorrindo) Desculpa! Mas não posso evitar! Sonhei tanto com isso!

(Mãe) Qual é o nome do navio mesmo?

A inglesinha leu o bilhete e sorriu.

(Margareth) "Estrela do Leste". Vai estar no Píer 05.

(Mãe) É ali, veja.

Apressando mais ainda o passo, a loirinha alcançou a prancha e aproximou-se de um marinheiro que vigiava o local.

(Margareth) Cheguei muito cedo?

O marinheiro olhou para ela, e fez uma careta, que parecia um sorriso as avessas.

(Marinheiro) Não. Bilhete.

Margareth voltou os olhos brilhantes para a mãe e abriu os braços, pedindo um abraço. Viajaria sozinha pela primeira vez na vida. Sua jovem mãe estava um pouco preocupada, mas confiava na menina. A loirinha iria de navio até a cidade natal do noivo, e lá um criado do rapaz estaria esperando por ela. Seria tudo muito seguro.

Eles compraram uma passagem para um navio de segunda classe, visto que não tinham dinheiro sobrando para pagar um luxuoso cruzeiro. Mas o navio "Estrela do Leste" parecia seguro, e resistiria bravamente a qualquer eventualidade.

A mãe terminou o abraço, e olhou a filha de alto a baixo. Assentiu diante do vestidinho rosa claro, bem passado. Os cabelos loiros estavam presos em um coque rígido.

(Mãe) Muito cuidado minha filha. E comporte-se, está bem?

A loirinha concordou com a cabeça e deu as costas, rumando para o navio.

Sua mãe não foi embora enquanto o grande cargueiro não partiu, levando sua menininha embora. Discretamente a jovem senhora enxugou uma lágrima que teimava em escorrer por sua face.

Em um determinado momento Margareth apareceu no tombadilho, junto com outras garotas e começou a acenar com um lencinho branco, em despedida.

A mãe também acenou com um lencinho azul, sentindo-se totalmente emocionada e orgulhosa da filha que criara com tanto carinho e cuidado.

Seu marido não pudera vir, pois estava em uma viagem de negócios, mas ele estaria ali para receber a garotinha de volta.

(Mãe) Muito cuidado, Margareth. Volte logo pra gente.

Deu as costas e foi embora, desistindo de observar o navio que se perdia no horizonte.

Foi a derradeira vez que viu sua filha.

oOo

Yohji apertou os olhos com força. A última coisa que se lembrava era de estar na sala de sua casa, junto com Ken, Omi e os gêmeos. Depois disso não se lembrava de mais nada.

Respirando fundo, o playboy abriu os olhos e mirou em volta. Surpreendeu-se por notar que estava em uma espécie de campo. Um campo cheio de girassóis. Enormes girassóis, a grande maioria quase da altura do Weiss loiro, e uns poucos mais altos ainda.

(Yohji) Que... lugar é esse?

O céu aberto mostrava que era noite, pois a negritude celestial estava pontilhada de milhares de pequenas estrelas. No lado sul era possível admirar a bela lua cheia.

Apesar de ser noite, todos os girassóis se encontravam abertos e apontavam para o lado direito de onde Yohji se encontrava.

(Yohji)...

Decidiu avançar na direção indicada pelas flores. Foi abrindo espaço entre os girassóis, afastando-os gentilmente com as mãos. O playboy tentava seguir em linha reta, apesar de ser difícil caminhar entre aquelas flores altas. Ele não podia ver o que vinha pela frente, nem se orientar direito.

Finalmente depois de caminhar quase meia hora, ele finalmente saiu em um campo aberto, limpo, coberto com um grama baixinha e verdinha.

No meio do campo, havia uma espécie de altar de pedra, coberto com uma longa toalha de renda branca. Do lado direito do mesmo, estava Carlo, e do lado esquerdo estava Enrico. Ambos vestiam roupas idênticas: um modelo de manto branco, com detalhes em vermelho e dourado.

(Yohji) O que eles estão fazendo?

Percebeu que havia alguma coisa sobre a mesa... na verdade era alguém e parecia muito com...

O playboy aguçou a vista. Foi então que sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias.

(Yohji surpreso) Ken...

Caminhou a passos largos, aproximando-se do altar. Realmente era o jogador que estava deitado, sem sentidos sobre a mesa de pedra.

(Enrico) Que bom que está aqui.

(Carlo) Veja, Yohji, essa é a nossa oferenda de amor.

(Yohji)...

O playboy fixou a vista nos irmãos italianos. Pode ver que Carlo segurava um pequeno cântaro de ouro. Enrico segurava um longo e afiado punhal dourado em suas mãos.

(Carlo sorrindo) Aproxime-se.

O playboy deu alguns passos, e acabou dando a volta no altar. Tinha os olhos verdes presos em Ken. O moreninho respirava tranqüilamente, e aparentava apenas dormir de modo suave.

(Yohji) O que aconteceu com ele?

(Enrico) Ken te ama tanto, que aceitou dar a vida por você, Yohji. Nosso teste exige uma oferenda de amor, e Ken é o cordeiro perfeito. Ele entregou-se de corpo e alma, dando a vida em troca da sua absolvição.

(Yohji) !!

O loiro empalideceu muito e sentiu uma vertigem. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo ali.

(Carlo) Tudo o que você tem que fazer é matá-lo.

(Yohji) Ah, apenas isso?!

O deboche estava presente em cada letra. Yohji simplesmente não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Achou que fosse uma brincadeira de mau gosto, mas pelas feições sérias dos dois gêmeos, percebeu que não era.

(Enrico) Estamos falando sério. Tudo o que tem que fazer é usar o punhal. Assim será julgado inocente, Yohji.

(Yohji) Esse era o julgamento 'fácil' que vocês me prepararam? Acham que eu vou causar mal ao Ken, apenas pra me safar dessa encrenca? Claro que não!

Nunca faria mal a Ken!! O amava demais pra isso!! Era absurdo apenas considerar a hipótese contrária.

(Carlo) Oh, não seja tolo, Yohji. Não é de verdade. Você vai matá-lo apenas aqui, em nosso cenário. Quando o teste acabar, ele estará bem, esperando por você na Koneko.

(Yohji desconfiado) Então esse não é o Ken de verdade? É apenas uma ilusão?

(Enrico) Está enganado. Este é o verdadeiro Ken. Ele foi trazido com você, para fazer parte do julgamento. Procuramos um amor que seja tão grande quanto o nosso. Sabemos que Ken é capaz de morrer por você, e é isso que ele vai fazer aqui.

(Carlo) Quando o teste acabar, ele ficara bem. E você será declarado inocente.

(Yohji) NÃO! Nem pense nisso. Meu amor por Ken sem dúvida nenhuma é MAIOR que o de vocês. Não vejo como MATAR Ken vai provar isso.

(Carlo) Você não seria capaz de matar por ele, Yohji?

(Yohji irritado) CLARO! Eu mataria e morreria por esse garoto. Eu o amo mais que a minha vida!!

(Enrico) Então... se você mataria por ele, faça.

(Yohji furioso) EU MATARIA POR ELE E NÃO A ELE!!

(Carlo) Mas... esse é o nosso teste. Aceite matar Ken, Yohji. Aceite a oferta de amor que nós lhe fazemos. Queremos que você continue inocente, e sua vida depende disso.

(Enrico) Se você não matar Ken, será declarado 'culpado' por duas vezes, por mim e por meu irmão. E você vai receber a morte definitiva depois disso.

(Yohji)...

O loiro empalideceu e silenciou. A morte definitiva... pra não receber a tal morte definitiva tinha que... precisava...

(Carlo) Faça. Ele não vai sentir dor nenhuma, e você ficara inocente.

(Enrico) Ken seria capaz de morrer por você. É uma prova de amor.

(Yohji) Mas... não preciso que ele me prove nada. Eu o amo de qualquer jeito... não quero que ele faça parte disso...

(Carlo) É impossível o amor vir apenas de um lado. Uma pessoa sozinha não ama. Queremos ver o tamanho desse sentimento. Já sabemos que o limite do amor de Ken é a morte... e agora o seu limite, Yohji? Até onde vai o seu coração?

(Yohji)...

Observou as faces pálidas dos jovens italianos. Eles não estavam brincando. Era muito sério... queriam mesmo que matasse Ken com aquele longo e afiado punhal... como era possível isso? Porque eles exigiam tal prova de amor?

Se ele não destruísse aquele que amava, mesmo que num 'cenário' receberia a morte definitiva. Morte... significava que nunca mais poderia ficar junto de Ken outra vez, nem beijá-lo e sentir seu calor...

Enrico e Carlo se entreolharam. Estavam preparando o terreno para o momento do sacrifício final.

O gêmeo mais alto pegou as mãos de Yohji, e depositou o punhal sobre elas.

(Enrico) Faça.

(Carlo) Mate-o.

(Enrico) Carlo vai recolher o sangue de Ken naquele cântaro de ouro.

(Carlo) Mas você precisa fazer isso.

(Yohji)...

(Enrico) Ou prefere receber a morte definitiva?

(Carlo) Se você não passar no teste, vai receber a morte definitiva.

(Yohji) !!

oOo

Margareth logo fez amizade com sua companheira de cabine. Em pouco tempo tocavam confidências como se fossem amigas de longa data.

A jovem inglesa fez questão de mostrar os panos de prato que havia bordado manualmente. Elisa, a companheira de Margareth mostrou-se surpresa com o empenho que a jovenzinha demonstrava em ser noiva.

(Elisa suspirando) Criança, eu tenho pelo menos dez anos mais que você, mas nem metade do seu entusiasmo em casar.

(Margareth sorrindo) Algumas pessoas sonham com fortunas, ou viagens... esse tipo de coisa. Eu só quero uma família, cuidar do meu marido e ter alguns filhos.

(Elisa) Seu noivo é um homem de sorte, meu bem.

A inglesinha sorriu e corou, diante do elogio sincero.

Tudo ia bem, até o terceiro dia de viagem. Então a terrível verdade se revelou: o "Estrela do Leste" era um navio de tráfico de escravos, que agia no norte europeu, enganando pessoas e raptando-as. Nessa viagem os bandidos estavam recolhendo uma carga humana de escravas brancas.

Por esse motivo a passagem era tão barata. Eles agiam sobre disfarce e muito cuidadosamente. Apenas uma vez a cada dois meses transportavam algum tipo de carga ilegal. As outras viagens trabalhavam com mercadoria limpa.

Margareth, Elisa e as outra oitenta moças não tiveram sorte.

Armados com rifles e revolveres, os marujos controlaram todas as mulheres e as reuniram no tombadilho.

(Margareth confusa) O que... está havendo?

(Elisa chorando) Estamos encrencadas, meu bem!

(Margareth) !!

(Elisa) São mercadores de escravas brancas.

(Margareth) Oh...

A jovenzinha sentiu muito medo, ao entender o que acontecia. Mercadores de escravas brancas proliferavam a Europa, visto que se tratava de um comercio extremamente lucrativo.

Garotas seqüestradas sumiam por uns tempos, e logo retornavam, surgindo em paises distantes, sob total controle de seus cafetões. Não havia mais saída, quando se caía nessa vida.

Elisa abraçou Margareth.

(Elisa chorando) Deus... você é tão jovem... uma criança ainda! Que destino maldito!!

Todas as jovens assustadas foram levadas para o compartimento de cargas do navio. Depois disso os marujos as separaram, e fizeram com que entrassem em grandes caixas de madeira. Cada caixa continha cinco garotas, e possuíam grandes buracos redondos, talvez com intenção de deixar o ar entrar.

As três jovens que foram presas com Margareth e Elisa estavam tão assustas quanto desesperadas. Mas não havia nada que pudessem fazer.

Por mais profundas que fossem as preces de Margareth, elas não foram ouvidas. Decididamente era seu destino e das outras jovens, perecer naquela viagem.

No segundo dia após a prisão, o capitão do navio descobriu que uma outra embarcação se aproximava, e levava a marca da frota imperial.

(Capitão) Aqueles cães ingleses sentiram nosso faro. Uma inspeção agora seria fatal.

(Imediato) A corda nos espera, capitão. Seremos enforcados.

(Capitão) Quantas garotas temos dessa vez?

(Imediato) Oitenta e duas, senhor.

(Capitão) Uma carga razoável. Precisaremos de pelo menos um ano pra recuperar o prejuízo...

(Imediato sorrindo) O senhor está dizendo...

(Capitão) Aliviar a carga, marujo. Estamos sobre o ponto 315, se não me engano existe um abismo abaixo de nós...

(Imediato) Sim, senhor, capitão.

'Aliviar a carga' era a expressão usada pelos bandidos quando queriam livrar-se de uma mercadoria em momento de perigo.

Aquele navio era equipado com compartimento de cargas capaz de se abrir em alto mar e assim despejar todo o conteúdo em plenas águas do oceano.

Com grande susto, as garotas perceberam que as caixas em que estavam presas pareciam se mover... todas foram lançadas ao mar.

(Elisa desesperada) Oh, Deus!! O que eles fizeram?!

Quantidades de água salgada entravam pelos grandes buracos, inundando as caixas e levando-as para o fundo do mar.

(Margareth) Oh!!

Todas tentavam forçar as paredes de madeira, mas a água continuou invadindo de maneira nefasta.

Em poucos segundos estavam submersas, sem poder respirar. Elisa e as outras três se debatiam, mas não agüentaram muito tempo. Logo seus pulmões se encheram com a água salgada, e elas pararam de respirar.

Margareth agüentou um pouco mais, graças aos pulmões jovens. Horrorizada, ela observou os corpos de suas companheiras, sabendo que teria o mesmo destino delas... jamais veria um novo dia... nunca mais poderia encontrar seus pais, nem... conheceria seu noivo!!

Todos seus sonhos morreriam, naquele momento.

Sem poder conter a respiração por mais tempo, Margareth sentiu a agonia de ter seus pulmões preenchidos pela gélida e implacável água do mar.

A vida tão cheia de sonhos e desejos se esvaiu... tomada pelo mar que tragava a caixa de madeira inevitavelmente para o profundo abismo negro.

As garotas estavam mortas, e as provas dos crimes contra aqueles marujos, destruídas...

oOo

(Enrico) Esperamos muito de você, Yohji. Acreditamos no seu amor por Ken.

(Carlo) Nosso teste é tão fácil...

(Yohji)...

O playboy olhou para a face de Ken. O amante estava tão tranqüilo... tão sereno... observá-lo daquela maneira apenas fazia o amor que sentia crescer. Era bem o jeito do jogador, agir de modo impulsivo, e acabar se envolvendo naquele julgamento.

O ex-detetive voltou os olhos para a arma que tinha nas mãos.

Yohji sabia que o amor de Ken era grande o suficiente para jogá-lo nas garras da morte, apenas para tentar salvar quem tanto amava... mas... estaria o amor de Yohji a altura? Pra provar isso tinha que matar aquele moreno magnífico?

(Yohji sussurrando) Não posso...

Lágrimas quentes rolavam soltas pela face pálida. Deu-se conta de que nunca faria mal a Ken, não importavam quais fossem as conseqüências. Soltou o punhal, parecendo sentir asco do contato com o mesmo. A arma caiu sobre o chão de terra, cravando-se verticalmente.

(Carlo) Oh... não...

(Enrico) Porque?!

O Weiss caiu de joelhos no chão e escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

(Yohji) Podem me condenar, e me dar a morte definitiva, mas eu nunca faria mal ao Ken apenas pra salvar meu pescoço.

(Carlo) Por favor, Yohji...

(Enrico) Você TEM que passar nesse teste, ouviu? Se você não consegue fazer isso, eu faço.

(Carlo)...

(Yohji) !!

Abaixou-se e recolheu o punhal, diante da surpresa de Yohji e Carlo.

Horrorizado, o Weiss percebeu que o italiano erguia a mão, e já começava a baixá-la com intenções homicidas.

(Yohji) Pare!!

(Carlo) Enrico!!

Mas a mão com o punhal descia velozmente com um único alvo: o coração do moreninho.

Continua...


	14. As consequências de uma escolha

_**Título**_: O julgamento das sete mortes_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Beta:**_ Akemi Hidaka_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, sobrenatural_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen_**  
Resumo:**_ O que parecia um inocente pedido de ajuda transforma a vida de Yohji numa corrida contra o tempo.

* * *

**Records of 2004 a.C.**

**O julgamento das sete mortes  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capitulo 14  
As conseqüências de uma escolha  
Julgamento suspenso por um tempo...**

Yohji moveu-se mais rápido que o próprio pensamento. A única coisa que sua mente registrou, foi a intenção de Enrico de apunhalar o moreninho inconsciente.

Para surpresa dos gêmeos, o playboy esticou o braço e segurou na lâmina do punhal, no exato momento em que a arma afiada ia encostar no peito do jogador.

(Yohji) Não vou permitir!!

O loiro mal sentiu dor, ao ter a mão cortada pelo fio do punhal. Quase suspirou de alegria, ao notar que o pior fora impedido.

(Enrico) !!

(Carlo) Ohhh...

(Yohji) Nunca mais se atreva a tentar fazer mal ao Ken, entendeu? Não me importo com essa droga de julgamento... e já estou seguindo suas malditas regras!! Só não admito que tentem ferir a este garoto!!

(Enrico) É pro seu bem!!

Mais uma vez Yohji se moveu depressa, e com a mão livre agarrou no pulso de Enrico, apertando com força, até que o italianinho largou a arma, deixando-a na outra mão do Weiss, que estava cortada e sangrava, mas ainda segurava o punhal firmemente, impedindo-o de descer ao tórax do jogador.

(Yohji) Não é pro meu bem. Não seja estúpido.

Jogou a arma fora, arremessando-a pra longe do alcance dos italianos.

(Carlo) Ohhhh, Yohji, nós...

(Yohji) Não preciso desse tipo de ajuda, fui claro? Afastem-se de Ken ou eu não respondo por mim. Agora terminem com isso, declarem-me culpado e fiquem felizes com minha derrota.

(Enrico) Pra terminar com o julgamento, precisamos que mate Ken, Yohji.

(Yohji irritado) O quê?!

(Carlo) Tínhamos certeza de que você aceitaria matá-lo...

(Yohji) Que idéia mais ridícula.

(Enrico) Vamos ficar presos aqui pra sempre, a menos que aceite logo seu destino: você tem que fazer isso Yohji!!

A paciência do Weiss loiro chegou ao limite. Por muito pouco não vira a pessoa que mais amava ser ferida gravemente... quase dera bobeira e não reagira a tempo...

Felizmente evitara o pior, mesmo que morresse naquele jogo estúpido e idiota, do qual ele ainda não entendera o objetivo... não sabia pra que aqueles garotos faziam tudo aquilo, e que tipo de poderes eles tinham, pra criar ilusões como o campo de girassóis, e sondar-lhe a mente, como Karen havia feito.

Tudo era muito confuso... sem contar que ele havia sofrido duas paradas cardíacas propositais, juntando com o desgaste psicológico por estar exposto as coisas que não entendia... muita coisa pra uma pessoa só...

Agora ver o garoto que mais amava ameaçado, por sua culpa, sendo vítima de dois jurados que exigiam que matasse Ken, para seu próprio bem!!

Realmente perdeu a paciência, como a muito não acontecia. Apertou o pulso de Enrico com força, sentindo a raiva que fluía por seu sangue, cegando-o por alguns instantes.

(Yohji) EU NÃO ME IMPORTO!! Posso ficar preso aqui por toda eternidade, mas NUNCA MACHUCARIA AO KEN!!

Mal terminou de pronunciar essa frase raivosa, e uma coisa estranha aconteceu: Enrico arregalou os olhos, e gemeu baixinho.

(Yohji) !!

O loiro se surpreendeu, pois não havia apertado com tanta força assim. Receoso, ele abriu a mão e soltou o pulso do jurado, que caiu pesadamente no chão.

(Carlo) Enrico!!

O gêmeo menor correu ao encontro de Enrico e abaixou-se, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele.

(Yohji)... eu... não queria machucá-lo...

(Carlo chorando) Ele está inconsciente!

Abraçou o irmão apertado, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do julgamento.

oOo

(Omi) !!

O loirinho observou preocupado, notando que uma das mãos de Yohji começara a sangrar sem aparente explicação. Aproximou-se do assassino mais velho, e ia tocá-lo, quando a voz de Shouji o impediu.

(Shouji) Não faça isso, Omi.

(Omi) !!

O chibi levou um susto, pois não ouvira a aproximação do garoto de longos cabelos negros.

(Shouji sério) Yohji está sendo julgado agora, ele vai ficar bem.

(Omi) Tem certeza?

(Shouji) Sim, afinal são os gêmeos que estão no comando. Eles serão...

O japonês não terminou a frase, levando as mãos a cabeça, como se sentisse uma tontura.

(Omi) O que foi?

(Shouji) Não sei... tem... algo errado!

(Omi) Oh, Yohji está bem?

(Shouji) Nunca senti isso tão forte antes... é um desequilíbrio que... Kami sama me ajude... não sei... eu... ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!

O japonês caiu de joelhos no chão, com as mãos na cabeça e os olhos apertados com força.

(Omi) O que foi?

Confuso, o loirinho não sabia o que fazer: se socorria Shouji, ou prestava atenção no companheiro que ainda sangrava.

O grito de Shouji fora tão angustiado, que gelou a pele do Weiss, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

(Shouji) Foi... Enrico... aconteceu alguma... coisa com ele... Margareth, Miguel, Karen e Shou... preciso de vocês aqui!! O julgamento está suspenso, por tempo indeterminado!

oOo

(Margareth) Oh, morrer afogada foi horrível, horrível!! Mas tenho certeza que entre os outros jurados também é possível encontrar uma história de lágrimas e dor.

(Aya) Sinto muito.

O ruivo não sabia o que falar. E na verdade não existiam palavras no mundo que fizessem jus aquele instante.

(Margareth) Não deve! Você não me conhecia, não podia ter feito nada para me ajudar. Se eu estivesse viva, hoje eu teria dezoito anos... e seria casada!

(Aya)...

Pelo visto a garota não se desprendera de seus sonhos nem depois da morte. Admirável garra...

(Margareth) A única coisa que eu lamento, é que na minha próxima vida, não serei eu mesma. Não me importo com a aparência. Mas... desejo ardentemente que possa então realizar meus sonhos...

(Aya sério) Se você acreditar.

Por um instante a garota arregalou os olhos, surpresa pelas palavras de incentivo do ruivo, mas então ela se levantou, pondo-se em pé, e levando a mão ao peito.

(Margareth) Alguma coisa deu errada, Deus, que sensação horrível é essa?

(Aya preocupado) O que houve?

(Margareth séria) Céus, isso é mau, muito mau. Shouji suspendeu o julgamento. Algo gravíssimo aconteceu.

(Aya) !!

(Margareth) Vamos embora, Aya. Shouji está chamando por nós.

O ruivo teve uma intuição. Olhou em direção à saída, notando que Miguel estava parado a porta. O garoto mexicano mostrava um semblante carregado, se bem que um tanto pálido. Segurava a cabeça com as mãos, parecendo sentir uma dor muito forte.

Sem esperar mais, Aya fez um sinal ao garçom e pediu a conta.

oOo

O silêncio na sala era total. Yohji, Ken e os gêmeos permaneciam na mesma posição, como se nem um instante tivesse se passado. Shouji, e os outros jurados observavam compenetrados.

Aya e Omi se mantinham mais afastados, acompanhando o desenrolar dos fatos em crescente expectativa, prontos para interferirem em favor dos companheiros se assim fosse preciso.

Por fim Shouji suspirou, e olhou para os Weiss.

(Shouji) Aya, algo deu errado com os jurados.

(Aya) Com os gêmeos?

(Shouji) Sim. Isso nunca aconteceu tão forte antes, mas foi o bastante para interferir no julgamento e bloqueá-los de nós.

(Omi) E o que faremos?

(Shouji) Nada. Não podemos fazer nada. Pois não sei o que causou isso, e agindo as cegas, qualquer atitude que eu tome pode ser mais prejudicial do que qualquer outra coisa.

(Omi) Mas vamos deixá-los assim?

(Karen) Eu posso sondar a mente deles, se você autorizar, Shouji.

(Shouji pensativo) Mas Karen...

(Karen) Sei dos riscos. Se eu examinar a mente dos gêmeos posso descobrir o que aconteceu... e assim podemos trazê-los de volta.

(Margareth) E pode ser envolvida nos acontecimentos de modo trágico.

(Miguel) Deixe que ela vá.

(Shou) Também concordo. Não podemos perder os gêmeos a essa altura do julgamento.

(Margareth suspirando) Então eu fico com a maioria.

O garoto japonês voltou os olhos negros para Aya e Omi. Considerou as opções por um instante.

(Shouji) Seja feita a vontade dos jurados. Venha aqui, Karen.

A americana aproximou-se e fechou os olhos.

(Karen) Não se preocupem, vou trazê-los de volta.

Shouji não respondeu, ergueu a mão esquerda e tocou na testa de Karen com o dedo indicador.

(Shouji) Vá até os gêmeos, e descubra o que aconteceu.

No mesmo instante a jovem se imobilizou.

(Omi baixinho) Foi a mesma coisa com Yohji e Ken...

(Aya)...

O ruivo detestava não poder fazer nada, no entanto não tinham escolhas nesse caso. Desanimado, Aya puxou o loirinho e ambos sentaram-se em um dos sofás.

(Aya) Vamos esperar.

Os outros jurados estavam tensos em expectativa. Dessa vez não apenas o réu, mas três de seus próprios companheiros estavam correndo perigo... e um perigo que ia muito além da simples morte, afinal, os três já não possuíam mais vida...

oOo

Karen suspirou, ao perceber que conseguira invadir o julgamento dos gêmeos sem problemas. Pelo jeito eles estavam entretidos com algo muito sério.

A jovem americana sorriu, ao reconhecer o campo de girassóis. Os gêmeos sempre usavam um cenário parecido. Mesmo que o teor do teste se alterasse.

Com confiança, ela seguiu a direção indicada pelas plantas, abrindo um caminho entre os caules altos, quase todos maiores do que ela própria. Separava-os com as mãos, como havia feito no próprio julgamento.

(Karen) Oh...

Deparou-se com a cena inusitada: assim que os girassóis terminavam havia uma espécie de altar de pedra, com alguém deitado sobre ele. Yohji estava parado atrás da pedra, olhando fixamente para baixo.

(Karen) O que aconteceu?

Aproximou-se rapidamente, reconhecendo o jogador que estava estirado inconsciente sobre o altar. Mas foi só ao aproximar-se mais que Karen notou Carlo abaixado, segurando Enrico entre os braços.

(Karen) Deus!! Carlo, o que é isso?!

Yohji e Carlo voltaram-se e encararam a ruiva que invadira o julgamento.

(Yohji) Não sei o que houve... acho que é culpa minha, mas... mas... não foi por querer...

(Karen séria) Carlo, o que houve?

(Carlo chorando) Enrico perdeu o controle... as coisas se precipitaram, e eu acho que... ele sofreu um choque de emoções.

(Karen suspirando) Oh, foi isso?

O alivio da ruivinha não teve tamanho. Um choque de emoções era o mais simples dos males... podia ser facilmente remediado, sem grandes perdas para ambos os lados.

(Carlo) Acho que sim. E agora Enrico está inconsciente... você pode ajudá-lo?

(Karen sorrindo) Sim, mas antes temos que pensar naqueles dois. Yohji e Ken ainda estão sob influência do julgamento, e minha atitude pode interferir com eles. Não queremos isso, não é, Carlo?

A ruiva abaixou-se e falou com o italiano, usando seu tom de voz mais doce. Podia sentir que Carlo estava assustado e preocupado com o irmão gêmeo, e ficava perdido sem a presença dele. Sem contar que era assustador ver a pessoa amada desabar, diante de um choque de emoções.

(Yohji) Sinto muito...

(Karen) Ora, não é culpa sua, Yohji. Um choque de emoções acontece quando o jurado passa dos limites. Enrico deve ter provocado você ao extremo, não é verdade?

(Yohji)...

A garota ruiva olhou para o altar, tentando adivinhar o que Ken fazia ali em cima... parecia um cordeirinho que estava sendo...

(Karen suspirando) Tem algo a ver com aquele menino ali...

(Carlo chorando) Enrico pegou até a mim desprevenido... levei um susto quando as coisas saíram do nosso controle.

(Karen suspirando) Vamos tirar Yohji e Ken daqui, concorda comigo, Carlo?

Apenas os gêmeos poderiam terminar aquele julgamento. Mesmo que Karen quisesse, não os salvaria sem ajuda dos irmãos. Pelo menos de Carlo, que estava consciente, se bem que muito confuso.

(Carlo chorando) Sim, é melhor tirá-los daqui...

Sorrindo, Karen passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, meio arrepiados, fazendo um suave cafuné no italianinho.

(Karen) Vai ficar tudo bem, Carlo. Eu quero que você volte com Yohji e Ken, está bem?

Mas Carlo balançou a cabeça, dizendo que não.

(Carlo) Eu nunca o abandonaria...

(Karen) Mas...

(Carlo) Yohji, Ken... vocês estão livres de qualquer ligação comigo ou com meu irmão. Terminaremos o julgamento quando as coisas voltarem ao normal.

Por um momento a visão de Yohji escureceu, e ele sentiu uma tontura, teve a impressão de que ia desabar desajeitadamente no chão...

oOo

(Omi surpreso) Ei!!

Viu o momento em que o playboy cambaleou, e ergueu-se veloz, indo ampará-lo, mas não foi preciso. O Weiss mais velho recuperou-se e não chegou a cair.

(Yohji) Ken!!

A primeira preocupação do loiro foi conferir se seu amante estava bem. Olhou ao redor, estranhando ver tanta gente na sala de sua casa, no entanto era mais importante ir até Ken.

O moreninho ainda estava entre os braços dos gêmeos.

(Omi) Yohji, está tudo bem?

(Yohji) Comigo sim...

Apertou a mão que sangrava menos, mas ainda doía. Tirando aquele corte, não havia sofrido nada.

(Shouji) O que aconteceu?

Sem responder, Yohji aproximou-se do amante, e com cuidado, retirou-o de entre os braços dos italianos e apertou-o contra o peito.

(Yohji) Segundo Karen foi um 'choque de emoções'... ela e Carlo ficaram no julgamento, tentando trazer Enrico de volta.

(Shou) Choque de emoções? O que é isso?

(Miguel) Então o moleque passou dos limites? He, he...

(Margareth) Pobre Enrico. Espero que Karen o traga de volta.

Yohji não respondeu. Deu as costas aos presentes e começou a se afastar, com intenção de levar Ken para o quarto e permitir que ele repousasse. Não sabia o quanto o jogador estava afetado por tudo aquilo.

Mal deu um passo e ouviu a voz séria de Shouji chegando a ele.

(Shouji) Yohji, o julgamento está suspenso. Isto o coloca sob condicional: você não tem permissão de sair de Tokyo até segunda ordem, entendeu?

(Yohji)...

(Aya) Maldição.

(Omi suspirando) Vou desmarcar as passagens para Kimitsu.

(Aya) Faça isso.

(Shouji) Precisamos saber o que os gêmeos decidiram sobre o réu... antes de fazer qualquer coisa...

O loiro virou o rosto, e lançou um olhar nada gentil à Shouji.

(Yohji) Não se preocupe quanto a isso. Tenho certeza de que não passei no seu maldito julgamento.

(Shouji) !!

(Omi) Oh, Yohji...

(Aya)...

(Shou surpresa) Não passou no teste dos gêmeos?!

(Margareth) Não é possível!!

(Miguel) He, he, he... eu devia saber.

(Yohji pensativo) Se eu vou receber a morte definitiva... então não preciso me preocupar em ir até Kimitsu, não é?

(Shouji)...

Observou o loiro se afastar, surpreso demais pra retrucar qualquer coisa. Definitivamente não esperava por isso.

oOo

Yohji subiu as escadas e dirigiu-se ao próprio quarto. Chegando lá, depositou Ken muito gentilmente sobre a cama. Ficou um instante observando-o, sentindo o peito se apertar de tristeza.

O julgamento estava suspenso, e isso lhe dava algum tempo para aproveitar mais a sua vida... não tinha outra escolha... não passara no teste daqueles italianos, e então receberia a tal morte definitiva...

O playboy já sacara que não se tratava de uma brincadeira de mal gosto... tivera provas suficientes que lhe diziam que aqueles moleques não estavam blefando... mas... nunca ia imaginar que sua vida terminaria de um jeito tão idiota!

Desanimado, ele sentou-se na beirada da cama, apoiou os cotovelos sobre as pernas e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. O que podia fazer?

Nesse momento ele ouviu uma batida de leve sobre a porta de seu quarto, e logo os outros dois Weiss entraram. Omi aparentava um semblante preocupado, e Aya permanecia sério.

(Omi) Você está bem, Yohji?

O loiro suspirou e respondeu baixinho.

(Yohji) Sim.

(Omi) E Ken?

Ambos aproximaram-se da cama. Omi sentou-se ao lado de Yohji e observou o companheiro. Yohji parecia desanimado, e não era pra menos.

(Yohji) Ele está desmaiado, mas acho que está bem.

(Aya) Você não passou no julgamento?

O loiro descobriu o rosto e deixou as mãos caírem sobre suas pernas. Não havia porque esconder nada daqueles dois.

(Yohji) O teste "fácil" dos gêmeos exigia que eu matasse Ken.

(Aya) !!

(Yohji) Segundo Enrico, Ken está disposto a dar a vida por mim... e eles queriam ter a certeza de que eu seria capaz de matar por isso.

(Omi) Pensei que estivessem do nosso lado!!

(Aya) Nos enganaram...

(Yohji) Quando me recusei, Enrico pegou o punhal e tentou ferir Ken... eu perdi a razão e o agarrei pelo pulso. Foi então que aconteceu o tal choque de emoções que Karen falou.

(Aya) E o que houve depois?

(Yohji) Karen surgiu, e convenceu Carlo a nos tirar do julgamento. Ela disse que tentaria trazer Enrico de volta.

(Omi) Você tem certeza de que não passou?

(Yohji suspirando) É o que parece... eu não matei Ken, e nunca o farei.

(Omi triste) Oh, Yohji... isso é terrível!!

(Yohji) Eu vou receber a morte definitiva... e isso me arrepia só de pensar!!

(Aya) Maldição.

Não podia aceitar a morte de um de seus companheiros assim tão passivamente... mas... eram as regras!! Merda!

O ruivo pôs a mente pra trabalhar a toda, tentando achar uma saída... algo que limpasse a barra do loiro, mas pelo jeito... estava fora de seu alcance.

(Omi) Pedir pra matar Ken foi uma jogada suja. Oh, Yohji, sua mão está ferida!! Deixe-me cuidar disso.

(Yohji amargo) Pra que? Logo não vai fazer diferença.

(Aya) Idiota, já vai desistir?

(Yohji)...

(Omi) Yohji, ainda não acabou. Nós estamos com você.

(Ken)... o que...

Os três Weiss olharam surpresos para o moreno. Ele parecia sonolento e meio perdido, mas perfeitamente bem.

(Yohji) Ken!! Você sente alguma coisa?

(Ken) Eu? Não. Porque? Acho que apaguei. Desculpa... queria te dar apoio durante o julgamento, mas pelo jeito eu apenas dormi... merda!

Ergueu-se, sentando-se na cama, com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da mesma. Os olhos cor de chocolate indo de Yohji para Aya e depois para Omi.

(Omi)...

(Aya)...

(Yohji sorrindo) Que bom que está tudo bem!!

(Ken surpreso) O que houve? O que está acontecendo aqui? Yohji, como foi o seu julgamento?

O loiro passou a mão pelo cabelo e suspirou. Não adiantava nada esconder as coisas do amante. Ele saberia de um jeito ou de outro, quando aquelas crianças cobrassem o preço de sua derrota...

(Yohji) Sinto muito...

Ken não gostou nada da expressão desanimada do Weiss loiro.

oOo

Karen segurava as mãos de Enrico, enquanto tentava chegar até a consciência do jovem italiano.

Carlo acompanhava tudo sentindo a angústia espremer-lhe o peito, quase sufocando-o. Seu irmão estava com uma aparência muito frágil! Se pudesse trocar de lugar com ele!!

(Carlo chorando) Enrico...

Karen semicerrou os olhos. Havia visto fundo no coração do italiano mais alto. Descobrira a história por trás daqueles dois... a tristeza que se espalhou por seu coração foi o reflexo da descoberta: que morte triste eles tiveram...

Mas sabia que não era hora de pensar nisso. Poderia chorar pelos dois mais tarde. Agora precisava trazer Enrico de volta à consciência, evitando assim uma tragédia mais profunda.

(Karen) Vamos, Enrico. Seja forte... volte para nós.

(Carlo chorando) Enrico!! Não me abandone!!

Ouvindo o chamado do irmão, e guiado pela voz de Karen, Enrico abriu os olhos.

Continua...


	15. Inocente ou culpado?

_**Título**_: O julgamento das sete mortes_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Beta:**_ Akemi Hidaka_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, sobrenatural_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen_**  
Resumo:**_ O que parecia um inocente pedido de ajuda transforma a vida de Yohji numa corrida contra o tempo.

* * *

**Records of 2004 a.C.**

**O julgamento das sete mortes  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capitulo 15  
Inocente ou culpado?  
Um coração na balança**

(Yohji) Está tudo acabado.

(Omi) Não desista, Yohji. Não deixaremos que eles tentem te matar de verdade.

(Aya) Hn.

(Yohji) Mas eu sabia das regras desde o começo.

(Ken irritado) E daí? Fodam-se as regras!! Shouji que tente se aproximar de você com intenções obscuras que ele vai ver só!!

O playboy sorriu e tomou as mãos de Ken entre as suas, dando um apertão carinhoso, cheio de calor.

(Yohji) Acalme-se. Você precisa descansar.

(Ken)...

Era incrível o poder que o ex-detetive tinha de acalmar alguns momentos de fúria, que geralmente atacavam o inconseqüente jogador.

(Omi) Essa história está longe de acabar.(1)

(Ken) Eu queria saber porque eles estão fazendo esse jogo... qual será a intenção deles? Já notei que eles tem poderes estranhos...

(Yohji) Agora que você mencionou... me meti numa fria, mas não sei detalhes sobre o caso...

Aya e Omi se entreolharam. Concordaram silenciosamente que era hora do playboy saber o tamanho do rolo em que se envolvera.

(Aya) Kudou...

(Yohji) O que foi?

(Aya) Sobre Shouji e os outros garotos...

Batidas na porta interromperam a revelação que Aya ia fazer.

Omi atendeu, e deu de cara com o garoto japonês.

(Omi) Shou...ji...

(Shouji) Preciso falar com Yohji.

O loiro ouviu a voz do rapaz, e levantou-se, mas a mão de Ken segurou seu pulso, impedindo que Yohji se afastasse. Sorrindo, o Weiss loiro tentou acalmar o amante.

(Yohji) Vai ficar tudo bem!!

(Ken) Então eu vou com você.

(Yohji) !!

O brilho nos olhos de Ken não permitia que fosse contrariado.

oOo

No fim das contas tanto Aya quanto Omi haviam seguido Yohji. A Weiss estava reunida na Koneko, junto com Shouji e Margareth.

O clima era meio tenso, cheio de expectativa. Havia muito em jogo para que as pessoas ali presentes não se sentissem incomodadas.

(Yohji) Enrico está bem?

(Shouji) Sim. Vai se recuperar, apesar do forte choque de emoções. Karen o trouxe de volta, mas Enrico continua inconsciente.

(Yohji) Não tive intenção de feri-lo.

(Margareth) Sabemos disso, Yohji.

(Yohji)...

Olhou desconfiado para a garota. Então aquela era uma das juradas? Ela parecia legal, apesar de um tanto séria.

(Shouji) Ele vai descansar por mais umas horas. Até lá não podemos fazer nada.

(Yohji) Maldição.

(Shouji) Precisamos do pronunciamento oficial dos gêmeos, para que possamos tomar uma... atitude...

(Ken) Não vou deixar que...

(Shouji irritado) Isso está fora do seu alcance, Ken. Já disse pra não atrapalhar.

Os dois trocaram um olhar hostil. Era evidente que uma antipatia mútua começava a nascer ali.

(Omi) Calma, pessoal. Assim não vamos resolver nada.

(Yohji) Omi tem razão.

(Shouji) Desculpe, Yohji. Essa situação está mexendo comigo. Nunca imaginei que os gêmeos se tornariam um obstáculo.

(Omi) Nem nós!

(Aya) Fomos enganados.

(Margareth) De qualquer forma foi uma surpresa. Ninguém esperava por um revés tão grande.

(Yohji) Não existe nenhum meio de... alterar o resultado do julgamento?

(Shouji suspirando) Não. As regras são claras. Se os gêmeos o declararem culpado, você vai receber a morte definitiva... e sinto muito por isso... se você for declarado inocente, o julgamento continua...

Definitivamente não era o final que Shouji esperava.

(Omi surpreso) Oh, já é quase hora do café da tarde... e nós nem almoçamos... acho melhor preparar algo.

(Aya) Eu te ajudo.

O ex-detetive bateu com a mão na testa.

(Yohji) Esqueci de pegar meu carro... ainda está naquele estacionamento.

(Omi) Ah... eu ia pegá-lo pra você, mas acabei esquecendo.

(Yohji sorrindo) Nhe, eu pego. Vou aproveitar essa 'suspensão' do julgamento...

(Ken) Eu vou com você.

(Yohji) Não se preocupe!! Não vai me acontecer nada.

(Shouji) Correto. Ninguém lhe fará mal até que Enrico se recupere.

(Ken) Mas...

(Shouji) Como você é chato, garoto!

(Ken) Ora...

Deu um passo a frente disposto a mostrar a Shouji quem era o chato ali, porém Yohji o alcançou antes e o tomou nos braços.

(Yohji) Calma lá, Ken. Não é desse modo que você resolverá as coisas.

(Shouji) Vou ver como Enrico está.

Saiu pela porta da frente, sem se despedir dos outros. Estava mal humorado.

(Aya) Interessante...

Um quadro muito suspeito se formava como pano de fundo de toda aquela história. Apesar de desconfiar que algo estava errado, Aya não podia impedir que a dúvida insistente se instalasse em sua mente. Estaria Shouji com ciúmes da interferência de Ken? Se fosse...

(Margareth) Você é o Ken, não é?

(Ken)...

(Yohji) Ei, deixe-o em paz.

(Margareth) Ken, não se preocupe com Yohji. As coisas vão ficar bem, você vai ver.

(Ken) Não parece.

(Margareth) Sua preocupação é algo muito belo. Não mude por nada desse mundo. Uma pessoa querida não tem preço e devemos zelar por aqueles que amamos.

(Omi) Você fala igualzinho aos gêmeos... e no fim...

(Margareth) Estão enganados. Sei que tudo parece perdido, mas enquanto Enrico não abrir os olhos e dizer: "culpado", Yohji permanece inocente.

(Yohji) Mas logo ele vai despertar.

(Ken suspirando) Tem que ter uma saída...

(Margareth) Yohji, você não ia buscar o carro?

(Yohji)...

(Ken) !!

(Yohji) Sim, eu vou...

Escapuliu depressa pela porta da frente.

(Ken irritado) Ah, Yohji...

Já ia segui-lo, mas Margareth foi mais rápida e segurou no braço do moreninho. Ken arrepiou-se diante de um toque tão frio.

(Margareth) Ken, eu queria lhe pedir um favor...

(Ken) !!

Omi e Aya se entreolharam. Apesar do julgamento estar suspenso, Margareth não perdia tempo. Pelo jeito ia sondar o terreno que rodeava o ex-detetive, e recolher as tais 'informações'.

(Omi) Ken... escute o que ela tem a dizer.

Qualquer detalhe que tivesse a mínima chance de ajudar o Weiss mais velho, deveria ser bem aproveitado.

(Aya) Vamos, Omi.

O ruivo entendera perfeitamente a idéia do chibi, e a aprovava.

Ken voltou os olhos chocolate para a jovem inglesa e suspirou. Decidiu-se por escutar o que ela tinha a dizer.

oOo

Shouji afastou-se da Koneko caminhando lentamente. Tinha as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta e olhar distante, perdido. Sabia que não devia pegar no pé de Ken, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia evitar.

(Shouji) Droga.

Se dirigia ao 'esconderijo' do grupo. Era uma pequena casa abandonada, na periferia de Tokyo. As pessoas dificilmente se aproximavam de lá. E a residência não estava tão destruída assim. O que garantia uma certa tranqüilidade.

Chegou ao local e entrou, encontrando Carlo rodeando o irmão que estava deitado no sofá, dormindo profundamente.

(Shouji) Carlo, como ele está?

(Carlo sorrindo) Bem... foi mesmo um susto e tanto.

O garoto japonês observou os olhos do outro, que estavam vermelhos, cansados, denunciando o estado de preocupação pelo qual o gêmeo passara.

(Shouji) Fico feliz. Eu também me preocupei.

(Carlo) Obrigado.

(Shouji) Onde estão Karen e Shou?

(Carlo suspirando) Num dos quartos. Karen está meio chateada... ela já tinha dúvidas sobre nascer de novo, você sabe...

(Shouji) Outra vez?

(Carlo) Acho que ela descobriu nossa história, e isso a afetou.

(Shouji)...

Não podia negar que a história dos dois garotos italianos era comovente, mas os outros também possuíam sua própria cota de tristeza.

(Carlo) Deixa, logo ela melhora. Karen é forte e vai superar isso.

(Shouji) Eu espero que sim.

oOo

(Ken) Então você quer... que eu te ensine a jogar futebol?

(Margareth) Sim!!

(Ken) !!

Aquela garota toda certinha não tinha aparência nenhuma de esportista.

Porém o moreninho deu de ombros e começou a caminhar em direção ao campinho de futebol do bairro, onde costumava treinar com a garotada.

(Margareth) Obrigada pela oportunidade.

(Ken) Porque você quer isso?

(Margareth sorrindo) Um coração está na balança, Ken. O seu coração. E é mais importante do que o de Yohji.

(Ken) Meu coração? Eu não estou sendo julgado.

(Margareth) Eu sei. Não direi mais nada a esse respeito.

(Ken) Está bem.

O moreninho suspirou resignado. Não entendia nada daquilo, e seu coração queria ir até Yohji, ficar ao lado dele, protegendo-o, cuidando dele e seguindo lado a lado até que os problemas acabassem.

Se Yohji não tivesse escapulido tão rápido, e aquela garota não houvesse agarrado-o tão repentinamente, ele teria seguido atrás do amante. Agora que estava ali, com uma das juradas, iria se empenhar ao máximo pra não encrencar ainda mais ao ex-detetive.

(Ken) É ali.

(Margareth sorrindo) Oh...

Mal podia conter a ansiedade. Nunca havia jogado futebol antes, e ao descobrir as habilidades do moreninho se decidira por pedir uma aula a ele.

(Ken) Você vai jogar com essa roupa?

A inglesinha olhou para o próprio corpo. Vestia uma saia branca longa, meio justa, e uma blusa preta de mangas longas, mas de tecido fino.

(Margareth) Não tenho outra.

(Ken sorrindo) Eu trouxe um short de reserva. Você quer?

A garota corou intensamente e desviou os olhos.

(Margareth) Short! Short...?

(Ken) É… um short.

(Margareth) Acho... que vou querer sim...

Ela queria ver até onde chegaria sua ousadia. Margareth nunca vestira um short antes na vida.

oOo

Yohji chegou em casa e jogou-se no sofá. Estava um tanto cansado, mas nada que o aborrecesse demais.

Já havia retirado o carro do estacionamento, depois de pagar por todos os dias a mais que o veículo permanecera sob guarda do local.

(Omi) Yohji!! Vem comer alguma coisa!!

Ouviu a voz do loirinho gritando lá da cozinha.

(Yohji) Não quero! Obrigado!!

Gritou de volta.

(Omi) Você é quem sabe.

O loiro apoiou melhor as costas nas almofadas e cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Que merda de enrascada era aquela. Mal podia acreditar que tanta coisa dera errada, e tantos problemas nos quais se envolvera, desde aquele maldito dia em que aceitara dar uma ajuda para Shouji encontrar seus pais.

Se soubesse que sua vida se tornaria esse mar de confusão e coisas estranhas, teria pensado mil vezes antes de aceitar o desafio do garoto japonês.

Porém nesse caso seria Ken a enfrentar o julgamento, e para evitar isso o ex-detetive não se arrependia de suas atitudes. Preferia mil vezes passar por tudo aquilo a permitir que Ken se expusesse.

(Yohji suspirando) Isso é mesmo uma merda.

Estava ferrado. E definitivamente ferrado, caso os gêmeos o declarassem culpado. Não haveria escapatória, mesmo que os outros Weiss se rebelassem. Ele havia aceitado as regras e concordara em dançar conforme a música. Mesmo que fosse uma melodia de morte... da sua morte.

Podia ter muitos defeitos, mas Yohji era um homem de palavra.

oOo

(Ken rindo) Tenta mais uma vez!!

(Margareth desanimada) Ah, não!! Não vou conseguir!!

(Ken) Você não tem jeito pra coisa!!

O moreninho sorriu e posicionou-se melhor no gol. Não precisava manter-se atento aos chutes da garota, pois Margareth era tão ruim que chutara todas as bolas direto para fora.

Num primeiro momento ela estranhara usar aquele short meio curto... mas acostumara-se rapidamente a situação.

(Margareth) Sou uma... er... como se diz?

(Ken) "Perna de pau"... e é mesmo!! Há, há, há...

(Margareth) Maldoso!!

(Ken) Se você treinar duro pode ser que melhore um pouco, mas se sua intenção é seguir carreira profissional... aconselho a desistir...

(Margareth) Oh, como você é sincero!!

(Ken) Er... não se ofenda.

(Margareth) Muito pelo contrário.

Dizendo isso, ela levou as mãos ao cabelo, notando que alguns fios se encontravam em desalinho, resultado da correria do futebol.

(Ken) Menos mal.

(Margareth) Mas... usando esse short e com o cabelo todo bagunçado... minha aparência deve ser desastrosa.

(Ken) !!

(Margareth) Acho que uma dama não deve se portar assim.

Deu as costas e afastou-se em direção à uns bancos de madeira, rusticamente construídos pelas pessoas que serviam de platéia aos jogos. Sentou-se em um deles e passou a mão pelos fios loiros, tentando colocá-los no lugar.

(Ken) Ora, você acabou de se divertir. Não deve levar as coisas muito a sério.

Aproximou-se do banco, permanecendo em pé.

(Margareth) Isso não é comportamento de uma esposa perfeita.

(Ken) Ah, e uma esposa perfeita tem que ser séria sempre? Quem te disse uma bobeira dessas? Ninguém é o tempo todo certinho, assim como ninguém é o tempo todo engraçadinho.

(Margareth)...

(Ken) Nem mesmo Yohji. De vez em quando ele fica muito sério, principalmente quando eu perco a cabeça e faço alguma burrada... ou estou de mau humor, ele sempre tem uma piadinha pra me animar.

(Margareth) Mas...

(Ken) Se você for sempre séria, o que será de seu marido quando ele estiver deprimido? Não existirá ninguém para alegrá-lo, não é? Uma esposa perfeita não é uma pessoa perfeita... e sim um ser humano, com altos e baixos, como qualquer outro.

(Margareth) Não foi isso que me ensinaram.

(Ken) Se sua postura for sempre rígida, as pessoas não vão se aproximar de você de verdade. Elas serão afastadas por sua aparência. Talvez seja a sua pouca idade. Você ainda não encontrou a pessoa certa pra ser seu marido, não é?

(Margareth)... não. Como sabe?

(Ken) Porque quando amamos, as coisas são muito diferentes. Você quer estar sempre ao lado de quem você gosta, quer cuidar dessa pessoa. O mais importante é ver o sorriso brilhando em sua face, nem que para isso você tenha que fazer graça e virar um palhaço.

(Margareth)...

(Ken) Nessas horas a etiqueta não serve de nada, se ela não ajuda as pessoas a serem felizes, entendeu?

(Margareth) Mais ou menos...

(Ken) O ser humano é assim. Foi por isso que eu pude me divertir com você aqui. Mesmo estando com a mente cheia de medos, pelo que Yohji está passando.

(Margareth) Não foi o que me ensinaram.

(Ken) Bom, é algo que eu descobri quando fiquei junto de Yohji. Ele mudou um pouco, e eu sei que também mudei depois desse relacionamento. Tem coisas nessa vida que ninguém pode lhe ensinar, apenas a sua própria vivência.

(Margareth) Então eu não sou uma esposa perfeita?

O moreninho olhou bem para aquela garota. Ela parecia meio decepcionada.

(Ken) Bom, e qual é a fórmula da perfeição?

(Margareth) !!

(Ken sorrindo) Eu ainda não descobri como ser perfeito... pra fazer o Yohji mais feliz, e para me deixar mais feliz com isso. E você pode não acreditar, mas me sinto bem do jeito que sou. Acho que Yohji também se sente bem estando ao meu lado, apesar da minha imperfeição.

(Margareth)...

(Ken) Ah, e Yohji está longe de ser perfeito!! Aquele maluco!! Fico muito preocupado com o jeitão de relaxado 'não-to-nem-aí', mas meu coração me diz que se ele fosse diferente, eu não o amaria tanto quanto eu amo.

(Margareth) Isso... vai contra tudo o que eu penso...

(Ken) Cada pessoa pensa de um jeito, e defende seu pensamento. Eu disse o que acho, mas você não é obrigada a concordar comigo, nem a pensar como eu.

A garota desviou os olhos e meditou por um longo e interminável minuto. Sentia-se confusa. Aquela conversa da tarde não era de jeito nenhum o que esperara... achava que Ken lhe diria coisas muito diferentes!!

Deveria ficar feliz com o que ouvira? Mas nesse caso, porque se sentia tão confusa e perdida? Talvez por que não fosse perfeita?

(Margareth séria) Ken, vamos embora?

(Ken)...

Novamente a loirinha assumira a postura rígida, muito severa. Ora, isso não era problema dele.

oOo

Quando o jogador chegou em casa, encontrou Yohji deitado no sofá, todo esticado e relaxado.

(Ken) Você já voltou!! Está tudo bem?

(Yohji sorrindo) Melhor agora que você chegou!!

Dizendo isso estendeu a mão direita. Ken entendeu, e esticando o braço entrelaçou os dedos longos aos dedos de Yohji.

Sem aviso prévio, o loiro deu um puxão de leve, mas forte o suficiente para fazer o jogador se desequilibrar e cair por sobre o amante esticado no sofá.

(Ken surpreso) Ei!!

(Yohji) O que foi? Onde você estava?

(Ken piscando) Com ciúmes? Eu... sai com uma ga-ro-ta...

(Yohji surpreso) !!

(Ken) Com uma das juradas...

(Yohji preocupado) E você está bem? Ela não te fez nada, não é?

(Ken) Não. Apenas jogamos futebol por um tempo.

O playboy apertou os braços em volta do corpo do amante, numa troca muito familiar de calor. Amava tanto aquele garoto!! Não queria se separar dele jamais!!

(Yohji) Que bom. Espero que tenha se divertido com uma ga-ro-ta...

O tom de voz era meio inseguro.

(Ken) Me diverti sim...

Resolveu provocar um pouco o loiro... mas só um pouco.

(Yohji) !!

(Ken) Mas não tanto quanto estou com você... Margareth joga mal... porém o troféu 'perna de pau' ainda é seu, Yohji!! Acho que não nasceu alguém que chute tão torto e seja tão lerdo pra alcançar a bola quanto você...

(Yohji) Ei!! Isso... por acaso é um elogio ou o quê?

(Ken sorrindo) Um elogio... você é o meu perna de pau... ai, ai... to cansado. Quero tomar um banho.

(Yohji)...

(Ken) Preciso de alguém pra lavar minhas costas...

(Yohji) Ora...

(Ken sorrindo) Alguém se candidata a tarefa?

(Yohji) Vou com você...

O sorriso que o jogador lhe ofereceu mostrou que a proposta estava mais que aceita.

No outro dia, Yohji levantou-se com uma disposição acima do normal. Saltou da cama com cuidado, para não despertar o moreninho que ressonava a sono solto.

Dirigiu-se ao banheiro, onde tomou um banho rápido porém relaxante. A melhor fórmula pra se começar o dia.

(Yohji) A vida é mesmo boa.

Desceu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, com uma toalha enrolada nos cabelos loiros. Ia passando para a cozinha, de onde sentia um cheirinho delicioso de café da manhã.

(Yohji) Omi não falha!!

Quando passou pela porta, ouviu batidas apressadas, impacientes.

(Yohji) Isso é hora de bater na casa dos outros? O dia nem amanheceu ainda!!

Praguejando, o playboy abriu a porta, e empalideceu ao dar de cara com Carlo, Enrico e Shouji. A noite maravilhosa nos braços de Ken afastara as preocupações de sua mente. E agora os problemas vinham bater a sua porta...

(Yohji) !!

(Enrico) Viemos dar a sua sentença...

Continua...

* * *

(1) ¬¬ Maldito trocadilho infeliz.


	16. A beira do abismo

_**Título**_: O julgamento das sete mortes_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Beta:**_ Akemi Hidaka_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, sobrenatural_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen_**  
Resumo:**_ O que parecia um inocente pedido de ajuda transforma a vida de Yohji numa corrida contra o tempo.

* * *

**Records of 2004 a.C.**

**O julgamento das sete mortes  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capitulo 16  
A beira do abismo**

Alertados pelo som das batidas, Aya e Omi vieram da cozinha e observaram a chegada de Shouji e os gêmeos.

(Yohji sério) Entrem.

Deu espaço para que os três passassem pela porta, e indicou o sofá, para que se sentassem.

(Shouji) Finalmente Enrico despertou.

(Yohji) Desculpe por feri-lo.

(Enrico) Não foi sua culpa. Eu passei dos limites ao julgá-lo.

(Yohji) E... eu não passei no teste, não é? Vocês vieram...

(Carlo sorrindo) Não se preocupe! É claro que você passou no teste.

(Yohji) !!

A surpresa não teve tamanho.

Aya e Omi se entreolharam, e depois se aproximaram, sentindo-se surpresos também. Yohji tinha tanta certeza de que não passara, que já haviam se conformado em enfrentar Shouji para evitar que o japonês causasse algum mal ao ex-detetive.

Como o Weiss loiro pode se enganar tanto?

(Shouji) Yohji, você estava tão convicto de que não passara, que eu também acreditei. Essas últimas horas foram uma angústia.

(Yohji confuso) Mas... eles... não entendo!

(Enrico) Nós exigimos que você aceitasse um sacrifício de amor... queríamos saber se você era capaz de fazer mal à Ken apenas para garantir seu bem estar.

(Yohji) Então era tudo mentira? Se eu aceitasse a prova de vocês, aí sim estaria ferrado?!

(Carlo) Sim. Nosso cenário era perfeito. Ken estava lá, mas não sentiria dor nenhuma, não se lembraria de nada... no entanto nós sim nos lembraríamos, e não o perdoaríamos se aceitasse fazer mal à uma pessoa que te quer tanto bem.

(Enrico) O amor é tão profundo, que você preferiu morrer a fazer algum mal a Ken.

(Carlo) Uma demonstração de amor tão bonita não pode ser descartada.

(Enrico) O que sentem um pelo é sincero e profundo. Merece nosso respeito e nossa admiração.

(Yohji) Eu achei que... estava tudo perdido...

(Carlo) Nós o provocamos além da conta. Mesmo dizendo que ficaríamos presos em nosso cenário por toda a eternidade, você não aceitou que a prova fosse levada ao fim.

(Enrico) Mas isso não era suficiente pra mim. Por isso assumi a tarefa, em dúvida sobre o que você faria pra impedir meus propósitos.

(Yohji) !!

(Carlo) Foi então que você se irritou tanto que o contato com meu irmão causou o choque de emoções. Eu fiquei desnorteado ao ver Enrico perdendo os sentidos... por isso me descuidei tanto tempo.

(Enrico) Desculpe por preocupá-lo, Carlo.

(Carlo) Está tudo bem agora.

(Aya) Então o julgamento continua?

Os gêmeos assentiram, e estenderam as mãos, tocando a face do Weiss loiro com extremo carinho.

(Carlo) O nosso julgamento termina agora.

(Enrico) Por passar no nosso teste, preferindo perder a vida à ferir a pessoa que você ama... eu o declaro inocente.

(Carlo) Por não temer um futuro obscuro preso em nosso cenário, aceitando os riscos ao se recusar a ferir a pessoa que você ama, eu o declaro inocente.

(Enrico) Está livre de qualquer ligação com nossos sentimentos, definitivamente.

(Shouji suspirando) Eu sabia... eu sabia que você conseguiria, Yohji. Ficou claro pra mim, quando descobri os sentimentos que você dirigia a Ken.

(Yohji)...

(Shouji) Sentimentos tão grandes quanto os dos gêmeos.

(Carlo sorrindo) Quase tão grandes quanto os nossos, Shouji.

(Enrico) Yohji disse que é capaz de morrer por Ken. E Ken também morreria por Yohji... apenas quando isso acontecer é que o amor de ambos alcançará o nosso.

(Yohji) !!

O loiro não sabia se tinha entendido direito àquela frase. Mas antes que pudesse pensar sobre o que fora dito, Shouji se adiantou, tentando evitar que o Weiss se aprofundasse na frase descuidada de Enrico.

(Shouji) Pelas regras vocês devem indicar o próximo jurado. Quem vai ser dessa vez: Miguel ou Margareth?

Os gêmeos se entreolharam. Enrico abriu os braços e Carlo aninhou-se no peito do irmão.

(Enrico) É inevitável. Yohji está caminhando para a beira do abismo...

(Carlo) E tudo o que podemos fazer é evitar o pior por mais algum tempo.

(Enrico) Escolhemos Margareth.

O alívio de Shouji foi tão grande, que ele fechou os olhos por um segundo, agradecendo os céus por mais aquela sorte. Margareth era justa. Isto lançava uma incógnita sobre qual seria o resultado do julgamento dela. Cinqüenta porcento de chances... pelo menos ela não estava desesperada para mostrar que Yohji era um fraco...

(Shouji suspirando) Terceiro e quarto veredictos: inocente. Que o julgamento continue. Agora é sua responsabilidade, Margareth.

(Margareth séria) Entendi.

Aya e Omi olharam surpresos para a garota parada ao lado deles. Nem perceberam o momento em que ela se aproximara.

(Shouji) Você tem total liberdade de ação, a partir desse momento.

(Margareth) Quero julgá-lo agora.

(Yohji) !!

Mal tivera tempo de saborear sua primeira vitória!! Ainda estava desnorteado por sair inocente daquele rolo todo, mas pelo jeito não poderia se recuperar por que Margareth já o requisitava para continuar com o jogo.

(Shouji) Ok.

(Margareth) Shouji, Yohji e Karen devem vir comigo. E apenas vocês.

(Yohji) Agora mesmo?

(Margareth) Sim.

O garoto japonês estranhou um pouco o pedido. Parecia meio fora do estilo de atuação da inglesinha. Mas ela era a jurada, e estava no comando do julgamento por direito de escolha. Contanto que não quebrasse nenhuma regra, Shouji não podia e não deveria interferir.

(Shouji) Está bem. Yohji, venha com a gente.

O loiro tirou a toalha da cabeça e jogou para Omi.

(Yohji) Coloca pra secar pra mim, por favor.

(Omi) Nós avisamos ao Ken.

(Yohji) Obrigado.

Passou os dedos pelo cabelo, tentando melhorar a aparência. Depois pegou as chaves do carro, que finalmente estava de volta e saiu, seguido de Margareth e Shouji.

Aya e Omi observaram em silêncio.

(Omi) Será que ele vai ficar bem?

(Aya) Não sei.

Admitir isso era frustrante.

(Omi) Margareth recolheu informações com você, Ken e comigo... a que conclusão ela terá chegado?

(Aya) Só vamos saber depois que eles voltarem.

(Enrico pensativo) Margareth estava estranha...

(Carlo) Porque será que ela pediu a presença de Karen? Isso é intrigante...

Mal disse isso, e Carlo levantou-se, sendo imitado pelo irmão. Já haviam feito a parte deles. Seriam meros expectadores a partir de agora.

(Carlo) Vamos embora... não podemos ajudar em mais nada.

(Enrico) Yohji está a beira do abismo... se ele passar no teste de Margareth, terá uma prova de fogo pela frente: Miguel.

(Carlo) Se Shou não tivesse invocado a Lei dos dois Gumes, as coisas seriam tão fáceis...

(Enrico) Pelo menos Yohji não é obrigado a enfrentar Miguel. Ele pode se recusar, apenas levará o veredicto de culpado.

(Carlo) O que não é tão ruim assim. O teste de Miguel é o mais difícil de todos... não participar vai poupar Yohji de muitas lágrimas.

(Aya) De qualquer jeito, dependemos primeiro da decisão de Margareth.

(Enrico sorrindo) Sim.

(Aya) Omi, remarque as passagens para amanhã.

Algo lhe dizia que Yohji passaria no teste de Margareth.

oOo

(Yohji) Era aqui que você queria vir?

(Margareth) Correto.

Os quatro observavam a Torre de Tokyo. Uma das mais altas do mundo moderno. Era uma bela vista.

(Shouji) Vamos lá pra cima.

Tomaram um dos elevadores e subiram em silêncio, até alcançar o penúltimo andar. Assim que a porta se abriu, Margareth tomou a dianteira e caminhou até a grade de proteção.

(Margareth) É um magnífico lugar. Acho que nunca subi tão alto.

Por ser muito cedo, não havia ninguém ali.

(Yohji) A vista é bonita.

(Margareth suspirando) Yohji, eu estou confusa.

(Yohji)...

Shouji e Karen ficaram tão surpresos quanto o Weiss. A garota americana ainda não entendera por que Margareth precisava de sua presença ali, durante o julgamento.

Karen achava que a formação britânica de Magie a tornara um arabesco impossível de ser desvendado. Ninguém podia imaginar o que havia por trás dos profundos e frios olhos negros.

(Margareth) Eu sempre achei que seria a esposa perfeita...

Yohji, Shouji e Karen prestaram atenção nas palavras pensativas. Perceberam que Margareth não se dirigia a nenhum dos três em especial. Apenas parecia desabafar.

(Margareth) Pessoas passam pela vida, levando um sonho, e a cada dia aprendem mais... mas também ensinam... é aí que temos o valor do ser humano. Cada um interfere de maneira diferente nesse mundo.

(Yohji) Alguns aprendem mais... outros ensinam mais.

(Karen) Mesmo eu, ensinei algo para alguém, num determinado ponto da minha... vida.

(Margareth) Sim, Karen. Você ensinou e aprendeu... chorou e sofreu... mas também pôde ser feliz, em diversos momentos, não é?

(Karen) Sim, acho que sim. Posso dizer que minha vida teve bons e maus bocados.

Yohji franziu as sobrancelhas. Porque aquelas duas falavam de suas vidas no passado?

(Margareth) Alguém vai sentir sua falta... por que sua presença é importante, não é? Você altera o meio em que vive... seja para o bem ou para o mal. Mas as coisas são diferentes 'antes' e 'depois' de Karen.

(Karen) Assim como são diferentes 'antes' e 'depois' de Margareth.

(Yohji)...

(Margareth) Ou seja, nós somos um tipo de 'influência' que interfere nas vidas das pessoas que convivem com a gente. Nós... temos um grau de envolvimento com o mundo que nos cerca... que é o NOSSO mundo.

(Karen) Claro. Desde que nascemos e temos consciência. Fazemos uma grande diferença por onde passamos.

(Margareth) É por ESSE motivo que acho que um julgamento não deve ser baseado apenas no réu. Foi por isso que analisei os corações de Omi, Aya e Ken, colocando-os na balança.

(Yohji) Aya e Omi também?

(Karen) Não entendi seu objetivo, Margareth.

(Margareth) A presença de Yohji é uma influência na vida de seus companheiros. Uma grande influência, devo ressaltar. Eu tinha que saber se essa era uma coisa positiva ou negativa.

(Karen) Ah, você queria saber como Yohji pode afetar as pessoas que o cercam, não é?

(Margareth) Sim. E os três foram unânimes ao demonstrar sua preocupação com o bem estar do companheiro.

(Yohji surpreso) Os três? Até o Aya?

(Margareth) Até o Aya.

Então o Weiss se lembrou do dia após o julgamento de Karen. Fora o apoio de Aya que o ajudara a se erguer e sair do estado de lamentação e auto piedade. Compreendeu que devia muito ao espadachim.

(Karen) Imagino que sim.

(Margareth) Mas... Ken me fez perceber uma coisa: Omi e Aya afirmaram que eu seria uma esposa perfeita... eu acreditei nisso até ontem a tarde... quando Ken me disse que eu não poderia ser a esposa perfeita, porque não existem pessoas perfeitas.

(Yohji) !!

Que pensamento profundo Ken tinha! Não dava pra acreditar que ele dissera uma coisa dessas. Yohji precisava aprender muito sobre seu amante.

(Karen) Por isso você ficou confusa?

(Margareth) Sim. Ou seja... mesmo sem conviver com Aya, Omi, Ken e Yohji, eles me afetaram... interferiram com minhas metas... e... talvez tenham me ajudado a crescer um pouco mais...

(Yohji) !!

(Karen) Porque? Você se livrou da obsessão de ser perfeita?

(Margareth) Oh, não. Eu corri atrás da perfeição a minha vida inteira. Não posso me libertar desse desejo de um dia para o outro...

Yohji olhou fixamente pra garota. Ela falava como se tivesse muitos anos, ao invés dos treze que aparentava.

(Karen) Então... não sei como...

(Margareth) Agora eu vejo que fui tola, ao correr atrás de um sonho ilusório. Eu devia ter corrido atrás da minha felicidade. E eu vou fazer isso, ao receber minha nova chance.

(Karen) !!

Weiss definitivamente não estava entendendo nada daquela conversa sem pé nem cabeça.

Shouji por outro lado, estava fascinado ao ver o quão acertada tinha sido sua escolha. Se preocupava com a segurança do réu, mas também se preocupava com os jurados, que eram sua responsabilidade.

Por gostar tanto deles, é que se magoara ao saber que os seis seriam severos com Yohji apenas para desafiá-lo... mas isso estava passando. Não conseguiria guardar rancor de almas que pertenciam a pessoas experientes na dor e tristeza.

Mesmo Miguel, o mais extremista de todos. Quando pensava no mexicano, o coração de Shouji se sufocava de angústia. Queria muito ser amigo de Miguel... no entanto o belo moreno se protegera num muro intransponível de espinhos e aspereza... era impossível derrubar o obstáculo sem que o garoto assim o permitisse.

(Margareth) Karen, você também serviu de influência para as pessoas que conviveram contigo. Você sorriu e chorou... fez sorrir e fez chorar... mesmo agora, durante o julgamento das sete mortes, sua presença entre os jurados faz as coisas caminharem de um jeito diferente. Karen é importante.

(Karen)...

Shouji e Yohji voltaram os olhos para a americana, prendendo-a em suas miras.

(Margareth) Você tem medo de uma nova chance e chora pelo que aconteceu aos gêmeos, quando deveria chorar por si mesma, pela tragédia que a trouxe a nós...

(Yohji) Do que está falando?

(Karen) Eu... eu...

(Margareth) TODOS os que estão nesse júri já sofreram muito, Karen. Mas não desistiram. Não querem jogar essa chance para o alto.

(Karen)...

(Yohji) Ainda não entendi o que está acontecendo.

(Margareth) Pela primeira vez na vida serei irracional e injusta. Vou jogar minha decisão nas mãos de Karen...

(Karen) Oh!

(Shouji)...

(Yohji suspirando) Isso não parece muito bom...

(Margareth) Karen. Você acha que não aprendeu nada com Yohji, durante o tempo em que o julgou, e por esses dias que tem apenas 'assistido' o julgamento? Você acredita que não ensinou nada a ele, que nada pode ser aproveitado das coisas que disse? Foi tudo em vão, porque o medo que você tem dos novos sonhos é maior do que tudo?

(Karen)...

(Margareth) Você quer desistir de tudo? Quer abrir mão do julgamento e de todas as coisas que serão conseqüências do que acontecer hoje?

(Karen) Oh... porque faz isso?

(Margareth) Se um de nós tem medo do futuro e quer fugir da dor, então todo o trabalho é inválido.

(Karen) Mas...

(Margareth) Você não quer mesmo receber uma nova chance de ser feliz?

A ruivinha fechou os olhos e se abraçou. Parecia buscar forças dentro de si para responder aquela pergunta. Havia muito em jogo ali, para que não pensasse com calma e atenção.

Pela primeira vez desde que aquele julgamento começara Shouji sentiu-se verdadeiramente apreensivo. Apesar de tudo, sentia que ali havia um grande risco de as coisas darem erradas...

Margareth jogara pelas regras, mas de uma maneira irracional, impossível de se deduzir qual seria o veredicto. Estava tudo nas mãos de Karen, e a americana não era a pessoa mais confiante do mundo...

(Karen) Eu... eu...

Então ela abriu os olhos e dirigiu as íris verdes para a paisagem magnífica que só podia ser vista de cima da Torre de Tokyo.

(Karen) Eu quero muito ter uma nova chance.

(Margareth sorrindo) Porque?

(Karen) Não sei... você tem razão... a história dos gêmeos mexeu comigo e mais uma vez eu senti medo do futuro... não quero sofrer mais! Só que... a vida é assim, e fugir da dor é fugir das coisas boas também. Vendo Yohji e a Weiss, eu me senti... fraca e tola... acho que essa foi a verdadeira razão que fez me pegar tão pesado com Yohji.

(Yohji) Ah, você admite que pegou pesado...

(Karen) Sim. Eu vi que você também sofreu no passado, mas... conseguiu descobrir a verdadeira felicidade ao lado de Ken... tentei me convencer de que você era um fraco, Yohji e quis convencê-lo disso também. Levei um baque ao ver que você se recuperava com a ajuda dos companheiros e seguia em frente... descobri que a fraca era eu... porque eu chorava com medo da dor.

(Yohji) Eu também chorei quando não passei no seu teste. Por um instante me convenci de que era mesmo um fraco... então Aya me ajudou, e me fez ver que não controlo tudo o que acontece ao meu redor. E se eu for me torturar com medo do que ainda acontecerá no amanhã, não vou viver.

(Karen pensativa) Viver...

(Margareth) Até a pequena Shou, que é mais jovem e inexperiente, tem sua cota de influencia nesse mundo.

(Karen) Acho que depois disso eu poderei continuar com mais confiança... sem tanto medo do que vai acontecer. Obrigada, Magie. Muito obrigada mesmo.

(Margareth) Não agradeça a mim. Agradeça a Yohji e seus amigos, que tiraram o véu de meus olhos, e me fizeram enxergar como eu era boba. Pelo que Ken me disse, deduzi que a forma que eu agia antes era um desperdício... então resolvi mudar: decidi aproveitar a oportunidade de julgar um réu para ajudar uma amiga, Karen. Fico feliz em poder ajudá-la.

A garota americana sorriu emocionada e aproximou-se da amiga, tomando as mãos dela entre as suas.

(Karen) A dor que me trouxe aqui me permitiu conhecer você e os outros. Se eu não tivesse passado por tudo aquilo, não estaria com todos vocês e Shouji. Disso eu não me arrependo... muito pelo contrário.

(Margareth) Eu estava tão ocupada em ser a 'esposa perfeita' que não tive chances de ter amigas. Vou corrigir isso no futuro.

(Karen sorrindo) Mesmo que não me lembre mais do que se passou, eu sentirei em meu coração as presenças de você, Magie e Shouji, Enrico, Carlos, Shou e até mesmo Miguel.

(Yohji) Algo bom parece que aconteceu, mas acho que não entendi muito bem...

Margareth e Karen olharam pra ele e sorriram amplamente. A inglesa soltou as mãos da ruiva e aproximou-se de Yohji, tocando-lhe a face com a mão direita.

(Yohji) !!

(Margareth) Yohji, você é uma pessoa que influencia o mundo ao seu redor de maneira positiva. Traz alegria e segurança a quem te ama... apesar de todos os obstáculos. A maneira como se comporta me permitiu ajudar uma amiga a ficar mais forte. Com uma atitude dessas, você pode fazer muito mais por si, por seus amigos... e por Ken.

(Yohji) Então...

(Margareth) Yohji é muito importante para as pessoas que convivem com ele. Se não fosse por você, as coisas no seu mundo e no mundo da Weiss seriam muito diferentes. E por essa interferência positiva, eu o declaro inocente.

(Yohji surpreso) O julgamento acabou?!

Nesse momento Shouji resolveu se pronunciar.

(Shouji) Quinto veredicto: inocente. O julgamento continua. Agora é a vez de Miguel, e que os céus tenham misericórdia de nós.

(Yohji) As coisas são tão ruins assim?

(Karen triste) Você está na beira do abismo, Yohji. Enfrentar Miguel é como tentar atravessar esse abismo em uma corda bamba... a menor brisa pode fazê-lo cair e se perder...

(Shouji) Vamos voltar para a Koneko. É a vez de Miguel, e eu vou ver o que ele se decide a fazer.

(Margareth) Boa sorte, Yohji. Obrigada por tudo... e... seja forte ao enfrentar Miguel. Não se compadeça... e siga até o fim.

(Yohji)...

Era tudo que a inglesinha podia fazer por ele.

Continua...

* * *

Profile: Zero Five

**Margareth young**  
Nasc.: 30/01 Idade: 13 anos  
Local: Liver Pool, Reino Unido

Desaparecida desde: Janeiro/99


	17. Kimitsu

_**Título**_: O julgamento das sete mortes_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Beta:**_ Akemi Hidaka_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, sobrenatural_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen_**  
Resumo:**_ O que parecia um inocente pedido de ajuda transforma a vida de Yohji numa corrida contra o tempo.

* * *

**Records of 2004 a.C.**

**O julgamento das sete mortes  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capitulo 17  
Kimitsu**

(Omi) Tenho 98 do arquivo desvendado. Mais algumas horas e saberemos o que eles escondem com tanto afinco.

(Yohji) Deve ser algo importante.

(Ken) Aya, vira a esquerda no próximo desvio.

(Aya) Hn.

Os quatro rapazes estavam em um conversível, se dirigindo para Kimitsu. Eles haviam viajado de avião até o distrito de Fukuda, e alugado um carro com intenção de percorrer a pouca distância que os separava de seu real destino.

Aya dirigia o tempo todo, sob supervisão de Ken, que ia ao seu lado segurando um mapa do caminho. Omi estava no banco de trás, com Yohji. O loirinho se entretinha em aguardar que a etapa final de sua tarefa se acabasse: faltavam apenas 2 para descobrir as informações contidas naqueles arquivos secretos.

Yohji permanecia muito quieto, pensativo. Apenas de vez em quando é que pronunciava alguma palavra, pra mostrar que prestava atenção nas conversas curtas que aconteciam em grandes intervalos de tempo.

Desde o dia anterior, o direito do julgamento pertencia a Miguel, mas o garoto mexicano, que Yohji não conhecia ainda, se mantinha em silêncio, sem tomar nenhuma iniciativa. Isso deixava o playboy muito cabreiro.

Havia visto esse Miguel logo após o teste dos gêmeos, quando todos os jurados se reuniram na sala da casa dos Weiss, só que não tivera tempo de formar uma opinião a respeito daquele moleque. Na verdade mal se recordava da face dele...

Meio perdido em pensamentos, o ex-detetive suspirou profundamente e voltou os olhos verdes pra paisagem lá fora. Nunca fora a Kimitsu antes, se bem que não se tratava de uma viagem de passeio...

(Ken) Está tudo bem, Yohji?

Aquele suspiro soara bem melancólico...

O loiro sorriu e deu uma esticada no corpo. Sorte que era um conversível, e a capota estava erguida, assim não precisaria se contorcionar todo pra espantar a preguiça. Depois cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, de modo descuidado.

(Yohji) Não se preocupe. Só to um pouco cansado, mas todos estão. Essa viagem não foi brincadeira. Aliás, quer que eu dirija um pouco, Aya?

(Aya) Não.

(Yohji)... você é quem sabe...

(Aya) Omi, as reservas no hotel estão confirmadas?

(Omi) Er... na verdade não é bem um hotel, e sim uma pousada. Kimitsu é tão pequena que não possui hotéis.

(Aya)...

(Yohji) Obrigado por tudo, pessoal.

(Aya) Obrigado você pelo passeio.

(Yohji) ??

(Aya) Todas as despesas serão descontadas do seu salário.

(Yohji) !!

(Ken rindo) Vai ter que trabalhar um ano pra poder pagar tudo! Hi, hi, hi...

(Yohji) Ainda bem que eu tenho de quem emprestar...

Disse isso olhando diretamente para o chibi, mas Omi não deixou barato.

(Omi sorrindo) Claro que eu empresto... depois que você PAGAR o que JÁ me deve... será um prazer...

(Yohji)... deixa pra lá...

Era um dos poucos momentos de descontração desde que partiram de Tokyo. A preocupação era grande, e Aya sabia que Yohji não estava muito bem, apesar de tentar passar aquela descontração toda.

O objetivo do loiro era tranqüilizar o moreninho... mas a perspicácia de Aya já havia sacado tudo. Claro que não iria se meter, pois aquele relacionamento não lhe dizia respeito. Já não basta ter se envolvido tanto...

Não que se arrependesse de ter ido tão longe, pelo contrário. Aya não se arrependia de nada que havia feito na vida, apenas do que NÃO fizera... e também, já estava ali, quase chegando em Kimitsu... agora não tinha mais volta.

(Ken) Aya, a entrada de Kimitsu é pela saída da rodovia 52. Estamos a cinco minutos dela.

(Aya) Hn.

Era quase noite. Silenciosamente os Weiss concordavam em chegar na cidade e ir direto para a pousada com intenção de descansar, e no dia seguinte se dedicariam as buscas.

De fato o ruivo encontrou a saída da rodovia sem problema algum. Logo puderam divisar os contornos das residências que se entrecortavam contra o céu sombrio da noite.

Não havia ninguém na rua, apesar de não ser tão tarde assim. Com certeza era um dos hábitos do povo do interior.

Encontrar a pousada foi muito mais fácil, visto que a mesma se encontrava na rua principal, a que dava acesso a cidade. Os quatro foram atendidos por uma mocinha muito jovem, provavelmente filha dos donos do local.

A garota olhou meio desconfiada para os quatro, surpresa por confirmar a reserva de dois quartos de casal... mas ali havia quatro homens...

Apesar da desconfiança, a jovem estava muito bem instruída. Logo se refez entregando as chaves dos quartos números 11 e 12 e indicando aos Weiss como chegar aos aposentos. Naquela pousada não existiam carregadores nem elevadores, por isso os quatro tiveram que subir três lances de escadas carregando as próprias malas.

Chegando no corredor onde se encontravam os referidos quartos, Aya voltou-se para Yohji e Ken.

(Aya) Amanhã de manhã vamos à casa dos pais de Shouji. Eu estou com o endereço aqui comigo.

(Yohji) Ok.

(Ken) Entendido.

(Aya) Se Miguel tentar alguma coisa, nos avise imediatamente.

(Ken) Não se preocupe. Ele que tente algo suspeito e vai ver só.

(Aya)...

O ruivo entenderia aquilo como um sim... estava cansado demais pra perder tempo tentando colocar na cabeça daquele moleque que ele não podia controlar o maldito jogo, e que Miguel TENTARIA algo suspeito, porque era justamente pra ISSO que ele era um dos jurados.

Martelar naquela tecla por mais uma vez seria desgastante, cansativo e o ruivo arriscava dizer: inútil.

(Yohji) Boa noite, carinhas.

(Omi) Boa noite, Yohji! Boa noite Ken!!

(Ken) Até amanhã!!

Yohji puxou o moreninho pelo braço e entrou no quarto nº 11, que ambos dividiriam, enquanto Aya e Omi sumiam pela porta do quarto nº 12.

oOo

No outro dia, Yohji e Ken se dirigiram juntos para a recepção, e logo descobriam que a pequena pousada fornecia café da manhã em um restaurante montado no próprio local.

Encontraram com Aya e Omi que já estavam sentados em uma das mesas, aguardando que lhe servissem o café.

(Yohji) Bom di...

Calou-se ao ver a expressão desanimada do loirinho.

(Ken) O que houve, Omi? Vocês...

Ia indagar se os dois haviam brigado, mas calou-se diante do olhar irritado que recebeu do líder da Weiss. Sua intuição lhe disse que não era bem aquilo...

(Omi) Sinto muito, Yohji...

(Yohji)...

(Omi) Terminei de desvendar os arquivos, mas... mas...

O jovem arqueiro suspirou. Não havia muita coisa intacta. O próprio arquivo estava todo deteriorado. Conseguira encontrar muitas páginas corrompidas, mas poucas frases coerentes.

Omi sentia-se um inútil. Mesmo depois de todo trabalho... não pudera fazer nada.

(Ken) O que foi?

(Aya) Estavam todos corrompidos.

(Omi desanimado) Não existe um meio de recuperar os dados que estavam digitados ali.

(Yohji sorrindo) Não faz mal, chibi. Eu é que tenho de me desculpar, por te dar todo esse trabalho.

(Omi)...

Apesar das palavras sinceras, o loirinho não se sentia melhor. Ele queria mesmo ajudar o companheiro a passar por aquilo, mas fora o único que não fizera algo útil. Até o calado e frio líder da Weiss colaborara com incentivos.

(Aya) Eu já disse para você imprimir as páginas, depois nós as estudaremos com calma.

(Omi) Eu deixei imprimindo no quarto...

(Yohji) Omi, você fez o que era possível. Se dependesse da gente, nunca iríamos descobrir os códigos, e provavelmente acharíamos que se tratava de uma dica importante.

(Ken) Talvez perdêssemos tempo tentando desvendar...

(Omi)...

Até que os dois tinham razão... é, então a presença do chibi tinha certa importância. O loirinho se animou e seu semblante se desanuviou. Nem tudo estava perdido.

Uma outra moça se aproximou, trazendo o café da manhã dos Weiss. Logo eles estavam fazendo a primeira refeição do dia em silêncio, de modo compenetrado.

Estavam sozinhos no restaurante, mas imaginaram logo que não eram os únicos hospedes. Apenas haviam levantado cedo demais.

Mal terminaram de comer e saíram. Tinham que ir atrás dos pais de Shouji.

oOo

Com as indicações da mocinha da recepção, os Weiss não tiveram dificuldades em localizar a suposta casa dos Yasutaka.

Era a última da rua, e tinha a lateral voltada diretamente para as altas montanhas que cercavam o lado sul da cidade. Fora construída seguindo arquitetura das casas mais modernas, e nítida a influência ocidental em cada tijolo erguido. Apesar disso parecia ser muito agradável.

(Yohji) Será aqui?

(Aya) O endereço diz que sim.

(Omi) E agora?

(Ken) Não podemos simplesmente chegar e contar tudo o que está acontecendo... vai assustá-los...

(Yohji) Tem razão...

(Aya) Yohji, faça de conta que é um repórter, interessado em casos antigos.

(Yohji) E como eu explico a presença de vocês três? Serão meus auxiliares?

(Ken) Nós três?!

(Aya) Não. Ken e Omi vão voltar a cidade e nos esperar. Apenas Yohji e eu vamos entrar.

(Ken) Mas...

Recebeu um olhar que não admitia revoltas. Omi já conhecia aquele olhar bem o bastante pra não tentar retrucar. Balançou a cabeça e segurou no braço de Ken, puxando-o de leve.

O moreninho emburrou a cara, mas afastou-se também. A pousada não ficava muito distante. Poderiam fazer o caminho a pé.

Yohji acompanhou a cena com um sorriso divertido, e depois voltou os olhos verdes para Aya.

(Yohji) Espero que eles estejam mesmo aqui... se perdermos essa pista... eu to ferrado!

(Aya)...

O que poderia dizer? Não estava nas mãos dele. Tudo o que o ruivo fez foi aproximar-se da porta e tocar a campainha. Durante alguns segundos nada aconteceu. O líder da Weiss decidiu por tocar mais uma vez, de forma impaciente...

(Yohji) Será que não tem ninguém em casa?

(Aya) Só faltava essa...

Aya estava disposto a tocar pela terceira vez, quando finalmente ouviram o som de passos arrastados, junto com uma voz que resmungava algo ininteligível.

A porta foi aberta, e os dois Weiss se viram cara a cara com uma mulher. A mesma era gorda, tinha a pele extremamente pálida. Os olhos eram azulados e meio embaçados. A idade avançada era denunciada pelos cabelos grisalhos nas têmporas e pela pele do pescoço, que começa a enrugar.

(Mulher) Pois não?

(Yohji) Boa tarde... meu nome é Yohji Kudou, e eu gostaria muito de falar com os Yasutaka. A senhora é...

A mulher correu os olhos de Yohji pra Aya. Analisou os dois de maneira desconfiada.

(Mulher) Meu nome é Momnika. Por acaso o senhor é quem?

(Aya irritado) Os Yasutaka moram aqui?

(Momnika) Nyoko Yasutaka mora aqui sim.

Os Weiss se entreolharam. O alívio brilhando os olhos verdes de Yohji, e a desconfiança óbvia nos olhos violetas do espadachim.

(Aya) Apenas Nyoko Yasutaka?

(Momnika) Sim. Quem são vocês? Visitas não são bem vindas aqui...

(Yohji) Somos apenas estudantes da faculdade...

Yohji percebeu perfeitamente o olhar irritado do líder da Weiss, por estar indo contra as instruções dele... mas quando o assunto era 'mulher' Yohji entendia muito bem... não importando a idade da mesma... e o loiro sentiu que 'repórteres' não seriam recebidos pela dona da casa.

(Momnika) Estudantes?

(Yohji sorrindo) Sim. Queremos escrever... uma tese... não, um livro sobre o casal Yasutaka e toda essa tragédia horrível que aconteceu a eles.

(Momnika) Oh...

A velha mulher se deixou levar pelo charme inegável do ex-detetive, e acabou se tornando solidária a idéia de um livro sobre sua querida amiga Nyoko.

(Aya) É isso...

O ruivo muito esperto sacara logo qual era a nova estratégia do companheiro, e percebeu que a velhinha cairia fácil naquela história.

(Yohji sorrindo) Coletamos muitos dados sobre eles, mas nada se compara ao ponto de vista de quem passou por tudo pessoalmente...

Momnika balançou a cabeça depressa e sua expressão indicou que caíra no golpe.

(Momnika) Sim, rapaz, foi muito triste, principalmente depois da morte do pobre Takeshi.

Mais uma vez os dois se entreolharam. Informação nova para o andamento do caso.

(Yohji) Sabemos que a situação ficou complicada...

O líder da Weiss cerrou os olhos. Se surpreendia com a flexibilidade daquele loiro. Pelo jeito seria muito difícil Yohji mudar a personalidade...

A velha assentiu e afastou-se, dando passagem para os Weiss.

(Momnika) Venham comigo, por favor. Deixei Nyoko na varanda dos fundos e estava dando um jeito na casa. Eu sou a governanta, vocês sabem...

(Yohji sorrindo) Claro, e parece muito eficiente, por sinal.

Momnika balançou a mão, como se afastasse moscas e começou a caminhar em direção ao interior da casa, sabendo que seria seguida.

Aya e Yohji mal tiveram tempo de admirar a sala, pois a governanta caminhava depressa. Logo saíram em uma bela varanda, bem ao estilo oriental, onde encontraram uma jovem senhora sentada em uma cadeira.

Perceberam de imediato que era Nyoko Yasutaka pois a semelhança com Shouji era inegável. Ela possuía longos cabelos negros, e belos olhos azuis, não tão frios quanto os do filho, porém bem profundos. Aparentava ter mais ou menos quarenta e cinco anos.

Os olhos azuis brilharam de curiosidade ao observar aqueles dois garotos estranhos.

(Nyoko) O que houve, Momnika?

(Momnika sorrindo) Oh, senhora... esses garotos são da faculdade...querem escrever um livro sobre tudo que houve.

A incredulidade cintilou nos olhos da outra. Era óbvio que não cairia naquele golpe com tanta facilidade. Apesar disso indicou duas cadeiras com a cabeça, deixando claro que os Weiss deveriam sentar-se nelas.

(Nyoko) Monm, traga chá para nós, por favor.

(Momnika) Sim, senhora, vou preparar um quentinho... afinal, são universitários, não é?

Com a saída da crédula mulher, Nyoko voltou os olhos para Aya e Yohji e suspirou de forma conformada.

(Nyoko) Vieram terminar o serviço?

A pergunta confundiu os dois assassinos.

(Aya) O que disse?

As íris azuis se desviaram para as montanhas. Só então os dois perceberam que daquele ponto da casa era possível ver muito da paisagem rochosa. Yohji franziu as sobrancelhas ao perceber uma espécie de construção branca despontando na montanha, mas não analisou a mesma por muito tempo. Logo a voz de Nyoko se fez ouvir.

(Nyoko) Vocês não têm cara de estudantes... eu perguntei se vocês vieram acabar o que teve início com a morte de meu marido.

(Yohji) Nós nem sabíamos que seu marido tinha falecido.

Nyoko olhou fixamente para Yohji durante alguns instantes, depois finalmente ela relaxou.

(Nyoko) Parece sincero. Achei que tinham mais jeito de assassinos de aluguel do que de estudantes.

(Aya)...

(Yohji)...

(Nyoko) Como se chamam?

(Yohji) Meu nome é Yohji, e este é Aya.

(Nyoko) O que querem saber?

(Yohji) Esbarramos sem querer na sua história, e de seu filho... por motivo de força maior precisamos saber tudo o que aconteceu com a senhora e seu esposo.

(Aya) Sabemos que Shouji Yasutaka foi raptado quando era quase um bebê... e vocês insistiram em acusar o governo pelo que houve. Depois se mudaram para Endo... tentaram invadir um laboratório...

(Yohji) Por duas vezes... mas falharam, Takeshi acabou preso e depois disso se mudaram pra Kimitsu. Precisamos saber tudo o ocorreu durante esses fatos.

Momnika veio trazendo uma grande bandeja com chá, biscoitos e bolo. Deixou sobre uma mesinha e saiu silenciosamente.

Nyoko serviu uma xícara de chá verde fumegante para os visitantes e uma pra si própria.

(Nyoko) Por favor, sirvam-se.

(Aya) Não, obrigado.

Os dois assassinos preferiram apenas o chá.

(Nyoko pensativa) Porque vocês querem saber de tanta coisa? Mera curiosidade? Acho que não... me surpreende que saibam tantos detalhes... com certeza não são apenas jornalistas.

(Aya) Não somos jornalistas.

Nyoko deu um gole no chá e observou as montanhas mais uma vez. Depois encarou Aya com seriedade. O assassino ruivo percebeu que ela ainda desconfiava de que estavam ali para matá-la.

(Nyoko) Meu filho está lá...

Apontou para as construções brancas que Yohji tinha notado.

(Yohji) Aquilo é...

(Nyoko) Sim, é a _Tokyo Bio Technology Center_ que pertencia a Endo, e se mudou pra cá em 1994.

(Aya) Então vocês os seguiram.

(Nyoko) Takeshi e eu tínhamos um sistema de 'vigilância' sobre a partição de Endo. Conseguíamos vigiar tudo 24h por dia, com ajuda de minha irmã e meu cunhado.

(Yohji) Mais informação nova.

(Nyoko) Quando percebemos que eles estavam se mudando, usamos todas as nossas fontes para descobrirmos o local de destino. Foi assim que viemos parar em Kimitsu. Acho melhor contar tudo desde o princípio.

Voltou a servir chá para os Weiss. Depois reclinou-se na cadeira e relaxou.

(Yohji) Isso é muito confuso.

(Nyoko) Você vai entender. Eu me casei com 20 anos, estava grávida... mas acabei abortando. Meu médico recomendou que eu não engravidasse mais, pois seria muito arriscado.

(Yohji) Mas você insistiu, não é?

(Nyoko) Sim. Takeshi e eu queríamos tanto ter um filho... o nosso filho... eu resolvi que valia a pena tentar... e engravidei pela segunda vez.

(Yohji) Então Shouji nasceu...

Ao ouvir isso a jovem senhora sorriu e lançou um olhar divertido na direção do playboy.

(Nyoko) Você é meio apressadinho, não, garoto?

(Yohji)... é que muita coisa depende disso...

Na verdade a vida dele estava totalmente depositada naquele encontro. Felizmente conseguira encontrar a mãe de Shouji... mas não sabia tudo sobre o ocorrido... não tinha tempo a perder...

(Nyoko) Sei. Mas você se enganou. Shouji não nasceu da minha segunda gravidez. O bebê nasceu morto... foi terrível. Meu marido e eu tínhamos criado tantas expectativas... tantos sonhos...

(Yohji) Sinto muito.

(Aya) Você arriscou.

(Yohji)...

(Nyoko) Por muito pouco não morri. Depois disso o médico me revelou que eu nunca mais poderia ter filhos...

(Aya)...

(Yohji) Mas...

A senhora olhou fixamente para o playboy durante alguns segundos.

(Nyoko) Foi então que a _Bio Technology_ entrou em cena. Meu tio trabalhava nessa organização, e me disse que eles estavam recolhendo voluntários para as pesquisas e que uma em específico poderia me interessar...

(Aya) Começo a entender.

(Nyoko) Não sei o que eles fizeram em meu corpo, pois a despeito de tudo, consegui engravidar e tive uma gestação muito tranqüila. Quando faltavam poucos dias para o nascimento, meu tio descobriu que a intenção do laboratório era tomar a criança de mim... e fazê-la crescer sob estudo dos cientistas envolvidos na pesquisa. Quando Takeshi e eu soubemos disso, nos desesperamos, e fugimos de Endo para Tokyo.

(Yohji surpreso) Vocês já moravam em Endo antes?

(Nyoko) Sim.

(Aya) Tentaram se esconder em uma grande cidade.

(Nyoko) Acertou. A casa estava em nome de conhecidos nossos, e depois de nossa fuga, meu tio desapareceu... nunca mais tivemos notícias dele, desconfio que foi morto... por nossa culpa, mas não há provas disso, já que não existe um corpo...

(Aya) Provavelmente tem razão.

(Nyoko) Shouji nasceu em Tokyo, em casa... e não fizemos o registro do garoto em cartório. Depois que ele foi seqüestrado tivemos muita dor de cabeça para conseguir uma certidão falsa.

(Yohji) Eles demoraram para encontrá-los.

(Nyoko suspirando) Sim, mantivemos o disfarce por quatro anos. E então eles nos encontraram... não sei como... e nem sei porque não nos mataram, mas levaram meu pequeno filho... sabíamos que eles voltariam pra Endo.

(Yohji) Recorreram a polícia antes de mais nada, e não foram ajudados.

(Nyoko) Ninguém acreditou que o _Bio Technology_ estava realmente envolvido. Supunham que éramos um casal buscando nossos cinco minutos de fama.

(Aya) Resolveram voltar pra Endo.

(Nyoko) Fomos para a casa de minha irmã. E de lá começamos a intensa vigília. Takeshi era muito ousado, e tentou invadir o laboratório por duas vezes... e foi pego as duas... acho que não o mataram apenas pra não chamar demasiada atenção sobre o _Bio Technology_... em 94 eles sofreram um acidente interno e muita gente morreu... foi por isso que fecharam as portas e buscaram novo local em Kimitsu.

(Aya) Como sabe tanto?

(Nyoko) Minha irmã era uma hacker. Não havia sistema que não pudesse invadir ou código que não conseguisse quebrar...

(Yohji) Era?

A expressão da jovem senhora assumiu um tom de desanimada nostalgia.

(Nyoko) Como eu disse, achei que vocês vieram terminar o que teve início com a morte de meu marido... ele foi o primeiro que sofreu as conseqüências: foi fuzilado quando voltava pra casa. Ele tinha passado o dia todo rodeando o laboratório...

(Aya) Começaram a eliminar os integrantes da família...

(Nyoko) Depois foi meu cunhado. Apunhalado pelas costas enquanto trocava informações com uma das secretárias que trabalhava lá dentro e nos vendia dados valiosos. Ela também foi assassinada.

(Yohji) A garota sabia dos riscos.

(Nyoko) Por último foram minha irmã e meu sobrinho. Ano passado, eles foram atropelados enquanto atravessavam a rua, voltando da faculdade.

Ao ouvir isso o ruivo empalideceu um pouco, e cerrou o punho. Sabia perfeitamente o que aquela mulher deveria sentir.

(Yohji) Pobre garoto. Não tinha nada a ver com isso...

(Nyoko) Oh, não... ele tinha dezoito anos, e era um hacker tão bom quanto a mãe. Meu sobrinho também nos ajudava a invadir os sistemas do centro tecnológico.

(Aya) Só sobrou a senhora?

(Nyoko) E Shouji. Meu filho está naquele laboratório, e eu não vou desistir dele. Sei que está vivo, e é por isso que me mantenho aqui. Essa é toda a história.

(Yohji) Incrível. Não era nada do que eu esperava...

(Nyoko) Porque tanto interesse nisso?

(Yohji) Eu fui envolvido nessa história, contra a minha vontade.

(Nyoko) E agora é o fim pra mim? Só vou parar quando morrer... Shouji está muito perto, e sofro por não poder vê-lo... mas um dia eu vou conseguir...

Então ela esticou a mão e começou a mexer em um vaso de flores, uma espécie de samambaia. Do meio das folhagens retirou um potente binóculo, de longo alcance. E um pequeno caderno de notas.

(Aya) !!

(Yohji) A senhora...

(Nyoko) Eu observo esse laboratório dia após dia... sei que vou encontrar a brecha, e conseguirei reaver meu filho.

Aya sentiu que não descobririam mais nada daquela mulher. Haviam finalmente desvendado toda a história de Shouji, porém não significava que o mistério estava acabado, muito pelo contrário... o ruivo desconfiou de que teriam de invadir o tal laboratório pra coletar as peças que faltavam...

Suspirando, o líder da Weiss ergueu-se.

(Aya) Não vamos incomodá-la mais.

(Yohji sorrindo) Obrigado pelo chá. Estava muito bom.

(Nyoko)...

Observou os dois rapazes depositarem as xícaras sobre as mesas.

(Yohji) Até logo.

(Nyoko surpresa) Vocês... não vieram mesmo me... me...

(Aya) Matá-la? Não. Não temos nenhum interesse em sua morte.

(Nyoko desconfiada) Vocês não são estudantes universitários...

(Aya) Não.

O playboy procurou algo nos bolsos, e acabou encontrando o que queria dentro de sua carteira: um pequeno cartão.

(Yohji sorrindo) Somos floristas. Venha nos visitar algum dia.

Entregou o cartão para Nyoko, que leu, revelando a surpresa nos olhos negros.

(Nyoko) "Koneko no Sumu Ie"... bem apropriado... vou acompanhá-los a saída.

Levantou-se e tomou a frente. Os Weiss a seguiram em silêncio. Logo saíram na rua. Nyoko parou embaixo do batente e colocou as mãos sobre os olhos para protegê-los do sol.

(Yohji) Muito obrigado pela ajuda.

(Nyoko) Não creio ter ajudado muito... bem, eu tinha certeza de que vocês iriam me matar... por causa da data de amanhã...

(Yohji) A data de amanhã? O que tem amanhã?

(Nyoko) O aniversário de Shouji... meu filho fará dezenove anos amanhã...

(Yohji) Impossível!

(Aya) !!

(Nyoko) Vocês sabem de algo, não é? Não importa. Se não estão contra mim, estão a meu favor. Sinto que alguma coisa vai acontecer logo... e será muito ruim... tomem cuidado, garotos.

Fechou a porta na cara dos Weiss.

Yohji e Aya se entreolharam. Shouji jamais poderia ter dezenove anos!!

(Yohji) Nossa...

Fez umas contas mentais, percebendo que Emiko estava certo. Se Shouji tinha dezenove anos, e fora seqüestrado com quatro... tudo tinha se passado no ano de 1989...

(Yohji irritado) Ahhhh!! Como pode ser?! É impossível!!

(Aya)...

(Yohji) Jamais vou acreditar que Shouji tenha dezenove anos!!

(Aya) Vamos embora.

O ruivo deduziu que ficar parados na porta da casa de Nyoko Yasutaka não ia ajudá-los em nada. Só torrariam no forte sol que despontava a toda, quase no centro exato do azul celeste.

(Yohji suspirando) As coisas complicaram, não é? Achei que encontrando os pais de Shouji tudo teria um fim...

(Aya) Tudo indica que o final da história está lá.

O espadachim apontou as montanhas, onde sabiam que estava construído o laboratório do governo que tirara Shouji dos braços de seus pais.

(Yohji) _Tokyo Bio Technology Center_...

(Aya) Vamos invadi-lo essa noite.

(Yohji) Certo...

Um arrepio correu pelas costas do playboy, fazendo-o ter a mesma premonição da senhora Yasutaka. O Weiss loiro sentiu no sangue, que algo ruim ia acontecer...

oOo

Logo que os assassinos mais velhos chegaram à pousada, foram recepcionados por um Omi e um Ken tão sorridentes, que ambos se surpreenderam.

(Yohji sorrindo) Ei, o que houve, Ken? Por que tanta felicidade?

(Omi) Nós sentamos e estudamos todas as folhas impressas do arquivos, e descobrimos algumas coisas interessantes.

(Aya) O que?

(Yohji) Aproveitaram bem a manhã.

(Ken) E depois vamos querer um relatório completo da visita aos Yasutaka...

(Yohji sorrindo) Claro!

(Omi) Vocês sabem que o laboratório de Endo foi fechado em 94 por causa de um acidente interno, não é?

(Yohji) Sim.

(Ken) Mas, descobrimos que a causa do acidente foi... Shouji.

Yohji e Aya se entreolharam. Muita informação fora descoberta nessas poucas horas.

Kimitsu era mesmo a chave de tudo.

(Omi) Aqui estão as páginas que imprimimos. Foram mais de trinta... um relatório extenso...

(Ken) A informação está bem confusa e dispersa, mas desvendamos boa parte das frases cortadas pelo meio.

(Omi) De acordo com a pessoa que escreveu isso, os cientistas tentaram despertar em Shouji um tipo de poder que ele definitivamente não possuía.

(Ken) Algo deu errado. Pessoas morreram, e pelo jeito foi muita gente mesmo.

(Aya) Por isso eles fecharam as portas em Endo.

(Yohji) Se refugiaram em Kimitsu.

Os Weiss estavam reunidos no quarto que Aya dividia com Omi. Trocavam as informações coletadas pela manhã, enquanto aguardavam que o almoço ficasse pronto.

(Omi) Não descobrimos o que fizeram com Shouji, mas é lógico pensar que trouxeram o garoto com eles, não é? Se ele foi à causa direta de tudo isso, os cientistas não o abandonariam em Endo, e a verdade é que Aya estava nas antigas instalações e não descobriu nada sobre essa história.

(Aya) Apenas ruínas.

(Ken suspirando) Ótimo. Sabemos que Shouji tem um tipo de poder, é a única explicação. Mas e os outros garotos? Será que eles faziam parte das experiências em Kimitsu e fugiram com Shouji?

(Yohji) Está aí é uma coisa que ainda não entendo, Ken. Onde esses garotos se encaixam? Por que tudo isso de 'julgamento'. Não era mais fácil dizer toda a verdade, sem rodeios?

Omi olhou para o lado de Aya, mas o ruivo ficou quieto, fez apenas um sinal com a cabeça, quase imperceptível, pedindo que o chibi continuasse guardando segredo sobre os fatos. Ainda havia chances de Yohji ganhar aquele jogo, e o líder da Weiss queria preservar o companheiro de qualquer influência. Começava a desconfiar que o playboy não seria totalmente imparcial, se soubesse de toda a verdade. Era melhor que se calassem, pelo menos por mais um tempo.

(Omi suspirando) Só pudemos apurar isso, de todas as páginas impressas. O experimento que envolvia Shouji falhou. As conseqüências foram terríveis: a morte de muitas pessoas (não temos os dados exatos) e o fechamento da instalação em Endo.

(Yohji) Caralho. A coisa foi feia por lá...

(Aya) Isso foi em 1994? Ele tinha treze anos.

Ken e Omi voltaram os olhos na direção do líder da Weiss, achando absurdo aquilo que o ruivo tinha pronunciado.

(Ken) Ora, Aya. Shouji tem treze anos agora. E na época... na época ele deveria ter... ué...

O moreno fez umas contas mentais mas acabou se embananando todo.

(Omi surpreso) Pela lógica ele teria 3 anos!! Mas isso é impossível, com essa idade ele nem tinha sido raptado ainda!

(Aya) Segundo Nyoko Yasutaka, Shouji completará 19 anos amanhã, dia 02 de fevereiro de 2004.

(Omi) !!

(Ken) Mas que porra é essa?

(Yohji) E isso não é tudo, garotos. Descobrimos que Takeshi Yasutaka está morto. Foi o primeiro a ser assassinado...

Ken e Omi se entreolharam. Pelo jeito ouviriam muitas coisas surpreendentes!

oOo

Horas depois, os Weiss estavam terminando de se aprontar. Os quatro sabiam que só completariam o quebra-cabeças quando reunissem a última peça que faltava encontrar. E ela estava bem escondida no laboratório da _Bio Technology _.

(Omi) Aya... você acha que está certo escondermos as coisas de Yohji? Isso pode prejudicá-lo...

(Aya sério) A única exigência que Shouji me fez foi que não revelasse nada a Yohji. Na última vez eu pretendia contar tudo, porque pensávamos que o idiota não havia passado na prova dos gêmeos. Agora é diferente...

(Omi) Se você diz.

(Aya) Faltam apenas dois jurados. Creio que temos chances.

(Omi) Está na hora, Aya. Vamos ver se eles já se aprontaram?

(Aya) Hn.

Rumaram para o quarto dos companheiros, e depois de dar duas batidas na porta, entraram.

Yohji terminava de fechar o longo sobretudo escuro, enquanto Ken dava um nó nas mangas do casaco que prendera na cintura.

(Ken) Estamos prontos.

Os quatro se olharam em silêncio. Sabiam que arriscavam muito naquela invasão... não tinham um plano bem definido, não conheciam a estrutura do laboratório... nem faziam idéia de quantos guardas poderiam haver lá dentro...

Contavam apenas com o laptop do loirinho, e com suas habilidades de assassinos bem treinados. O que já era muita coisa, diga-se de passagem. Só que nenhum dos quatro se sentia a vontade para confiar apenas na sorte...

(Aya) Vamos logo.

Yohji tomou a dianteira e abriu a porta. Levou um susto ao dar de cara com um garoto estranho parado a frente do quarto. O rapaz era alto, da mesma estatura de Aya, tinha cabelos encaracolados e escuros, e belos olhos verdes, contrastando com a pele morena.

(Yohji)...

(Miguel) Chegou a hora... muchacho... é a minha vez de julgá-lo.

Continua...


	18. Toda desesperança do mundo Final

_**Título**_: O julgamento das sete mortes_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Beta:**_ Akemi Hidaka_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, sobrenatural_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen_**  
Resumo:**_ O que parecia um inocente pedido de ajuda transforma a vida de Yohji numa corrida contra o tempo.

* * *

**Records of 2004 a.C.**

**O julgamento das sete mortes  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capitulo 18  
Toda desesperança do mundo  
Parte Final - DOR**

O loiro quase praguejou em voz alta. Aquele era o tal de Miguel? Mas ele tinha que aparecer justo naquela hora?! Momentos antes de invadirem a _Bio Technology _e descobrirem toda a verdade?! Maldita falta de sorte...

Atraídos pela conversação, Aya, Ken e Omi se aproximaram, se surpreendendo ao descobrir Miguel ali.

(Ken) Mas que merda!!

Ia dar mais um passo, porém a mão de Aya o impediu.

(Aya irritado) Não complique as coisas. Não é o momento de interferir...

(Ken) Tsc.

Apesar do resmungo descontente, o moreninho se aquietou e permaneceu parado, observando, mas pronto para agir ao menor sinal de perigo à vida de seu amante.

(Shouji) Você não é obrigado a aceitar, Yohji. Não se esqueça que o desafio que Shou lhe fez dá o direito ao réu de anular um dos jurados. Recomendo que seja o de Miguel.

(Shou) Mas eu invoquei a Lei dos Dois Gumes. Se Yohji desistir de passar o teste de Miguel será julgado culpado...

A chinesinha havia saído do lado direito da entrada, surgindo quase do nada. Logo atrás dela apareceu a ruiva americana.

(Karen) É uma decisão difícil... o que vai fazer, Yohji?

(Miguel sorrindo) Vai fugir de mim? É o melhor que você faz... corra assustado antes de lutar contra o terrível Miguel. Sim, faça isso, covarde.

O sorriso exibido pelo mexicano era tão diabólico, que causou arrepios nos assassinos. Era evidente a diversão que o jurado sentia em provocar suas vítimas.

(Ken) Quieto! Yohji não é covarde!

(Omi baixinho) Ele quer que Yohji perca a cabeça.

(Aya) Sim, isso é um truque muito manjado.

(Enrico) Acho arriscado demais que enfrente Miguel, Yohji.

(Carlo) Nós passamos por isso. Não creio que você tenha chances de sair inocente, em um julgamento criado por Miguel... o veredicto 'culpado' está mais que confirmado, então é melhor evitar a dor.

(Yohji)...

Observou os gêmeos, que surgiram de trás de Shouji, abraçados como sempre. Exibiam muita compaixão nos olhos, contagiados pela preocupação com a segurança do ex-detetive.

(Ken) Estão todos aqui?

(Margareth) Sim. Miguel é o penúltimo jurado. Yohji, você chegou mais longe do que qualquer um de nós. Satisfaça-se com isso. Não vejo nenhuma outra saída pro seu dilema...

(Yohji) Shouji...

(Shouji) O que foi?

(Yohji sério) Eu não tenho nenhuma chance contra Miguel?

O japonês pensou por um segundo.

(Shouji) Bem, talvez uma chancezinha, mas muito pequena para ser levada a sério.

(Yohji) Sei...

O mexicano deu de ombros, e alargou ainda mais o sorriso, demonstrando seu escárnio e pouco caso.

(Miguel) Fazer o que, se Miguel é insuperável. Shouji foi o único que me derrotou... e isso nunca vai mudar.

(Yohji)...

O ex-deteive sentiu-se incomodado com aquilo tudo. Bem que ele queria arrancar o sorriso da cara de Miguel e só havia uma maneira de isso acontecer.

(Shouji) Pela Lei Invocada, eu declaro esse julgamento encerrado. Yohji você foi...

(Yohji) Ei, espera aí, Shouji.

(Shouji) !!

(Ken) Yohji, fica na sua!!

(Omi)...

(Aya) Ele caiu no truque.

Os jurados encararam o loiro com as expressões dominadas pela surpresa. Não podiam crer que apesar de todos os avisos que haviam dado, Yohji ia MESMO enfrentar Miguel.

O próprio mexicano estava surpreso.

(Miguel) O que foi, gringo? Não vai fugir?

(Yohji) Eu nunca disse que concordava com essa lei ridícula.

(Ken irritado) YOHJI!!

(Aya suspirando) É um idiota mesmo!

(Omi) Céus, Yohji perdeu o juízo...

Miguel deu um passo a frente e encarou o playboy nos olhos, analisando-o friamente.

(Miguel) Eu vou pegar pesado...

Dando de ombros, o ex-detetive respondeu cheio de jovialidade.

(Yohji) Quer me assustar? Eu nunca fujo de um desafio... e o seu parece bem interessante.

(Miguel sorrindo) Gostei... pelo jeito você honra o que tem entre as pernas.

(Margareth) Miguel, que palavreado horrível.

(Miguel) Desculpa, Magie. Quando me empolgo esqueço de ser educado na presença de damas.

(Margareth) Entendo.

(Enrico) Droga, eu não esperava por isso...

(Shouji suspirando) O réu decidiu seu destino. Miguel, faça o que tem de fazer.

O mexicano se voltou para os outros Weiss e sorriu pra eles.

(Miguel) Vocês querem ver seu amigo ser destruído?

(Ken) !!

(Omi) Oh, que cara cheio de si!

(Yohji) Excesso de confiança pode ser fatal...

O mexicano ignorou o loiro e voltou-se para Shouji.

(Miguel) Vamos para o meu cenário. Mas não quero nenhum dos outros jurados. Eu não assisti ao julgamento deles, e não quero que venham xeretar no meu.

Os outros garotos fecharam a cara.

(Shouji) Muito bem. Yohji, você e seus amigos estão convocados para o julgamento de Miguel. Os outros devem se manter afastados. Até o momento do último jurado se pronunciar. Que o julgamento tenha início.

oOo

O cenário do jurado mexicano era muito diferente do que o Weiss loiro tinha imaginado a princípio. Com certa perplexidade, o ex-detetive viu que estava em uma ruazinha típica de cidade do interior. Tal rua possuía umas três ou quatro casas humildes, e nenhuma mais.

(Yohji) Muito bem... e agora?

Como se fosse uma resposta a pergunta de Yohji, um homem surgiu de um beco, no fim do quarteirão, e veio caminhando em sua direção, completamente cambaleante, evidentemente alcoolizado.

(Yohji)...

Tratava-se de um homem com aproximadamente quarenta anos, de formas rudes e bem trabalhadas, forte como um touro. O rosto anguloso estava semicoberto por uma espessa barba negra, tão escura quanto os cabelos encaracolados.

Yohji não podia ver-lhe a cor dos olhos, mas ousava arriscar um palpite: deviam ser tão negros quanto a barba e o cabelo. Outro chute a que se arriscaria o Weiss loiro seria afirmar a descendência mexicana...

(Yohji preocupado) Quem pode ser?

oOo

Aya, Ken e Omi assistiam aquilo tudo, um pouco mais afastados. Estavam parados atrás de Yohji, mas tinham certa desconfiança de que o loiro não poderia vê-los caso voltasse a cabeça na direção dos companheiros.

(Aya) Estamos aqui, vendo tudo, mas não fazemos parte do cenário.

(Ken preocupado) Qual será o objetivo daquele carinha?

Uma angústia esquisita cutucava seu coração, fazendo-o se cobrir de receio pelo que o amante iria enfrentar. Não tinha dúvida de que sairia correndo e invadiria o julgamento se houvesse o menor sinal de perigo para Yohji. Os quatro estavam vestidos para as missões, e esse fato aumentava a confiança do moreninho de que teria mais facilidade se uma ação imediata fosse necessária.

(Omi) Ei... tem um homem vindo nessa direção...

Os três observaram surpresos.

(Aya pensativo) Karen disse que julgava a mente, e Shou os sonhos... cada um deles têm um objetivo. Com certeza Miguel também tem...

(Miguel) Se engana, muchacho...

Sem espanto nenhum notaram que Miguel e Shouji estavam ao lado deles. O ruivo já desconfiava de algo assim. E dessa vez nem Ken nem Omi haviam sido pegos desprevenidos.

(Shouji) Agir sem um objetivo não é proibido pelas regras...

(Aya) Como assim?

(Miguel) Eu não tenho interesse nenhum em saber como é o 'coração' ou a 'mente' desse cara aí. Só quero ver como ele grita...

(Ken) !!

(Omi) Acho que não entendi.

(Aya) Vai se explicar?

(Miguel sorrindo) Não. Talvez se Yohji chorar muito e gritar feito uma mulherzinha eu o declare inocente... ou talvez não. He, he, he... ainda não decidi qual será o meu critério de avaliação.

(Aya) Ele pode fazer isso, Shouji?

Olhou diretamente para o garoto japonês, o olhar frio fez com que Shouji desviasse o rosto e cerrasse os punhos com força.

(Shouji) Sim, ele pode.

(Ken) Tsc.

(Miguel sorrindo) Oh, meu 'conto de fadas' teve início! Vamos assisti-lo... tenho certeza de que será bem interessante... e com um final feliz... para a bruxa!! Buahahahahahahahaha!!

Os Weiss e Shouji viram o momento em que o homem parou de seguir em frente e dobrou a direita, aproximando-se de uma casa, a mais pobrezinha da rua. Depois de resmungar alguma coisa, o bêbado entrou sem mesmo bater.

(Miguel sussurrando) Vamos, Yohji, siga esse homem... desempenhe o seu papel, muchacho...

oOo

As palavras sussurradas de Miguel chegaram aos ouvidos do playboy, talvez guiadas pelo vento frio que soprava. Automaticamente o loiro obedeceu e seguiu sobre os passos do estranho, invadindo a casa sem receio.

Observou o interior da residência sem se surpreender com a pobreza do interior. Já esperava algo assim levando em consideração o estado de depredação da frente da casinha.

O que parecia ser a sala, era na verdade uma junção de sala, quarto e cozinha. Havia ali um sofá muito velho e encardido que um dia fora azul. Também havia uma cama de casal, meio 'separada' por uma cortina de pano muito florido. Um fogãozinho quase escondido no fundo do cômodo cozinhava algo que apesar de tudo cheirava bem.

A frente do fogão estava parada uma jovem senhora, de aparência limpa e bem cuidada, mexendo a panela com certo ritmo monótono.

(Yohji)...

Seus olhos verdes foram atraídos por um movimento no canto oposto da sala. Reparou em um garoto sentado ao chão, encolhido contra a parede. Era Miguel.

(Yohji sussurrando) Então aquela deve ser... a mãe de Miguel... e o pai...

Moveu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentando encontrar o homem que acabara de entrar.

Descobriu-o estirado sobre a cama. Ou pelo menos o loiro deduziu que era o tal homem, visto que só conseguia visualizar os pés do indivíduo.

Yohji sabia que nenhum dos três podia vê-lo, porque estava no cenário criado por Miguel... então toda a cena fazia parte de seu julgamento. Seria necessário apenas assistir tudo? Ou ele faria parte das ações de algum jeito? Só podia esperar pra ver.

Mais uma vez, como se fosse uma resposta às dúvidas de Yohji, o homem se mexeu na cama e resmungou algo.

(Homem) Esperanza, venha... cá mulher...

(Esperanza) Agora não posso, estou preparando o jantar.

(Homem) Dane-se essa... merda de ...jantar. As nece...s...sidades de... um homem são ma... ais importantes...

(Esperanza) Mas...

Então o coração de Yohji se encheu com um sentimento estranho... ele sentia-se como se... já tivesse presenciado aquela cena antes, várias vezes antes... e não queria ser obrigado a dormir fora de casa... pra não assistir o que aconteceria entre aquele homem e aquela mulher.

Olhou na direção de Miguel, e viu que o garoto mexicano parecia exasperado, aborrecido...

(Yohji) Isso é...

Voltou os olhos para a cama, onde o homem, cujo nome Yohji desconhecia, se erguera e afastara a cortina com a mão, disposto a ver sua esposa.

(Homem) Esperanza...

A voz saiu rouca, distorcida...

(Esperanza) Espere, está quase pronto...

(Homem) Ha, ha, ha!!

A mulher olhou para trás, talvez surpresa pela risada sem explicação aparente.

(Esperanza) O que foi, homem? Já vi que andou bebendo... e isso não é motivo para tanta felicidade.

(Homem) He, he... com uma esposa... vadia como a que eu... tenho, o que mais... eu po... oo... deria fazer...?

A palidez se apossou da face de Esperanza. Ela arrependeu-se de ter resistido. Agora zangara aquele homem agressivo, e isso era o pior a se fazer...

(Esperanza) Estou indo... estou indo...

Mas aparentemente era tarde demais. O pavio curto daquele traste havia sido aceso, e ele estava prestes a explodir.

(Homem) Vadia...

O conformismo se apossou do peito do Weiss loiro. Ele sentiu como se tivesse de... aceitar aquela cena desagradável... talvez fosse aquilo que seu teste exigisse. Talvez ele devesse impedir que o homem bêbado fizesse mal aquela senhora.

Deu um passo a frente, disposto a interferir, mesmo sem saber de qual maneira, já que aquelas pessoas não pareciam cientes de sua presença. Estava tentando se decidir pelo que fazer, quando ouviu um barulho de vidro quebrando, e algo frio espirrando em sua face.

Surpreso, passou a mão pelo rosto, sentindo o forte cheiro de tequila. Moveu os olhos, vendo apenas agora que Miguel havia se erguido e dado alguns passos em direção a porta, mas o pai arremessara a garrafa em direção a ele, fazendo-a se espatifar contra a parede... centímetros da face de Miguel, e espirrando bebida por todos os lados.

(Yohji) !!

Não entendeu aquilo. Miguel estava longe demais de Yohji, para que o Weiss fosse atingido pela tequila...

(Homem) Aonde vai, fedelho? Não é hora de ficar zanzando pela rua.

Miguel suspirou, porém não respondeu, nem olhou para aquele homem. Tal atitude desafiante apenas enfureceu o pai.

(Miguel)...

(Homem) Olhe pra mim quando eu estiver falando com você, moleque!!

(Esperanza) Deixe-o em paz, por favor!!

(Homem furioso) Cale-se, putana!! Sabe quem está na cidade?

(Esperanza)...

(Homem) Aquele seu amante desgraçado!!

A mulher arregalou os olhos. Sabia que o marido se referia a um de seus ex-namorados, alguém que amara no passado. Mas o ciúme do homem era tanto que sempre lhe cegava, fazendo-o crer que era enganado de forma vil pela esposa.

(Esperanza desanimada) Ele e eu não...

(Homem) CALE-SE!! MIGUEL, JÁ DISSE PRA NÃO SAIR DE CASA!!

O homem gritou enfurecido ao ver que o jovem mexicano dera mais um passo em direção à porta. Fora uma tentativa furtiva de escape, que dera totalmente errada.

Ao ouvir o grito do homem, Yohji sentiu um profundo medo apossar-se de seu peito. Algo beirando ao pânico... o único pensamento que teve foi o de "não querer apanhar outra vez". Só nesse instante deu-se conta da verdade: o que Yohji sentia, era o que o próprio Miguel sentia. E o garoto estava muito assustado.

O medo aumentou ao perceber que o pai levantava-se da cama. Pelo jeito não escaparia de mais uma surra... o ex-detetive teve a certeza de que não escaparia... só tinha de ficar quieto, e evitar a todo custo chorar, pois sabia que isso irritaria mais ainda ao homem...

Yohji sabia? Não... na verdade era Miguel que sabia disso e compartilhava o sentimento com o Weiss, com certeza devido ao laço criado pelo julgamento.

Então para surpresa de todos, Miguel deu uma corrida e disparou, escapulindo pela porta.

(Homem) Ei!!

Saiu correndo atrás do filho, sendo seguido por Esperanza. Aquele ato precipitado de Miguel fora o rastilho que terminaria de estragar toda a noite. Yohji não ficou pra trás, e seguiu a família.

(Esperanza) Deixe meu filho em paz!

O bêbado parou de correr e consentrou-se na esposa. Voltou sobre os próprios passos.

Yohji tentou chegar até ele, e evitar que fizesse mal a pobre Esperanza, mas não conseguiu se mover. De repente foi como se seus pés tivessem se colado ao solo de terra vermelha.

(Yohji)...

Viu assombrado quando o pai de Miguel pegou a própria esposa pelo cabelo e a arremessou ao chão. Depois acertou um pontapé no estomago da mesma, fazendo-a se dobrar de dor.

(Homem) MIGUEL, É MELHOR QUE VOLTE AQUI!! OU VOU ACABAR COM A RAÇA DESSA DESGRAÇADA!!

O jovem mexicano já ia longe, correndo veloz, mas parou ao ouvir os berros do homem enlouquecido de raiva. Sua última esperança era que alguém viesse socorrê-los, alertados pelos urros proferidos, mas naquela pequena aldeia todos conheciam o pai de Miguel, e ninguém seria louco de se meter com ele.

Quase em pânico, o mexicano viu que o pai continuava chutando a mãe sem piedade, se continuasse a espancá-la daquela maneira, não resistiria por muito tempo...

(Miguel)...

Decidiu-se por voltar e enfrentar a fúria do pai.

Correu de volta e desesperado atirou-se sobre o agressor de sua mãe, tentando afastá-lo dela.

(Homem)...

Agarrou Miguel pelo pescoço e sem piedade nenhuma desferiu um soco contra o belo rosto moreno.

Quase nocauteado, o garoto foi ao solo, tentando refazer-se do golpe levado. Imediatamente Yohji sentiu a parte direita do rosto queimar de dor, enquanto sua boca se enchia de sangue.

Meio cambaleante teve a confirmação de sua suspeita: qualquer coisa que acontecesse com Miguel, aconteceria com ele...

oOo

Ken viu o momento em que Yohji cambaleara. Todos entenderam nesse momento a terrível verdade: o companheiro loiro havia sentido o golpe que fora desferido contra Miguel.

(Ken) Não... não pode ser.

(Miguel sorrindo) Ah, mas pode sim...

(Aya) Pode, Shouji?

O japonês continuava sem coragem de encarar o frio líder da Weiss, adivinhando-lhe o olhar duro que sustentava.

(Shouji) Sim.

A palavra de três sílabas soara sinistramente fria.

(Ken) Não vou permitir!!

Deu um passo a frente, mas esbarrou em uma espécie de barreira invisível.

(Ken) !!

(Omi) O que é isso?

(Miguel sorrindo) Depois do que você fez no julgamento de Shou, eu achei melhor me prevenir, Ken...

(Ken) Maldição!!

Deu um soco no ar, e acabou chocando o punho contra uma espécie de parede de vidro, que parecia indestrutível.

(Miguel) Assista, Ken. A historinha vai ficar ainda melhor...

O jogador não gostou nada daquilo.

oOo

Yohji podia captar perfeitamente o sentimento máximo que envolvia aquelas três pessoas, que deveriam ser uma família: todos estavam saturados. Chegavam ao seu limite máximo. Ao sentir isso, metade de seu coração desejava ardentemente que tudo tivesse um fim, enquanto a outra metade temia quase com desespero o que viria a seguir. Sabia que estava sentado sobre um barril de pólvora.

(Esperanza) Vou embora daqui! Cansei de você, maldito bastardo.

O homem riu, e passou as costas da mão direita pela boca.

(Homem) E vai pra onde? Pros braços daquele seu amante infeliz?

(Esperanza) Qualquer lugar é melhor que esse inferno!!

(Homem) Pode ir...

Deu de ombros, como se não se importasse com as decisões tomadas por aquela mulher, que ainda estava caída no chão.

Esperanza levantou-se, e estendeu a mão na direção de Miguel.

(Esperanza) Vamos, meu filho.

Ao ouvir essa frase o agressor bufou enfurecido, enquanto dava um passo na direção da esposa.

(Homem) Meu filho não vai com você.

(Esperanza) !!

O coração do playboy disparou acelerado. Um suor frio começou a escorrer por sua face, igual acontecia com Miguel. Ambos estavam sobre domínio do pânico.

(Homem) Miguel, levante-se e seja um homem. Deixe essa vadia aqui fora e voltemos pra casa, vamos beber em despedida.

(Miguel)...

O garoto não se mexeu. Tal fato enfureceu ainda mais ao pai.

(Homem) FICOU SURDO, MOLEQUE? LEVANTA DAÍ!!

Miguel abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. Bem que ele queria obedecer ao comando irado de seu progenitor, só que as pernas se recusavam a seguir seu cérebro. Sabia que seria pior se continuasse sentado no chão de terra e saber disso apenas aumentava seu temor.

Desesperado, viu que seu pai avançava lentamente em sua direção, os olhos brilhando ameaçadores, cheios de maliciosa indignação.

(Miguel)...

Pra surpresa dos presentes, Esperanza ergueu-se veloz, e pulou sobre as costas do marido, passando os braços em volta do pescoço, enquanto cravava os dentes na orelha do bêbado.

(Homem) AHHHHHHH!! DESGRAÇADAAAAA!!

Moveu a mão direita para trás, grudando nos longos cabelos lisos. Deu um puxão violento, fazendo com que Esperanza parasse de morder sua orelha e fosse ao chão.

(Esperanza) Afaste-se do meu filho!!

Estava mais que cansada das surras que levava daquele homem bruto. Enchera-se da vida miserável que tinha. Acima de tudo sentia-se furiosa consigo mesma por obrigar seu jovem filho a viver naquele inferno.

(Homem) Ele é MEU filho. Faço o que quiser com esse maldito moleque.

Praticamente cuspiu as palavras, disposto a provar com atos o que dizia com tanta certeza.

Era uma situação extrema, onde uma palavra mal pronunciada, dita fora de hora poderia por tudo a perder... infelizmente foi Esperanza quem cometeu a maior das imprudências, dizendo a pior frase do mundo no momento mais errado possível.

(Esperanza) Miguel não é seu filho...

(Homem)...

(Miguel) !!

O coração do garoto começou a bater tão depressa que parecia o galopar de um alazão indomado. Yohji sentia seu coração batendo enlouquecido, de medo e surpresa. Achou que a mãe tinha ficado completamente louca. Como ela podia dizer aquelas coisas pra um homem perturbado pela bebida?!

(Esperanza rindo) Miguel não é seu filho, desgraçado. Fique longe dele! Tire suas mãos dele.

O homem voltou seus olhos para o jovem mexicano e perguntou com voz extremamente fria.

(Homem) Quem é o pai deste bastardo?

(Esperanza)...

A mulher deu-se conta de seu terrível erro, mas era tarde.

(Homem) QUEM É?!

A agressividade fez tanto Esperanza quanto Miguel se encolherem de medo. Yohji levou a mão a garganta. Estava apreensivo e não podia respirar direito.

(Esperanza) Gonzáles...

Os olhos negros daquele homem se injetaram de fúria assassina ao ouvir o nome odiado. Ergueu o braço direito e acertou um golpe no rosto de Esperanza, usando apenas as costas da mão, forte o bastante para jogar a mulher contra o solo, deixando-a quase inconsciente.

(Homem) PUTANA!!

Então se voltou contra Miguel.

Yohji achou que fosse desmaiar, tamanho o medo que se apossou de seu corpo. Começou a tremular, sentindo que algo muito ruim iria acontecer.

Miguel virou-se e tentou arrastar-se pra longe dali, ainda estava meio tonto pelo soco que levara do homem que supunha ser seu pai.

Mas apesar da grande ingestão de tequila, aquele homem forte tinha reflexos invejáveis. Abaixou-se pegando Miguel pela perna e começou a arrastá-lo em direção a saída da pequena rua.

Yohji sentiu uma ardência por todo tórax e abdômen. Entendeu que eram as partes do corpo de Miguel que eram raspadas contra o chão áspero. Havia ainda uma dor no local onde a mão daquele homem se fechara, apertando com força.

(Yohji)...

Um pouco de poeira entrou em seus olhos, e por mais que ele esfregasse, não conseguia retirá-la. Finalmente o incomodo melhorou, e ele viu surpreso que estava dentro de um carro, sentado no banco de trás, enquanto Miguel e seu pai estavam na frente.

oOo

(Miguel sorrindo) Meu... 'pai' roubou o único carro da cidade. Ele dirigiu derrapando e quase batendo até as montanhas Rochosas, bem longe da pequena vila onde morávamos. Creio que ele teve tempo de refrescar a cabeça, e talvez mudar de idéia, mas... não mudou.

Os Weiss continuavam assistindo aquilo tudo sem saber o que esperar, e o pior: sem ter como interferir...

(Shouji suspirando) Ele era um homem mau por natureza.

(Aya) 'Era'?

(Shouji) Sim... ele...

(Miguel irritado) Quieto Shouji. Você está cansado de saber que não me interessa o que houve com esse desgraçado. Apesar de tudo eu o considerava como um pai...

(Ken) O carro está parando...

(Miguel surpreso) Ah, sim... voltemos ao meu 'conto de fadas'... agora as coisas vão ficar melhores...

oOo

Durante todo o percurso aquele homem murmurara ofensas dirigidas a Esperanza e Gonzáles. Miguel mal se movera, receoso de despertar a atenção daquele bruto sobre a sua pessoa.

(Homem) Putana, vadia, porca... desgraçada... eu sabia... maldita! Como teve coragem de parir um bastardo!! Putana... levou um bastardo pra MINHA casa!!

Freou de repente. Levara o carro até onde fora possível, dentro daquela floresta. Mas agora as árvores estavam densas demais, impossibilitando a passagem do velho automóvel. Teriam que continuar a pé.

Saltou do carro e deu a volta, abrindo a porta do carona. Encarou Miguel por alguns segundos, depois estendeu a mão e o prendeu pelo pescoço.

(Homem) Vou lhe mostrar o que deve acontecer com um maldito bastardo!!

(Miguel) Pai...

(Homem furioso) Não me chame assim!!

Puxou-o pra fora, mas não de todo. Fez de um jeito a manter a perna direita do garoto dentro do automóvel.

(Miguel)...

Nem teve tempo de pensar sobre as intenções do pai. O cara deu um sorriso maldoso e fechou a porta do carro com toda a força que possuía, impressando-a contra a perna do jovem mexicano.

(Homem) Pra você não fugir.

(Miguel) AHHHHHHHHH!!

Yohji abafou o grito, ao compartilhar a mesma dor que Miguel sentiu. Estava sentado no banco de trás do carro, e nem pudera se mover. Sabia o que aquela dor significava: uma perna quebrada.

Passou a mão pela perna direita. Mesmo não encontrando nenhum osso partido, tal fato não ocorria com Miguel. A perna do mexicano fora brutalmente machucada.

(Miguel)...

Sentia vontade de chorar de dor. Teve de fazer uma força titânica pra não desabar, pois seria infinitamente pior, demonstrar fraqueza na frente daquele homem estúpido.

(Homem) Sua mãe vai aprender a lição de um jeito que nunca mais esquecerá de honrar seu esposo!!

Jogou Miguel contra o solo, e deu a volta indo abrir o porta-malas do carro. Procurava por uma corda. Infelizmente pra sua vítima, encontrou uma muito velha e esfiapada, mas serviria aos seus propósitos.

(Homem) Hora de crescer, Miguel.

Pegou o mexicano nos braços e jogou-o sobre o ombro. Foi se embrenhando pela mata, que se mostrava cada vez mais escura, mais densa. Miguel se preocupava em saber se depois poderia voltar por todo aquele caminho...

Yohji ia seguindo-os sem saber de que maneira. Talvez fosse a força do julgamento que o impulsionava sempre à frente.

Quando chegou em um ponto que julgou apropriado, o homem parou, e jogou Miguel contra o solo. O mexicano gemeu de dor ao sentir a perna quebrada batendo no chão coberto de folhas.

Por sua vez, o playboy teve que buscar apoio em uma árvore. Aquela dor era psicológica, e o loiro tentava se convencer disso, só que de nada adiantava.

O pai de Miguel utilizou-se da velha corda esfiapada para prender os braços do garoto atrás das costas, dando um nó muito apertado.

(Homem) Isso basta.

Enfiou a mão no bolso e pegou um velho e enferrujado canivete. Ainda havia fio o suficiente naquela lâmina para cortar pele humana, e foi o que o agressor fez: abriu um corte no pescoço de Miguel. Não foi um ferimento mortal. Só era fundo o bastante para sangrar em abundância.

O homem levantou-se e olhou para aquele que julgara ser seu filho por dezessete anos. A ira corroia-lhe as entranhas.

(Homem) Adeus, bastardo.

Cuspiu enojado e deu as costas ao filho. Precisava dar um jeito na putana agora.

Yohji observou o homem se afastar quase correndo. Sentia-se num estado lastimável... a perna doía terrivelmente, as mãos incomodavam, como se o sangue não pudesse circular em suas veias. Uma tontura deixava-o vacilante, talvez decorrente da perda de sangue que afetava Miguel.

O ex-detetive teve a impressão de que muito tempo se passou, algumas horas. Miguel de vez em quando tentava se erguer, mas as mãos presas e a perna quebrada impossibilitavam qualquer movimento de fuga.

Foi nesse momento que ouviram um uivo.

oOo

Os Weiss sentiram o sangue gelar nas veias.

(Ken) Céus! Foi um lobo? Existem lobos ali?!

(Miguel sorrindo) Lobos, não... cães selvagens. Infinitamente mais cruéis que lobos... sedentos de sangue, eles rejeitaram o convívio com seres humanos e voltaram a habitar as florestas... principalmente nas montanhas Rochosas no México...

(Ken)...

(Aya) Então você...

(Miguel) Sim! Não estrague a surpresa, muchacho... infelizmente o príncipe aqui não encontrou uma princesa...

O moreninho desceu o braço contra a parede de vidro, tentando quebrá-la, mas foi em vão. Era impossível chegar onde Yohji estava.

Sentindo-se completamente inútil ele ainda acertou um chute na barreira, sem nenhum efeito.

(Ken) Merda!

(Miguel sorrindo) Calma, muchacho. Você vai ver o fim...

oOo

Vários uivos se seguiram ao primeiro. Miguel piscou surpreso, meio paralisado de terror. Sacou que aquela matilha de cães selvagens havia farejado o cheiro do sangramento em seu pescoço.

(Yohji) Merda, Miguel... você tem que sair daí!!

O jovem mexicano tentou erguer-se, mas só provocou dor em sua perna.

Logo um par de olhos sinistros brilhou na escuridão, seguido de dezenas de outros olhinhos maliciosos.

(Yohji)...

Levou as mãos ao rosto, notando que seus dedos ficaram úmidos, molhados por lágrimas que não eram suas, e sim de Miguel. Rendendo-se ao medo, o jovem mexicano se pôs a chorar.

O loiro começou a tremer, os dentes batendo uns contras os outros, em uma demonstração muda de pânico.

Não havia escapatória. Não havia saída...

Um cão mais audacioso avançou, rodeando o terreno, sondando aquela vítima aparentemente indefesa... seu instinto lhe avisou que não havia mesmo perigo naquilo que seus olhos astutos lhe mostravam. Uivou satisfeito. Aquele era o sinal para que os demais seguissem em frente.

Tantos cães selvagens que Yohji desistiu de tentar contá-los. Possuíam pêlo variando entre cinzento e branco. Dentes afiados a mostra... prontos para estraçalhar o que lhes caísse a boca.

Então uma onda de alívio abateu-se sobre o ex-detetive. Miguel estava se conformando com seu destino. Teria uma morte cheia de dor e violência, mas sua vida toda fora uma merda, nada mais justo que tivesse uma morte adequada a tudo que passara em sua curta existência.

(Yohji surpreso) Morte... a morte de... Miguel...?

Antes que pudesse raciocinar sobre isso sentiu uma dor dilacerante na parte direita do abdômen. Os cães selvagens perderam todo o receio, atacando o mexicano indefeso, cravando-lhe os dentes afiados na carne jovem.

O que parecia ser o líder da matilha agira primeiro, mas logo os outros seguiram seu exemplo, dispostos a saciar sua fome com um alimento tão raro.

Yohji não podia mais ver o corpo de Miguel. O mesmo fora totalmente encoberto pelos algozes predadores.

(Yohji)...

Caiu no chão. A dor das centenas de mordidas lhe roubaram todos os sentidos. Só tinha consciência de que doía muito... muito mesmo. Queria que aquilo parasse de uma vez. Implorava para que morresse logo, daquela maneira terrível. Traído por seu suposto pai... por quem deveria protegê-lo...

O líder dos cães selvagens ergueu a cabeça e uivou, satisfeito por aquela agradável caça em seu território. Mal terminou o longo ganido, e passou a língua pelo focinho, recolhendo o sangue doce que lhe manchava o pêlo cinzento.

E tudo que Yohji pode fazer foi chorar. A essa altura já não sabia dizer se aquelas lágrimas eram de Miguel ou... se eram suas...

oOo

(Ken) Céus!!

Caiu de joelhos no chão, apoiando as mãos abertas na barreira de vidro. Tal cena de terror roubara-lhe as forças.

(Omi) Horrível!!

Cobriu os lábios com as mãos, sentindo ânsia de vomito. Já presenciara a morte antes, já causara a morte antes, mas não daquela maneira tão brutal e horrível, de uma pessoa que conhecera apesar de superficialmente.

O líder da Weiss voltou os olhos para Miguel. Então fora assim que o mexicano morrera? Talvez fosse por isso que sua alma se encontrava cheia de ódio e rancor. Aya não tirava sua razão.

(Shouji) Está acabado.

(Miguel) Eu sei.

Balançou a mão lentamente. Os cães começaram a se dispersar, voltando para as entranhas da floresta. Carregavam nos dentes os ossos quase limpos, do que um dia fora o corpo de Miguel.

Depois seguiu em frente, junto com Shouji. Ambos atravessaram a barreira invisível sem nenhum problema. Vendo aquilo, Ken ergueu-se e tentou ir atrás deles, mas não conseguiu. A barreira permanecia ali.

(Ken furioso) MAS QUE PORRA!!

Tinha que continuar como mero expectador.

oOo

Miguel avançou até o ponto onde fora morto. As folhas caídas sobre o solo estavam cobertas de sangue. O seu sangue.

(Miguel) Isso sempre me aborrece.

Pisoteou sobre o solo, espalhando as folhas e fazendo seu sangue desaparecer.

(Shouji)...

(Miguel) Bem, vamos ao que sobrou do réu.

Aproximou-se de Yohji e abaixou-se, ficando de cócoras.

(Miguel sorrindo) E então? Gostou do meu 'conto de fadas'? Acho que alguém se deu mal, não é? E com certeza não foi a bruxa...

(Yohji)...

O Weiss moveu os olhos e encarou aquele mexicano. Agora ele sabia da verdade. Aquele garoto estava morto! Assim como Karen, Shou, Enrico, Margareth e... Shouji... tudo fazia sentido: as palavras descuidadas dos gêmeos, o julgamento de Magie...

Miguel sorriu e estendeu a mão, tocando na face do ex-detetive com muito cuidado. Recolheu uma lágrima, e levou-a aos lábios, degustando-a.

(Miguel) Essas lágrimas são saborosas... mas não vão salvá-lo... você perdeu Yohji...

O Weiss vomitou uma grande quantidade de sangue e arregalou os olhos.

(Shouji) Seu veredicto, Miguel...?

(Miguel rindo) Culpado, mas é claro! Esse daí já se ferrou!!

oOo

Os Weiss se colocaram em alerta, vendo que o cenário de Miguel começava a se quebrar. Sem saber como, se viram de volta num dos quartos da pensão. Era o que Ken dividia com Yohji.

Shouji estava colocando o ex-detetive sobre a cama. Ken não perdeu tempo, voando até onde o amante estava. Segurou na mão do loiro, notando o sangue que lhe manchava as roupas.

(Ken) Yohji!!

Aya e Omi também se aproximaram.

(Aya preocupado) Temos que levá-lo ao médico!

(Omi) Oh!

O loirinho desconfiava de que naquela cidade não haviam muitos recursos apropriados para ajudar seu companheiro...

(Miguel sorrindo) Vou dar o fora daqui.

Mas o japonês não respondeu. Levou as mãos ao peito de Yohji e rasgou-lhe o casaco e a blusa, expondo o tórax de tez macia.

(Ken) Ei! O que está fazendo?

(Shouji sério) Ele foi morto pelo julgamento, e não pelo jurado. Médicos não vão adiantar de nada. Confie em mim, Ken.

O moreninho olhou para Aya, e o ruivo fez um gesto de acendimento.

(Ken)...

Levantou-se, dando espaço para que Shouji atuasse.

As mãos do garoto de cabelos negros começaram a brilhar, adquirindo um tom azulado. Shouji levou as mãos ao peito de Yohji, encostando-as ao mesmo tempo.

O corpo do ex-detetive estremeceu. Foi como se as mãos de Shouji agissem como desfibriladores.

(Shouji) Vamos lá, Yohji! Seja forte!!

Encostou as mãos mais uma vez, fazendo o corpo do loiro se arquear, enquanto de seus lábios escapava um débil gemido.

Desesperado, Shouji voltou os olhos azuis na direção de Ken. O moreninho gelou ao ver lágrimas cintilando naquelas íris tão frias.

(Ken)... o que houve?!

(Shouji baixinho) Acho que... vamos perdê-lo!!

Continua...

* * *

Profile: Zero Six

**MIGUEL ORTEGA**  
Nasc.: 05/12 Idade: 17 anos  
Local: Veracruz, México

Desaparecido desde: Junho/95

**Nota**: Não sei porque, mas esse foi o capítulo que me deu mais trabalho. Demorei mais de uma semana pra fazê-lo.


	19. Tokyo Bio Technology Center

_**Título**_: O julgamento das sete mortes_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Beta:**_ Akemi Hidaka_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, sobrenatural_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen_**  
Resumo:**_ O que parecia um inocente pedido de ajuda transforma a vida de Yohji numa corrida contra o tempo.

* * *

**Records of 2004 a.C.**

**O julgamento das sete mortes  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capitulo 19**_**  
Tokyo Bio Technology Center**_

(Ken) NÃO!!

(Shouji) !!

(Ken) Não vou permitir que Yohji morra!!

Agarrando o japonês pelos pulsos, forçou-o a encostar a mão no peito de Yohji novamente, fazendo-o estremecer ao receber aquele 'choque'.

(Shouji) Ken...

(Ken) Yohji, se você me deixar agora... eu não vou perdoá-lo!!

(Aya) Omi, traga toalhas limpas e um pouco de água. Vou pegar remédio no banheiro.

Vira que algumas partes do sobretudo negro de Yohji estavam retalhadas, com certeza por causa dos dentes afiados daqueles cães famintos. Isso significava que o 'julgamento' tinha sido mais real do que os anteriores...

(Omi) Ok. Já volto.

(Shouji) Ken, o que está fazendo? Deixe-o...

(Ken furioso) Cale-se!! A culpa é sua!! Eu devia ter adivinhado... quando você veio com aquele papo furado na Koneko!!

(Shouji)...

(Ken) Vamos lá, Yohji... não me decepcione...

Apesar das palavras de encorajamento, o próprio moreninho estava desistindo da batalha... seria mesmo o fim? Perderia a pessoa mais importante da sua vida daquela maneira estúpida?!

Prendendo a respiração, Ken abaixou a cabeça e encostou-a no tórax de Yohji. Foi então, pra sua surpresa, que escutou o coração do loiro batendo... sim, batendo muito rápido!! A surpresa aumentou, quando o jogador sentiu uma mão pousando cuidadosa sobre sua cabeça.

(Ken)...

(Shouji) Oh...

O japonês mal acreditou em tamanha garra e força de vontade em sobreviver. Seria mesmo apenas a força de Yohji? Ou Ken era o apoio que lhe dava tanto apego a vida?

Ken ergueu-se e empurrou Shouji pra longe. Depois passou os braços em volta do amante, apertando-o com força.

(Ken chorando) Yohji! Nunca mais me de um susto desses? Ouviu?!

O loiro balançou a cabeça dizendo que 'sim' e escondeu o rosto no peito do jogador, começando a chorar baixinho.

Preocupado, Ken começou a alisar os cabelos loiros e macios, tentando acalmá-lo ao menos um pouquinho.

(Yohji) Eles... esses garotos estão... todos...

Ken apertou os braços ainda mais. Adivinhara o que Yohji queria dizer. Shouji e os outros estavam mortos. Realmente mortos... sabendo disso as coisas finalmente ganhavam um outro sentido.

Aya entrou no quarto, reparando que Yohji havia despertado. Pelo jeito a teimosia de Ken valera de alguma coisa...

O ruivo olhou para Shouji, que permanecia sentado no chão. Aproximou-se dele e estendeu a mão, para ajudá-lo a se erguer.

(Shouji triste) Eu... eu... acho que quase...

(Aya suspirando) Você quase deixou que Kudou morresse, não foi?

(Shouji)...

(Aya) Não tentou trazê-lo de volta de verdade...

(Shouji) Sinto muito... eu o queria tanto ao meu lado que quase cedi a tentação de estragar tudo.

(Aya)... você disse que se ele perder esse jogo, será obrigado a fazer parte do júri, não é? Mas nesse caso, o que aconteceria com a alma dele?

(Shouji)... ficaria junto comigo... todo o tempo que fosse necessário, até a próxima geração, pra ser mais exato.

(Aya) Entendi...

Então Shouji também se rendera ao charme do Weiss loiro. E esse era o real motivo pra tê-lo escolhido, ao invés de qualquer um dos outros três. Pura atração física. Não por que Yohji fosse 'mais forte' ou 'mais fraco' que Aya, Omi e Ken... e sim porque agradara ao garoto japonês.

(Shouji) Melhor que eu vá embora. Aya, recomendo que invadam o laboratório ainda hoje...

(Aya)...

Olhou na direção da cama. Não acreditava que Yohji tinha condições de invadir nada... muito menos essa noite.

(Shouji) Essa noite... haverá uma falha na segurança. Procurem o portão G4Y e sigam pelo corredor cuja luz estará queimada. Eu quase permiti que Yohji morresse, esse é o modo de me regenerar.

Fixou os olhos azuis na cama. Yohji não parecia ter ouvido a conversa trocada entre o garoto japonês e o líder da Weiss. Menos mal.

Omi entrou no quarto, chamando atenção do amante por um segundo. Aya seguiu os movimentos do chibi, que chegava com algumas toalhas e uma jarra de água potável. Quando voltou o rosto, Shouji havia sumido.

(Omi) Aqui estão.

(Aya) Ajude Ken. Precisamos invadir o laboratório essa noite.

(Omi surpreso) Aya, é impossível fazer isso hoje!!

Apontou para a cama.

Yohji não dava mostras de estar se recuperando. Não poderiam obrigá-lo a ir até as instalações e...

(Aya) Tem que ser hoje. Shouji vai facilitar as coisas pra gente. Desconfio que ele também quer que tudo termine o mais rápido possível.

(Omi)...

Ken estava escutando a conversa, apesar de não se pronunciar. Tentava tranqüilizar o amante com palavras carinhosas. Podia sentir que o loiro já estava mais calmo, e não tremia tanto.

(Ken) Está tudo bem, Yohji. Sinto muito por não impedir que você sofresse tanto. Eu tentei, mas...

Ouvindo isso, o playboy ergueu o rosto e procurou sorrir.

(Yohji) Eu... estou bem... apenas... fiquei surpreso em descobrir que...

Calou-se, achando bizarro demais o que estava prestes a dizer. Soava tão irreal, que seria ridículo, se não estivesse mesmo acontecendo com ele.

(Ken) Estão todos mortos.

(Yohji)...

(Omi) Deixe-me ver isso, Yohji.

Referia-se as feridas do Weiss loiro, causadas pelos dentes dos cães selvagens.

O playboy olhou para o próprio corpo, empalidecendo ainda mais ao ver as marcas de mordidas no longo casaco. Em alguns pontos o pano havia sido estraçalhado e era visível partes da pele branca que sangrava devido as dentadas.

(Yohji)...

Pelo jeito o elo com o julgamento fora profundo.

(Ken) É preciso dar um jeito.

Pegou o vidrinho de remédio das mãos de Omi e começou a cuidar dos ferimentos.

No quarto reinava um silêncio pesado, incômodo. Agora todos os Weiss sabiam da verdade, e dois deles tinham certa dificuldade em aceitar os fatos.

(Yohji pensativo) Estão todos mortos... ai!!

(Ken) Desculpa.

(Omi) O que faremos?

(Yohji) Falta apenas um jurado... estamos muito perto de acabar com isso...

(Ken) Yohji, você não está bem. Precisa descansar pelo menos essa noite.

(Yohji) Ai...

Estremeceu ao recordar do terrível julgamento. Tinha certeza de que teria pesadelos com a cena por muito tempo. Aquilo nunca se apagaria de sua memória.

(Ken) Não deve fazer isso, Yohji.

(Aya) Shouji prometeu nos ajudar essa noite.

(Omi) Mas, Aya...

(Ken) Não adianta nada forçar uma situação que já é muito complicada.

(Yohji) Calma. Devemos aproveitar essa oportunidade.

(Omi)...

(Ken irritado) Yohji, não seja teimoso. Foi por causa disso que acabou caindo na conversa fiada de Miguel e tendo que passar por todo aquele sofrimento.

(Yohji)...

Não podia rebater os argumentos. Ken estava certo.

(Ken) Depois eu é que levo a fama de inconseqüente.

(Yohji suspirando) Já entendi, Ken.

(Aya) Decida-se, Kudou. O que você vai fazer?

O ruivo não queria obrigar Yohji a nada, mas tinham que tomar uma decisão rápida. A noite já ia alta, e se fossem invadir o laboratório não poderiam perder mais tempo.

(Ken) Descanse, Yohji. Por favor...

(Yohji) Ken, quero acabar com isso. Não agüento mais...

(Ken)...

No fundo o moreninho entendia que não era fácil para o amante passar por aquilo. E Yohji não estaria sozinho durante a invasão. Ken, Aya e Omi estariam com ele o tempo todo.

(Omi) Tem certeza?

(Ken) Vai ficar tudo bem.

Omi e Aya olharam para o moreninho. Ambos tinham certeza de que Ken colocaria obstáculos para a incursão que pretendia realizar. Mas o jogador se conformara muito fácil.

Provavelmente Ken também estava cansado.

(Aya) Terminem logo com isso. Não há tempo a perder.

(Yohji suspirando) Custo a crer que estejam... er... mortos...

O espadachim suspirou e sentiu os grandes olhos de Omi fixos em sua pessoa. Compreendia que o amante não permitiria que continuasse omitindo as informações de Yohji por mais tempo.

(Aya) Kudou, você precisa saber de uma coisa...

Respirou fundo duas vezes antes de começar as revelações. Teria que falar muita coisa, e não estava acostumado a diálogos extensos...

Yohji fixou os olhos cor de jade na face do líder da Weiss. Sabia que quando Aya falava, era pra ser ouvido com atenção.

oOo

Ken aproximou-se de Yohji mais uma vez, pra ter certeza de que ele estava bem. Apesar de tudo o que enfrentara a poucas horas atrás, o amante dava mostras de agüentar firme, e se recuperar rápido.

Yohji ia muito pensativo. Não culpava Aya e Omi por manterem segredo sobre tudo que envolvia Shouji e os outros. Nenhum dos dois era obrigado a ajudá-lo, e não saber de tudo aquilo não lhe atrapalhara em nada... então ele que não ia perder tempo com recriminações.

Agora ele descobrira qual era o objetivo daquele julgamento...

Levou a mão ao abdômen, lugar onde recebera a primeira mordida, e que estava mais dolorido. Quase fez uma careta de dor, mas lembrou-se a tempo de que Ken estava prestando atenção em si, e se fraquejasse por um segundo, o moreninho o obrigaria a voltar para a pousada.

Omi sentia-se muito aliviado, por finalmente confessar ao companheiro as informações que fora obrigado a manter em segredo. E tinha certeza de que apesar de não demonstrar, Aya pensava igual.

Os quatro pararam de avançar.

Estavam nas redondezas do laboratório, rodeando-o e buscando o tal portão G4Y. Sem nenhum problema encontraram a entrada.

(Ken desconfiado) Muito fácil...

Não haviam guardas nem vigias. A grade de proteção naquele ponto se mostrava enferrujada e meio corroída. Um golpe da magnífica katana de Aya e não havia mais obstáculos.

Da cerca de arame à pequena porta lateral de entrada eram cerca de vinte metros, que foram facilmente vencidos pelos quatro assassinos. Depois da pequena corrida, Yohji encostou-se contra a parede muito branca, sentindo uma irresistível vontade de deixar o corpo escorregar, e sentar-se no chão de cimento.

Sua perna começava a doer muito, tanto no local em que a 'quebrara' quanto próximo ao tornozelo, onde o 'pai' de Miguel segurara tão brutalmente ao arrastá-lo pelo chão.

Ken adivinhou os pensamentos do ex-detetive e segurou-lhe o braço com delicadeza.

(Ken) Agüente firme, Yohji. Mas se não der, a gente volta...

(Yohji) Não.

Por nada desse mundo desistiria. Havia ido longe demais. Sabia que o fim não ia longe... as palavras de Nyoko Yasutaka ressoando em sua mente... algo ia acontecer... algo ruim... não. Algo ruim já tinha acontecido. O playboy tinha quase certeza de que uma descoberta boa aguardava por ele. Yohji tinha que acreditar nisso!

Aya tomou a dianteira e abriu um pequeno painel que se encontrava ao lado da porta G4Y.

(Aya) Precisa de um código de acesso. Omi...

O jovem hacker se aproximou. Conectou o laptop ao painel e iniciou a discreta invasão, tentando descobrir a senha que abria aquela porta.

(Omi) Descobri!!

A porta se abriu silenciosamente. Cheio de precauções, o líder da Weiss entrou na instalação, deparando-se com um longo corredor. Todas as luzes estavam queimadas.

(Aya) Venham.

Os quatro assassinos seguiram em frente, sempre alertas. Mas contra tudo o que seria de se esperar, o silêncio reinava. Não haviam guardas nem alarmes, nem câmeras de segurança.

(Yohji baixinho) Parece abandonado.

(Omi baixinho) Não creio que esteja...

Nesse ponto o corredor se bifurcava: a passagem da esquerda estava as escuras, enquanto a da direita se mostrava iluminada. Os Weiss tiveram a impressão de ouvir passos vindo da direção da luz.

Aya lembrou-se das palavras de Shouji, "_Procurem o portão G4Y e sigam pelo corredor cuja luz estará queimada._".

(Aya baixinho) Virem a esquerda.

Obedeceram sem questionar.

(Yohji baixinho) Esse lugar me dá arrepios...

O silêncio total e o caminho escuro eram frios e indiferentes a passagem dos assassinos, como se fossem apenas mais um complemento ao cenário de Shouji.

Com certeza era o 'climax' que faltava para tudo se tornar um filme de terror. Tinham assassinos, laboratórios secretos, mortes e até mortos-vivos...

(Yohji pensativo) É quase um plágio de Resident Evil...

Os outros olharam para o playboy, mas não disseram nada. Mais uma vez o corredor se dividiu em dois. No entanto a passagem que estava mergulhada na escuridão era a da direita.

(Ken baixinho) Dá a impressão de que estamos sendo guiados...

(Yohji)...

(Aya) ESTAMOS sendo guiados...

Às vezes o ruivo não tinha muita paciência com as coisas idiotas que aquele jogador formulava.

(Omi baixinho) Ken, Shouji disse que deveríamos seguir o corredor que estivesse tudo escuro.

(Ken baixinho) Ah, é... verdade...

O silêncio se abateu sobre eles mais uma vez. Conformaram-se em apenas seguir a escuridão, evitando encontrar-se com as pessoas que supostamente trabalhavam ali. E a única explicação possível para tal fato era que o garoto japonês interferira de modo sobrenatural nos acontecimentos. Não era a justificativa mais aceitável do mundo, no entanto só tinham a esse argumento.

Finalmente o corredor terminou de modo abrupto, sem nenhum aviso prévio. E o fim do caminho levava a uma única porta.

(Yohji) Ali...

Em cima da porta estava marcado com letras negras e de tamanho médio "Projeto 037 – 1985"

(Aya) O ano em que Shouji nasceu.

(Omi) Cuidado pessoal.

Yohji respirou fundo e avançou. Esqueceu completamente das dores que sentia pelo corpo, de toda canseira e receio. Tinha que descobrir o que aquela porta escondia. Necessitava terminar com tudo de uma vez por todas.

A atitude desafiante e de certo modo segura pegou os outros Weiss desprevenidos. Eles observaram enquanto o companheiro caminhava decidido, mas logo reagiram, seguindo em frente, tentando acompanhar os passos velozes, ávidos por respostas.

Sem pensar em mais nada, além de por um fim naquilo tudo, Yohji colocou a mão na maçaneta e a girou, abrindo a porta. Invadiu o local sem se preocupar em tomar qualquer precaução.

(Aya) Idiota!!

(Ken) Yohji não tem jeito!!

(Omi)...

Os três tentaram entrar na sala, mas antes que conseguissem, a porta se fechou com violência, fazendo um grande estrondo e impedindo-os de seguir o Weiss mais velho.

(Ken) Que porra!!Não precisava de mais nada!!

Forçou a fechadura, mas a mesma não cedeu. Yohji estava trancado lá dentro, e a partir de agora tinha que se virar por conta própria.

(Aya) Que seja.

Olhou ao redor, temendo que alguém tivesse ouvido o estrondo. Talvez algum segurança ou vigia. No entanto nada aconteceu.

Suspirando de leve, o ruivo encostou-se em uma das paredes, em frente a porta e cruzou os braços. Não podia fazer mais nada. Omi sentou-se ao chão, ficando do lado do ruivo. Ken pensou em dar uma bicuda na porta de madeira, tentando arrombar a mesma, mas mudou de idéia. Teve a intuição de que seria inútil e esforço desperdiçado.

Não gostava de ficar como mero expectador, mas nesse caso não cabia a ele decidir.

(Ken) Tenha cuidado, Yohji.

oOo

Dentro da sala havia luz. Muita luz.

O playboy cobriu os olhos com as mãos, esperando uns instantes enquanto a retina cor de jade se acostumava a claridade.

(Yohji)...

Olhou ao redor. Mal teve consciência de que estava sozinho ali, sem a presença de seus companheiros. Percebeu que se tratava de um modelo de sala cirúrgica de hospital.

Seus ouvidos treinados captaram o som de um bip, característico de um sistema de suporte vital. Olhou para a direita. Havia ali uma cortina branca, tipo as de um quarto hospitalar.

Avançou devagar naquela direção. Seu coração começou a bater mais depressa, sentiu uma pequenina angústia seguida de certo receio por descobrir o que... estaria oculto por trás daquela cortina.

(Yohji sussurrando) Vamos lá, Kudou... acabe logo com isso...

Alcançou o pano branco e puxou, revelando o que havia lá atrás.

(Yohji surpreso) Caralho!!

Era Shouji que estava lá.

O garoto japonês parecia inconsciente. Tinha uma máscara de oxigênio no rosto e um tubo de soro na veia do braço esquerdo. Seu corpo estava coberto por um lençol branco.

Porém o que chamou mais a atenção do Weiss foi que o corpo de Shouji estava ligado aos aparelhos de suporte de vida.

(Yohji) Como...

Notou pela face pálida que fazia muito tempo que aquele menino não tomava sol.

Deu um passo a frente, aproximando-se mais. Observou um cordão prateado que estava preso no pescoço de Shouji. Com cuidado, o loiro estendeu a mão e segurou a pequena placa.

(Yohji) "Projeto 037 – 1985"... o mesmo que diz em cima da porta.

(Shouji) É assim que sou chamado aqui...

O susto de Yohji foi tão grande que ele perdeu a voz por um segundo. Ergueu os olhos e fitou Shouji, que estava parado a sua frente, do lado oposto ao leito. Depois abaixou os olhos e fitou o outro Shouji, que permanecia inconsciente, deitado sobre a cama.

(Yohji surpreso) Dois Shoujis? Vocês são gêmeos?

(Shouji sorrindo) Não. Somos a mesma pessoa...

(Yohji)...

Shouji aproximou-se do garoto que jazia no leito e tocou-lhe a face, numa carícia cheia de cuidado.

(Shouji) Eu sou ele... esse é o verdadeiro Shouji. Isso que está conversando com você é apenas um 'reflexo' do EU que existe dentro de mim.

(Yohji) Ah... isso vai me dar um nó no cérebro...

Sorrindo, o garoto de olhos azuis balançou a cabeça.

(Shouji) Vou explicar tudo.

(Yohji) Aya e Omi me contaram muitas coisas... tudo o que eles sabem, na verdade.

(Shouji) Ótimo. Isso vai me poupar tempo.

(Yohji) E sua mãe também revelou muitas coisas.

(Shouji) Vou completar as informações que desconhece... ou você não quer saber?

O playboy piscou, surpreso com o tom brincalhão, tão diferente da frieza que sempre acompanhava o garoto.

(Yohji) Sim, eu quero saber.

(Shouji) Aya lhe disse que sou o Domador de almas. Fui criado a milhares de anos atrás, quando as primeiras almas amarguradas surgiram... ao nascer a discórdia entre os homens.

(Yohji)...

O garoto japonês afastou-se do "Shouji" que estava deitado no leito e virou as costas para Yohji.

(Shouji) Dor, lágrimas e sofrimento... são coisas que nasceram com os homens... e vão existir enquanto perdurar a humanidade... uma alma cheia de ódio não consegue renascer e começar uma nova vida. Essa é a minha função: colher as almas, purificá-las através do Julgamento das Sete mortes, devolvendo-as ao caminho certo.

(Yohji) Aqueles garotos estão mesmo mortos.

(Shouji) Oh, sim. Todos eles foram assassinados...

(Yohji)...

(Shouji) Para participar do jogo, cada alma escolhida recebe um 'corpo' provisório. Eu, no cargo de juiz e último jurado, escolho o réu a ser julgado, e eles testam o escolhido para tentar derrotá-lo. Se você perder, Karen, Shou, Enrico, Carlo, Margareth e Miguel poderão renascer. Se você vencer o jogo, eu perderei meus poderes como Domador, e renascerei como uma pessoa normal. Terei que escolher um dos seis para assumir meu lugar e continuar com tudo.

(Yohji) Aya me disse...

(Shouji) Eu gosto muito de ser um Domador. Pois isso é o que dá sentido a minha existência, entende? Por mais que eu deseje renascer como uma pessoa normal, a satisfação de ajudar almas como a de Miguel é muito maior. Para tal é necessário um... sacrifício.

Virou-se e fitou o ex-detetive. Se encararam em silêncio por um instante, que pareceu uma eternidade.

(Yohji)...

O playboy estava sabendo da 'trapaça' que Shouji fazia. Pelo jeito estava tudo ferrado mesmo... ele seria o sacrifício dessa vez.

(Shouji) Você conhece minha história, não é? Eu nasci em 1985 e fui raptado em 1989. Foi uma coincidência que eu nascesse como "Shouji" o fruto de uma experiência proibida. A verdade é que todas as minhas encarnações foram muito interessantes...

Parecia quase uma confissão, dita em tom sonhador.

(Yohji) Então você não tinha que nascer como filho dos Yasutaka?

(Shouji) Oh, não. Claro que não. Foi tudo coincidência, como eu disse.

(Yohji) Isso é injusto com aquela família. Pessoas morreram por sua causa, Shouji.

(Shouji pensativo) Existe algo nessa vida chamado de destino, meu caro. Ninguém pode escapar dele, e com Nyoko e Takeshi não é diferente. Não existem escolhas a não ser trilhar o caminho predestinado pelas estrelas.

(Yohji) Não acredito em destino.

Dando de ombros, o japonês de olhos azuis sorriu.

(Shouji) Não faz diferença. Depois que eu fui raptado em 1989 muita coisa aconteceu. Passei por momentos apertados até que em 1994 os cientistas responsáveis pelos testes em meu corpo passaram dos limites.

(Yohji) O acidente de 1994 que fechou as portas da _Bio Technology_ em Endo, não é verdade?

(Shouji sorrindo) Sim. O que ocorreu por lá foi feio. Eu perdi o controle de meus poderes como Domador (não foi minha culpa) e muita gente morreu. Quase todos os envolvidos no projeto 0037 – 1985 faleceram... eu fui um dos únicos sobreviventes... mas...

(Yohji) ... mas...?

(Shouji suspirando) Entrei em coma.

(Yohji) !!

Ambos desviaram os olhos para o "Shouji" que permanecia inconsciente.

(Shouji) Este "Shouji" que está dormindo é o meu verdadeiro corpo. Eu tinha 13 anos quando meu coração parou de bater, mas os cientistas me trouxeram pra cá, e me mantêm nesse estado vegetativo, com medo de 'perder' o projeto. Meu cérebro sobreviveu por mais um tempinho, só que tive morte cerebral no final de 1994, meses depois de ser trazido pra cá.

(Yohji) Como você...

Queria perguntar de onde saíra aquele segundo "Shouji", o que fora até Tokyo, e andava livremente por aí. O "Shouji" que lhe explicava tudo aquilo.

(Shouji) Meu 'corpo' nunca vai despertar, Yohji. Eu vi que não havia saída, além de 'projetar' minha alma e criar um 'corpo' tão provisório quanto o dos jurados.

(Yohji surpreso) Você pode fazer isso?!

Pergunta idiota, visto que ele estava presenciando ao vivo e a cores a demonstração do poder do garoto de longos cabelos negros.

(Shouji sorrindo) Sim. Este que está deitado no leito é o corpo de "Shouji" e este que está falando com você é a alma de "Shouji". Não é tão difícil de entender, nem de acreditar. Ou é?

(Yohji)...

Sim, era muito difícil de acreditar.

(Shouji sorrindo) Que cara é essa?

(Yohji) Você nasceu em 1989... logo... completa 19 anos hoje, não é? Nesse caso, porque sua aparência é de apenas treze anos?

(Shouji) Quando eu entrei em coma, tinha apenas nove anos. Meu corpo suportou o desenvolvimento até os treze anos de idade... depois disso eu precisei me concentrar ao máximo na missão de reunir as almas... e meu corpo simplesmente parou de envelhecer. Minha alma assume a aparência que o corpo apresenta: um jovem adolescente.

(Yohji)...

(Shouji) Em 1995 eu comecei minha jornada como o Domador desta geração. Abandonei meu 'corpo' neste laboratório para poder agir. O primeiro que encontrei foi Miguel, dois ou três meses após sua morte. Fui reunindo-os um a um, aprendendo com eles e admirando-os por tudo o que haviam passado.

(Yohji) Você é o último jurado não é? Estou com três veredictos 'culpado' e três 'inocente'. Shouji, é você que vai decidir meu futuro, se quer mesmo ajudar os jurados, eu não terei muitas chances...

O japonês sorriu e deu a volta no leito, aproximando-se de Yohji e tocando-lhe o rosto com muito cuidado, quase com reverência.

(Shouji) Eu disse que o julgamento precisava de um sacrifício, não foi, Yohji?

(Yohji) !!

Estava ferrado.

(Shouji) Existe apenas uma maneira de trapacear o jogo: eu preciso de um réu que seja forte o bastante para chegar aonde você chegou, Yohji. Por um instante desejei que você perdesse e ficasse ao meu lado pela eternidade... e quase permiti que morresse mais cedo. Me perdoe.

(Yohji) Aya... me contou.

Devia a vida a Ken. Fora salvo pelo moreninho outra vez naquele julgamento.

(Shouji) Mas... não é seu destino morrer enquanto é julgado por nós.

(Yohji) !!

(Shouji) Você não é o cordeiro deste sacrifício, Yohji.

A surpresa não teve tamanho. O playboy arregalou os belos olhos verdes e ficou calado. Percebeu o momento em que Shouji desviou o rosto, fixando as íris azuis em seu 'corpo', o segundo Shouji que estava inconsciente no leito.

(Yohji) !!

(Shouji sorrindo) Eu sou o sacrifício, Yohji.

(Yohji) Como... como assim?

(Shouji suspirando) Descobri a muito tempo atrás que essa é a única maneira de passar a perna nas regras: se eu morrer antes do jogo acabar... meu veredicto automaticamente será anulado. Como você tem três 'culpado' e três 'inocente' o julgamento é declarado empatado: estará livre das provações e os jurados poderão nascer outra vez.

Yohji estava sem palavras. Analisou a face de Shouji por um segundo. Deixou as informações penetrarem em sua mente. Pouco a pouco ia entendendo o objetivo de Shouji.

(Yohji) Então sua intenção desde o início era que eu viesse aqui para matá-lo.

A verdade nua e crua.

(Shouji) Não apenas isso. Você precisava conseguir o empate, entendeu? Isso sim era crucial. Por tal motivo permiti que as coisas chegassem ao ponto de Shou lhe propor o desafio. Eu precisava que você conseguisse o 'culpado' com Miguel, mas queria poupá-lo da dor... não adiantou nada, já que você caiu na provocação dele...

(Yohji)...

(Shouji sorrindo) Tudo dará certo no final. Eu sabia que tinha que escolher você! Nunca me engano!!

(Yohji) Você manipulou a todos...

(Shouji sorrindo) De certo modo sim. Meu único receio foi quando Margareth deixou o veredicto nas mãos de Karen... tudo podia dar errado nesse momento, mas felizmente saiu como eu planejei.

(Yohji) E a sua vontade de ter uma vida normal? Aya disse que...

(Shouji) Eu não quero uma vida normal! Gosto de ser um Domador de almas, e pretendo continuar meu destino. O tempo de "Shouji" acabou aqui. Só depende de você dar um fim ao julgamento.

(Yohji)...

(Shouji) Meu corpo está vivo graças a esses aparelhos. Puxe a tomada, Yohji. Desligue o fio que mantém "Shouji" vivo. Esse é seu último teste.

O Weiss estreitou os olhos de modo desconfiado. Teve a intuição de que algo estava errado.

(Yohji) Ah, entendi. Tudo isso é um truque, não é Shouji?

(Shouji)...

Continua...

* * *

Profile: Zero Seven

**SHOUJI YASUTAKA**  
Nasc.: 02/02 Idade: --  
Local: Tokyo. Japão

Desaparecido desde: Dezembro/89


	20. Toda esperança do mundo

_**Título**_: O julgamento das sete mortes_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Beta:**_ Akemi Hidaka_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, sobrenatural_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen_**  
Resumo:**_ O que parecia um inocente pedido de ajuda transforma a vida de Yohji numa corrida contra o tempo.

* * *

**Records of 2004 a.C.**

**O julgamento das sete mortes  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo Final  
Toda esperança do mundo  
Recomeço**

O garoto de olhos azuis analisou o Weiss por um tempo. Como ele não se pronunciava, Yohji achou por bem insistir com sua teoria.

(Yohji) Sim, desvendei a charada. Se eu matá-lo, perco o jogo, não é? Tudo o que você me disse tem funcionado ao contrário. Quando eu acredito que sei das coisas... percebo que fui enganado. Não vou cair nesse truque.

(Shouji) Não é nada disso.

(Yohji) Quer me confundir...

(Shouji) Eu falo a verdade. Você não precisa ter a morte definitiva, pra que os jurados vençam. Só existem duas maneiras desse julgamento terminar: você morrendo... ou vivendo. E dessas duas opções, só há um jeito de acabar bem.

(Yohji) Com a sua morte.

(Shouji sério) Sim.

(Yohji)...

O loiro suspirou profundamente. Aquela história estava muito enrolada...

(Shouji) Karen e os outros merecem isso. Aya já deve ter lhe contado as histórias de todos eles. Tem consciência de que sofreram, de um jeito ou de outro, antes de perder a vida. É mais que justo que eles tenham chance de renascer.

(Yohji) Mas... e... você?

(Shouji) Te disse que sou o que sou, e não pretendo parar. Não quero nascer como um simples mortal.

(Yohji) O que houve com os pais de Miguel?

Shouji surpreendeu-se com a mudança súbita de assunto. Tentou descobrir o que Yohji planejava, mas os olhos verdes não deixavam que nada escapasse.

(Shouji) Rubens Ortega morreu.

(Yohji) Rubens?

(Shouji) Sim, esse era o nome do pai de Miguel. Ele voltou das montanhas Rochosas dirigindo feito um louco. Perdeu o controle da direção em uma curva e sofreu um acidente fatal. Por causa disso Esperanza não sabe o que aconteceu com Miguel, e ele ainda figura como desaparecido.

(Yohji) Oh, os outros...

(Shouji) Histórias parecidas ocorreram com eles. Frank Smith, o homem que raptou Karen devia muito dinheiro a uns maus elementos. Ele era viciado no jogo, estava desesperado... por isso seqüestrou Karen. Antes de pegar o resgate ele foi assassinado pela quadrilha a qual devia o dinheiro. Ninguém sabia onde Karen estava, e ela também continua 'desaparecida'.

(Yohji) Nenhum corpo foi encontrado?

(Shouji) Correto. Os três homens que raptaram e assassinaram os gêmeos, se envolveram em uma tentativa de assalto quando regressavam a San Marino para chantagear Don Albarello. Durante o assalto houve troca de tiros com a polícia e os três morreram. O navio que traficava escravas brancas foi perseguido pela embarcação da frota imperial da Inglaterra, mesmo depois de ter 'aliviado' a carga com as garotas. Ambos os navios enfrentaram uma tempestade e naufragaram. Não houve sobreviventes. A pequena Shou deu um nome falso as pessoas responsáveis pelas apresentações naquele velho teatro. Ninguém sabia que era ela a garotinha escondida sobre o nome de Tuang.

O loiro afastou-se de Shouji, caminhando até o leito onde o outro 'ele' estava deitado.

(Yohji) Onde estão os jurados?

(Shouji) Não se preocupe. Você não vai mais vê-los.

(Yohji) !!

Não tinha certeza do que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

(Shouji) O seu julgamento termina aqui, Yohji. Vencendo ou não, você não tem mais a necessidade de encontrar-se com eles. Se aceitar minha vontade e puxar o fio, imediatamente os seis irão sumir do plano espiritual, voltando para o mundo dos vivos na forma de uma nova vida. Se não aceitar me matar, eu terei que julgá-lo e você não vai me vencer, pois sou o juiz, aquele que captura e doma as almas rebeldes.

(Yohji) Se eu for julgado por você e perder, receberei a morte definitiva serei um dos novos jurados e blá, blá, blá... já ouvi essa história.

O Weiss ouviu quando Shouji dava um longo e cansado suspiro.

(Shouji) Não me enrole mais.

(Yohji irritado) Não estou te enrolando. Apenas quero entender o que é essa história toda. Acha que é fácil aceitar e passar por tudo o que eu passei?

(Shouji)...

(Yohji) Não duvido de nada do que você me disse em relação a eles estarem mortos. Só não tenho certeza de... que... é certo puxar o fio...

Ao ouvir isso, Shouji abriu um largo sorriso, um sorriso muito mais feliz do que dera em toda a sua vida. Sentiu-se tão alegre que poderia pular no pescoço do Weiss loiro, tamanha era sua satisfação.

Entendeu o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual o playboy estava enrolando.

(Shouji) Você não quer me matar, não é, Yohji?

(Yohji)...

Apesar de não admitir, o loiro estava mesmo com certo receio de levar a cabo um pedido tão nefasto. Acostumara-se a matar bandidos e vilões, pessoas que eram o verdadeiro veneno da sociedade... e daí a matar um rapaz, quase um garoto... impossível fazer por fazer.

(Shouji sorrindo) Não fique com remorso. Você vai apenas terminar o que os cientistas começaram. Esse "Shouji" é só uma casca vazia, sem consciência e até mesmo sem... alma.

(Yohji)...

(Shouji) Vou permanecer sofrendo por muito tempo se você continuar se recusando a por um fim a minha existência.

O Weiss observou atentamente o "Shouji" em coma. Não havia mais opções para aquele pobre garoto. Seria realmente coisa do destino?

Enquanto isso, mesmo que Yohji não pudesse vê-los, os seis jurados estavam ali, presentes naquela sala, atentos ao desenrolar dos fatos que definiria seus futuros.

Todos permaneciam calados, invisíveis a olhos mortais e... extremamente envergonhados de seus comportamentos. As desconfianças se mostraram infundadas. Shouji não enganara Yohji e os outros Weiss. Não pretendia matar o ex-detetive para ajudá-los, e sim matar a sua própria existência.

Shouji planejara seu suicídio desde o princípio.

Margareth era a que mais se sentia incomodada por ter instigado as suspeitas logo no início do julgamento. Sua atitude precipitada quase jogara os companheiros contra Shouji, e tudo o que o japonês de olhos azuis queria era ajudá-los...

A jovem inglesa deu um passo e cruzou as mãos a frente dos seios.

(Margareth) Shouji... Shouji nós...

(Shouji) Está tudo bem... tudo bem...

(Margareth) !!

Yohji também se surpreendeu com o tom doce das palavras. Teve uma leve impressão de que Shouji não falava consigo, porém só estavam os dois ali naquela sala...

(Yohji) Como pode ter tanta certeza?

(Shouji) Já passei por isso antes, não apenas uma ou duas vezes, mas muitas.

(Yohji)...

(Margareth) Sentimos tanto, Shouji.

Nenhum dos outros garotos se pronunciava. Deixavam o cargo de porta-voz para a loirinha de maneiras severas.

(Shouji sorrindo) Yohji, quero te dizer uma coisa: nascer como Shouji foi pra mim uma experiência única. Graças a isso pude conhecê-lo, e aprender muito ao seu lado.

(Yohji)...

(Shouji) E o corpo de jurados foi o melhor que já conheci até hoje. Margareth, Enrico, Carlo, Shou, Karen e... Miguel. Eles foram pessoas maravilhosas, que não tiveram muita sorte nessa vida.

Os garotos sorriram ao ouvir as palavras de Shouji. Talvez ele dissesse isso a todos os jurados, em todos os julgamentos, porém aquela declaração era muito mais profunda do que qualquer outra coisa...

(Yohji) Sim, uma pena que eles não tivessem chance de seguir em frente.

Bem que ele queria poder se despedir dos garotos, vê-los uma última vez. No entanto era um desejo que não se realizaria, de acordo com as palavras de Shouji. Jamais poderia encontrá-los...

(Shouji) Nunca existirá outro Miguel ou outra Margareth, porque o tempo deles acabou. E agora está em suas mãos, Yohji, oferecer-lhes a chance a que têm direito. Faça por eles, só por eles.

(Yohji)...

Suspirou longa e profundamente. Acabaria fazendo. Deu as costas ao jovem japonês e aproximou-se do leito do outro 'Shouji'.

(Shouji sorrindo) Não tenha receio. É assim que deve ser, Yohji. Eu ficarei muito feliz se for você a pessoa que dará fim à existência de "Shouji".

Andou alguns passos parando logo atrás de Yohji. Tocou no braço do Weiss chamando-lhe a atenção para um extenso fio negro, que terminava em uma tomada.

Yohji entendeu a mensagem. Abaixou-se e fechou os longos dedos ao redor da tomada. Ainda hesitou um pouco... mas então, ele puxou o fio.

Voltou os olhos de jade na direção de Shouji, surpreendendo-se por ver que o garoto sorria, apesar das grossas lágrimas que lhe escorriam pela face pálida.

(Shouji) Espero... desejo muito mesmo que a gente se encontre algum dia... em outras circunstâncias... quem sabe na próxima geração... não é? Yohji...

Depois dessas palavras, ouviram o bip constante da máquina de suporte vital falhar, assim como falhava o coração do jovem japonês. O aparelho passou a emitir um longo e irritante sinal.

As pernas de Shouji se dobraram, incapazes de sustentar seu peso por mais tempo. O garoto desabou nos braços de Yohji.

(Yohji) Shouji!!

(Shouji baixinho) Eu declaro esse julgamento empatado... que se cumpram as regras... obrigado, Yohji...

O playboy apertou o garoto entre os braços, mas percebeu que estava abraçando o vazio. Shouji simplesmente desaparecera... a exemplo dos seis jurados: no exato momento em que Shouji determinou que o julgamento acabara em empate, suas almas desapareceram, deixando de possuir uma existência no plano espiritual, ganhando a tão sonhada oportunidade de renascer.

(Yohji) Isso... não foi muito justo...

Olhou para as próprias mãos. Ficara em seu corpo uma sensação muito estranha. Não era ruim, mas também não era de todo boa. Sabia que seria difícil descrever aquela emoção que nunca sentira antes.

Desejou por um instante que tudo não passasse de um sonho, só que... seria um desejo egoísta e traidor com aqueles sete garotos. Eles haviam existido, foram reais em um momento de sua vida.

Não se tratava de um mero sonho... ou um pesadelo...

oOo

Os outros Weiss ouviram um som conhecido de porta sendo destrancada. Entreolharam-se surpresos. Logo Ken adiantou-se e tentou entrar na sala marcada com "037 - 1985".

(Ken) Está aberta!

Não perdeu tempo em invadir o local, desesperado para ter notícias sobre seu amante.

(Ken) Yohji!!

O loiro estava parado próximo a um leito branco de hospital. E parecia bem. Fisicamente, pelo menos...

(Yohji) Ken...

(Ken) Você está bem?

(Yohji sorrindo) Sim. Está tudo bem.

O jogador se aproximou do amante, observando-o atentamente, até ter certeza de que tudo estava realmente bem. Deu-se por satisfeito ao fim do exame.

(Aya) O que houve?

(Yohji) Está acabado.

Apontou a cama, onde estava o corpo de Shouji. Especulou por um instante se a alma do jovem japonês estava por ali, ou se ele já tinha se recolhido, para nascer na nova geração. Talvez nunca soubesse com certeza.

(Omi) Oh... é Shouji!! Como foi seu julgamento? Pelo jeito você venceu.

(Yohji suspirando) Foi um empate. Um maldito e simples empate.

(Omi)...

(Ken) Como assim? Você não venceu?

Não entendia. O loiro estava vivo e bem... e a supor pelo som do aparelho que estava conectado a Shouji, o garoto não sobrevivera...

Sem responder Yohji foi até a cama, observando a face sem vida do garoto que lhe atormentara esses últimos dias. Com muito cuidado secou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto pálido. Depois pegou a pequena chapa com a "identificação" de Shouji e deu um puxão, arrancando-a.

(Ken)...

(Omi) !!

(Aya) Deixe as explicações para depois. Com certeza alguém virá verificar por que essa maldita máquina está apitando.

Além de deixar clara sua dúvida, mesmo que nas entrelinhas, o líder da Weiss voltara a usar seu senso prático: afinal, ainda eram invasores daquele laboratório, e se não dessem o fora logo poderiam se complicar.

Os outros compreenderam e concordaram. Sair dali era a prioridade no momento.

oOo

Ao chegar na pousada, os Weiss se reuniram no quarto de Yohji e Ken, onde ouviram as explicações do playboy.

A história estava chegando ao final, mas de um jeito muito inesperado. (1)

Não restava mais nada a fazer, além de juntar as malas, pegar o carro e voltar para a Koneko.

(Yohji) Eu gostaria de passar em um lugar antes...

Aya e Ken iam a frente, enquanto Yohji e Omi sentavam-se no banco de trás, como haviam feito na vinda. Desviaram para a casa de Nyoko Yasutaka.

Apenas o playboy desceu do carro. Foi atendido à porta da residência, recusando-se a entrar. Tinha pressa.

Do carro, Ken, Aya e Omi puderam ver a hora em que o loiro estendera a mão, entregando a placa com a identificação de Shouji a jovem senhora.

Nyoko pegara a plaquinha e movera os lábios, formulando uma pergunta que os três não puderam ouvir. Yohji lhe respondera com apenas uma palavra. Muito curta, que a distância parecia... 'eu'.

Ao ouvir a resposta, Nyoko movera-se rápido, acertando um tapa na face do Weiss loiro.

(Ken indignado) Ei!!

Ia saltar do carro, mas Aya colocou a mão em seu ombro, impedindo-o.

(Aya) Espere, veja...

A jovem senhora começou a chorar muito, deixando o corpo cair. Teria tombado se o ex-detetive não a amparasse a tempo.

Yohji tentou passar algum conforto através do abraço apertado, que foi correspondido. Nyoko podia não saber de todos os fatos, mas sentia em seu coração de mãe que aquele era o destino de seu amado filho, com o qual não convivera nem por cinco anos, mas a quem amava mais que a própria vida.

Depois de chorar algum tempo, ela se recuperara e erguera-se, segurando ambas as mãos de Yohji e dando um apertão confiante.

Era o sinal da despedida.

O loiro deu as costas a Nyoko e voltou para o carro.

(Ken) Tudo bem, Yohji?

Notou a marca vermelha do tapa na face esquerda do amante.

(Yohji) Sim. Ela é forte e vai seguir em frente.

(Omi) E agora de volta pra casa! Conseguiremos chegar a tempo de pegar o vôo das dez horas.

Yohji saltou no carro, sentando-se ao lado do chibi. Depois cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça e suspirou.

(Yohji) Que bom que acabou!!

Sua única desilusão era não ter se despedido de Karen e os outros. Aprendera a respeitá-los e supunha que os compreendia.

No fundo agradecia a Kami sama por conhecer aqueles garotos, mesmo que não em vida.

(Omi) A gente se mete em cada uma.

(Aya) Tsc.

(Yohji suspirado) Nem me fale! Enfrentamos cientistas malucos, assassinos com poderes sobrenaturais e agora... mortos-vivos! O que mais falta?

(Ken pensativo)...

(Aya) Pegue aqui, Kudou.

Tirou uma das mãos do volante e levou ao bolso do casaco escuro, achou um pequeno recibo e entregou à Yohji.

(Yohji curioso) O que é?

(Aya sério) A soma de todas as despesas.

(Yohji) !!

(Aya) Será descontado de seu salário.

(Yohji suspirando) Espero que seja em suaves prestações...

(Aya) Tsc.

(Ken animado) Já sei!!

Os outros olharam surpresos para o moreninho, tentando adivinhar o motivo de tanta animação.

(Yohji) O que foi?

(Ken sorrindo) Já sei contra o que não lutamos ainda! Falta lutar com alienígenas.

(Aya)...

(Omi) !!

(Yohji) Ken, francamente!!

(Ken animado) E contra demônios! Mortos-vivos são diferentes de demônios... e ainda não enfrentamos...

Mas Yohji estendeu os braços e bagunçou os macios cabelos castanhos, de maneira carinhosa.

(Yohji sorrindo) Já entendemos, Ken Ken.

(Ken)...

O playboy voltou a se recostar no banco, e rasgou o pequeno recibo em duas metades, depois abriu a mão, permitindo que voasse através do teto aberto do conversível. Sentiu-se muito satisfeito, afinal de contas, estava vivo. Passara por maus bocados, mas o fim do jogo se revelara de acordo com as palavras de Shouji "_tudo vai ficar bem_".

Santa verdade. Agora devia apenas seguir em frente...

**Epílogo**

Yohji bateu na porta do quarto de Omi e esperou alguns minutos.

Logo o chibi veio abrir a porta com um olhar sonolento, de quem tinha acabado de acordar.

(Omi bocejando) Yohji... o que foi? É cedo...

(Yohji sorrindo) Eu sei. Foi mal, mas é que... passei a noite toda usando o micro das missões e digitei isso. Agora preciso de sua ajuda...

Balançou um cd na frente do loirinho.

(Omi piscando) Ah, não me diga que estragou o computador e quer que eu conserte! Outra vez!!

(Yohji irritado) Claro que não! Foi quase...

(Omi) !!

(Yohji) É que Shouji me disse umas coisas sobre os jurados.

(Omi) O que?

(Yohji) Ele disse que todos continuam desaparecidos... suas famílias ainda não tiveram notícias a respeito deles...

(Omi) Oh...

(Yohji) Então eu reuni todas as informações que tinha e digitei aqui. Sobre Margareth, Karen e os gêmeos será mais difícil para a polícia. Mas creio que Miguel e Shou serão bem mais fáceis.

(Omi) Do que você está falando?

(Yohji) Eu queria que você me ajudasse a enviar essas pistas às policias de alguns paises, para ajudar os tiras a encontrar os corpos dos garotos.

(Omi) Oh, Yohji.

(Yohji suspirando) Talvez não ajude em nada, mas minha consciência vai ficar tranqüila. Não acho justo que eles estejam 'desaparecidos' até agora. Sei que não fará diferença para os jurados mas...

(Omi sorrindo) Fará toda a diferença para as famílias.

(Yohji) Sim.

O loirinho pegou o cd das mãos do playboy e balançou a cabeça concordando.

(Omi) Pode deixar comigo. Com os recursos que as policias possuem hoje em dia, tenho certeza de que os corpos serão encontrados.

(Yohji) Fico muito feliz. Obrigado, chibi.

O playboy voltou para o próprio quarto, sentindo como se finalmente um peso tivesse sido retirado de suas costas.

Fim

* * *

(1) ¬¬ Eu e meus trocadilhos infelizes... uú

17/10/2004

**Nota: **Dedico essa fic a Kátia chan!! Muito obrigada por me agüentar esses quatro ans!! n.n

**PS**: Esse epílogo não fazia parte da versão original, mas minha mestra disse que sentiu falta da conclusão dos casos dos jurados. Então resolvi estender um pouco mais a história e dar uma ilusão de que tudo poderia ser elucidado.


End file.
